Sayonara
by may04
Summary: Despues de la muerte de la As de la Naval, Nanoha y compañia van a buscar a su asesino y en medio de la investigación descubren que Fate puede no estar tan muerta.. completo
1. prologo

-Sayonara – se despedia con una sonrisa aun a pesar de que se miraba con varios golpes una bella rubia con hermosos ojos rubí.

-TESTAROSSA!- gritaba una pelirosa no queriendo aceptar el destino que le era dado, quitándole a una de sus mejores amigas y compañera de espadas.

-impacto en Cinco, Cuatro.-se escuchó una voz mecanizada resonar por toda la nave-Tres-los gritos de impaciencia se escuchaban -Dos-se escuchó un "prepárense para el impacto"- Uno- y una gran explosión les choco.

2 meses después.

En un hogar de Midchilda una joven madre de 27 y su hija de 14 desayunaban tranquilamente sin sospechar lo que se aproximaba.

-Nanoha-mama cuándo volverá Fate-mama quiero mostrarle unos nuevos movimientos que aprendí con Einhart- decía animada la jovencita lanzando golpes al air

-ella volverá pronto cariño- le sonreía su madre

Mismo tiempo diferente lugar y personas pero con la misma suerte.

-Arf baja a desayunar o se te hara tarde para ir a trabajar-articulaba una mujer de mediana edad mientras servía el desayuno esperando a la susodicha.

-Lindy ya voy, espérame!-bajaba corriendo una pequeña niña con orejas y cola de lobo.

|En ambos hogares se escuchó el timbre sonar, ambas madres abrieron la puerta sin saber que con ellos permitían que el dolor las inundara profundamente.|

Mientras en diferentes lugares del universo muchos dispositivos recibían un mensaje y por lo consiguiente sus Master´s los abrían e igualmente sintieron el mismo dolor desgarrador que nuestros personajes antes mencionados, con una solo noticia una familia, porque eso es lo que son porque aunque no comportan sangre ni apellidos, es destruida.

 **La Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown desapareció hace dos meses y después de una exaustiva búsqueda no se le ha encontrado por ello se declara lo siguiente….**

Todo pareció detenerse en ese segundo, una pelirroja yacía en el suelo llorando con su hija, una peliaqua se encontraba desmayada intentando ser ayudada por un pequeño cachorro que al igual que ella lloraba, dos adolescentes se abrazaban: el chico pelirrojo intentaba consolar a su amiga pero no podía pues el también estaba triste y sus ojos lo demostraban; un peliazul golpeaba y lloraba en su escritorio siendo observado por sus agentes que lamentaban lo que había pasado, una pelinaranja caminaba por los pasillos de TSAB junto con su mejor amiga hacia la enfermería central ambas tenían caminos de lágrimas en sus caras pero con la determinación en sus ojos, en la enfermería se encontraban 6 personas una en la camilla y con varias heridas pero todos compartían el mismo dolor.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse hizo girar a todos la cabeza solo para encontrar a las dos mencionadas amigas en la entrada.

-ya hemos llegado- comento la peli naranja.

A veces una simple noticia, unas cuantas palabras, que sin son las adecuadas pueden causar un dolor devastador para las personas que lo reciben. 5 palabras, 30 letras, un mismo dolor:

 **Fate Testarossa Harlaown ha muerto.**

\- Bien, porque encontraremos a la persona causante de este dolor-con una mirada firme aunque roja por el llanto decía una castaña- nadie nos roba y se va como si nada.

Y con esas palabras una nueva misión ha sido iniciada, encontrar a la persona que les arrebato a un miembro de su familia, encontrar al asesino de Fate.


	2. el inicio

-Buenos noches querido público esta con ustedes Rebecca Green-mencionaba una Rubia desde el foro de un noticiario.

\- y Chris Clay-mecionaba un pelinegro apuesto conductor

-y aunque he dicho buenos noches hoy no es un gran día pues como sabemos es un día de luto, pues hoy fue el entierro oficial de la Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown, que falleció en combate, y si bien dije que es un entierro no es así pues su cuerpo nunca fue recuperado- el desgano era evidente para la rubia

-una lamentable noticia para Midchilda-con la misma expresión con su compañero- así que para quien no sepa quién es la Agente T. Harlaown, y sinceramente si no sabe es que porque simplemente está ciego y nació ayer.

\- bien dicho Chris, bueno y quien no sepa y para quien quiera saber más sobre ella, hemos recopilado todo su vida en un video.

Y la imagen cambio para poder ver a una joven rubia de 10 años con un uniforme de cadete.

-Fate T. Harlaown es hija de la Cientifica fallecida Precia Testarossa y hermana menor de la igual fallecida Alicia Testarossa, aunque en un principio fue una infractora de la ley junto con su familiar Arf, ella cambio mucho cuando conoció a la ya retirada Almirante Lindy Harlaown que paso a hacer su madre adoptiva, y con ello ella gano una nueva vida y familia.-

La imagen cambio por una de la rubia con su familia adoptiva.

-de niña participo en el incidente del tomo de las sombras y su familia se hizo mayor.

Ahora se miraba a una sonriente rubia con dos niñas de su edad a cada lado.

-Formo parte de llamado las tres Aces de la TSAB, junto con sus mejores amigas, la ya conocida instructora Nanoha Takamachi, más conocido como el demonio Blanco y la Comandate Hayate Yagami.

La imagen cambia para ser las tres, pero con sus respectivos uniformes y un poco más grandes.

-Es conocido su afín por salvar a pequeños de los orfanatos que han tenido una vida como la suya.

Ahora vemos a la rubia ya en su fase de adulta con dos niños en ambos costados, una pelirosa y un pelirrojo sonriendo a la cámara.

-fue una de los miembros de la unidad 6 que fue la unidad encargada del incidente Scaglietti y con ello más tarde se convertiría en la madrina de la hija adoptiva de la instructora Takamachi.

Ahora están todos los miembros de la unidad 6 y una pequeña Vivio en los brazos de su madre.

-a pesar de siempre estar viajando en la naves se puede decir que su verdadera casa fue en el hogar de los Takamachi, para así poder cuidar a su ahijada junto con su mejor amiga (porque eso es lo que nos quieren hacer creer, yo sé que son algo más)- hablo la narradora de la manera más rápida posible al decir lo último y con ello ganándose la mirada enojada de su productor.

 _-podrías apagar eso por favor shamal-se escuchó una tranquila voz mientras la imagen de la televisión cambiaba para mostrar a una familia de tres._

 _-admite que eso fue raro Hayate-chan - dijo la susodicha con apenas una sonrisa_

-Con el paso del tiempo ella fue considera como la mejor Enforcer de su edad y algunos mencionaban que ha sido la mejor desde la fundación de la TSAB. Sin duda alguna va a ser difícil llenar ese lugar.

 _-tal parece los medios no nos dejaran descansar tranquilos-contestaba la castaña al ver como la imagen cambiaba por una mostrando a la Enforcer con su equipo de investigación._

La imagen ahora muestra a muchas personas de negro en lo que aparenta ser un cementerio.

-Su muerte nos causa gran pesar, pues nos recuerda que ni la más poderosa Agente puede vencer a la muerte, este no es un adiós solo para al Enforcer T. Harlown, sino para todos aquellos oficiales que cayeron en el cumplimiento de su deber…- un click se escuchó por toda la sala, apagando con ello el televisor.

-Bien prepárense, mañana saldremos a investigar que paso, quiero que todos descansen- se dirigio la castaña al grupo que estaba detrás de ella- Los que quieran se pueden quedar a dormir en la Agencia- volteo a ver a las diferentes personas que estaban en la sala repartidos en diferentes lugares todos ellos enfundados en diversos trajes que tenían en común el color negro.

\- yo me quedare aquí-hablo una pelirroja.

\- Estas segura Nanoha-chan, no deberías ir con Vivio, ella te necesita – la preocupación era evidente en la castaña, porque ver así a una de sus mejores amigas la destrozaba por dentro.

-Gracias Hayate, creo que iré- Hayate observó a la siempre animada Nanoha, caminar como zombie hacia la puerta para luego desaparecer de su visión.

Vio como todos se marchaban a sus habitaciones, para descansar o para llorar y esperar a que el sol se levantará, a que el astro rey les avisara que tal vez la misión más importante de sus vidas ha iniciado.

Los ojos de Hayate picaban por las lágrimas que querían salir, pero ella no lo permitiría, no lloraría, primero tenía que encontrar al culpable de tanta tristeza, y ya luego tendría tiempo para llorar y lamentar pero ahora no, porque sabía que si lo hacía perdería la poca cordura que aun tenia, porque sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por todos, porque si ella no lo hacía nadie lo haría, ni el inalterable Chrono había podido evitar llorar como magdalena y ni que decir de la ya madura almirante que había quedado inconsciente a nada más enterarse, porque no esperas que de un día para otro te digan que tu hija,hermana, amiga, compañera y jefa se ha ido para no volver jamás.

Claro que decirlo resultaba más fácil que hacerlo pero tendría que aguantar, tenía que hacerlo, lo que nunca se esperó la joven comandante es que al ir a su habitación se encontraría con una rubia de hermosos zafiros.

Pov Hayate.

-Hayate-chan – Saludo la mencionada rubia.

-Carim-sama – dije mientras le reverenciaba, y me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, tal vez al destino no le agrado pero esto era pasarse mucho.

\- Hayate..-

-Basta- la interrumpí no quería que me viniera con otro de sus discursos sobre cómo debo tratarla, que el "sama" no le gusta, que le duele que la trate de usted, pero es que la verdad es mejor así, pues la única que sufre aquí soy yo - Carim-sama, me podría decir que hace en mi habitación, eso no es algo propio de una "Monja"- intente decirlo tranquilamente pero eso ultimo salió muy envenenado.

-Vine a verte- aunque intente odiarla no puedo, esta es una de las razones, ella es de las pocas que ven detrás de mí fachada.

-¿por qué?- ya sabía la respuesta

\- no puedes hacerte siempre la fuerte, debes llorar, deja salir el dolor, no te encierres en ti misma, Hayate me preocupo por ti, asi que anda llora- ella me pedía llorar pero eran sus ojos lo que derramaban las lágrimas.

\- yo no lloro- intente hacerme la fuerte.

-te equivocas, tu solo lloras con las personas correctas- me conoce, me conoce muy bien, pero justo por eso me estaba haciendo enojar, si me conoce ella debe saber que su presencia me hace más mal que bien, que cuando se vaya dejara en mi un gran dolor aun incluso mayor del que siento ya.

-porque!, porque me dices esto! Sabiendo que no puedo!- y explote, no aguante, nunca lo hago, no con ella, simplemente no puedo ocultar mis sentimientos- Tu mejor que nadie sabe, que solo hay tres personas con las que puedo llorar, solo tres, una de ellas es una mar de llanto y la otra es la causa de este dolor, y la que me queda, me destroza el corazón cada vez que la veo, cada vez que está conmigo!-mis ojos picaban y ya no podía detenerlo, y mis lágrimas salieron.

-Hayate….- con solo decir mi nombre me derrumbe en ella, me abrazo, como solo la persona dueña de tu corazón puede hacerlo, como solo Carim hace conmigo, a pesar de que su posición me impida amarla, aun a pesar que este sentimiento que tengo por ella me lleve al infierno, aun a pesar de que mi amor no sea correspondido. Y llore como magdalena, como una niña cuando pierde su juguete favorito, como la persona que soy.

-shhh calma, aquí estoy- su voz es como un arrullo de ángeles- no tienes nada que temer hayate-chan- mi llanto cesó pero los espasmos no se controlaban, no los controlaba.-descansa mi pequeña- y así lo hice.

 _-Hayate-chan es un gusto que vengas, aunque he de admitir que me sorprende verte aquí- una rubia con un rostro esculpido por ángeles me saluda._

 _-Carim-san- mi rostro dice más que mil palabras mis ojeras provocadas por no dormir le hacen cambiar su sonrisa por una mueca de preocupación, lo sé, me he visto mejor, pero es que las noches sin dormir por pensar en ella, me hacen mella._

 _\- que ha pasado Hayate?- me preguntas y solo puedo intentar sonreír aunque la mueca que hago solo te hace preocupar más._

 _\- veo a todos lados menos a ti, veo tu elegante oficina, el librero, la biblia que está ahí, me hace morderme el labio, veo los relicarios, las cruces que solo provocan que sienta un sabor metálico en mi boca, veo atrás de ti, la ventana para ser más específica, veo a la gente pasar, es fácil verlos, pues estamos en la oficina más alta, que da una hermoso vista a la catedral, y con eso siento mis ojos picar, y al final te veo a ti, con tu Habito, ese habito que me hace recordar lo que eres, una mujer hermosa, si pero una mujer entregada en cuerpo y en alma a la iglesia, y tomo fuerzas de no sé dónde y te contesto- vengo a confesar un pecado hermana- veo que te sorprendes jamás pensaste que vendría por eso, y pensé que me gritarías por decirte eso, que me dirías que para eso está el santísimo, que tú no te rebajas a confesar, que a ti te incumben cosas más importantes que estar aquí conmigo y escuchar mis pecados pero no, no lo haces y en cambio me regalas una de esas sonrisas de ángel._

 _\- Hayate-chan, dudo mucho que algo que tu hagas se ha considerado un pecado- te oigo decir, pero no estas más que equivocada, porque desde que nací he pecado y ahora a mi edad adulta he pecado como ninguno otro._

 _\- te equivocas- veo como cambias tu expresión por una más comprensiva._

 _\- en ese caso dime tus pecados- me señalas a la silla enfrente de ti pues desde que llegue me quede de pie._

 _\- yo solo niego con la cabeza y rechazo con esto tu oferta- me he enamorado- y tu expresión cambia de nueva cuenta, no sabes cuánto me gusta ser de las pocas personas que logra que cambies tu cara, pero no es momento de regocijarme por mis triunfos._

 _-Hayate amar no es un pecado- sonríes otra vez._

 _\- me he enamorado de una mujer- bien ahora te sorprendes ya cuantas van 4 o 5._

 _\- Hayate- oh me encanta cuando dices mi nombre- enamorarte de una mujer no es pecado, nuestra iglesia acepta el amor en sus infinitas maneras- sonríes con lo que me encanta que sonrías –asi que deja de decir que cometes un pecado, anda ve por ella, sigue tus sueños, haz lo que te digo y en un futuro cercano, yo personalmente las casaré- sonríes de la manera más cautivadora posible, sonríes sin saber que tu sonrisa me mata._

 _Mi mirada se nubla, me enoja que digas eso-está casada- te contesto tajantemente, si, no te lo esperabas, lo puedo ver en tu rostro, estas completamente desubicada._

 _\- sabes si acaso su matrimonio corre peligro?, sabes acaso si te corresponde?, haz provocado adulterio?- tantas preguntas y todas con la misma respuesta._

 _\- No lo sé- te contesto y es verdad no lo sé._

 _-Hayate- me dices con una mirada tan seria que para que negarlo me encanta- es una compañera de trabajo?- preguntas finalmente._

 _\- Si- y veo cómo te angustias._

 _-desde cuando la amas- preguntas otra vez._

 _\- creo que desde que la conocí, pero no me di cuenta hasta hace algunos meses atrás, lo pude controlar durante un tiempo pero estas últimas semanas lo que siento me ha superado- admití derrotada_

 _\- Hayate, sabes que no puedes amar a la mujer de tu prójimo, dime al menos le conozco, puedo ayudar a que esa peregrina enderece su andar._

 _\- Claro que la conoces- suelto sin más y tus ojos parecen salir de tu cara y con lo siguiente se que quieres golpearme para que te diga quien exactamente- la conoces mejor que nadie, hermana Carim._

 _-Hayate sin rodeos- está molesta lo sé._

 _-me enamore de una mujer imposible- te impacientas- está casada- tus ojos quieren clavarse en mi-esa mujer se ha entregado en cuerpo y alma a lo que es- y te sorprende eso ultimo- mi mayor pecado es- quieres caerte de tu silla y eso me provoca una sonrisa interna- el haberme enamorado de una mujer casada con su iglesia- te caes- me enamore de una hermana- te levantas con la cara desencajada- una monja se ha robado mi corazón- te digo – me he enamorado de ti!- te grito._

 _-Hayate- no sabes que decir y solo puedes verme llorar, te lamentas lo sé- yo no…- no sabes que decir pero yo sí._

 _\- lo sé, sé que no tengo ninguna oportunidad y por eso me disculpo, pero es que tenía que decirlo o me moriría, perdón Carim- camino a la puerta y no hay necesidad de que voltee, sé que estas en shock._

 _-Hayate yo…- se lo que viene a continuación pero no lo quiero oír, así que apresuro el paso pero al llegar a la puerta me detengo._

 _\- espero pueda perdonarme – ahora ya no hay vuelta de hoja, lo dicho, dicho esta y así debe quedar- adiós Carim-sama- y me voy como la cobarde que soy, no quería escuchar lo que vendría pues ya sabía que tú me rechazarías._

 _Casualmente la persona que me consolo en aquella ocasión es la razón por la que lloro hoy._

-Carim- tu nombre es lo primero que pronuncio, otra vez ese sueño, no, otra vez ese recuerdo, ya de eso tiene un año, yo Yagami Hayate, a mis 27 años cometí el más grande pecado, me enamore de una mujer que vive y muere por la iglesia, me enamore de más ni menos que de la responsable de la iglesia, Carim Gracia., me levanto puedo ver que estoy en el sofá al que hace unas horas estábamos las dos, yo llorando y tu consolándome, me has dejado abrigada y eso te lo agradezco, haz evitado que enferme, antes de partir a mi misión, Gracias Carim, por ser mi pilar en estos tiempos tan difíciles, te agradezco ahora, porque después llorare por no tenerte a mi lado, hace un año me rechazaste, hace un año rompiste mi corazón, pero también hace un año tu y yo dejamos de ser amigas a pasar hacer unas simples conocidas, el sol mañanero me termina de despertar y me doy cuenta que se me hace tarde, luego tendré tiempo para preocuparme por ti, mi amor no correspondido, pero ahora, debo hacer que mi familia se recupere, debo traer paz, debo mantenerme fría para poder permitir que mi mejor amiga descanse en paz.


	3. Verdad

Tercer capitulo de la historia, intentare actualizar rápido, espero que les guste.

 **Verdad**

Me aliste, y salí de mi habitación ya tendría tiempo para lamentar mi situación, muchas personas en este mundo, no, muchas personas en este universo y justo me tenía que enamorar de la única mujer que jamás me amara, pero no era el momento, ahora tendría que seguir y conseguir atrapar a quien sea que me haya arrebatado a mi amiga, justo cuando estoy por entrar a la sala de reuniones donde quedamos con los demás me encuentro a Nanoha cabizbaja.

-la vi salir- soltó sin más, ya sabía a qué se refería pero ese no era el momento, ya después de que todo esto terminara, me podría reclamar lo que quisiera.

-como esta Vivio?- le pregunte más que nada para evitar el asunto.

-perdona- oh no la hice llorar.

-no es tu culpa- le dije porque era la verdad, que culpa tenia Nanoha de esto, absolutamente nada.

\- yo debería estar contigo, apoyándote.

-tu apenas puedes contigo y tienes que cuidar de Vivio- le repuse.

-Hayate-chan-

-Entremos- le apresure, no quería esta conversación.

Cuando entramos ya todos los demás estaban ahí, Chrono, Yuuno, Teana, Subaru, Singum a la que mandaría a descansar nada más terminara esta reunión, Shamal, Vita, Rein, esperándonos, todos estaban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa redonda, como la comandante de esta investigación, la primera en hablar fui yo.

-sé que dije que partiríamos hoy pero no podemos simplemente partir de aquí sin más, aún tenemos mucho que investigar así que nos quedaremos aquí para poder procesar todo, iniciaremos primero con entrevistas a los de la tripulación, investigaremos que estaban haciendo, cuál era la misión y que los detuvo.

\- yo estaré presente- signum fue la me contesto.

\- No- le repuse- tu ahora te vas con Shamal a descansar-

-pero debes interrogarme a mí también-hice una mueca, ella tenía razón

\- bien serás la primera y luego te vas a tu cama, aun estas muy herida y no me contradigas aun estas muy herida- le recalque antes de que me replicara- estuviste un mes en coma debes de descansar- le termine de decir más dulcemente, por que ciertamente me preocupe mucho cuando la vi en ese camilla, mis superiores me ocultaron esto por casi dos meses pero ya que había por hacer ellos solo querían verificar las cosas por si solas.

-bien, pregúntame-

\- es verdad que fue la última persona en ver a….- aun no podía decirlo en voz alta era tan doloroso, pensarlo y ahora decirlo- en ver a…..- si lo decía sabía que no podría esperar a un milagro, el milagro de que Fate volviera y dijera que se había perdido, decirlo era admitirlo y con ello aceptarlo- en ver a… Fate, a la Enforcer T. Harlaown con vida?

-si- pude ver como sus ojos se volvían rojos seguro que estaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar, como yo-

-cuéntame todo- solo quería que esto terminara ya.

-Había sido una semana tranquila, nos habían mandado a un planeta no administrado, porque nuestros sensores, habían captado destellos de magia, fuimos y no hallamos nada, desde nuestro embarque habían pasado dos semanas, y como no habíamos encontrado nada, procedíamos a regresar, pero justo cuando pretendíamos hacer eso fuimos atacados.- Signum empezó a contarnos todo.

Flashback.

-Signum, protege a la nave, que todos regresen a ella, yo peleare- una Rubia ordenaba a su compañera –

\- Ten cuidado- la mirada seria de la pelirosa no dejaba espacio para reclamo alguno

\- siempre- le contesto la rubia con una sonrisa para después alejarse para pelear.

Pasaron largos 10 minutos para la pelirosa pero todos ya estaban en la nave simplemente esperando a que la Enforcer terminara, pero para Signum la espera se estaba haciendo larga e insufrible, podía ver pequeñas explosiones que seguro serían los destellos de la pelea, para luego ver como su amiga era golpeada y enviada hacia la nave de una manera violenta, no podía creerlo Fate estaba perdiendo, y de una manera aplastante, toda la cara de la rubia estaba cubierta por un líquido carmesí, y su hombro estaba dislocado y eso se apreciaba a simple vista, la rubia estaba acabada aun cuando portaba su Sonic Drive, sin medir consecuencia la pelirosa salió en su auxilio para 5 minutos acabar como la rubia.

-es muy fuerte- solto la rubia en apenas un susurro.

\- pero no invencible- le corrigió la pelirosa.

-si ambas morimos será el fin para todos, lo sabes verdad.

-Testarossa, que estás pensando?- su cara de asombro no era para nada exagerada, pues la rubia estaba haciendo un buen intentando para asustarla.

-Signum, ten – la rubia le dio un colgante, en el yacía una pequeña moneda dorada que pareciera brillar- le dedico una sonrisa –

\- esto que es?- por una extraña razón sabía que Fate no estaba dándole eso como un obsequio.

-ve a la nave, asegúrate que todos estén, prepara la nave para dar un salto tridimensional, llegare, no quiero estropearlo, así que cuídalo.- le dedico esas simples palabras la Enfoncer y ella como una idiota le creyó, le creyó, que ella regresaría.

\- ire, ven de inmediato, entendido-

-claro-

Después de dos minutos preparando su ruta de escape, Signum le dio la alarma a Fate para que regresara.

-Testarossa, ya nos hemos preparado, ven de inmediato.

-…-

\- Testarossa?.

-…..-

\- Testarossa?, contesta!- la situación por saber que estaba pasado la hizo desesperarse, y de inmediato salió de la nave solo para encontrar al enemigo bastante lejos pero apuntado a su amiga que estaba encadenada mediante ataduras mágicas.

-Signum detente, no vengas-

\- como que no? Tengo que ayudarte!-

\- no tiene caso… voy a morir de todos modos- eso fue un balde de agua fría para la pelirosa, lo sabia, lo podía ver, la rubia estaba muy mal, todo su traja brillaba en un rojo carmesí, su brazo estaba inutilizado, y podía intuir que.. - el disparara dentro de poco, toma el poco tiempo y márchense- interrumpió sus pensamientos la ojos carmesí

-no, no voy a dejarte aquí-no podía aceptarlo- vas a volver a casa, volveremos, entendiste- dijo mientras se preparaba para la acción.

-no, Signum, cuídalas, a todas, cuídalas por favor- otra vez su sonrisa, como era posible que la rubia pudiera sonreír a así, aun sabiendo que estaba muriendo.

\- Testarossa- ese nombre, esa persona ahora se veía tan lejos a pesar de estar tan cerca, la estaba perdiendo- no puedes…-

-vete- y con un último esfuerzo Fate destruyo las ataduras que la mantenían- ahhhgggg- todo su fuerza se estaba concentrando es un haz de luz dorada- toma!- y la arrojo a la pelirosa- la luz se fue hacia el bolsillo de esta, en el lugar donde había dejado el colgante- hagan el salto interdimensional, háganlo, yo las protegeré desde acá, creare una barrera pero no aguantara mucho él es poderoso, no podemos morir todos, esta misión debe completarse, tienes que vivir Signum, tú tienes que protegerlas, entendido- sus ojos, sus labios, toda ella estaba feliz, como era posible que una persona a punto de morir estuviera asi. Pero ella no lo aceptaría. No lo haría!

\- NO!- rugio- NO TE DEJARE AQUÍ!

\- Bardiche- un Sonic move se escuchó, proveniente de su bolsillo y no supo cómo actuar.

-Sayonara- fue lo último que escucho proveniente de esa rubia que la despedía con una gran sonrisa.

-TESTAROSSA!- de un momento para otro había aparecido al interior de la nave y la cuenta regresiva iba en marcha _3_ , debía hacer lo que le había pedido la rubia, su última voluntad, _2,_ llego al puesto de mando, _1,-_ hagan el salto ahora!- Grito a todo pulmón- _-_ Ya!- la nave fue impactada y pudo sentir como su energía era drenada, como pudo llego hacia los controles y el salto se llevó acabo pero la nave ya había recibido todo el daño posible y estaba segura que pronto se sumergiría al mundo de los sueños.

Claro que así fue todos en la nave cayeron en coma instantáneo, la nave estuvo perdida durante una semana, ella despertó a las 6 semanas después del incidente, solo para enterarse que su compañera había muerto.

Fin del flashback

Todos en la sala estaban sorprendidos sabían que había sido una dura pelea, que Fate se había sacrificado pero no esperaban esto. Un total silencio se instaló en la sala, parecía que hablar era el peor pecado posible.

-Signum- la interrupción provino de Shamal que noto que la pelirosa estaba por desmayarse y logro atraparla antes de que cayera- la llevare a su habitación, aún está débil- y era verdad, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, la pelirosa seguía débil, y así fue como fue retirada de la habitación.

Gracias a todas los usuarios que le ha dado favotite o follower a Sayonara:

Aili.w

karlhaestrada

RyMTY- esta vez me asegurare de revisar mi ortografía antes de subir cada cap, gracias por el consejo de la vez pasada.

E-lyric'S

fabiola14


	4. Dolor

Cuarto capítulo de la historia, bastante corto lo sé, pero el próximo será mucho más largo lo prometo.

 **Dolor**

Después de eso, se decidió seguir con las interrogatorios ahora en una sala diferente en la cual había una gran mesa de un lado estaríamos los entrevistadores (o interrogadores porque eso parecía) y del otro el entrevistado (interrogado), a pesar de escuchar casi lo mismo y que la flecha de dolor que todos teníamos se enterrará un poco más en nuestro corazón, hicimos todo lo posible por no llorar durante las entrevistas.

-bien quien sigue?- pregunto la castaña

\- la jefe de enfermeras – contesto la joven Enforcer

-bien- dijo resignada, de seguro la jefe tendría lo mismo que decir que sus demás compañeros que habían pasado antes, asi que con su mayor esfuerzo la recibió, claro que la comandante jamás hubiera esperado lo que estaba por escuchar.

-pasa- escucho decir en la entrada de la habitación, no fue necesario voltear para saber lo que estaba pasando, porque de un momento a otro tenía a una peliverde madura sentada enfrente de ella.

\- Jefa de enfermeras, Lima Yuuji, disculpe por la rápida entrevista, sabiendo que ayer apenas despertó del coma- se disculpó como pudo la castaña, puesto que sabía que no sería fácil para ella asimilar aun la información.

-descuide- aunque debía admitir que ver así a la jefa era sorprendente, pues la peliverde que debía tener 45 años se encontraba realmente afectada.

-bien me puede dar su declaración sobre lo ocurrido en su misión- pidió lo más profesionalmente posible, pero aun asi le inquietaba la actitud tan asustadiza que tenía la persona enfrente de ella.

-c…claro- era claro que para la peli verde le costaba hablar, a causa de su vago intento de controlar sus lágrimas.- perdón, en serio perdón – ok. Eso si la había sorprendido, porque la jefa de enfermeras le estaba pidiendo perdón, porque alguien que había estado muy lejos de la zona de acción le estaba diciendo eso, no lo entendía en absoluto.

-porque?- se atrevió a preguntar, estaba segura que de las 8 personas que estaban ahí tenían con la misma duda.

La peliverde se paró de su asiento, sorprendiendo a más de alguno- porque…- su voz se cortó por el llanto contenido- ahhh snif… en la misión no… snif… no hubo una baja…snif… hubo dos-

-QUE?- la pregunta fue general, como es que esta doctora venia, y decía que habia dos bajas, como era posible si todos los tripulantes de la nave, excepto Fate, estaban a salvo, como es posible que hubiera otra baja.

La cara de la doctora se descompuso totalmente- la bajas son.. snif- esta mujer estaba desesperándola bastante-la Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown y ….. y?- quien podría ser la otra persona!- y su hijo de dos semanas de gestación- grito la jefa de enfermeras para luego desplomarse en su asiento.

Todos quedaron en shock-puede retirarse- dijo una voz autómata, no podrían creerlo, era inimaginable, desde cuando la rubia había decidido tener una familia, ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?, y la pregunta más importante que todos se hacían era ¿Con quién?.

* * *

24 horas después una peli morada se encontraba hincada en frente de una lápida, que pareciera que hace apenas unos días había sido puesta, porque así era, esa lapida era la nueva adquisición de ese lugar, puesta hace apenas unos días, era brillante y gris pero lo que más impactaba era la pequeña inscripción que tenía en ella.

 **R.I.P**

 **Enforcer**

 **Fate Testarossa Harlaown**

 **(0056-0083)**

 **Amada hija, hermana, amiga y compañera.**

 _ **Que el Rayo ilumine la oscuridad de tu corazón,**_

 _ **Que con su rapidez purifique tus pecados**_

 _ **Y su calor te cubra de la tempestad.**_

Un humo blanco dificultaba la visión de la lápida, pequeñas exhaladas del cigarrillo se escuchaban y una carta era depositada en el suelo, apenas dejando ver unas palabras.

Solicitud de interrogación

-creo que no podre mantener nuestra promesa Fate-san.-

* * *

Próximo cap.

 _-Gin-nee-_

 _\- solo vine aquí a decir la verdad-_

 _-entonces dila- rebatió una pelirroja pequeña – ya me tienes cansada subnormal._

 _-han estado mucho tiempo en la luz-_

 _-te voy a enseñar lo que es la luz ya verás-_

* * *

Quiero agradecer a todos los que le han dado favorite o following a la historia

Letzi Mendez

Tsunade-obachan

AiemVela

Fate Mikoto

Guest: sé que este cap está muy cortito pero te aseguro que el siguiente lo recompensara con creces.

: espero que esta tragedia de historia logre gustarte, gracias por leer la historia ;D.

karlhaestrada: bueno te puedo decir que esas dudas las responderá el siguiente cap, y con lindy y arf pues ambas quedaron muy afectadas.

rokujotorako (Guest) : no entendí o.o

rokujo (Guest): sigo sin entender o.o


	5. Quien es Fate?

Quinto capítulo de la historia, como compensación del anterior este es mucho, pero mucho más largo y creo que el más largo que haré.

Por cierto 2x1. *o*

Ohh por cierto Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen al mundo de Mahou Lirycal Nanoha y unos cuantos inspirados en KnM y Cross ange (coflosquemecayeronmalcof)

 **¿Quién es Fate?**

Después de lo de ayer estar en esa sala era asfixiante, apenas superaban la muerte de Fate y ahora tenían que enfrentar todo un nuevo mundo de preguntas, ya tenían suficiente buscando al desgraciado que se había llevado una parte de su familia, ahora tenían que buscar el padre del hijo de Fate porque estaban seguros que este no era alguien conocido, como se habían conocido, cuando pensaba Fate en presentarlos y sobre todo porque nadie sabía absolutamente nada, en las investigaciones que habían tenido que realizar se dieron cuenta de que antes de empezar la misión que le arrebato la vida a Fate, ella había estado trabajando con Ginga, como su alterna, y haciendo cuentas en ese mismo tiempo el hijo de Fate debió haber sido gestado, así que la única que podría contestar a esas preguntas solo podría ser la Nakajima que estaba sentada enfrente de Hayate.

-Nakajima-san- saludo con una sonrisa la joven comandante.

\- Comandante Yagami-sama- contesto la aludida.

-iré directo al grano, Nakajima-san, hemos descubierto una nueva información sobre la muerte de la Enforcer T. Harlaown- la castaña observo sorprendida el como la pelimorada tragaba en seco, eso no era de esperarse, porque alguien inocente no hace nada verdad?- pasa algo Nakajima-san?

-E…xi- Ginga tomo aire para lo que se le vendría ahora- Exijo saber cuál es esa nueva información o la razón por la que estoy aquí?- dijo como pudo.

Ese era un cambio sorprendente de actitud, es lo primero que pensó, que la pelimorada se haya puesto a la defensiva le deja más dudas.- bien, te diré, pero después deberás responderme todas las preguntas, entendido Nakajima-san- Hayate no se dejaría amedrentar pero por ahora iba a ceder.

-Descubrimos que la Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown estaba embarazada antes de partir a la misión de la cual nunca regreso, creemos que él bebe fue gestado mientras usted trabajaba con ella, así que solo la hemos citado con el objetivo de saber, sobre quien podría ser la pareja de Fate- Soltó la castaña y jamás se esperó lo que iba a pasar, de un solo golpe Ginga se había parado de su asiento haciendo que la silla cayera.

-y porque tendría que ser precisamente un hombre?- soltó de repente.

-pues… por….porque cofcof- tosió falsamente la castaña que tenía un gran sonrojo en la cara- pues un hombre y una mujer- ella ya había pasado esa charla hace años pero ahora tener que decirla frente a una subordinada que tenía la suficiente edad como para saberlo- Nakajima-san usted sabe-

Ante la actitud de la comandante la Nakajima había soltado una pequeña risa- hay métodos sabe comandante- ensancho su sonrisa al ver como la castaña se sonrojaba aún más y eso era porque ella estaba moviendo sus dedos de manera "juguetona".

-entonces dígame quien es la pareja de Fate- aunque estaba muy avergonzada por el camino que había dado la conversación aun su firme determinación le hacía recordad él porque estaba ahí.

-ohh bien-se tomó un segundo para dar más suspenso y como si nada se volteó al decirlo- Soy yo.- y apenas unas cuantas personas lograron agarrar a una pelirroja que le quería saltar a la yugular- o eso me gustaría decir, pero lamentablemente fui rechazada hace un año-y con eso el suspiro que no sabía estaba aguantando salió de su boca, mientras la otra seguí hablando- sinceramente no sé quién es el padre o madre de esa criatura pero si lo que dice es cierto entonces me temo que tendré que romper una promesa.

-Cuál?- no sabía porque lo había dicho pero lo hecho, hecho esta, tenía curiosidad y eso no lo podría ocultar-

-Fate-san jamás trabajo conmigo- lo dijo mientras que sin pudor alguno se quitaba el corbatín y luego su chaqueta de oficial.- por lo tanto creo soy merecedora de un castigo, no es así?- pregunto como si nada del mundo mientras dejaba su dispositivo sobre las ropas recién dobladas.-

-Ha mentido, y sobre todo a la TSAB, ya se verá cuál será su castigo pero por ahora puede andar libre, oficial Nakajima.

-algo más comandante?-

-sí, ¿Por qué?- esa era la pregunta que le andaba rodando en la cabeza al ver como se entregaba fácilmente la oficial enfrente de ella.

-es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, he roto una promesa, se supone que ustedes jamás deberían enterarse de la pequeña mentira.-tomo una bocanada de aire y continuo- Fate-san estaba haciendo una investigación secreta, tan secreta que el bureau no sabe que existe, no sé cuál es, no sé porque lo estaba haciendo, lo único que sé, es que esa investigación era importante para ella, y que tenía que ver con este hombre- dijo mientras aparecía una pantalla mostrando a un hombre esos 75 años, canoso pero con una mirada firme y bajo él estaba el nombre de Tusk Oogami- ella me pidió que la cubriera una semana para hacer un viaje para investigar mejor, y cuando regreso su mirada era desoladora, dos días después partió a esa maldita misión.

-puede retirarse, por ahora, la llamare más tarde así que no salga del lugar.- esto la dejaba con más dudas que respuestas, porque Fate investigaba sin si quiera tener una orden, quien era ese hombre y que quería Fate con él, y no estaba para más decir que seguían la incógnita sobre la pareja de Fate. Sin duda alguna la comandante tendría mucho para pensar.

\- no se preocupe, estaré en la jardinera, necesito fumar un poco- y se fue sin más.

-Gin-nee- se alcanzó a escuchar.

-no sabe nada- una voz se escuchó.

-pero sabe más que nosotros- rebatió otra.

-eso importa acaso, ahora que haremos- soltó otra- tenemos en manos lo del incidente de Fate-san, luego vino lo del hijo Fate-san, ahora esta lo de la investigación súper secreta de Fate-san- dijo esto último un poco más molesta la joven Enforcer.

\- veamos las cosas a lo que corresponde, si sabemos de qué trata dicha investigación tal vez encontremos al padre o madre del bebe, si sabemos eso, tal vez sepamos porque Fate murió, no es una mentira que no era la misma, Signum nos dijo que sabía que moriría, estoy empezando a pensar que tal vez no solo se refería a esa pelea…-

Por otro lado la pelirroja estaba sentada aun en su asiento haciendo oídos sordos sobre lo que estaba pasando en la habitación, desde que se enteró de lo sucedido con su mejor amiga no había parado de llorar y encima tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde quien sabe que, para poder consolar a la adolescente de su hija, Vivio era muy joven como para perder a su madre, tal y como le había pasado a Fate en el pasado, y eso la hacía querer llorar más, y luego viene esa doctora a decirle que su adorada rubia estaba embarazada cuando murió, y ahora viene esa tonta pelimorada insinuando que era la pareja de "su amiga", suya no de ella, suya, que si no fuera por Shamal y Teana le hubiera arrancado la garganta de un solo tajo, pero no, no se pudo, y para acabarla salía con que Fate estaba metida en investigaciones ilegales, porque eso eran, aunque Hayate lo hubiera dicho como investigaciones sin una orden, no eran, nada más y nada menos que ilegales, después de un rato más así, se quedó viendo a la amiga que le quedaba a ella le había fallado, sabía que Hayate jamás se soltaría a llorar como ella lo hacía, lo sabía y no estuvo con ella cuando más la necesitaba pero en cambio una rubia había llegado y en vez de hacer bien hizo mal, tal vez para el momento había sido el agua de un perdido en el desierto pero ahora, era la horca de un condenado. Se lamentaba de su situación, ella solo quería ir y despedazar a ese maldito, pero no podía, simplemente no podía.

Después de más de media hora de discusión las cosas se calmaron y volvieron a llamar a la Nakajima, ahora en la mesa de los entrevistadores, en el centro se encontraban Hayate y Subaru.

-vas a usar a mi hermana, aunque lo hagan no cambiaran mi postura.

-Gin-nee- la menor aun no podría creer lo que estaba viendo su bien y adorada hermana mostraba una faceta de indiferencia

\- solo vine aquí a decir la verdad- eso fue una buena nueva, sabía que su hermana no cambiaría su actitud pero cooperaria.

-entonces dila- rebatió una peliroja pequeña – ya me tienes cansada subnormal- le grito.

-han estado mucho tiempo en la luz- fue lo único que dijo la mayor de las Nakajima.

-te voy a enseñar lo que es la luz ya verás- fue el único grito que se escuchó antes de que la pequeña peliroja se lanzara hacia la otra, pero con un ágil movimiento la pelimorada la evito y vita cayó al suelo.

-Vita!- se escuchó el reclamo de su señora- siéntate ahora- fue lo último que le dijo.

-díganme recuerdan la misión Creed- se sentó la pelimorada y la castaña sintió como los papeles se invertían.-

\- si- y ni cómo olvidarla, la misión no era importante solo era un viaje de reconocimiento como el que le habia arrebatado a su amiga, pero lo que ese viaje habia causado era más sorpresivo, pues en la siempre y bien calmada familia Harlaown causo una pelea entre dos de sus miembros: Erio y Fate.- Fue una misión a la que fue Fate en vez de Erio, al planeta Creed.

-lo fue sí, pero no conocen el trasfondo de eso- permaneció callada para poder ver los rostros interrogantes de los demás..

\- y nos podrías decir cuál era ese trasfondo, Nakajima-san- dijo con todo el resentimiento del mundo vita.

\- Claro- le contesto de manera austera- esa misión jamás fue para Erio, siempre fue para Fate- soltó sin más.

\- te equivocas, a quien convocaron fue a Erio, Fate tomo su lugar- le contesto socarronamente la caballero.

-No… Fue a Fate a quien convocaron primero, pero ella rechazo la misión pues apenas acababa de llegar de otra, a Erio lo utilizaron para que Fate aceptara.- soltó sin más.

\- porque la agencia tendría que hacer eso?, hay muchos Enforcer para escoger, hay muchos magos veloces, y muchos capaces de usar el trueno.- rebatió Teana.

\- lo hay, pero al mismo tiempo no los haya, Fate es… era un valioso peón para los superiores, así que la utilizaban como querían y si ella se negaba bueno ya se imaginaran lo que pasaba.- el mensaje estaba más que claro, rehúsate y enviaremos a alguien de tu familia en tu lugar-

\- pero porque solo Fate, hay muchos que podemos- le rugió Teana,

\- Te falta mucho para alcanzarla, ella es y será por siempre la mejor Enforcer que Midchilda jamás haya visto, haciendo misiones desde que tenía 9 años, ella era un As, y solo habían dos como ellas, pero qué caso tiene tener una As de Aces cuando ni siquiera la puedes ocupar, y el otro As está muy protegido como para enviarlo a una misión suicida- rebatió mirando a las aludidas, tanto Nanoha como Hayate estaban avergonzadas, ambas sabían que debido a sus posiciones no salían mucho a misiones como esas, solo eran requeridas cuando la situación lo ameritaba y para rematar Fate pertenecía a la primera línea de ataque, mientras que Nanoha se quedaba atrás como bombardera y como instructora ella se quedaba en la academia enseñando y Hayate era la guardia, y como comandante ella dictaba las ordenes. Ginga tenía razón la que salía hacia lo desconocido era Fate, no ellas, si no Fate, por lo tanto en el campo de acción ella tenía más experiencia, por lo tanto la que arriesgaba su vida era ella y no ellas. Nanoha siempre pensó que la primera en caer seria ella, por el uso de su magia, porque eso la desgastaba y le consumía, por eso se había rehusado en un principio a adoptar a Vivio y ella así lo preferiría pues jamás quiso imaginar que la primera en caer seria su rubia amiga.

Y la misión Creed claro que la recordaba, ella nunca espero que una común y tranquila charla entre Fate, Erio y Caro terminaría en una pelea, el joven le habia anunciado a Fate sobre la misión que le habían asignado y quien podría olvidar la cara que puso Fate al enterarse, pues la siempre calmada y dulce Enforcer puso una cara de enojada que a su parecer era exagerada pues entendía que Fate se preocupara por el joven pero no era para tanto simplemente era una misión de reconocimiento no habría peligro alguno, solo ver y regresar. Pero aun asi la negativa de la rubia era incambiable, asi que después de un día de haber regresado de una misión la rubia estaba haciendo las maletas para esa, hasta Vivio tuvo miedo, pues era la primera vez que miraba a Fate tan enojada, ni cuando la pequeña Takamachi hacia travesuras su Fate-mama se enojaba asi, no, ese lugar le correspondía a ella, ella era la que le regañaba, en cambio Fate le hacía prometer que no haría alguna cosa asi otra vez y le llamaba la atención suavemente, la única capaz de poner fin a esa discusión fue la matriarca Harlaown que tampoco entendía el porqué del enojo de Fate, pues recordaba que esta hacia cosas más peligrosas cuando era niña. Pero ahora lo entendía, Fate no estaba enojada con Erio, estaba enojada consigo misma y con sus superiores por ponerlo en esa situación.

-ohh ya se dieron cuenta, me da gusto, siéntanse así será bueno para que aterricen de una vez- eso ultimo lo dijo directamente hacia Teana, quien solo atino a bajar la mirada- dígame Takamachi-san cuantas veces ha visto desnuda a Fate-san?- una pregunta fuera de lugar sin duda alguna pero que hizo sonrojar a la pelirroja.

-tomare eso como un si- dijo la oficial, al ver el sonrojo apoderarse de la As de Aces- pero en realidad realmente la ha visto desnuda?.

\- Oficial Nakajima, esas son preguntas innecesarias- menciono el almirante.

-ohh bien, como sea da igual, jamás lo hizo instructora, Blitz Caliber- (que aún estaba donde lo habia dejado) después de esto se mostró una imagen en la que una sonriente rubia abrazaba a la oficial, pero la importancia de la foto no era esa si no, en que las dos andaban un conjunto de licra diminuto que solo cubría las partes esenciales de las dos y que gracias a esos conjuntos se miraba la piel de ambas pero lejos de pensar en el abdomen bien formado de ellas, o en sus sexys curvas, lo que más impactaba a la vista eran las cicatrices que las dos demostraban, en especial una de la rubia que comenzaba desde el costado izquierdo y terminaba en la rodilla del mismo lugar.- esa foto fue tomada un día después de la misión Creed.

La pelirroja asombrada y culpable dijo-Jamás vi esa cicatriz- y muchas de las pequeñas tampoco, pensó Ginga.

-y Jamás la veras, eso simplemente porque a los superiores les interesaba que esas cicatrices jamás se vieran pues eso haría que las personas preguntaran por ellas y era mejor evitar todo aquello. Así que invirtieron para que cicatrices como esas jamás salieron a la luz pública, solo dejaban una pequeña para hacer de recordatorio de lo que había pasado pero estás eran invisibles para ojos de los demás solo los que las poseían sabían dónde estaban.

-Fate se hirió pero ellos perdieron a todos sus centinelas- Término de decir la oficial.

\- porque?- dijo lamentándose la joven Enforcer

\- porque?, te diré el porqué, porque de las tres Aces solo una tienen disponible, porque hay muchas misiones pero solo una Fate, porque sabían que si la rubia se negaba solo tenían que presionarla usando a su familia para que esta aceptara, porque Fate es Fate y porque ella jamás dejaría que alguien más sufriera por ella!- Grito enojada la oficial, por primera vez la miraban así, pues todo el día había tenido una actitud rebelde, fría y burlona.

Para Hayate eso no era consolador, Fate siempre estuvo para ella, cuando más sufrió ella estuvo ahí, cuando le rompieron el corazón fue Fate quien la consoló pues de maneras diferentes ambas pasaban por lo mismo, por que Fate era Fate, y aun así ella jamás supo lo que le estaba pasando, jamás supo del gran abuso de autoridad por parte de sus generales, porque Fate siempre estuvo pero ella no.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el anuncio oficial de la muerte de los ojos borgoña, ya habían pasado 2 meses desde la muerte de la Enforcer, 2 meses y una semana desde la última vez que había visto a la rubia.

y ellos aún estaban a ciegas, sabían por que la rubia había ido ahí, sabían que había pasado, sabían a medias pero sabían quién era el causante de esto, pero todavía no habían podido moverse de la base, aún tenían que encontrar varias cosas antes de partir, una de ellas era la identidad de la pareja de la rubia, la otra el saber que estaba investigando y todo esto hacerlo en secreto, porque si se llegaba a enterar el bureau, Fate podría ser degradada a varios niveles y esa humillación, no lo permitiría, sabía que la rubia habia sacrificado todo por la agencia, su amor, su familia, su vida y hasta la de su propio hijo sin saberlo, pero lo habia hecho, y por eso no podían dejar que nadie aparte de las personas que estaban ahí cuando la oficial Nakajima lo habia dicho, se enteraran.

Pero ello se habían repartido las tareas, Teana y Signum idearían una estrategia para el campo hostil y saber la identidad del asesino, mientras que Chrono y Yuuno se encargaban de investigar al misterioso novio o novia de Fate, pero para ella no cabía duda de quién era la dueña del corazón de Fate pero de eso a que esta quedara embarazada dejaba muchas preguntas al aire. A veces se lamentaba que esas dos amigas que tenía fueran tan cabezotas pero lo comprendía, si Nanoha había quedado prácticamente sin vida cuando se enteró del fallecimiento de la rubia, no quería ni imaginar que hubiera pasado si hubieran sido pareja, pero también se había puesto a pensar de que si eso hubiese pasado, entonces no tendría que cargar con la muerte de un ser inocente que no tenía la culpa de nada.

Pero él hubiera no existe, ese era su karma, esa era la verdad y tendría que vivir con lo que le había tocado, aun si eso no le pareciera en absoluto.

Y bajo la maraña de pensamientos que llegaban a su mente, nunca vio una melena pelimorada colarse a su oficina…

* * *

Para Nanoha todo era peor, Vivio estaba muy atormentada y aduras penas hablaban, la siempre parlanchina y feliz adolescente se había convertido en un lejano recuerdo, ahora no hablaba y ya no sonreía como antes, y todo ese peso sobre ella ya le estaba haciendo efecto, pues Vivio siempre había sido alguien estudiosa, para bajo sus propias palabras, no causarle más trabajo a su mamá, pero ahora llegaba con malas calificaciones, y con una cara tan triste que Nanoha le partía el corazón, habia jurado protegerla, pero como podría protegerla si ella también estaba así. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y no tenía a nadie, siempre habia dependido de Fate, entre las tres Aces siempre hubo una intimidad acerca de con quien compartían sus lágrimas, Fate solo lo hacía con Nanoha, y esta a su vez solo con Fate, y Hayate ella solo lloraba con las dos, pero por lo general siempre iba con Fate, pues para Hayate….

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver una melena rubia dirigirse hacia la oficina de la misma, y ahí fue cuando recordó, que Hayate no solo lloraba con ellas sino también con esa rubia, esa rubia que ahora no era la mejor medicina, solo aliviaba el dolor momentáneamente y cuando se iba, el dolor llegaba más fuerte que nunca, asi que no permitiría que esa "medicina" le fuera administrada a su amiga, no aun cuando ella todavía podía hacer su trabajo como la única que le quedaba a Hayate, asi que apresuro sus pasos para estar a la par de esa rubia.

-Caballero Gracia-

-Instructora Takamachi- se saludaron ambas.

-perdone pero, ¿a dónde va?- amabilidad fingirla no era lo suyo, pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

\- a ver a su Comandante, tengo unos anuncios que darles- le respondió la caballero.

\- permítame acompañarla- ni loca dejaría que ellas se quedaran solas, no podría impedir la visita pero no dejaría sola a su amiga.

-por supuesto-

Así continuaron la caminata hasta llegar a la oficina de la Comandante Yagami, que como estaba abierta decidieron entrar pero nunca se esperaron encontrar esa visión, puesto que La comandante estaba "peleando" con la por ahora civil Ginga, porque Hayate estaba estrangulando a Ginga, y está por su parte la tenía sujeta por la cintura haciendo que se pegara más al escritorio en un intento de separarla, porque esa era una pelea, verdad?.

-Cofcof- una gran falsa toz se escuchó por todo el lugar proveniente de la rubia, parando así la "pelea".

-por favor dime que estaban peleando?- suplico la peliroja, pero el gran sonrojo de su amiga que se estaba bajando de su escritorio, le decía claramente que no tenía tanta suerte.

-Bueno me retiro, Hayate-chan- dijo cantarinamente la pelimorada que ahora que se fijaba bien, tenía la ropa de civil, una camisa blanca y una falda negra.

-chan?- cuestiono la caballero.

-sí, Chan,- le contesto su amiga, haciendo un vago intento por acomodarse el uniforme ya bastante arrugado.

-acaso es bueno que mantenga una relación con la persona que usted misma ha suspendido- le recalco la rubia.

-por eso mismo, su castigo ya está cumplido, asi que será reinstalada, bajo mi cargo- dijo haciendo más énfasis a la última palabra.

\- ohh veo que asi paga el favor, ya veo, vaya manera de manejar a su unidad, comandante Yagami- Nanoha no sabía si apoyar a su amiga o a la rubia, así que miraba como si fuera un juego de ping-pong.

\- el motivo es bueno, se quedara para la explicación, Carim-sama, o ha venido por otra cosa-

\- no necesito explicaciones de su vida amorosa comandante, pero si he venido por algo, en una semana deberá partir hacia el lugar de los hechos- una linda manera de llamarlo, bueno era mejor que decir, el lugar donde murió tu amiga.

\- entendido, Carim-sama-al ver como se marchaba, la castaña no pudo contenerse más – al menos ella no está casada- y con esto último la rubia se marchó.

-a que vino?- viendo que ya podía hablar a solas con la castaña decidió ir al grano.

-vino a dejar un par de cosas-

-puedo verlo- le dijo de manera cizañosa

\- no eso no- rebatió la castaña- vino a dejarme la llave de la casa de Fate.

\- que casa?- pregunto ahora curiosa.

-Se podría decir que el hogar oficial de Fate era la casa que compartía contigo y Vivio, el otro lugar era la casa Harlaown, pero hace un año Fate compro una casa, en secreto claro está, y por ello lo hizo bajo el nombre de otra persona, el de Ginga, asi que ella ha venido a dejarme las llaves de la casa. Y también parte de su magia, ese beso, fue por eso, el traspaso de la magia no es algo fácil y perdóname Nanoha pero también soy humana y tengo deseos mundanos.

La pelirroja sabía que el traspaso de magia se hacía mediante un contacto este podía ser de cualquier forma, pero como salido de una película de Disney, el mejor era el contacto íntimo, y vaya que habían utilizado ese, y por lo que había escuchado ese traspaso era un poco excitante.

-por qué necesitarías su magia?-

-porque Fate se aseguró que solo dos personas pudieran entrar, ella y Ginga, gracias al traspaso de magia, podre abrir la casa, y Ginga prefiere no entrar, dice que esa casa es aterradora, además solo hay tres personas que pueden entrar, tu, Subaru y yo, tu y yo porque conocemos desde la infancia a Fate y los recuerdos que tenemos de ella nos permitirá entrar, Subaru en cambio tiene recuerdos de su hermana, pero Ginga me ha pedido que solo tú y yo entremos, no quiere arriesgar a su hermana.

-ya veo, tenemos que decirle esto a las demás, incluso lo de Carim-san-

-lo sé- y asi las dos amigas abandonaron la oficina y se dirigieron con los demás.

* * *

Cuatro días habían pasado ya, y aún no habían conseguido pasar la puerta de la habitación de Fate, no podían, esa puerta las habia mantenido muy ocupadas, entrar fue fácil, la magia de Ginga les funciono, mantenerse dentro de ella no, al entrar pudieron ver porque esa casa era del terror como se los habia dicho la oficial, no, no era porque de ella colgaran huesos o cadáveres, simplemente porque ahí se encontraban posters diversos, no estos tampoco eran de miedo, eran simples fotografías de Fate, fate y Nanoha, fate y los Harlaown, Fate y su equipo, Fate y muchas personas más, oh bueno esa era la mitad izquierda, la derecha eran fotos similares pero de Ginga, ambas compartían la casa, ¿Cómo es que unas simples fotos pueden ser aterradoras?, pues es simple, tantos posters gigantes de los seres queridos de ambas, tantas caras felices, tantos recuerdos eran abrumantes y además esa no parecía la casa de una respetada Enforcer, parecía más la habitación de un acosador o dos, acechando a su próxima víctima...

La casa era bonita dejando de lado las fotografías de la sala, parecía un buen lugar para vivir, tenía 3 cuartos, 2 baños, 1 cocina y por lo visto una gran sala, reponerse de las fotos no fue fácil pero tampoco imposible, pero cuando intentaron entrar a la habitación que sabían que era de fate fue misión imposible, siempre que tocaban la manija, los recuerdos asaltaban a sus mentes, no era porque ellas los quisieran, sino por la propia magia del lugar, al tercer día, la magia de Ginga en Hayate casi se agotaba así que esta tuvo que ir por más, y ahora no había interrupciones, pero bajo las propias palabras de la castaña hacer eso con la oficial no era lo correcto, no bajo esas circunstancias, y si después de todo esto aún había ese deseo ya se encargaría de ver cómo iba esa relación, a la pelirroja no le gustaba la idea pero debía aceptarla, su amiga merecía una nueva oportunidad en el amor, aunque no le agradara la oficial para nada.

Después al cuarto día, ambas decidieron quedarse a dormir, en la sala colocada minuciosamente se hallaba un sofá-cama, asi que lo utilizaron, no querían salir de ahí, no porque amaran esa casa, ya que era el vivo recordatorio de que la muerte, no, de que la vida de Fate era miserable, y que esta solo se alimentaba de recuerdos para sobrevivir.

-debo llamar a Vivio-

-hazlo o se preocupara por su Nanoha-mama- contesto una sonriente castaña.

-voy, Raising Heart, contacta a Vivio-

-Yes. My master- se escuchó la voz del dispositivo

-sin cámara- al ver que no quería explicar lo que se viera al fondo de la sala

-all rigth-

- _hola?, Nanoha-mama-_ se escuchaba la voz de vivio

-hola Vivio, te llamaba para informarte de que no llegare a casa, asi que no te preocupes- sabía que no debía dejar a su hija así pero tenía que hacerlo.

- _bueno-_ su hija estaba triste – _Nanoha-mama puedo invitar a alguien a quedarse_ -

-quien?- si porque aunque no era tan celosa como Fate también le importaba la seguridad de su hija.

- _es E…Einhart-_

-Claro que puedes quedarte con ella, no faltes a la escuela y no hagan muchas travesuras, que descanses Vivio- contesto la castaña para desagrado de la otra y asi se cortó la llamada

-Era necesario hacer eso?- le dijo algo molesta

-déjalo, además ya estoy mucho más preocupada por Miura, le romperán el corazón-dijo en un falso drama la castaña

\- Hayate-chan!, vivio está muy pequeña!.- le reclamo su compañera.

-Vivio tiene 14 y dentro de unos meses hará los 15, además tú te enamoraste a los 9 – dijo esto último en un susurro pero los oídos de la instructora lograron escucharla perfectamente bien.

-mouuu Hayate-chan- le pegaba con la almohada una avergonzada peliroja.

-jajaja, es bueno verte asi- dijo mientras se recostaba con nanoha en el sofá-cama.

-…..-

\- Nanoha…- su voz se fue cuando vio a su amiga llorar- Nanoha!.

-estoy bien, solo es que, ella le iba a enseñar a conducir, ella es la que se ponía celosa cuando pasaba tiempo con Einhart, ella era la que la consentía, yo no puedo sola- se soltó a llorar.

-shh calma, Fate le hará falta pero por eso mismo no te tienes que derrumbar, vivio necesita a su nanoha-mama- intento consolarla.

-pero Fate se lo prometió, ella era la que le enseñaría a conducir, ya le había dado los manuales y reglas para ello- dijo entre sollozos.

-aún falta mucho para ello-

-vivio estaba tan ilusionada- lloro aún más en los brazos de su amiga la cual se la paso susurrándole palabras de consuelo y después de un rato se calmó.

-nos quedamos sin tiempo Hayate- hablo después de un gran rato la instructora.

-lo sé, lo único que se me ocurre es pedirle el collar a Signum- dijo mientras aun tenia abrazada a su amiga para luego sentir como su camisa se humedecía más – sabes muy bien que ese era nuestro último recurso, si su cuarto no nos reconoce, aun teniendo las memorias y la magia de Ginga, debemos usar la magia de Fate-chan, y ese colgante es lo único que queda.

-lo sé- claro que lo sabía, era algo que le había quedado muy claro desde que se enteró de la muerte de su amiga.

 _Flashback_

 _-no lo acepto- grito a los cuatro vientos-no lo hago- dijo mientras se derrumbaba, estaba a punto de entrar al cementerio, Vivio se había quedado con Nove, por el propio estado en el que estaba, permaneció asi hasta que vio llegar a la madre de su amiga, junto con un pequeño cachorro naranja y su furia tomo su lugar – no es posible que esté muerta, que no lo ven!, Arf está aquí!- grito atrayendo la atención de toda la familia Harlaown y la de los caballeros Belka._

 _-Takamachi!- grito una malhumorada pelirosa con muchas vendas alrededor de su cuerpo, y que se apoya en Shamal para caminar- guarda la compostura-_

 _-pero es que no ves Arf está viva, una familiar muere cuando su amo lo hace, Fate esta vivía- su actitud solo causo que la matriarca Harlaown volviera a llorar y que un cachorro la intentara consolar._

 _-Arf está viva, pero eso no quiere decir que sea por Fate- le dijo más tranquilamente la pelirosa –sabes que jamás le gusto esa parte de ser ama._

 _-Fate está viva, o Arf ya hubiera muerto, Signum tenemos que buscarla- siguió rogando._

 _-Takamachi, basta no te hagas esto, si Arf está viva es por esto – le dijo mostrándole el collar que le habia dado Fate antes de partir. – esta magia es suya, por eso Arf esta aun con nosotros, pero ya no de la misma forma que antes- era verdad, la familiar habia vuelto hacer un simple cachorro de lobo pero con el mismo intelecto de antes, su limitada fuente de poder solo le permitía estar en ese estado y le imposibilitaba usar la magia para comunicarse con los demás- no sé cómo pero Testarossa desarrollo esto, así que deja de lastimarte más- y con eso se dirigió hacia al cachorro para colocarle el collar, pero esta no se dejó, y en cambio hizo gestos, que solo Lindy pudo traducir._

 _-dice que te lo quedes, que por alguna razón mi hija te lo dio-_

 _-pero..-_

 _-quédatelo guerrero, después de todo siempre fueron rivales pero sobre todo amigas- le corto la almirante._

Flashback

-la magia de Fate- susurro.

-sí, solo esa magia nos permitirá entrar.- le contesto una ya adormilada castaña, y entre platicas triviales ambas quedaron dormidas.

 _\- Fate-chan- dijo una pelirroja mientras le jalaba la mejilla a su distraída amiga_

 _\- ehh Nanoha!, no me asustes asi!- le grito de manera muy suave la ojos borgoña, pues había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que su amiga le estaba hablando desde hace un buen rato._

 _-mou Fate, te quedaste ida un buen rato, oh es que acaso mi amiga me ha cambiado por otra- dramatizo la instructora._

 _\- Cl… Claro que no!- grito una muy sonrojada Enforcer._

 _-jajajaja, calma Fate-chan, pero en serio estas preocupada por algo, te noto extraña desde que llegaste – pregunto seriamente la pelirroja._

 _\- no pasa nada Nanoha, descuida – le sonrió._

 _-segura Fate-chan, puedo ir con Hayate para que hable con los superiores y te dejen negar esa misión._

 _\- no, además Signum ira conmigo, así que no te preocupes- le acaricio la cabeza a la pelirroja._

 _-está bien, pero Fate-chan, no me gusta que sonrías con los ojos tristes..-_

 _\- perdona Nanoha, pero estoy algo cansada- le rebatió la rubia._

 _-Fate-chan- no le gustaba ver así a su amiga, asi que la abrazo._

 _-nano..-_

 _-shh solo quedémonos asi quieres-_

 _-claro- le respondió entre susurros_

 _Estuvieron asi por un rato más hasta que la rubia hizo que se vieran a los ojos, el corazón de la pelirroja latió como nunca, tener así a Fate, era tan increíble, solo si pudiera acercarse un poco más a esos labios que desde que era niña le atraían, sol un poco más se decía internamente, mientras se acercaba milímetro a milímetro, pero la rubia la dejo esperando, de un momento a otro estaba en el sofá de su sala, cuando originalmente habían estado en la cocina._

 _-Fate..- dijo muy sonrojada pues la rubia estaba encima de ella, en una posición muy comprometedora, agradecía a los dioses que Vivio se había ido a entrenar y tenían la casa para ellas por un par de horas._

 _-shh, no digas nada Nanoha- dijo suavemente la rubia mientras, recorría con su mano, las mejillas, el cuello y los hombros de la instructora y con sus labios apenas rozaba el cuello, y fue bajando hasta llegar a los pechos de la pelirroja, y para esta, esa sensación era como tocar el cielo, pues sentir las manos de su amada acariciarle de esa forma era el mismísimo cielo, era lo mejor, aunque ellas no fueran más que amigas, esa acción le daba esperanza de que pronto lo dejarían de ser, para ser algo más.. Estuvo fantaseando hasta que se dio cuenta de que la cara de Fate se había detenido en sus pechos y que esta los estaba utilizando como almohadines y a la vez sentía los pechos aún más desarrollados de la rubia en su vientre, se avergonzó totalmente por las imágenes que le venían a la mente, hasta que sintió como una parte de ella se humedecía, no la común si no sus pechos, Fate estaba llorando, y ahí fue cuando fue tirada de su nube._

 _-Fate!- grito preocupada pero unas manos fuertes la mantuvieron en su lugar._

 _\- shh no digas nada- le contesto la rubia aun con su cara entre los pechos de la otra- ¿podemos estar asi un poco más?- le pregunto más dulcemente, como si aquello fuera lo más importante de su vida._

 _-Claro- y la abrazo como nunca antes lo había hecho, y ambas se quedaron asi hasta caer rendidas, en ese momento Nanoha, decidió que tal vez no era la única en albergar sentimientos hacia su amiga, y que estos tal vez eran correspondidos y mientras veía a Fate marcharse a una misión, se prometió que cuando la rubia volviera, le confesaría todo, pero la rubia nunca volvió…._

Despertó, otra vez ese sueño, cuantas veces lo había tenido ya, tenerlo solo le hacía recordar que tuvo el cielo y luego ya no tuvo nada y como de costumbre sus ojos fueron fervientes cascadas, sentía el cuerpo de su amiga encima suyo pero no era lo mismo, había grandes diferencias entre ellas, Fate era más grande, su cabello era más largo, y rubio, los pechos que sentía en su estómago eran más pequeños que los de su desarrollada amiga. Hayate no era Fate, así como Fate no era ella, así como que las tres Aces ahora solo eran dos.

-Nanoha-chan, como dormiste- dijo una muy adormilada comandante.

Como pudo aguanto su llanto para no preocuparla más – bien – fue todo lo que pudo decir – debemos volver – si seguía hablando se iba a quebrar.

-claro, vayamos a la base, pero lo mejor será ir directo a mi habitación.

-entiendo.-

Así ambas amigas fueron a la base, Hayate no era tonta sabía que Nanoha no había dormido bien pero le daría su espacio, ella tampoco lo estaba pero debía entender, la primera en tomar un baño fue ella, pues había dejado a su pelirroja amiga escoger algo de su ropa para poder cambiarse, así que cuando salió, Nanoha había puesto dos trajes en la cama uno para ella, y otro para la castaña, y sin más la instructora entro al baño, por otro lado la comandante se dedicaba a colocarse el uniforme que le pertenecía, antes con orgullo portaba su capa de comandante pero ahora esa capa de recordaba que no había sido capaz de proteger a su amiga, que ni con todo su poder, la había salvado de vender su alma al trabajo, un trabajo que por lo que había visto estos últimos días no era nada bueno, en medio de sus cavilaciones no sintió cuando una melena rubia se colaba a su habitación.

-Hayate-chan- le hablaron.

-C.. Carim-sama- ok, debía dejar de perderse así porque esa era la segunda vez que alguien se colaba.- oh perdón- se sonrojo pues al quedarse tan perdida no había terminado de vestirse, así que se apresuró a colocarse la chaqueta que por lo nerviosa no lograba atinarle a los botones.

-jajaja Descuida Hayate-chan- se estaba burlando de ella, oh hace cuanto no se ponían a hablar así, aunque fueran unas simples palabras

Pero si necesitaba una prueba de que el destino no la quería, este se había encargado de mandársela de la manera más atenta.

-Hayate-chan no tienes una camisa más grande?- salió como si nada una pelirroja en interiores con una camisa a medio poner que a leguas se notaba que era demasiado pequeña.- C.. Carim-sama- dijo ya avergonzada pues se habia dado cuenta de su error y sin más se volvió a meter al baño.

\- oh veo que tiene una vida demasiado activa Comandante- sí, ahora volvían las pláticas forzadas.

\- Bueno, Carim-sama, es verdad la tengo- dijo ya más calmada- el trabajo nunca deja de llegar, asi que con Nanoha nos quedamos a altas horas trabajando, y comprenderá de que no iba a dejar a mi amiga irse tan tarde – menciono esto último mientras lograba abrocharse bien la chaqueta- es muy peligroso allá afuera- aun así de tranquila que aparentaba ser, no lo estaba, primero estaba teniendo una agradable conversación con la rubia, luego entra la pelirroja con ese aire de ternura que si otra persona fuera pensarían que habían dormido juntas y aunque asi había sido, no creería que solo eso haya ocurrido, y aun así no entendía por qué le estaba dando una explicación, no es como si la rubia le hiciera caso.

\- pues espero que haga bien su trabajo comandante, como sea la espero en su oficina cuando ya esté más arreglada- le sentenció

\- sabe, pudo haber mandado a alguien y se hubiera evitado esto- le rebatió algo molesta.

\- la espero allá- dijo sin más y se retiró.

-ahhh- dejo salir un gran suspiro, sinceramente no entendía a esa rubia- ya puedes salir Nanoha-chan-

-tú crees que se haya llevado una mala impres…-

-acaso importa- le calló, pues no se quería hacer ilusiones, ya sabía que jamás le correspondería y entre más rápido ella lo entendiera, era mejor.

\- Hayate-chan-

\- dile a Rein que la espero en mi oficina, vístete, y no, no tengo una más grande- dijo esto un poco apenada, ya sabía que era la más pequeña de las tres pero no era para tanto, a Nanoha su playera más grande le había quedado condenadamente demasiado pequeña.- tendrás que apañártelas, reúnete con los demás en la sala de conferencias.- y sin más salió a su encuentro con Carim.

La pelirroja hizo todo lo que le ordenaron y después de media hora de esperar en la sala, la castaña llego, un poco molesta por lo que su semblante dejaba ver.

-Nanoha porque estas asi?- dijo la castaña al notar como su amiga seguía parada mientras los demás estaban sentados, además que notaba que su chaqueta solo tenía los primero botones abrochados, dejando a los del abdomen mostrar su camisa, la siempre bien pulcra instructora estaba muy desarreglada, podía notar ciertas arrugas en su camisa.

-porque no quiero sentarme-

-y por qué no quieres sentarte?-

-porque…- pudo ver como su amiga se volvía un tomate andante – porque… -

-porque…- intento hacer que continuara-

-mou Hayate!, tenemos la misma edad pero eres muy pequeña!- explota una avergonzada pelirroja.

-jajajajaja- exploto la castaña en risas- en ese caso quítate la chaqueta- intento conciliar.

-no puedo-

\- anda, solo estamos nosotros aquí-dijo acercándose a su amiga

-no- le respondió en seco.

\- Nanoha, no tienes por qué ponerte así.- dijo mientras sigilosamente desabrochaba los poco botones de la chaqueta.- ohh.- dijo y volvió a cubrir a su amiga- Signum préstame tu chaqueta.

-ehh claro – contesto una sorprendida Pelirosa, que rápidamente le paso su chaqueta.

-ponte esta.- le dijo mientras le pasaba la chaqueta.

-claro- y en rápido movimiento la pelirroja le estaba dando la espalda mientras se colocaba la chaqueta. – Listo- le contesto una ya menos avergonzada pelirroja.

-puedes sentarte?-

-no- fue todo lo que obtuvo.

-ten- le dijo mientras le pasaba su propia capa.

-no!, eso solo la puedes usar tu – le contesto rápidamente la instructora.

-pero..-intento debatir

-nada.- sentenció la pelirroja- me quedare así.

\- bueno- se rindió, por lo menos su amiga tenía una chaqueta más acorde a ella, que aunque le quedara un poco grande le bastaba, pues sabía que está prefería tener una grande a una pequeña, pues ya había entendido él porque estaba no había querido quitarse la chaqueta aunque se viera ridícula como estaba, pues la razón de nada más tener los primero botones de la chaqueta abotonados, era porque los primero botones de la camisa estaban abiertos, no porque su amiga quisiera, sino, porque no podía cerrarlos, y estando así, dejaban ver la ropa interior de la instructora, ahora entendía mejor, la instructor había optado por cerrar los últimos botones de la camisa para poder tapar su abdomen y los primeros de la chaqueta para poder ocultar sus pechos y ropa interior. Y la razón por la que no podía sentarse es porque estaba segura que la falda aduras penas se había dejado abrochar. – es que ustedes tomaron una súper formula de crecimiento- grito!

-no me culpes a mí! – le contradijo la instructor.

-ahh lo que sea- bien era momento de dejar esa tema atrás, aunque no le gustará admitir que era demasiado pequeña comparándola con las personas de su misma generación – mañana partimos, iremos al planeta no administrado no. 250, asi que descansen por hoy, arreglen sus cosas.

-porque, aun no hemos logrado entrar a la habitación.-

\- Nanoha, son ordenes de los superiores, no les gusta que nos quedemos mucho tiempo en tierra, asi que debemos entrar hoy ahí.

-entiendo, entonces tendrás que..

-si- le corto – Signum- dijo dirigiéndose a su guerrera – dame el colgante, por favor- le dolía tener que hacerlo pero debían poder entrar a esa habitación.

-pero..- la pelirosa se había sorprendido por la extraña petición.

-es una orden- dijo sin gana alguna.

-entiendo- y le entrego el collar – cuídalo.

-lo haré.-

* * *

Y así habían logrado obtener la llave, las Aces volvieron a la casa, y fueron a la habitación que no las dejaba entrar, ambas rogaron porque esta vez lograran pasar, y asi fue, sin saber que eso les traería aún más dolor de lo imaginado.

El cuarto era grande, algunos escritorios, muchos documentos, ninguna cama, papeles regados aquí y allá eso era lo que se podía ver a simple vista, la pelirroja estaba muy concentrada en ver lo diferentes archivos, que se sorprendió al encontrar una caja de cigarrillos entre estos, además podía notar el olor a tabaco por toda la habitación, ¿desde cuándo Fate fumaba?, se preguntó, pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al asustarse cuando una escucho un ruido provenir de la habitación que estaba adentro del cuarto, así que consumo cuidado se dirigió ahí. Al entrar noto que su amiga era la que había caído- Hayate-chan debes tener más cuidado, me asustaste, lo mejor será que tengamos cuidado, no queremos desordenar los documentos….- su voz se perdió al notar como su amiga miraba de manera asustada a la pared, y dirigió su mirada hacia allá, grave error , ella fue la siguiente en caer pero esta vez de rodillas y mirar asustada, pues en la pared se encontraban más fotos, no fotos que aunque buenas resultaban perturbadoras , no estas no eran buenas, ni perturbadoras, sino más bien, aterradoras, y escalofriantes. En la pared o más bien en las paredes de esa habitación, habia fotografías de campos de batallas, de sangre, cadáveres, de todo lo que había tenido que ver Fate cuando se iba a misión, y en un rincón se podía observar unas fotografías de la Enforcer pero no contenta como las de la sala, no estas eran de una Fate con poca o sin nada de ropa mostrando sus cicatrices de batalla, que resultaban ser muchas, viendo todo esto la pelirroja no pudo evitarse preguntar -¿Quién eres Fate?...-

* * *

Guest: si fue planeado lo del capitulo anterior, quería dejar el suspenso jaja XD

Karlhaestrada: no, yo no puedo dejarte embarazada que soy mujer jaaja XD ok no, pero como dijo Ginga hay métodos jaja, y bueno creo que esto deja más preguntas que respuestas, gracias y que estes bien.

Guest: bueno Hayate ya lo dijo, sus amigas son tan cabezotas que nunca se animaron a declararse y cuando una lo intento bueno ya sabemos que le ocurrio a la otra, pero espera un poco más y podras ver algo de nanofate, nanofate forever!

Aili.w: jaja ¿donde? Pues en una cama con alguien y digo esto porque asi es pero la vida da vueltas., además esas dudas seran resueltas más adelante.

E-lyric'S: Gracias, y si le seguiré, prometo no dejarlo abandonado.

Guest: ya averiguaras que paso con Fate, solo espera un poco más.


	6. Resumen

**Capitulo final de la primera parte.**

 **Resumen**

-nos iremos en una hora, asi que tengan cuidado de no dejar nada- decía la comandante

-Claro- contestaron todos sus subordinados.

-Bien, ahora quiero que todos salgan, solo se quedaran: Shamal, Signum, Teana, Subaru, Ginga, Chrono, Yuuno, Nanoha, Reinforce, Shari, Vita y Runessa – y asi como lo dijo la comandante todos los demás abandonaron la sala, no sin antes escucharse unos reclamos provenientes de Erio, Caro, Alto, Vice y entre otras personas.

-Tengo entendido que todos los que han quedado aquí son de completa confianza verdad- comento la comandante.

-claro, que sí, tanto Shari como Runessa son de completa confianza- le contesto la joven Enforcer- ellas son mi responsabilidad, pero no se de Ginga-san – Finalizo amargamente pues aún seguía enojada con la hermana mayor de su novia.

-Ginga es mi responsabilidad, Teana-chan- le contesto la comandante.

-Entendido Comandante Yagami.-

-veo que tendré que ganarme tu confianza Teana-chan- le tanteo la pelimorada.

-mientras no te metas a mi cama- le dijo en un susurro la pelinaranja.

\- me temo que jamás tendrás el placer – le rebatió también en susurros la Oficial.

\- oh vamos calma- intento conciliar la menor de las Nakajima.

\- si ya terminaron, por favor, prosiga Comandante- dijo un peliazul cansado de las peleas verbales que habia tenido que escuchar durante toda la semana.

-Gracias almirante, bueno en ese caso los dejo explicar a ustedes lo siguiente.- contesto una divertida castaña, porque eso le causaba, una absoluta diversión, ver como esas dos se peleaban, por cosas que nunca habían pasado, Ginga jamás se había acostado con Fate o con ella misma, es más hasta podría asegurar que la que tenía más experiencia en la cama era la propia Teana.

-claro- contesto el almirante-Yuuno- llamo a su compañero al centro de la sala.

-como sabemos Fate se volvió un mar de secretos, pero con Chrono hemos logrado hacer una línea de tiempo que nos permitirá conocer un poco más sobre los pasos que esta dio.- empezó a explicar el huron.

-Bueno empecemos desde el 10 de octubre de 0083, Fate, desembarco y se quedó a dormir en las instalaciones de la TSAB, el 11 ella reporto que estaba como alterna trabajando con la oficial Nakajima en un caso, el 17 ella regreso a la casa que compartía con Takamachi-san, y el 18 se encontraba partiendo a la misión de reconocimiento al plante no administrado no. 250 junto con la oficial Signum, el 1 de noviembre después de dos semanas desembarcaron en dicho planeta y ocurrió su muerte, el 7 de noviembre fue encontrada la nave con todos sus tripulantes en coma, y el 18 de Enero de 0084, Fue declarada muerta y de eso ya han pasado 4 semanas, estamos a 15 de Febrero.

\- en resumen, todo esto detalla la vida de Fate-san, pero como sabemos ella no trabajo con Nakajima-san, por lo tanto tenemos una semana de la vida de Fate-san perdida-continuo Yuuno.

-Asi que necesitamos saber qué es lo que hizo ella durante esa semana no es así?-

-claro, si es que queremos averiguar quién fue el idiota que ultrajo a mi hermana!- refunfuño el almirante.

-Además de que es posible que como hayas dicho, Fate-san no se encontrara con todas sus fuerzas al momento de la pelea, necesitamos saber con quién se enfrentó antes ella.- el rubio tenía una buena razón.

\- Si, bien les diré el plan a tomar, como saben no podemos quedarnos más tiempo en la tierra, Carim-sama ya ha agotado todas las excusas posibles, así que por ahora nos enfocaremos en encontrar al que nos arrebató a Fate, pero no podremos ir todos, Chrono y Yuuno se quedaran, Lindy-san y Arf se quedaran con Vivio, además he dejado a Zafira como el protector de ellas, ahora para poder capturar al criminal , Teana y Ginga les explicaran la táctica a utilizar.

\- Claro- contestaron las aludidas

\- Como sabemos el enemigo solo es un individuo, que es capaz de robar magia, una de las razones por las cuales no importa que tan fuerte seamos, si usamos la magia le estaríamos dando más poder.- empezó la pelinaranja

-asi que para evitar eso, al momento de pelear usaremos a personas que utilizen la fuerza física como principal medio- le continúo la pelimorada.

-y las personas que caen en estos estándares son: Subaru, Ginga-san, Signum-san, Vita-san y Erio-kun; en cambio Shamal-san, Yagami-san, Caro-san se encargaran de ser los magos de apoyo, los demás tenemos prohibido la pelea, en especial Nanoha-san y yo, ya que nuestros ataques consisten en disparar una gran cantidad de magia, así que nos quedaremos a analizar las tácticas en el combate.- Finalizó la Enforcer.

\- En esa caso, espero que todos entienden y sobretodo cumplan con lo ordenado- dijo la castaña eso ultimo viendo como Nanoha se mordía las uñas como intento desesperado por calmarse, a veces su amiga podría ser tan infantil.

-No es justo!- exploto al fin la pelirroja.

-Nanoha, sabes bien que es la única forma, o la aceptas o te quedas- le callo la castaña.

-Si Hayate-sama- se rindió la instructor.

-Bien ya es hora de que nos marchemos, cuando atrapemos a ese maldito, nos dedicaremos a averiguar que paso durante esa semana…

-y que pasa con los archivos que rescataste de la casa de Fate-san- le corto la pelinaranja.

\- esos documentos los llevaremos, hay muchos pero el viaje de aquí al plante no administrado 250 durará dos semanas asi que confió en que me ayudes a clasificarlos, junto con Nanoha-chan y Ginga-Chan, aceptas Teana-chan.

-Hai- contesto con la pose militar.

-perfecto, en ese caso andando- y asi todos salieron de la base para dirigirse a la nave que los llevaría asi su nuevo destino, para encontrar al culpable de todo lo que habia estado pasando.

* * *

Y con esto finaliza la primera parte del Fic, que constará de tres, dentro de una semana empezare con la segunda, si muchas preguntas pocas respuestas pero espero que les guste lo que se vendrá más adelante, aquí unas frases sacadas de mi cabeza:

-No me puedo creer esto-

-realmente esperabas que ella fuera tan buena-

 _-cual era ese rumor-_

 _-que eran pareja-_

-oh asi que murió, ohh bueno esa maldita le causo mucho daño a mi hogar, espero que haya sufrido hasta el ultimo minuto-

-te mataré!-

 _-una verdadera lástima me agradaba-_

 _-tu sabes quien fue?-_

-no puedo creer que lo ocultara-

-era lo mejor, creo que pensó en no querer preocuparte de más-

 _-Alicia-_

Favor de tirar tomatazos a la bol que tengo allá oh vamos ayúdenme a hacer una ensalada XD.

Toda la culpa le pertence a la escuela, y si me retraso bueno ya saben a quien culpar n.n, paz.


	7. Mi deseo es

**Disclaimer los personajes pertenecen al mundo de** **Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.**

 **Este fan fic es solo para entretener.**

 **MI deseo**

 **Parte I**

Algunas veces cometemos errores, mi madre cometió uno, el tenerme, jamás debió hacer eso, solo le he traído deshonra a la familia, pero ahora puedo remediarlo si tan solo diera un paso más caería al vacío, de un puente al más allá, no parece tan mal viaje, verdad?.

Una última vista al cielo y veo, pienso, y existo.

Recuerdo todo lo que me han dicho en mi vida.

Que nací bajo circunstancias extrañas o algo así, que fui la luz que tanto necesitaba mi madre, que yo logre hacer que se olvidara de un gran dolor, que la salve de una agónica depresión, y que al final al final gracias a mi ella recompuso su vida, la verdad no sé si lo que me dicen es verdad, ya que no lo recuerdo, asi que no sé a quién creerle, mi madre me dijo una vez, que si yo no hubiera nacido ella hace mucho tiempo hubiera dejado de existir, que yo fui su fuerza, su luz, y todo esto me deja más dudas que respuestas, si sé que tener un hijo es algo maravilloso, y que te puede cambiar la vida, pero eso a que yo fuera la fuerza que ella necesitaba para salir de la oscuridad, me parece exagerado, si amo a mi madre, pero a veces resulta demasiado para creer…

Ahora estoy de vacaciones, vinimos a un planeta el cual no recuerdo su nombre, un lugar muy bonito en realidad, mi hermana mayor salió con su esposa hace mucho rato, y mi hermana menor bueno ella… ella no tengo la menor idea de donde este, solo se que no se ha de despegar de su novio, parecen tan contentos aquí, aunque no puedan utilizar su magia y yo siento no encajar, lo más ridículo es que yo soy la única que nació aquí, pero no siento esta tierra parte de mí.

-meditando otra vez?.- oh mi hermana menor.

-si, no le encuentro lo genial a este mundo, es muy aburrido- le contesto esperando que no se diera cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones.

-deja de amargarte la vida-

-y donde esta tu novio?- le pregunto al haber notado que no estaban pegados como lapas.

-fue por alguien-

-celosa?- le pregunto pues era bastante raro todo esto, no es común verlos separados

-no, dios, parece que no fuésemos familia- me dijo esto haciendo un puchero.

-jajajaja, sabes que me gusta molestarte.

-mou, mala- sigue con sus pucheros tan adorables.

-ne one-chan, estas segura con lo que has decidido- me hace la misma me pregunta que me ha estado haciendo las últimas semanas.

\- si, lo he decidido- pues era verdad, yo ya había decidido mi futuro desde muy temprana edad, tengo 15 y estoy a punto de dar un paso muy importante, el más importante, el que definirá mi vida para siempre.

-pero eres muy joven, y que tal si te pasa como a nuestra madrina.

-no me va a pasar eso, descuida, yo sé lo que hago.

Si yo sabía lo que hacía mi hermana aunque fuera dos años menor que yo ya había según sus propias palabras encontrado al amor de su vida, a mi madre casi le da un infarto al escuchar esto, pues su pequeña de apenas 13 años ya tenía novio y no cualquier novio, si no al hijo de su mejor amiga, no había sufrido tanto desde que a mi hermana mayor le pidieron matrimonio y de eso hace un par de años, pues mi hermana habia tomado al toro por los cuernos y había sido la primera en declarársele a su ahora esposa que le llevaba por dos años y con el tiempo por lo que tenía que pasar, se casaron, y ahora tienen un hijo, por eso yo entiendo que los miembros de mi familia conocen desde la infancia a sus parejas, y yo no lo he hecho, y ni pretendo hacerlo, asi que lo decidí, mi decisión fue rotunda y aunque a mi madre le gustó mucho, pues dijo y cito "nadie podrá venir por mi bebé", asi que para ella está bien esto, pero en cambio mi pequeña hermana dice que estoy tirando mi vida por la borda.

-te digo en serio, que te lo pienses bien- volvió a reclamarme

-basta!- no quería escucharla decir lo mismo, cuando ella misma era la razón por la cual yo tomaba esta decisión o era eso o el lugar debajo de este puente tendría compañía eterna.

-pero..-

-nada, ve a buscar a tu novio- le corte y ella decidió irse al ver que era un caso perdido.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto entenderlo?, porque no simplemente comprendía que yo quería vivir mi vida asi, soy la mediana, la mediana no tiene nada de especial, mi hermana mayor ya tenía bastantes años cuando yo nací y por lo tanto supo manejar el tener un nuevo miembro de la familia, pero en cambio mi pequeña hermana, nació cuando yo apenas tenía dos años, así que mi familia repartió el tiempo entre nosotras aunque claramente ella fue más cuidada que yo, por la tanto yo no tengo nada de especial, simplemente soy la hija mediana.

No soy especial y ni muchos menos la más fuerte, por eso mismo quiero una vida tranquila, lejos de todos, de todo y principalmente lejos de ella, porque ella sin saberlo me había causado el mayor dolor posible, ambas nos habíamos enamorado de la misma persona, su novio, recuerdo que en nuestra infancia pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos pero al crecer nos distanciamos y él, la prefirió, como no preferirla a ella, con su cabello largo ondeante, con su sonrisa cautivadora y con la personalidad más diferente a la mía, ella explosiva y alegre, yo, pues yo una simple mortal, con una horrible personalidad.

Aún recuerdo aquellas visitas, aquellas salidas, en las que los tres jugábamos siendo observados por mi hermana mayor, corríamos, reíamos, nos divertíamos, pero eso queda así como simples recuerdos, recuerdos que matan, recuerdos que me quiebran.

Yo no tengo nada ahora porque pelear, por eso me he decidido ordenar o matar?, que diferencia hay, ninguna según lo veo, una vida simple consagrada a la iglesia o tal vez en serio lanzarme del puente, las dos alternativas no sonaban tan mal, al final lograrían cumplir mi meta, no ser un estorbo para mi familia, porque yo entiendo que la vida es así, y jamás sería capaz de causarle algún dolor a mi pequeña hermana, ella no tiene la culpa, por eso me alejo.

- _eso quieres realmente_ -

-quien es- pregunte al aire estaba segura que alguien me habia hablado

 _\- no importa quien sea, pero alejarte es lo que quieres?-_

-si, donde estás?- no veía a nadie, pero escuchaba perfectamente su voz.

 _-acaso eso importa?-_

-sí, es obvio, si pudiera verte, sería mejor- le intente refutar pero la verdad es que tenía miedo.

- _no temas, puedo darte lo que deseas_ -

-acaso eres un genio o una clase de ser extraño que cumple deseos a chicas extrañar?- le dije con sarcasmo

-tal vez- si eso no me lo esperaba- puedo darte lo que quieras-

-y que ganarías con eso-

- _hacer feliz al prójimo?_ -

-ja como si fuera a creerte- no le creería solo un tonto haría eso

\- _puedo ver tu corazón tienes resentimientos, solo dámelos y cumpliré tu deseo_ -

-son mis sentimientos, jamás te los daré-

- _en ese caso dame tu cuerpo!_ \- sentí como todo daba vueltas.- _se buena chica y dame tu cuerpo, prometo utilizarlo bien, dime tu deseo y lo cumpliré-_

-jamás- alcance a decir a duras penas- jamás- lo repetí- jamás- ese era mi mantra.

- _dices que eres débil, pero mírate conmigo eres fuerte_ \- me acerque al lago y me vi, ¿desde cuándo mi cabello era negro?.

A lo lejos se miraba como unas personas esperaban el desenlace de la pelea.

-si esto sigue así tendremos que sellarla- dijo una voz al ver como la chica era rodeada por un circulo negro

-solo espera, sé que lo logrará- dijo otra viendo como se desarrollaban las cosas

-eso espero, por su bien- le contesto la misma voz dejando un deje de esperanza salir

-que me has hecho?-

 _\- te he mejorado, asi que dime tu deseo y cerremos el trato-_ de pronto recordé todo lo que me habían hecho, todo lo malo, lo doloroso y se formó una sonrisa en mi rostro extendí mis brazos para poder sentir mejor la magia que emanaba de ellos.

-mi deseo es…- la oscuridad no se ve tan mal

 _-entrégate a mí, y seamos uno, deja tu rencor fluir y serás el ser más poderoso de este universo, no conocerás la derrota y podrás tener todo aquello que se te ha negado, solo dilo..-_

-mi deseo es…

* * *

Tada! Si dije una semana pero bahh días más días menos, que más da, pero eso si, tardara para subir un nuevo cap, solo dire: exámenes D:!

Quien será este nuevo personaje y cual será su deseo, eso lo veremos cuando escriba el próximo cap jajajaja XD. PAZ

Letzi Mendez bueno no me tarde mucho o si?, gracias por leer la historia n.n

Aili.w el lugar ya te lo dije, solo que con quien.. no pues, si tardara para que lo sepas muajajja XD, jajaaja sobre la formula jajaja es que realmente se me hace muy pequeña la mapache a comparación con sus compañeras jaja XD, si todo una faena para la pobre de Nanoha, y bueno sobre Fate ya lo descubrirás.

Guest: solo dire una cosa, este fic esta sacado de la mente de una loca asi que espera de todo, hasta espera a un travesti jajajaa XD (todo con humor)

Karlhaestrada: en ese caso seria una proposición de ti para mi, que creo que eres mayor que yo jajaja, bueno Fate es Fate y tiene sus secretitos bien guardaditos., si soy mala, muy pero muy mala muajajaja, gracias por los buenos deseos Karla n.n

AiemVela: te dire me alegra mucho leer tus comentarios, gracias por comentar en cada cap snif me haces feliz, si Fate tiene extraños gustos jaja

MK: eso es algo que solo descubrirás con el tiempo. N.n


	8. Respuestas

**Respuestas**

22 de febrero de 0084

Ha pasado una semana desde que zarparon al espacio

Una reunión se había realizado en la nave, cuatro personas estaban reunidas en viendo diferentes proyecciones de la Enforcer en diversos lugares, leían las reseñas de la misiones a las que iban, una peor que la otra, la comandante aún no se podía imaginar que los superiores le hicieran eso a la rubia, como si fuera solamente una máquina de guerra, ¿Cuánto tuvo que sufrir su amiga?, era una pregunta que le asaltaba a cada segundo después de salir de esa casa del terror.

-hay algo que quiero preguntarles a todas- mencionaba la pelimorado.

-adelante Ginga-chan - alcanzo a responder la comandante.

-que tan lejos están dispuestas a llegar por Fate-san- se animó a preguntar

-todo lo lejos posible- le contesto rudamente la joven Enforcer.

-en ese caso- el semblante de la oficial cambio a uno más rudo – quisiera que me ayudaras con este proyecto de ley- término de decir.

-que ley?-. Después de tanto tiempo mantenerse callada decidió hablar por fin la instructor.

-una ley en la que estaba trabajando Fate-san, es sobre la edad y rango mínimo para poder ir a las misiones SS+,

-me temo que ella existen esas normas- le reprocho la pelinaranja.

-lo se y no se cumplen, casi envían a Erio a una de esas, por eso la ley, si no se cumple se castigara de una manera fuerte al agresor, no importa su rango, además de que viene con más especificaciones que la actuales normas.

-si era su deseo, lo haremos- contesto la pelirroja.

Mientras que un gracias provenía de la oficial, la comandante se tomaba de la cabeza por lo general siempre terminaban discutiendo pero por hoy era un buen día.

-mmm, que es esto?- dijo la instructor al acercarse a una carpeta que tenía como nombre "incidente Precia Testarossa"- el incidente de precia, porque Fate tenía esto- lanzo la pregunta al aire – Ginga exactamente que hacia Fate?- le pregunto a la pelimorada

-no lo sé- dijo muy sorprendida.

La pelirroja empezó a revisar el caso, y se encontró con una serie de anotaciones y documentos que parecían nuevos a comparación con otros y vio como un nombre se repetia constantemente – Tusk Oogami- lo habían encontrado después de tanto buscar lo habia encontrado, la investigación secreta de Fate – su madre- ahora entendía todo el secretismo de Fate, era por su madre – Precia- la mujer que más daño le habia hecho a su amiga, Fate podría haber sido herida en esa investigación y todo por culpa de la maldita de su madre…

Después de la reunión que termino en un gran enojo causado por la pelirroja, la castaña aun tenia muchas preguntas de las cuales ocuparse hasta que vio cómo su subordinada empezaba a ver desde una pantalla a la pelimorada, así que se le acerco con suma cautela.

-Teana-chan, que haces?- una castaña se acercaba a la pelinaranja.

-Comandante!- se asusto la susodicha

-podrias dejar de hacer eso, no es bueno- dijo al ver la pantalla que tenia abierta su subordinada.

-no confio en ella- le contesto a su superior.

-ella es de confianza, por algo fue la mano derecha de…-

-no me lo creo, a todo caso, esas serian ustedes-

-ella es una buena chica que ha tomado esa actitud como medio de defensa, deberías comprenderlo-

-se que esconde cosas-

-Teana- dijo mientras tomaba aire- vas por el mismo camino que Fate, detente, o dejaras a Subaru muy triste-

-comandante, aun asi permítame- entendiendo que esa charla algún día tenia que llegar, decidio apartar el tema- no creo que una oficial que ahogue sus penas en tabaco merezca mi confianza- dijo al ver a la pantalla, que se mostraba a una pelimorado a punto de entrar a la sala de fumadores.

La comandante solo podía observar como su equipo se fracturaba, dos de las más allegadas colaboradoras que su rubia amiga tenia, estaban peleando, y estaba segura que la pelinaranja tenía un poco de celos por haber sido excluida del grupo de la Enforcer, y no se sorprendió cuando vio que habia una cámara en esa sala, no, habia cámaras en toda la nave, usadas solo para vigilar a la Nakajima mayor, lo que si le sorprendió fue ver a su pelirroja amiga en esa sala, una sala que podía jurar Nanoha jamás habia pisado en su vida.

Dentro de la sala de fumadores

-Nanoha-san- decía una muy sorprendida Ginga, pues no era común, mejor dicho era casi imposible el haber encontrado a la As de aces en ese lugar.

-Cof cof cof- Ginga de inmediato fue a auxiliar a su superior al ver como esta se ahogaba con el propio cigarrillo que tenía en su mano

-respira- le dijo mientras le daba leves masajes en su espalda.

-ahhh, gracias Nakajima-san- le respondio la instructor, después del ataque de tos que le había dado al intentar fumar.

-de nada, solo porque?- le pregunto.

-Fate lo hacia, no es así?.

-si lo hacia, pero eso no responde mi pregunta, porque una mujer como tu decide fumar, tienes una hija, eres madre y llevas una vida muy saludable, entonces porque?.

-Fate era lo mismo, y lo hacía, no tienes por qué reprocharme, no tienes porque!- le grito la instructor.

-que demonios!, no la culpes por intentar buscar una salida al dolor que ella tenia!- le respondio de la misma forma la oficial.

-tu- su mirada se tornó oscura- tu- su voz se hizo más ronca- tu tienes la culpa de esto!- exploto- tú le enseñaste no es asi?, tú le envenenaste el corazón, tu, tu eres la culpable- en sus ojos unas lagrima amenazaban por salir

-Nanoha- estaba sorprendida por la actitud de la mayor

\- DEVUÉLVEMELA!- las lágrimas volvían a sus mejillas como pequeñas cataras.- regresamela- y se derrumbó entre los brazos de su enemiga.

-ella me enseño a mi- sus propias lagrimas rodaban en sus mejillas- después de una misión en la que se diezmo mi equipo termine muy mal, casi hago algo muy malo pero ella me saco y me enseño para que no hiciera cosas de las que después me arrepintiera.

\- sabes que era una mujer demasiado recta, pero también era una humana, ella necesitaba un escape- tomo aire- era fuerte pero su corazón, tu deberías saberlo, ella no es de las que lloran fácilmente, no es que sea insensible, es que ella sabe ocultar sus sentimientos-

Nanoha recordó que aunque Precia le había dicho a Fate que la odiaba esta no había derramado una sola lagrima, no, solo se había quedado callada, pero por dentro sabía que la rubia se encontraba quebrada-.

-pero a veces el dolor causado por las misiones que a las que era enviada la superaba y ella buscaba una salida- sentía como poco a poco se le quebraba la voz.- ella en una ocasión me menciono que los soldados tenían tres formas de salir de la soledad, una era tener la cama tibia, la otra ir por el líquido que les hacía olvidar el dolor y la ultima el calmante del tabaco.

Viendo las opciones que le daba Ginga no podía reprocharle mucho a la rubia.

-ella dijo que no caería tan bajo y que jamás se permitiría dormir acompañada con alguien a quien apenas conocía, que tenia una hija y por ello no debía dar ese ejemplo, con el alcohol era menos severa pero no lo tomaba casi nunca por la misma razón y porque ella tenia la férrea determinación de nunca olvidar y ese líquido era peligroso para su memoria, me dijo que ella no tenía el derecho de olvidar, y el tabaco, ella lo eligió como su medio de escape porque aunque sabía que no era el mejor ejemplo para Vivio, también sabía que no le haría olvidar pero si la tranquilizaría lo suficiente como para seguir con vida, seguir de pie, seguir luchando por los que más quería.

-ella pudo decirme, pude ayudarla sin que ella acabara asi!- se sentía tan inútil la persona que más amaba cada vez se iba perdiendo más y más en la oscuridad y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

-si te decía, te verías envuelta en misiones asi, jamás se perdonaría que pusieras tu vida en peligro por ella, lo sabes- habia hecho acopio de toda su fuerza para evitar tener que gritarle de nuevo, ambas estaban muy alteradas.

\- tu estuviste ahí, yo no, se supone que éramos mejores amigas, y me hizo a un lado- celos si eso es lo que habia sentido de la Nakajima mayor desde que todo esto empezó.

-jajaa, ese fue mi castigo después de traicionar a la TSAB durante el incidente Scaglietti, me hicieron marchar a una misión suicida, ahí me la encontré, mi castigo duro 5 años, fueron los peores pero ella estuvo ahí, ella me salvo, no una sino muchas- le dolía recordar como su guardiana porque en eso se habia convertido la Enforcer, en su guardiana, hubiera muerto, la mujer más fuerte, habia caído-

-no fue algo que tu quisieras hacer, te manipularon!- le contesto una sorprendida Nanoha como era que ellos le hubieran hecho eso a la Nakajima

-yo siempre le tuve mucho aprecio a Fate, después de todo ella me salvo cuando era más joven, mi aprecio era igual al que tiene Subaru por ti, pero después de esas misiones me enamore de ella, le fui fiel, no, le soy fiel, me salvo, y yo no pude hacer nada!- continuo ignorando a la As

Nanoha solo podía ver a una niña llorar, una niña a la que Fate había salvado, se sentía idiota, teniendo celos por una persona que había sufrido lo mismo que su amiga, peleándose ahora, patético.

-hace una año, Fate me pidió que comprara una casa a mi nombre, pero ella es la dueña, uso esa casa para poder guardar todos los archivos de las misiones a las que iba, claro que esto de manera ilegal, por eso se tomó tantas molestias con la protección de la casa, por eso solo podemos pasar ella y yo, aunque a estas alturas ustedes también, la casa debió registrar su magia, vieron la sala no es asi?, de seguro pensaran que estábamos desquiciadas pero esas fotos, esos recuerdos eran para no perdernos, cada noche después de regresar de una misión peligrosa iba ahí, se acostaba en la cama y lloraba por todo lo que ocurrió, pero antes de dormir miraba las fotos y esas fotos eran su luz, esas fotos le recordaba porque luchaba, luchaba por sus seres amados, luchaba porque ninguno de ustedes conociera la oscuridad, esas fotos eran todo lo que ella necesitaba para seguir adelante, y cuando el dolor era demasiado ella subía a esa habitación y fumaba, eran contadas las ocasiones, los cigarrillos que tienes ahí, son el regalo de un humilde campesino al que salvamos, pero no te engañes por eso, ese tabaco, es el mejor del universo, es de la mejor cosecha que tuvieron, natural sin químicos, ves que solo le falta uno, ese fue el que ella fumo cuando vio morir a todos los aldeanos, fumo por ellos, y nunca más lo volvió a tocar, que ella no se merecía el privilegio de tenerlos, que no había podido defenderlos, todo eso dolor ella lo lleva, llevaba adentro, así que no la culpes por lo que hizo, no lo hagas, o ella se pondrá triste- le suplico a la mayor, después de todo era lo único que podía hacer, al ver que esta ya no decía nada, se retiró con la esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez la pelirroja lograra perdonar a su preciada superior.

En otro lado de la nave, una castaña se lamentaba por lo que acaba de escuchar, mientras que miraba como la pelirroja lloraba, no era fácil, pero nunca nadie le dijo que lo seria.

Nanoha por otro lado pensaba y volvió a pensar, como no lo vio, como no sentirlo, acaso estaba tan ciega, su mejor amiga, la persona que más amaba en el planeta sufría, delante de sus narices lo hacía y ella jamás se dio cuenta.

-siempre ocultando tus sentimientos, siempre haciéndote la fuerte, siempre mintiéndome, Fate no sé nada de lo que has hecho pero si te prometo- viendo la hoja entre sus manos- que hare posible tu última voluntad – en ese papel se leía "Reforma Fate"- lo juro- y sin más se retiró a su habitación para cumplir su promesa, al menos haría que la carga que tenía Fate disminuyera, aunque sea solo un poco.

Nuevo cap y no, no me saltee nada lo juro, asi que tienen tiempo para adivinar quién era el personaje del cap anterior, adivínenlo y les doy una recompensa jaja XD.

Si dije que tardaría pero déjenme disfrutar mis días antes de mi crucificación.

karlhaestrada: mmmm quédate con las dudas y espera pacientemente como dijiste que harias muajaja XD, bueno según las leyes de mi país no podrías cometer pedofilia, mi protección legal se fue hace más de un mes T.T, mi maldad jamás disminuirá muajajaja XD

Letzi Mendez : un placer servile, espero que te guste este n.n

: vamos a buscar las esferas del dragon, es el secreto más estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragon… ahh no espera esto no es DBZ, jajaja casi caigo, pero bueno por lo menos pude limpiar el nombre de Fate?, ahh eso si el travesti vendrá junto con el nombre del personaje del cap anterior asi que mejor espera sentada


	9. Mi promesa

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a MSLN

No tarde mucho o si?. Bueno sin más aquí esta.

Capitulo 9

 **Mi promesa**

A la mañana siguiente todo seguía como lo dejo, el dolor estaba ahí, y sabia que no se iría nunca, los papeles estaban donde los había dejado, su ropa seguía igual, no se habia cambiado, su humor?, bueno ese seguía igual, su cordura?, si se mantenía estable, su corazón?, ese seguía igual, con el mismo sentimiento que habia tenido las últimas semanas, la sensación de haber perdido todo, estaba, ahí en ese órgano que se supone solo debería bombear sangre, pero la mente es muy fuerte.

En general ese era un dia cualquiera, un dia cualquiera desde que ella se marchó para siempre.

Nunca pensé que al mirarte a los ojos yo sabría que es vivir  
Pensar que he visto todo y nunca te vi venir

 _-No vuelvas a aparecer enfrente ante nosotras, nunca más si puedes evitarlo, si algo como esto vuelve a ocurrir puede que no sea capaz de parar._

 _-Tu nombre… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

 _-Fate. Fate Testarossa._

 _-yo soy…..-_ la vez en que por fin me dijiste tu nombre.

Hacer un lado todo para estar para ti  
Hoy sé que las ganas que tenía perdidas  
Han vuelto porque toda mi vida aquí yo siempre te esperé

 _-Fate!_

 _-no lo hagas, ¡Alto! ¡no dispares!_

 _-Debemos huir Fate, agárrate fuerte- por ti era capaz de todo, hasta de recibir un disparo de Chrono._

Yo nunca quise buscarte en los ojos  
De quien alguien más  
Pudo haber tenido lo que hoy es tu lugar

Siempre ha sido tuyo, me pude equivocar

- _Mi nombre es Yuuno Scrya_

 _-Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha-_ aunque he conocido a un sin número de personas estas jamás ocuparían tu lugar.

Y ahora que siento que ya te he encontrado

 _-Fate-chan, vuela hacia a mi._

Te invito a que me des la mano

 _-ummm-_ la primera vez que tomaste mi mano, aun cuando sentías la perdida de tu madre, de eso hace muchos años.

Para que podamos estar

 _-Yo soy Takamachi Nanoha, llámame Nanoha_

 _-¿Nanoha?_

 _-si!, de esa manera._

 _-Nanoha_

 _-Si!._

 _-Nanoha!_

 _-Si!_

De mi tendrás miles de promesas por tu amor

- _cuando te eche de menos dire tu nombre, asi que tu di el mio, cuando te vuelvas a encontrar en dificultades, prometo ser yo aquella que te salve_

 _-uhmm…-_ la primera vez que dijiste mi nombre….

 _-Gracias Nanoha._

 _-Fate-chan._

 _-nos volveremos a ver._

 _-seguro que si._.- el intercambio de nuestros lazos y de nuestros corazones.

Yo, volaré por todos los cielos

A mi mente vienen todas esas veces que volamos juntas, tu eras rápida pero siempre te moderabas cuando estabas junto a mí, lo hacíamos desde que regresaste de tu juicio.

Y defenderé tu amor por el océano  
Y juraré que nada te hará daño, sólo bésame

Eso no logre cumplirlo, en realidad tu eras la que me defendía a mí, perdóname por no poder defenderte, no supe, hacerlo, no pude estar junto a ti en ese momento.

Que yo a tu lado viviré el día y la noche

Las veces que desperté viendo tu rostro, me era hermoso ese despertar, el mejor de todos, hasta que llego Vivio y mejoro nuestras vidas, vivíamos juntas las tres, era el cielo en la tierra, tu eras mi paraíso, tu y mi hija, sin duda alguna lo eran.

Sólo para ser guardián de tus manías  
Quiero proteger que tengas cada día esa pasión de ser  
De quién me enamoré

Y ahora que ya no estas, juro proteger todo aquello que tu defendiste, a todas las personas que salvaste, Ginga, Caro, Erio, Signum, a todos aquellos a los que protegías, Hayate, Shamal, Vita, Zafira, Subaru, Teana; a todos aquellos que amabas, Vivio, Arf, Chrono, Lindy.

Y también ruego me disculpes  
Por lo que tardé, te juro te buscaba

Mas no te encontré, por años te lloraba y ahora mírate  
No te pienso perder y ven la luna y las estrellas

Tienen que saber que cada noche  
Tienen que pertenecer a este tu universo que te lo daré

Perdóname por tardarme tanto en dar cuenta por todo lo que hacias por nosotros, perdona por no darme cuenta de lo que sufrias, perdóname por no saber ver.

Por siempre te amaré

Porque aunque pasen los años esto que siento por ti nunca se ira, nunca se desvanecerá, siempre seré tuya, lo juro, mi corazón solo tendrá una sola dueña y esa serás tú, Fate.

Lentamente me salí de la cama y me dirigi a la regadera, un buen baño, si eso necesitaba, pero los recuerdos, los pensamientos me atacan no importa que haga…

Mírame,  
Quien sabe a donde llegare  
Tómame,  
No hay suelo ya donde caer

Tus ojos siempre tus ojos, tus benditos ojos se me vienen a la mente, ese color, esa tristeza, seriedad, o felicidad que transmitías con ellos.

Ven  
Llévame de dolor  
Que estas oscuro y no oigo tu voz  
Solo quiero respirar

solo que la noche me va a matar

Como me gustaría ir contigo, simplemente estar contigo, no importa donde, en el cielo o en el infierno, mientras este contigo, no importa el lugar.

Tómame,  
Que el mundo se vino a mis pies  
Llévame  
Que hoy ya no me quiero esconder

Porque sin ti ya no hay nada por lo cual pelear.

dame un beso  
algo que me haga al fin regresar  
y llorar en tus brazos al fin  
que aún hay tiempo para escapar

pero sé que jamás regresaras, sé que tu lugar ya no está más acá, y que no tengo el derecho de irme contigo, aun no, aun debo continuar, aquí por ti, no puedo simplemente caer, no ahora ya no, ya me permití mucho tiempo de descanso, es momento de que haga algo.

Y con ese último sale de la bañera, era momento que dejara de llorar, era momento de que cumpliera mis promesas. Protegería todo aquellos que amaste, por ti y por mí.

-nee Fate-chan, yo me hare cargo, asi que solo míranos, yo los protegeré, así que descansa…en paz.- y sin más salí de mi cuarto para hacer mi promesa realidad.

* * *

-Nanoha-san?- Ginga me miraba extrañada, bueno era normal, estaba donde nos habíamos encontrado ayer, si la sala de fumadores, sabía que vendría para acá después de levantarse, después de todo yo interrumpí su sesión "tranquilizadora", en esa sala.- quiere aprender? O…- lo primero era muy raro que ocurriera, ayer lo supe, no estoy hecho para eso, al intentar inhalar eso casi me ahogo- quiere pelear- si, eso si, después de todo habia abandonado mi uniforme, sino en cambio, usaba un traje de entrenamiento, pantalones y camisa, como los que solian usar los cadetes y Fate cuando nos ayudaba en la clase en aquellos tiempos de la sección 6.

-lo segundo, Ginga, no puedo dejar que te sigas matando con eso- frunció su mirada- vamos, ganaremos las dos, solo un simple entrenamiento, que te parece?- cerro los ojos meditando lo que le dije y al final esbozo una sonrisa.

-te ganare, tuve una muy buena maestra en lo que se refiere combate cuerpo a cuerpo- me dedico una mirada de ganadora, ya sabia yo quien le habia enseñado eso, pero por eso mismo quería pelear con ella.

-sabes que tu maestra y yo tuvimos muchas peleas en nuestra juventud. Verdad?.

-lo sé, pero no te olvides que no solo aprendi a combatir contra ataques veloces, tambien soy muy fuerte.

-pero tu hermana y yo peleamos en muchas ocasiones, asi que tengo una idea clara de tu poder.- le seguí el juego.

-si, pero no usaremos nuestros dispositivos asi que, ahí tengo ventaja.- ella tenía razón en cuanto a combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin el uso de dispositivos no era la mejor pero haber entrenado a Vivio en esa clase de combates me ayudaba.

-no te lo dejare fácil.

-y asi me gusta- con eso ultimo nos dirigimos a la sala de combates y sin más empezamos a pelear, sabia que Hayate me regañaría por eso, pero daba igual, si me tenia que meter en problemas para cumplir mis promesas, bien lo valía.

Al principio de la pelea ella atacaba y yo solo esquivaba o bloqueaba sus ataques, si que golpea duro esta mujer, pero no me rendiría.

* * *

En otro lado de la nave, 2 personas empezaban a desesperarse pues un par de personitas llegaban muy tarde a sus juntas.

-en donde están?- una castaña empezaba a darle pequeños golpecitos a la mesa.

-Comandante….. y si uso las cámaras.- la castaña se lo pensó, al principio le parecía exagerado usar esas cámaras para eso, pero esas dos seguían sin aparecer.

-bien, Teana usalas-

-Claro que si mi comandante- dijo esta haciendo el típico saludo militar, y sin más empezó su búsqueda, al principio no encontraba nada, se le estaban agotando los lugares en donde buscar, hasta que al final, la sala de entrenamientos fue la ultima que le quedaba por verificar, y sin más lo hizo y lo que encontró le sorprendio mucho.

En la pantalla se podía ver claramente a una pelirroja y a una pelimorada pelear fervientemente, la pelirroja se dedicaba a esquivar, hasta que en un punto de la pelear empezó a aplicar algunas llaves, algunas funcionaban otras no tanto, unos golpes se habia ganado, pero la pelimorada ya se estaba cansando, después de todo la pelirroja al enseñar siempre, habia ganado una gran resistencia física, y es ahí donde empezó a igualarse la pelea.

-esas dos….- teana solo podía ver como la tranquila e imperturbable comandante estaba muy furiosa por lo que estaba viendo.- están….en… problemas. Y sin más vio como esta salio de la sala.

\- ohh, fue un placer conocerlas.- lamentaba el hecho que esas dos sufrirían la ira de la Comandante mapache, pero también quería ver el desenlace de esa pelea, después de todo lo que vio ayer, había decidido perdonar a su cuñada.

Siguió viendo que pasaba y pudo ver como Ginga empezaba a lanzar puñetazos cada vez más seguidos descuidando asi su defensa, además miraba como la que alguna vez fue su sensei usaba el gran espacio para poder defenderse y conectar algunos golpes, era una batalla a mano limpia pero ambas tendrían mañana unos lindos moretones y magullones y estaba seguro que el dolor que iban a tener al despertar no iba a ser una bonito. Al final vio como ambas se tiraban dos golpes limpios a la cara y caian por la fuerza del impacto, pensó que tal vez había resultado en un empate, pero al ver como Ginga se levantaba y salía del lugar, al igual de como su comandante entraba, desecho la idea, después de todo la experta en ese tipo de combates era la Nakajima, así que apago la pantalla y al ver la hora prefirió irse a desayunar con su novia, asi que como es obvio no vio lo que paso más tarde.

* * *

-perdiste- una figura femenina le detuvo el andar.

-lo sé- y sin más se derrumbó entre los brazos de esa mujer, que al sentir el peso extra decidio cargar a la Nakajima mayor y llevarla a su habitación, que aún no entendía por qué su superior inmediato le desagradaba, es decir, se supone que deberías llevarte bien con la hermana de tu novia, pero a esas cosas a ella no le incumbían mientras la pelinaranja hiciera bien su trabajo y la mujer entre sus brazos también, ella podía estar en paz, después de todo Runessa Magnus no era quien para involucrarse en la vida personal de otras personas y tampoco era una persona libre, después de todo su caso se parecía mucho con el de Ginga, pues después de haber traicionado a la Tsab y después de unos años en prisión, habia logrado salir, no después de haber sido condicionada, y aun con eso castigada, casi de la misma forma que a la mujer que tenía en brazos.

* * *

-Tenias que hacer eso?

-sabes bien que era la única forma- su cuerpo estaba cansado pero tenia una sonrisa.

-venga levántate- le dijo la castaña mientras la ayudaba a levantarse- tenemos que ir con Shamal.

-nooo, ella me regañara- unos pucheros salían de la instructor.

\- sabes que te estas salvando de que yo te regañe verdad- la comandante estaba furiosa pero se estaba controlando bastante pues sabia que al final el combate habia funcionado, todas las penas, la tristeza, la rabia habia salido de los cuerpos de esas dos.

-quiero dormir!-

-eres una niña.

-jajajaja lo soy!.

-ya estas demente.

-nada más tantito.-

-andando- y sin más dejo de ayudar a su amiga y empezó a caminar rápidamente hasta su habitación.

-hey Hayate-chan no me dejes atrás- al ver como su amiga la dejaba atrás empezó a correr para alcanzarla.

* * *

3 horas después de la batalla.

Un par de cuerpos se encontraban entre las sabanas, uno abrazando a otro de la manera más inocente posible, hasta que la castaña empezó a abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con una no muy grata sorpresa. Pues delante de ella se encontraba una pantalla en la que estaba una muy sorprendida rubia, no tenia que ser muy inteligente como para saber que es lo que estaba pensando la rubia sobre la situación en la que se encontraba, pues que Nanoha estuviera entre sus brazos, era algo raro de ver…

-ahhhhhhhh- era lo único que podía decir, aunque su sonrojo se habia hecho mayor, no sabia que decir para romper ese silencio tan incomodo.

-mmmm- y su mala suerte iba aumentando, pues la pelirroja se estaba despertando, y estaba poniéndose condenadamente sexy- Hayate-chan que tienes- puesto que el sonrojo que tenia ya la habia puesto como tomatito- estas enferma?- dijo mientras pegaba su frente a la castaña.

-cof- esa simple tos falsa habia asustado mucho a la pelirroja que no habia notado la presencia de la pantalla, que al no estar en sus cinco sentidos se resbalo con las sabanas y termino chocándose con su amiga, o mejor dicho sus labios terminaron chocándose de una manera poco agradable.

Para Hayate este no era un buen despertar, si seguro apostaba que muchas personas quisieran despertar de este manera con su amiga pero a ella esto no le complacía en lo absoluto, y más si era vista por Carim, en serio, su suerte, era la peor, pero con el beso que se acababan de dar era una clara advertencia de que Kami la odiaba, asi que lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzar a su amiga hacia a un lado, mandándola fuera de la cama.

-Carim yo juro que!-

-basta!, no quiero escuchar, ni ver nada más sobre tu relación con Takamachi-san, en 10 minutos volveré a contactar contigo sobre algo importante- y sin más corto la llamada.

este en definitiva no era su dia, se había levantado de malas por todo lo de ayer y cuando va a sus reuniones habituales con sus tres subordinadas se da cuenta que dos de ellas están peleando, tiene que aguantar las niñerías que le hizo Nanoha antes de dormirse, y ahora tenia que despertar con la imagen de una bastante furiosa Carim, y sentía como el choque entre su amiga y ella le habia dejado un sabor metálico en la boca, genial ahora tenia que cuidarse una herida menor en su boca, este en definitiva no era su dia.

-kami se que me odias pero por favor solo pido un solo día de paz-

\- yo tambien- vio como su amiga se levantaba del suelo y pudo ver como salía un pequeño hilo de sangre de su boca.

-ahhhhh- sin más se dejo caer en la cama, pero ahora no podía lamentarse, tenia que levantarse y esperar la llamada de Carim, asi que sin más se acomodo el uniforme y salio rumbo su oficina.

* * *

-dime Carim-

-bien, Chrono pronto entrara a la conferencia, asi que arréglate la corbata-

-si mi señora- y sin más prosiguió a hacer lo que le habían pedido- Carim sobre lo de ese rato.

-no importa, mi propuesta sigue en pie, cuando estén listas pueden venir y formalizar lo suyo- golpe bajo, eso en serio habia hecho mella en el corazón de la comandante, que la persona que amaba ofreciera atarla a otra, era completamente doloroso, logrando asi que su labio de por si lastimado, sangrara más, el dolor en su boca era menor al de su corazón, y el silencio se instaló de inmediato en el lugar, que solo fue interrumpido por Chrono.

-perdon por el retraso.- el hermano mayor de su amiga habia hecho acto de presencia de la misma forma que Carim- para que nos reunio aquí Carim-san

\- como saben soy capaz de hacer profecías, una vez al año, ayer fue el mejor dia, y la profecía es algo extraña.

-de que trata.- pregunto el único hombre ahí.

-te la dire..

 _El poder de tres se reunirá en un solo ser_

 _El único en su clase se convertirá_

 _Su poder incontenible será,_

 _Su decisión final nos llevara a la destrucción o la salvación_

 _Vida o muerte creara_

 _Entre nosotros pronto estará_

 _Su vida o muerte se decidirá en la batalla de los más fuertes_

 _Su corazón valiente será pero_

 _Su mente en confusión estará_

 _Lo único que lo salvara o destruirá_

 _Será el amor de la princesa del poder maldito_

 _Que traerá consigo su viendo bendito_

-más problemas vendrán verdad?- la castaña no podía creer que no salía de una para meterse en otra

-si, me temo que si. Alguien único pronto estará entre nosotros- la respues en la rubia preocupaba a ambos

-eso quiere decir que pronto atacara?- para Chrono le importaba más su hermana pero su familia aun necesitaba que siguiera cuerdo

-no estoy tan segura, pero algo pronto sucederá, además siento que esto sucederá en un par de años, no creo que el fin este cerca, es confuso, hasta ahora, es la única profecía que no comprendo en lo absoluto- la confusión de la caballero no hizo más que asustar a los dos restantes

-habla en futuro, pero uno cercano hablando de meses, o años?- no le gustaba no saber nada

-no se.

\- el panorama no es claro y lo mejor será esperar hasta que se presente, y rezar porque la princesa este de nuestro lado.- es lo único que podían hacer.

* * *

La semana paso entre preocupaciones, investigaciones y estrategias para la futura batalla.

-estaremos entrando en el espacio del planeta no administrado 250. En 12 horas, espero que durante ese tiempo se preparen y descanse, tenemos a un criminal que atrapar.

Una hora, dos horas, tres horas, cuatro horas, cinco horas, seis horas, y la pelirroja no paraba de dar círculos en la nave, se paseaba una y otra vez en ella, y a todos lo que estaban ahí, ya los habia mareado completamente, hasta que al final habia cansado a la pelirrosa, que habia terminándola estampando contra la pared.

-Takamachi!- dijo la guerrera con unas venas bastante resaltadas.

-S..Signum eso duele-

-Entonces para de marear a la gente con tus vueltas.

-s..s.s- intento responderle pero una voz mecanizada las interrumpio

-alerta, alerta, enemigo confirmado, atacara a la nave en 5…

-ya apareció, demonios, Takamchi, prepárate.- en cuatro.

-Si!- con energías renovadas la pelirroja estaba lista por conseguir venganza.

-tres-

-quiero a todos los guerreros en la plataforma ahora!- la voz de la castaña resonó por la nave.

-dos-

-prepárense para el impacto-

-uno-

* * *

Bueno un cap un tanto extraño algo fuera de contexto y bla bla bla, y como este fic dice que es tragedia pues tragedia tendrán, por lo tanto me hago la pregunta de que si será necesario cambiar el ranking de este de T a M.

\- realmente crees necesario eso, mira este cap, empezaste con canciones.

-lo se, pero el próximo hasta a ti te va a traumar.

-ay si tu.

\- bueno, luego no andes entrando en fase demonio blanco contra mi, porque te lo advertí.

-mejor vete a estudiar.

-jajajajaa auch, ya voy solo esperame cinco minutos más.

-los contare-

-bueno, sigan leyendo hasta abajo por favor.

-cuatro..

-cruel. ¬¬#

* * *

Adelanto del próximo cap.

-debo decir que me encanto pasar tiempo de calidad con ella, un verdadero festin debo admitir, ver su sangre fue una verdadera delicia.

-TE MATARE!

Capitulo 10:

 **Lágrimas de sangre.**

* * *

-tres…

Aiemvela: si Fate sufrio pero me temo que hare sufrir más a la rubia, aun tiene un par de secretos guardados. u.u

-Dos…

Karlhaestrada: tampoco fue mucho la espera en este, pero en el otro igual dependerá de muchas cosas, ya luego se sabra quien es la pelinegra no te preocupes algún dia te enteraras, y pues no sabremos si es reencarnación del demonio o de mi hasta que no nos diga su deseo no crees?, jajaja ya ves que tu eres la de las propuestas jajaja asaltacuna jaja ok no, pero mm no se de cuando seas, asi que mejor dime que edad tienes o no que mes, jajaja, XD

-dos y medio…

Letzi Mendez: me temo que la pelinegra no es Fate, además no se supone que Fate esta muerta? Jejejeje, pero aquí entre nos, estas cerca n.n y si le atinan antes de que lo ponga la segunda parte del cap de mi deseo, si les doy una recompensa, no se que, pero les dare algo. n.n , abrazos.

-uno.

-bueno hasta el próximo cap.


	10. Lagrimas de Sangre Part I

Primero lo primero, este cap es un tanto trágico, no lo subi a M ya que es el único cap..creo yo.. que tendrá este nivel, asi que les advierto, este cap es un poco perturbador, asi que leedlo con cuidado.

Lo segundo se supone que seria un único cap pero viendo la extensión con la que esta saliendo decidi, ponerlo en dos partes, ademas de que no tenia intencion en subirlo ahora si no despues pero las cosas no se dieron como debian.

Tercero aun no me sale la segunda parte del cap, lo siento, he estado en las nubes.

Cuarto la razón por la que digo esto al inicio y no al final como siempre es porque este cap merece que lo haga asi, debe terminar dramático

Se que me querrán dar algunas maldiciones asi que están en la libertad de hacerlo pero con moderación. Otra cosa antes de que lean esto, podría encomendarme a kami para que pase mis exámenes, por favor, ahora que están de buenas lo pongo porque si no.. ay kami-sama.

Pd: si paso los exámenes tendrán cosas buenas, lo prometo.

Pd 2: jamas le hablen a una persona medio dormida con una voz de niño pequeño cuando no hay nadie de ese tipo en la habitación y menos cuando acaban de contar historias de terror porque podrían provocares traumas de por vida, ejemplo este cap.

* * *

\- alexa. jaen no lo cambie, pero si puse advertencias n.n,

\- haru. rocha jajaja aguanta un poco más y deshare esa pareja que para empezar jamas exisitio.

Danael-chan: actualizado espero que te guste.

Letzi Mendez: ya te dije que no es una reencarnación, pero vas bien, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado n.n

Karlhaestrada: oye no, yo no te quiero matar, yo soy mala pero no para tanto, ohh si la profecía jejejejeeje y la chica pelinegra muajaajjaja, si bueno era como un relleno del bueno jajaja XD, este al menos trauma un poco.. creo… asaltacunas jajaja apenas tengo 18 jaja XD.

AiemVela: aun asi me alegra leerte, a mi me gusta que te guste lo que hago, gracias por comentar.

Fer: awww gracias por leer mi historia, sacada de una mente como la mia.

* * *

 **Lágrimas de sangre I**

-Ahhhh- su respiración era agitada, el golpe les habia alcanzado- snif- Raising Heart, reporte de la situación- sus lagrimas no paraban de llenar su rostro pero eso no le importaba.

- **have been unconscious for six hours, minimum damage to the ship, but they were all the same way, his magic has been limited.-** ( han estado inconsciente por 6 horas, daños en la nave minimos, pero todos quedaron de la misma manera, su magia se ha limitado.)

-Gracias Raising- se sentó, estaba cansada mentalmente, vio a su compañera y observo que estaba en el mismo estado, solo que golpeaba el suelo constantemente.

-por mi culpa…- lograba escuchar a su amiga-si no fuera por mi…- la culpabilidad se sentía en todo el ambiente pero era mayor en la pelirrosa. Si tan solo yo..- ya no podía seguir escuchando eso, le mataba el corazón.

-BASTA!- grito- para Signum- fue hasta donde estaba su compañera y le sostuvo los hombros- basta, no es momento para esto, aun no- ella le pedia a su amiga que se controlara pero no estaba mejor, estaba llorando, estaba destrozada, apenas podía contralar los espamos de su cuerpo por el llanto, pero si no fuera porque el enemigo seguía ahí afuera, libre y feliz, y ella no tuviera ese deseo ferviente de quitarle la sonrisa a punta de golpes, o si, estaba pensando en las mil y un formas de hacer sufrir a ese maldito, sino fuera por eso, en este momento de seguro estaría llorando como una niña.

-Takamachi,- la pelirrosa ya habia entrado en razón o algo parecido a eso- bien.

-Signum, vamos, si asi estas tu no me imagino como este Caro y Erio, tenemos que ir por ellos.- su promesa tenia que cumplirla, aunque le costara el corazón hacerlo.

-las quiero a ambas en la plataforma, todos estarán ahí, dare un par de anuncios, asi que marchen ya.- como apareció desapareció la pantalla que mostraba a una firme Comandante, pero claro aun con esa expresión era inevitable ver que la castaña habia estado llorando.

\- ya sabemos donde estarán, andando.- y asi ambas se dirigieron a la plataforma.

Cuando entraron en la plataforma el ambiente ahí era desolador, todos los presentes, estaban o habían estado llorando, sus caras lo demostraban, todos estaban perturbados, o se encontraban sentados llorando sus penas, o estaba en los rincones con una expresión melancolica. Pero en general ahí todos estaban mal.

Nanoha pudo encontrar rápidamente a las personas que estaba buscando, pues Erio y Caro se encontraban abrazados, el muchacho abrazaba a un incontenible Caro, ambos estaban llorando y cerca de ellos estaba Teana y Subaru en la misma posición que estaban los muchachos, Subaru no paraba de llorar, en otro lado pudo divisar a Ginga sentada en un rincón, no estaba llorando pero su rostro decía que lo habia estado haciendo, estaba completamente callada y a su lado estaba Runessa en las mismas condiciones.

Con todo esto se dirigio hacia los muchachos, y se dedico a abrazarlos, no podía decir nada para reconfortarlos pero podía estar con ellos, Signum hizo lo mismo pero con Shamal y Rein, esas dos estaban en un mar de llanto, por otro lado Agito y Vita simplemente lloraban en silencio.

Al poco rato llego Hayate seguida por Grifith y Lucino, los tres tenían miradas serias, todos hicieron el ademan de levantarse pero una mano por parte de la Comandante les indico que no era necesario.

-Les dare unos anuncios- la comandante inhalo aire.-fuimos atacados hace 6 horas, es decir, que desde ese momento hemos estado inconscientes, el ataque consumio nuestras energías mágicas, por lo tanto los niveles menores a AA no podrán hacer magia, además fuimos desviados de nuestra ruta y nuestros sistemas de navegación y comunicación han sido dañados por lo tanto no podemos comunicarnos con los del exterior y no sabemos dónde estamos, el equipo de mantenimiento y comunicaciones se está haciendo cargo.

-Estamos varados- una voz salio de entre la multitud

-me temo que si- contesto el segundo de Hayate.

-tambien somos vulnerables a otro ataque, de hecho es un milagro que no termináramos con el mismo destino que la nave anterior.- repitió la misma voz

-que nos salvo?- esta vez fue otra voz

-escuchen-parecio que Hayate habia ignorado apropósito la pregunta- lo que vimos no fue un sueño, y lo saben, si alguien se quiere retirar de la misión esta en todo su derecho- esas simples palabras habían hecho que casi toda la tripulación se preguntara si era necesario continuar, excepto claro esta por un grupo de personas que a esa pregunta les habia ofendido.

-les pregunto de nuevo, ¿quieren retirarse de esta misión?- la voz firme de la castaño asusto a más de uno.- si es asi, no habrá problema alguno, están en todo su derecho, no habrá represalia.

Muchos se debatieron entre quedarse o irse, estaban en confusión, no sabían que hacer, tenían miedo, estaban completamente aterrados.

-contestando la pregunta anterior- a la castaña parecía que poco le importaba el mar de confusiones en las que estaban sus subordinados- fue Fate la que nos salvo de estar dos semanas varados y en coma.

Esa contestación nadie se la espero, claro que estaban deseosos por saber que los habia salvado pero esa respuesta los dejaba completamente aturdidos.

-pero ella.. esta..-

-lo se, todos lo vimos, pero miren esto- atrás de la castaña apareció una gran pantalla, en ella se mostraba lo siguiente:

 _-preparense para el impacto-_ se podía ver a dos mujeres una pelirroja y otra pelirosa corriendo por los pasillos- _uno_ \- antes del impacto una luz dorada empezó a emanar de la pelirrosa, protegiendo a si a la nave del impacto, provocando que la energía de este mermara considerablemente.

-cuando?- la pelirrosa se llevo una mano al pecho, pues no recordaba nada de eso hecho, y para empezar esa magia no era la de ella, asi que tomo el pequeño colgante que siempre llevaba- Testarossa?

-Si- le contesto la castaña- su colgante, su magia, nos protegio.- con esas palabras todos entendieron aunque algunos ni siquiera supieran que ese artefacto existiera- nos salvó a todos, ella nos salvó aun cuando ya no esta más entre nosotros, no olviden el porque vinimos-

-Yes Mo´m! – todos sin excepción alguna se levantaron e hicieron el saludo militar, sus animos habían mejorado, recordando el principal motivo por el cual habían zarpado.

-debemos proteger la nave no importa a que costo, la capitana Takamachi y yo nos encargaremos de los escudos, todo aquel que pueda disponer de magia lo requiero en los puestos de vigilancia- y sin más salio del lugar, para ser una persona muy joven la castaña habia sabido controlar a su tripulación, sus caballeros solo podían admirar que la joven, habia crecido para convertirse en una admirable comandante, el haber levantado el animo de la tripulación lo habia demostrado, Hayate ya no era más esa niña de nueve años que habían conocido.

Para Nanoha ese ánimo revitalizante le habia ayudado, no tenia porque perder el camino, asi que le dio un último abrazo a los dos jóvenes que tenia a lado y se marchó detrás de su amiga, en su mente aun habia escenas de lo ocurrido hace apenas unas horas, sabia que esas imágenes jamás se borrarían de su mente, pero tendría que aprender a vivir con ellas, no era la única que tendría que hacerlo, pues si lo que Hayate habia dicho era cierto, entonces todos habían visto eso, y eso resultaba muy perturbador y para que no negarlo le causaba mucho miedo y rabia el haberlo visto.

Signum solo observaba a ese par de jóvenes marchar, en esa escena solo faltaba una, la rubia, las tres juntas, era la imagen perfecta ante sus ojos, las tres amigas, las tres aces, las tres niñas que habia conocido hace tantos años atrás, pero ya no seria más asi, pues bajo su tutela una habia caído, realmente le pesaba en la conciencia lo que habia pasado, ahora comprendia mejor a Vita, a ella le habia tocado una situación similar con Nanoha, pero gracias a los dioses, esta habia salido librada, pero ella no habia contado con esa suerte, la rubia jamás regresaría a casa, y todo porque ella fue débil.

Por el resto de su vida recordaría que fue su culpa que la rubia jamas tuviera una familia, su debilidad habia causado eso, la rubia tenia quien la esperara en casa, tenia porque luchar pero ella no habia podido estar a la altura y no culparía en nada a nadie si le echaban la culpa de la muerte de la rubia, pues para ella asi era.

Realmente preferiría recordar la sonrisa de la rubia despidiéndose para siempre, pero no, ni siquiera eso habia podido obtener, EL se los habia hecho ver, El le habia quitado ese privilegio, ahora ya no podría recordar la ultima vez que vio esa sonrisa, no ahora si recordaba a la rubia, no recordaría los triunfos, las sonrisas, las risas y los pucheros que siempre ponía después de que ella misma le jugara una broma, dios ya no tendría aquien restregarle en la cara por haber fallado el primer examen de Enforcer, no ya no tendría nada de eso, ahora en adelante que recordara a la rubia, solo recordaría su propia debilidad y todo lo que esta sufrio en su ultimo dia de vida.

Si El se los habia mostrado, les habia mostrado la batalla final de la Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

El hace unas horas habia destruido todo, sus memorias, sus corazones, sus alegrías, por que El habia ganado la pelea, no importaba si al final lo arrestaban, porque El habia ganado algo más que una batalla a base de golpes, El le habia ganado a sus corazones.

-aun no entiendo como la magia de Fate nos salvo, Hayate?- Nanoha ya habia alcanzado a su amiga.

-la verdad yo tampoco lo sé, después de todo si la magia de fate hubiera actuado de la misma manera hace dos meses las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, asi que la pregunta al aire era porque su magia actuo asi con esta nave y no con la otra- la castaña no entendia muchas cosas pero lo principal si.

-bien, dime que tengo que hacer- Nanoha tampoco entendia todo pero no era momento para cuestionar nada

-tu empezaras a colocar una barrera protectora a la nave, yo te relevare en dos horas- empezó a dar las instrucciones la comandante

-Si mi comandante- Nanoha hizo el saludo normal y se retiró para hacer lo mandado.

-"Teana te quiero a ti y a Ginga en mi oficina de inmediato"- con esta comunicación la castaña se dirigio hacia su oficina aun tenia que planear todo para el contraataque

A los pocos minutos dos mujeres entraran a la oficina.

-Comandante- saludaron ambas haciendo el típico saludo militar

-bien, están aquí porque necesitamos un plan de ataque.

-el plan original cambio?- pregunto la Enforcer

-me temo que si, de alguna u otra manera acabamos de perder la primera batalla- la castaña lamentaba eso

-no podemos con el, no de la manera convencional- la oficial por fin habia hablado- si vamos con todo al frente, ya sabemos que pasara, el ataque que nos envio nos dejo muy en claro que aunque todos lo ataquemos será en vano.

Si porque el les habia dejado muy en claro que ataques comunes no funcionarian con el, después de todo lo que habían visto, eso les habia quedado más claro que el agua, el era fuerte y un maldito desgraciado a la hora de pelear.

-lamentablemente el que nos hubiera mostrado eso, tambien lo dejo vulnerable, no es capaz de ver sus errores, impulsivo, arrogante, y muy tonto a lo que se refiere al crear estrategias, podremos con el si usamos sus debilidades en su contra.- mencionaba la Enforcer

-aun asi, es más fuerte que nosotros, y yo soy la más fuerte en esta nave pero mi SS+ fue anulado mi nivel es S+ y el de Nanoha-chan AAA+, nos bajo el poder y el mantiene aun su SSS, es más fuerte.

-Fate-san logro herirlo y estoy segura que si nivel bajo a AAA+ y estaba muy herida cuando lo ataco, podremos con el, no será fácil pero lo haremos.

-Teana-chan sabes que lo que más quiero es meter a ese desgraciado a la Carcel pero será muy difícil y no pretendo tener bajas.

-hay una posibilidad- después de un rato estar callada la Nakajima mayor por fin había hablado- el es capaz de drenar energía pero nosotros tambien.

-dime quien en esta nave es capaz, porque hasta donde yo se, no hay nadie con esa capacidad- Teana habia interrumpido.

-Tú- fue la respuesta de la otra- y creo que Nanoha-san-

-Que?-

-Sus navidades se han adelantado-

-Ginga explicate, ahora.

-Con Fate-san estábamos realizando un pequeño experimento, es hora de ponerlo aprueba- dijo mientras sacaba un gran maletín y lo abria- un campo AMF portátil- mostrando el arma en el- esta contenido en 5 balas, soy hay 5 como estas en todo el universo, y su acompañante este pequeño- dijo mientras sacaba un arma que de pequeño no tenia nada pues media unos 75cm de puro poder- un arma para un francotirador, Teana tu decides- la oficial empezó a meter las balas que prácticamente aduras penas cabian en su mano, eran grandes, en un cartucho.

-Lo haré- dijo la Enforcer mientras agarraba el arma ya cargada.

-seguiremos con el plan pero ahora lo haremos para lograr una ventana y Teana pueda disparar eso.

-tienes tres disparon Teana, úsalos bien, las otras dos balas se las dare a Nanoha-san, ella podrá adaptarla a su dispositivo..

-Entendido- contesto más sin embargo la joven Enforcer jamas espero que una pequeña pelirroja la dejara inconsiente.

-por eso estaba ahí arriba?- pregunto la pelimorada a la pelirroja.

-si, quieres uno?- contesto Vita.

-no, puedo saber porque la nockearon?-

-necesita descansar, Caro, Erio, Subaru, Rein y Signum han sufrido las mismas consecuencias, los necesito tranquilos- contesto la comandante.

-ya veo, han reducido nuestra fuerza-

-lo sé pero ahora no podemos pelear, esperaremos hasta tener los sistemas de navegación-

-bien- dijo tomando a la novia de su hermana y el arma- la llevare a?…

-la enfermería- respondió Vita.

-ok-

Y sin más esa junta termino, ya tenían un plan para poder conseguir su objetivo, ahora lo único que hacia falta era encontrarlo y empezar la batalla.

Cuando la oficial llego a la enfermería encontró las camas ocupadas, pero lo que le sorprendio fue que los más jóvenes estaban llorando aun estando inconscientes.

-que pasa?- fue lo único que pregunto para después dejar a Teana junto a la camilla de su hermana.

-estan intranquilos, todos- dijo la doctora mientras volteaba a ver a la camilla a la cual literalmente estaba atada la pelirrosa.

-ohh- Ginga no habia visto esa camilla pues estaba en un rincón aparte y podía ver que la pelirrosa aun estando inconsiente intentaba lanzar puñetazos, ya sabia porque estaba atada.

-me temo que no podemos ayudarles, seguro están soñando "eso".- Shamal solo podía ver con pena la escena ante ella.

-mmm, Blizt tienes alguna grabación de Fate cantando-

-Yes, Sir-

-ponla por toda la nave-

-Yes, Sir- y asi el dispositivo puso una de las canciones que solia cantar Fate cuando tranquilizaba a Ginga después de las misiones. (inserte aquí Canciones de Nana Mizuki, blue moon)

La canción de esta rápidamente tranquilizo a todos en la enfermería, e incluso el corazón de muchos que aun estaban angustiados por haber visto "eso", en especial para dos personas que tenían la cabeza hecha un lio.

En otro lado de la nave, más específicamente en un rincón de esta, una pelirroja enfundada en sus barrier Jacket podía escuchar una de las canciones que Fate solia cantarle a Vivio cuando esta era pequeña y tenia miedo.

 _-La consientes demasiado Fate-mama_ \- siempre decía lo mismo la pelirroja cuando consideraba que Fate cuidaba en exceso a su hija

- _y tu eres muy estricta Nanoha-mama_ – era la típica respuesta de Fate como siempre lo hacia cuando Nanoha se ponía asi.

Pero no importaba cuanto discutieran por ello, aunque esa discusión minima siempre terminaba en risas pues a las dos les parecía muy chistoso que se pusieran así por la pequeña Takamachi.

Eran buenos momentos no es asi, Rasing Heart.

-Yes my master- le respondio el dispositivo haciéndose una idea de lo que hablaba su ama.

-pero no podemos olvidar, Raising tienes alguna grabación de "eso"- pidió la instructor

-Yes, my master, Why?-

-quiero verla-

-But, my maste…

-ahora- la interrumpio la instructor.

-All Rigth- y sin más el dispositivo puso lo que deseaba su master.

"eso", era justamente lo El les había hecho ver a todos en la nave y Nanoha suponía que todos los dispositivos también habían logrado captar, y con esto guardado en su memoria, en pocas palabras todos podrían ver una y otra vez como su rubia amiga habia muerto, el como él habia acabado con el relámpago de la Tsab.

(canción sadness and sorrow de Taylor Davis) (Empieza lo feo, asi que pueden dejar de leer y quedarse con el resumen que Fate la paso terriblemente mal antes de morir o continuar leyendo y ver como acabo todo)

En la pantalla se mostraba a Fate en su último combate:

-Sayonara-

-Testarossa!- los gritos de Signum eran penetrantes, y de un momento a otro la pelirrosa ya no estaba más.

-haz hecho que se vaya, algo tonto si me lo preguntas- la voz de un hombre se escucho por todo el lugar, recordándole a la rubia que estaba peleando.

-es mejor asi- le contesto esta.

-no tiene caso, morirá de todos modos- dijo mientras preparaba su ataque.

-me temo que te equivocas- la rubia aun estando a poco minutos de morir sonaba tan tranquila- ellos no morirán aquí.

-aun no, pero tu si-

-Tal vez tengas razón pero eso importa ya?-

-tienes razón no lo hace- tomo todo el poder que tenia y lo disparo, la rubia se preparo para impacto y reforzó a un más su barrera, un gran resplandor cubrió el lugar.

Como todos sabemos el disparo llego a la nave desviándola de su curso, dejando a todos sus tripulantes en coma, pero lo que paso en ese planeta después del ataque era desconocido hasta hace apenas unas horas, que el les habia mostrado el verdadero fin de la Enforcer.

-ahhh!- grito la rubia pues la habían vuelto a encadenar lastimando aun más su brazo izquierdo que estaba dislocado, producto de la batalla anterior.- que has hecho?.-

-ohh realmente creiste que morirías tan fácil?- se burlo el mago acercándose hacia ella.

\- mi magia, no la siento- dijo la rubia viendo que todo lo que le quedaba le habia sido drenado, no tenia magia, pero tenia que aguantar un poco más, sabia que la nave estaba bien y que solo tenia que retrasarlo un poco más, solo un poco más y ellos estarían completamente a salvo y ella, ella dejaría este mundo en paz sabiendo que hizo lo correcto.

-ahora es mia, y la magia de tus compañeros tambien lo es - el mago era mucho más alto que la rubia, grande, y castaño – y tu tambien- dijo mientras iba desgarrando la ya de por si desgarrada ropa de la rubia.

-Jamás!- respondio esta, viendo como era dejada completamente sin ropa alguna.

-no te resistas, he estado solo por mucho tiempo, asi que déjate querer- sus manos se posaban en las mejillas sonrojadas de la rubia- prometo satisfacerte- y sin más dejaba la marca de sus dientes en el cuello de esta.

-uhmm- la Enforcer se sentía humillada, asi que cuando este dejo de morderla, rápidamente le escupió en la cara.

-No debiste hacer eso!- le grito el tipo que se habia enojado en cuestión de segundos, se limpio la cara- pagaras por tu insolencia- y sin más tomo el hombro dislocado de la joven y se lo recompuso, causándole asi un gran dolor, pero la rubia era orgullosa y no dejo salir ningún grito, pero sus ojos la traicionaban dejando salir asi unas cuantas lágrimas.

-gracias- aun con sus lagrimas le respondio con una sonrisa socarrona a su agresor.

-de nada, pero esto no es todo, me he dado cuenta que tienes una hermosa cara, me pregunto, si puedo hacerla aún más bella aun?.- su voz habia paso de estar enojada a una amable.

\- asi está perfecta- le respondio la rubia de manera altanera.

-en serio, yo creo que no.- y sin más empezó a golpear a la rubia en la cara a puño limpio, después de darle diez golpes el hombre se calmo, y durante esta sesión la rubia jamás grito del dolor.

Una tos empezó a nacer la Enforcer intentando escupir toda la sangre que se habia acumulado en su boca, jalo un poco las cadenas, lo cual alerto a su oponente.

-ohh esta vez no- con un simple truene de dedos las cadenas se pusieron rigidas y empezaron a jalar los miembros de Fate en diferentes direcciones, la rubia sentía como poco a poco sus miembros eran jalados, ella misma sabia que si esto seguía asi seria desmembrada asi que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban jalo las cadenas hacia si misma.

-eres difícil, bravo- los aplausos resonaban por todo el lugar- me gustas cada vez más- volvió a tomar a la rubia por los hombros y empezó a besar el cuello de esta.

Fate no gritaba ni hacia nada, solo podía aguantar, aguantar era lo único que le quedaba, soportar, no le gustaba para nada la sensación de ser besada por el, su cara demostraba el asco que tenia.

-no te gusta!- el tipo habia vuelto a enfadarse- ehh veamos si esto te gusta y sin más, tomo el rostro de la rubia y lo estampo contra su rodilla, la nariz rota fue el resultado de esto, la sangre no paraba de caer de esta, su cuerpo ya contaba con varias heridas no solo en la cara, sino tambien con cortadas en brazos y piernas resultado del combate que habia tenido antes.

-no me mires asi- el tipo empezó a llorar- asi no- su voz se quebraba- tus ojos, son tus ojos lo que me culpan a mi, pero ambos sabemos que es tu culpa, si tan solo me amaras-

Los ojos de Fate que siempre transmitían el calor, ahora solo mostraban el asco que era estar enfrente de el, no le gustaba para nada lo que hacia.

-deja de mirarme asi!- el se habia recompuesto y ahora le gritaba a la rubia enfadado.- hare que dejes de verme asi- tomo la barbilla de esta y beso los parpados de fate,- hare que me veas diferente mi amor- y sin más empezó a crear una esfera de magia de color negro, la rubia miraba atentamente lo que el hacia, - hare que me ames- y sin más convirtió la esfera en un guante- para lograrlo debo deshacerme de tus ojos mi amor, mira, mira atentamente porque será lo ultimo que observes- la rubia solo podía mirar con terror el como el pasaba sus dedos por la mano enguatada y estos eran cortados pequeños filamentos que estaba en el guante- Te amo- y sin más estampo su mano enguantada en los ojos de la Enforcer.

-AHHHHHH- un grito desgarrador provino de la Testarossa, un grito que haría temblar de miedo al más valiente, un grito que significaba que ella habia perdido uno de sus sentidos más valiosos.

\- de ahora en adelante lloraras lagrimas de sangre- dijo al ver como las gotas de sangre caian por las mejillas de la joven.

Fate solo podía llorar y sumirse en el dolor, sus ojos habían sido lastimados severamente, solo pudo enrollarse en forma fetal por el inmenso dolor que le causaba la perdida de sus ojos.

-ohh vamos no es para tanto- el la hizo recomponerse- aun falta más diversión- y con ello le empezó a propinar una nueva tanda de golpes a la Enforcer, todo enfocados a su cara y a su severamente lastimados ojos.

La rubia habia resistido la primera parte de la tortura de manera estoica pero ahora a cada golpe gemia de dolor, hasta que se quedo desmayada.

-no te duermas aun estamos jugando- el tipo hizo voz de niño y empezó a mover ligeramente el hombro de la joven- neee one-chan, despierta, si no despiertas yo hare que lo hagas- al ver que esta no despertaba el empezó a besar los hombros y algo más de la rubia, y subio hasta los labios de esta y los beso, al principio el beso fue tranquilo pero se atrevio a más y mordio el labio de fate de manera delicada- realmente te amo- y sin más volvió a besarla.

- _Doom_ -

Escucho un ruido semejante a un golpe seco, pero no le dio importancia asi que decidio seguir besando los labios de la Testarossa.

- _Doom-_ otra ves el mismo sonido, pero esta vez pudo notar que provenia del vientre de la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos, pero de nueva cuenta no le dio importancia y volvió a probar los labios de esta.

- _Doom-_ la rubia despertó al tercer golpe y se encontró con la cara de su agresor hecha una furia.

-tu, como te atreves!- y sin más le dio una cachetada a la rubia, que aun seguía sorprendida con la nueva información- maldita!, me engañaste!- otro golpe- eres de otro hombre!- otro golpe más y la rubia no cabia de la sorpresa- como te atreviste maldita zorra- otro más- los mataré- tomo el rostro de la rubia y volvió a estamparla contra su rodilla- yo te ofrecia el universo entero y tu te acuestas con otro- otro rodillazo más.

-sueltame- la cara de la rubia ahora estaba bañana aun más en su propia sangre pero ya habia reaccionado lo suficiente y asimilado la nueva información- suéltame.

-y CREES QUE LO HARE?- otro rodillazo- los matare a ambos – y sin más su puño se dirigio al vientre de esta, pero el nunca conto que ella lo detendría.

-Te he dicho que me SUELTES!- y sin más rompió la mano de su agresor. (Guren no yumiya de Taylor Davis)

-Ahhh- solto un quejido- tu no tienes el derecho de darme ordenes- y volvió a intentar conectar otro golpe más pero nuevamente fue detenido por la rubia.

-Sueltame!- le grito en la cara al tipo.

-Tu eres MIA!- el tomo el rostro de la rubia y la beso nuevamente, el beso duro un poco más que los demás y poco a poco fue correspondido por la rubia, a la cual una niebla oscura la empezó a rodear, su cuerpo empezó a ser rodeado por un traje negro y su cabello empezaba a teñirse de negro en las puntas.

- _Doom-_ la rubia abrió por fin los ojos mostrándolos completamente negros con un punto carmesí en su centro, y con ello le dio un zarpaso al tipo, separándose asi del beso y con ello deteniendo su transformación, su cuerpo y su cabello habían vuelto a su estado original.

-Te dije que me soltaras- la rubia retrocedio en el cielo, creando asi una distancia considerable entre ella y su agresor.

-AHHH- el tipo apenas podía contener la sangre que salía de su garganta y rostro.-TE MATARE!

-Blood Form- fue lo único que salio de la rubia y poco a poco su sangre empezó a formarse en un nuevo traje, sustituyendo asi el traje del que ya no quedaba nada.

El nuevo traje de la rubia era rojo carmesí intenso, cubriendo en forma de rayas el cuerpo de esta, era pegado mostrando su silueta, dejaba mucha piel expuesta, pero se moldeaba al cuerpo de esta como una segunda piel, una segunda piel hecha de sangre.

Ambos estaban lastimados pero la rubia habia conseguido una razón por la cual seguir viviendo, con nuevas esperanzas, estaba esperando salir victoriosa del lugar y poder ir con esa persona para informarle de la nueva noticia, quería ir a su casa con su familia.

-Bardiche, Riot Zanber- su espada siempre dorada ahora habia cambiado por una de color rojo escarlata, asimilando asi la nueva forma de su ama.

\- con que asi quieres las cosas- dijo el viendo la nueva apariencia de la chica- pues que asi sea- se puso en su pose de pelea y sin más ambos empezaron su tercer asalto.

Al principio de la pelea la velocidad de Fate habia incrementado a niveles nunca antes vistos, ella lograba conectar golpes rápidamente, causando así un daño considerable en su oponente, cada que ella conectaba tres el apenas lograba lanzar su puño que con la rapidez de la rubia no la tocaba en lo absoluto, la pelea parecía que tenia un claro ganador, pero la rubia jamas conto que el tuviera el poder de teletransportase, logrando asi atraparla por el cabello.

-realmente creiste que ganarías- e ingenuamente la rubia si lo creyó- pues que crees no lo haz hecho.- el jalo un poco más el cabello de la rubia y empezó a utilizar sus rodillas para conectar más golpes en ella, hasta que se cansó, pero aun mantenía fuertemente el agarre sobre el cabello de Fate.- no podrás ganarme jamas.

La rubia estaba llorando como una niña, le dolia saber que el tenia razón, ella no podría ganarle jamás, sus poderes estaban muy desiguales, el era muy poderoso, tenia miedo, miedo por lo que vendría, apenas se acababa de dar cuenta de la nueva noticia y ya estaba a punto de morir, aunque lo doliera debía desistir, su cuerpo no estaba bien y si continuaba iba a arriesgar al pequeño que no tenia culpa de nada, y si se rendia ahora, el la mataria sin piedad, de todos modos el resultado era el mismo. Moriría no importaba lo que hiciera.

-Matame, por favor, matame- rogo, rogo por la clemencia de una muerte rápida, prefiriria eso a sufrir más- matame, onegai, hazlo ya- sus lagrimas rojas escurrían por todo su rostro.

-lo haré, pero sabes estaba pesando que antes de matarte podría jugar con lo que llevas dentro, ya sabes para vengarme por lo que me haz hecho, Rompiste mi CORAZON- lo ultimo ni le importo a Fate, pero lo primero la habia dejado en Shock, podría soportar mil torturas, despues de todo no las desconocia, pero eso, no, ni mejor lo imaginaba, jamás dejaría que nadie lo tocara, no a la vida que se le habia confiado, no a la vida que llevaba dentro.

\- lo mataré primero a el y tu veras como deshago lo que hizo otro en ti y por fin seras mia- decía de la manera más maliciosa- veras como destruyo lo que llevas dentro, tendras el mejor asiento, primera fila, que te parece?.

-JAMAS- y sin más la sangre que estaba alrededor de su mano formo una daga y se corto el cabello, soltándose asi, al estar libre arremetio de nueva cuenta esta vez con su espada y le con toda la rabia del mundo le corto un brazo a su agresor.

-AHH- aullo de dolor el tipo por la perdida de su brazo- pagaras por eso!- un pistola se formo en su mano y con un breaker le dio directo a fate que nada pudo hacer.

La rubia fue mandada al suelo irremediablemente, mientras miraba como un ataque mayor al que habia atacado su nave estaba a punto de dispararse.

-no hay estrellas, no hay luna, no es el mismo cielo, ni siquiera puedo morir viendo el mismo cielo- la Enforcer contemplaba su suerte con una mano alzada, intentando alcanzar el cielo.

 **-Sir, aun no es momento para rendirse.**

-Bardiche mi querido amigo ya no puedo más.- se lamentaba la rubia

- **But Nanoha-san, Vivio, Lindy-san, Raising y Bellini-san, aun tiene que decirle a Bellini-san la nueva Buena.**

-Elizabeth!- la rubia se habia sorprendido al escuchar el ultimo nombre- tienes razón Bardiche aun tenemos una promesa que cumplir- y con eso ultimo ella toma un aliento, se levantó y preparo sus defensas-no tenemos permitido morir- la esperanza estaba volviendo a su vida, e instintivamente llevo sus manos a su vientre.

-Yes,Sir- grito animado el dispositivo.

Porque yo NO PIENSO MORIR AQUIIIÍ!-con todas sus energías levanto sus manos logrando hacer que su protección aumentara.

Los poderes colisionaron, un gran brillo inundo el lugar, la niebla no permitia ver más alla. Ni siquiera quien era el ganador de esa batalla.

Pero Lamentablemente todos conocemos el desenlace de esa pelea, la protección de Fate fue atravesada como mantequilla, asi como tambien un gran trozo de esa planeta, condenando así a la rubia a una muerte segura.


	11. Lagrimas de Sangre II

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertencen al universo de MSLN, y a KNM.

 **Lagrimas de Sangre II**

mas de una vez me pregunte que hacia yo en este mundo, pero ninguna respuesta me convencia, hasta que creci y lo comprendi, nacer, crecer y morir, todo tiene una razon.

- **por eso mismo he decidido remembrar todo lo que ha sucedido a lo largo de los años-**

Cuando naces entiendes que eres un ser querido, tienes a tu familia unida, eso si naces en el mejor momento de tus padres, pero sino, las cosas se complican y tu puedes tener la peor infancia, gracias a todos los cielos, tuve una buena infancia fui y soy amada por mi madre, la amo, después de todo, ella dio todo por mi, y eso es algo que jamas olvidare.

Cuando era joven mi madre me conto una historia, la historia de como su vida tuvo un cambio drástico, de como creyo haber perdido todo, me conto todo lo que tuvo que pasar para ser lo que ahora es, nunca crei que su vida hubiera sido tan intensa, ahora que soy mayor comprendo un poco más, se que no fue fácil, se que en ese momento ella estaba muy dolida, pero se que esas acciones permitieron cerrar un ciclo de dolor, con solo imaginármelo se me parte el corazón.

Un recuerdo lejano, amigas peleando por una justicia, por intentar recuperar la paz, amigas que tenían el corazón en lios, las almas de estas que estaban incompletas, cada una con una batalla que luchar.

 **-hace mucho tiempo en un planeta lejano una pelirroja estaba en traje de lucha se preparaba para luchar, pero sus sentimientos eran confusos, su mente un caos, y su corazón estaba roto…**

* * *

La grabacion habia terminado ya no queria ver más -Gracias raising- no habia que ser un geni para saber que ella estaba muy mal, quería venganza a cualquier costo, solo quería vengar a su amada, aunque ya le habia quedado muy claro que su amor no era mutuo.

-yes, my master.

-Elizabeth- tenia mucha curiosidad-Bellucinni- queria saber un poco más sobre ella- Elizabeth Bellucinni- quería ver como era, saber como logro conquistarla- quien eres Elizbeth- quería saber quien era la persona que le habia robado a su amiga- aun no es el momento para concerté- eso era algo cierto aunque se muriera de curiosidad no era el momento para concentrarse en pequeñeces, su mente debía estar centrada en las cosas que tenia adelante.

* * *

En otro lado de la nave una castaña intentaba por todos los medios ordenar el caos que habia en su nave.

-quiero informes de las reparaciones de inmediato- era lo que se escuchaba en el puente de control.

-si señor- su segundo le contestaba.

Se escuchaban los sonidos de las teclas al ser presionadas por los subordinados, papeles venían de aquí a allá, personas caminando de un lado a otro, todos intentado ayudar.

-las comunicaciones no se recuperaran pronto es como si un campo nos lo impidiera- decía una castaña con lentes.- además la nave esta siendo atraída al planeta.

-gracias Shari- contestaba la comandante- cuanto es el tiempo en que llegaremos si seguimos asi?-

-tres horas-

-entiendo, si lo derrotamos es posible que desaparezca el campo?-

-creo que si, pero tomara tiempo repararlos, depende del daño provocado-

-cuanto tomará?-

-dos días o uno si nos apresuramos y la nave no recibe mucho daño-

-lo dejo en tus manos shari, voy a la enfermería, si alguien me necesita ya sabe donde buscarme- y sin más la joven comandante salio del lugar.

Al poco tiempo logro llegar a esa zona, entro y como era de esperarse todos ahí estaban más tranquilos gracias a las canciones que estaban escuchando, no le sorprendia para nada que eso les tranquilizara pues ese era el medio más efectivo que tenia fate para tranquilizar a todos, estaba segura que Caro y Erio habían escuchado esas canciones cuando eran mas niños, lo que si le sorprendia era que Ginga contara con esas grabaciones pues con lo timida que era fate no dejaba que se las hicieran.

-como las conseguiste?-

-se las tome a escondidas, después de una misión en la que casi pierdo la vida ella me las canto para que estuviera tranquila, en esa misión perdimos a casi todo mi escuadrón-

-ya veo-

* * *

Las cosas se miraban bien por el momento pero una pelirroja no dejaba de lamentarse, los escudos que ella le habia proporcionado a la nave eran fuertes y estables, la energía que tenia que poner era enorme pero aun asi con todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo ella lograba recordar todos los momentos que habia podido disfrutar con su adorada rubia.

 _-Nanoha_

 _-Fate-chan_

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿piensas en lo de Vivio?_

 _-Si, no pude cumplir mi promesa, le dije que seria su mamá, que la protegería, pero no pude estar a su lado, no pude protegerla, seguro que ahora mismo esta llorando_

 _-Nanoha_

 _-Si pienso que esta llorando sola y que quizás este triste y herida, el cuerpo me tiembla y siento que voy a perder la cabeza, ¡quiero ir a rescatarla ahora mismo!, pero, yo…_

 _-Tranquila, Vivio esta bien, la salvaremos juntas_.

Esa vez que lloro en la azotea por el secuestro de vivio, su corazón en ese momento sentía que se desgarraba, pero ahora el dolor era insoportable, no concebía una vida sin Fate, desde que eran niñas se habían conocido, primero como enemigas y luego como aliadas, Fate sin suda alguna habia sido su mejor amiga, tanto que se habia enamorado de ella.

 _-Nanoha_

 _-Fate-chan_

 _-Tanto la superación del limite de raising heart y tanto como el tuyo, el blaster mode, estoy segura que no quieres que te oírme decir que no lo utilices, asi que no te lo dire, pero por favor, no te excedas._

 _-Eres tu la que me preocupas, la superación de tu limite es extremadamente poderoso, pero tambien es peligroso y al usarlo generas un monton estrés sobre ti misma_

 _-Estare bien, tranquila_

 _-Sigues tan testaruda como siempre_

 _-Y tu siempre andas haciendo cosas peligrosas_

 _-Soy una maga aérea, hacer cosas peligrosas es mi trabajo_

 _-Aun asi, haces demasiadas locuras_

 _-Yo.. ¿no eres consciente de lo mucho que nos preocupamos por ti?_

 _-Se muy bien lo mucho que se preocupan por mi , por lo que hoy regresare sana y salva, volveré sana y salva con vivio_

 _-Umm vale_

Ella era la persona que más amaba, Fate se la pasaba preocupándose por su salud, pero como siempre esta no se habia preocupado por si misma, era algo que solia hacer, fate siempre la estaba cuidando y ella no habia podido corresponder como se debía, si tan solo hubiera estado ahí, si tan solo hubiera podido protegerla, con tan solo verla ahora mismo con esa sonrisas y esos ojos que tanto amaba, podría soportar el que esta estuviera con otra persona, pero no era tan sencillo, se la habían arrebatado de la peor forma, no podría tenerla nuevamente ni como amiga, ahora solo podía buscar venganza, y eso es lo que haría, no dejaría que el siguiera viviendo sabiendo que le habia arrebatado la vida al amor de su vida.

-pensando?- no sintió nada hasta que su amiga la habia sacado de su trance

-si, pasa algo?-

-si, pasa que he vimos morir a Fate, que hay un loco extremadamente poderoso suelto y que la única amiga que me queda esta destrozada- la comandante habia podido resistir hasta ahora pero tambien tenia limites – Nanoha se que sonara cruel, pero no es momento para pensar en eso, debemos pelear, estamos por hacer que el pague, pero no lo lograremos hasta que estemos bien, ya han paso dos horas, en una hora entraremos en contacto con el, asi que ve, descansa un poco, Ginga ya te dio las balas?-

-ya lo hizo, retirare los escudos-

-claro, yo pondré los mios, deje a Grifith al mando-

-porque?-

-voy a luchar, asi que no puedo dar ordenes, ahora no.

-Hayate…-

-ve, erio y caro deberán despertar dentro de poco, ve con ellos-

-claro- y sin más la instructor se retiro, desactivo los escudos y fue por a la enfermería.

* * *

Una hora, son 60 minutos, dicen que el tiempo es relativo, porque todo depende de como lo sientas, si estas entretenido el tiempo pasa luego, pero en cambio si esperas a que este pase rápido, tarda diez veces en pasar un minuto, en conclusión si quieres que el tiempo pase rápido este es más lento que una tortuga, y cuando quieres que pase lento, este es más rápido que la velocidad de la luz.

Por eso para la pelirroja que solo quería salir y arrancar cierta garganta el tiempo paso a paso de tortuga, solo quería salir y atacar, salir y vengar, ya luego se preocuparía por todo lo demás, ya luego buscaría a esa tal Bellucinni, ya luego se preocuparía de los celos que tenia, ya luego lloraría por su perdida, pero ahora, ahora era hora de que diera razón a su sobrenombre.

-El demonio blanco ya despertó.

-recuerda que hay que atraparlo no matarlo- la pelirrosa a su lado la habia escuchado, ella tambien quería vengarse pero ordenes eran ordenes .

-…..-

\- si no se deja capturar, solo lastimalo hasta que ruegue-

-….-

-no hagas locuras-

-no suenes a ella- esas palabras eran dolorosas, pero no era el momento.

Y con esa conversación ambas cayeron en un silencio, ambas pensaban en lo que harian, pensaban en la formación y entre sus pensamientos quedaron hasta que esa hora paso.

* * *

Nunca nadie dijo que enfrentarte con el asesino de tu mejor amiga seria fácil, nada mas llegaron al punto de contacto el ataco, pero no logro nada pues Hayate estaba preparada, ella fue la que recibió el daño, pero sus escudos aguantaron.

Los guerreros se prepararon, todos estaban atentos para lo que pasaba.

Ginga y Signum fueron las primeras en atacar, la batalla empezó, golpes aca y alla, Ginga fue enviada inmediatamente al suelo, y Subaru tomo su lugar, Signum se estaba cansando inmediatamente, sentía como su magia se agotaba con cada golpe que conectaba, y al poco rato Erio tuvo que tomar su lugar, Vita en su desesperación al ver como sus amigos caian, ataco pero nada pudo hacer su martillo fue detenido fácilmente y al suelo fue a caer, Subaru no resistio más y tambien cayo, Caro intentaba ayudar en la sanación de sus amigos pero el daño en ellos era tremendo, Erio resulto lastimado, no eran capaces de encontrar una ventana para el disparo de Teana, y Nanoha estaba siendo detenida por Shamal, no era fácil pero debía aguantar, si ella atacaba seria en vano su poder seria consumido.

Todos miraban atentos la batalla, no era fácil, el planeta en el que se encontraban era desertico, rojo y tal como habían visto antes, le faltaba un trozo, sin duda en ese planeta habia ocurrido una gran pelea, y ahora esta lo estaba dejando peor, trozos del planeta que habían quedado en orbita eran destruidos por los combatientes, los cinco que estaban dando pelea estaban agotados y muy lastimados, Shamal y Caro estaban intentando curarlos pero era muy difícil,

Parecía todo perdido y no habia escapatoria pero Nanoha ya se haba cansado de esperar, tenia que actuar, ya no importaba el plan, Girochi se lo estaba haciendo difícil, no era momento para dudar, debía acabarlo ya.

Sin más la pelirroja se lanzo al ataque y se enfundo en una lucha a muerte, Girochi habia logrado terminar de despertar al demonio Blanco.

-hasta que al fin apareces demonio?

-….-

-no hablaras?

-….-

-ya veo, en ese caso no podre contarte nada, sabes eres muy conocida por toda la galaxia pero por mi no, solo se quien eres por los recuerdos de ella, o si sus recuerdos fueron deliciosos.

-…- el demonio blanco aun mantenía la vista sobre su objetivo, estaba furiosa, el no solo habia absorbido la magia de Fate sino tambien sus recuerdos.

-ahhh eres aburrida, terminare con esto pronto.- y sin más ambos empezaron una lucha furiosa.

La pelirroja solo podía bloquear los golpes, no tenia manera de lanzar un disparo, y no podía mantener al Girochi en un solo lugar para que Teana tuviera una chance de disparo por que el se movia mucho.

En el cielo aparecieron destellos visibles para todos, esos destellos eran las muestras de la avasalladora pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo. Lamentablemente para la pelirroja su magia estaba siendo robada asi que tuvo que regresar siendo suplantada por Signum que ya se habia recuperado de sus heridas, de pronto a ella se le unio Ginga y volvió el uno contra dos.

Pero como habia pasado antes, ambas combatientes fueron enviadas lejos, Vita volvió atacar con la ayuda de Erio pero rápidamente fueron dejados en k.o, Hayate no soportaba ver como le hacían daño a sus amigos pero poco podía hacer, toda la fuerza, todo el poder que estaba siendo desprendido hacia que el lugar se desmoronara, y sino fuera por su campo de fuerza, estaba segura que la nave acabaría con el mismo destino, su deber era proteger la nave, ahí habían muchas personas a las que tenia que cuidar tambien.

Nanoha volvió a la batalla con Subaru, ambas intentaron por todos lo medios lograr un golpe limpio pero no lo consiguieron.

-como es posible que sea tan fuerte?

-ahhhh- entre jadeos la pelirroja contesto- es un mounstruo.

-nanoha-san, el es muy fuerte ni los seis no podemos contra el y el no tiene un Brazo!, como es posible.

-no lo se Subaru, pero debemos vencerlo.- y sin más los seis volvieron al ataque.

-esto es un juego de niños, podrían ponerse serios por favor- pidió Girochi.

-ahhh maldito pagaras!- la pequeña pelirroja choco a Grain contra el, pero no le habia hecho ningun daño.

-jajajajaja, eres débil, ohh por favor me van a decir que la moribunda que vino a mi hace dos meses es más fuerte que ustedes.

-que?- Hayate habia escuchado eso gracias a la pantalla que tenia enfrente suya- Fate estaba….- y lo comprendio sabia que su amiga no estaba al cien la ultima vez que peleo pero esto era contundente, Fate estaba muriendo desde mucho tiempo atrás.

-ohh no lo sabían- Hayate no era la única sorprendida, todos habían quedados atónitos.- no saben nada que patético, les mostrare un poco más mis queridos..

 _La rubia estaba sobre una gran roca que se habia desprendido de la tierra, esta estaba con un intenso rojo carmesí, la sangre de la rubia estaba impregnándola, esta ya no tenia fuerzas, estaba completamente agotada._

 _-hasta aquí llegaste._

 _-….-_

 _-ohh no vas a hablar, bueno asi esta mejor, aun no puedo creer que me hayas dañado pero bueno las únicas personas que pueden atacarme son aquellas que están próximas a conocer su muerte, me han enviado a una persona que estaba a punto de morir sin mi ayuda, que patético._

 _-…-_

 _-vi que tienes amigos, me pregunto cuantos vendrán por tu cadáver, creo que será divertido jugar con ellos._

 _-no te atrevas-_

 _-no podras impedírmelo , pero puedes ayudarme, te matare, pero primero me robare todo lo que tienes._

 _-que puedo tener que te interese, mis ojos, ya no puedo ver nada, y como mujer ya no te sirvo, jajaja, no tengo nada que darte- la rubia esbozo una risa, se reia de su propia desgracia._

 _-ohh te equivocas tienes algo que darme- el se acerco más a ella si puso su mano en el pecho de la rubia._

 _-Tsk-_

 _-shh quédate calladita- concentro todo su poder en su mano- tomare tu magia- y sin más empezó a sacar el link core de la rubia._

 _-ahhhhhh!- no era la primera vez que sufria eso pero en esta ocasión todos sus sentidos estaban alertas, le dolia todo, era un dolor insoportable._

 _-ohh- dijo impresionado al ver como el link de la mujer enfrente de el estaba incompleto- que interesante, tu magia, tu misma haz destrozado tu magia._

 _-Ahhhh- las lagrimas rojas empezaban nuevamente a salir de sus ojos._

 _-que linda vista- coloco el link de Fate en su interior- y que buena magia, pero ya es tu hora, y luego la de tus compañeros._

 _-no te atrevas a tocarlos, no lo hagas, escuchaste, no te atrevas-_

 _-Callate._

 _-si los tocas regresare por ti!- estaba furiosa, el estaba amenzando a sus amigos y por como los conocía sabia que todos irían alla, sabia que sus amigos vendrían a buscarla_

 _-he dicho que te calles!- y sin más un aguaja alargada fue lanzada a la rubia._

 _-uhm-la aguja no habia preforado su yugular pero habia atravesado por completo su cuello, la sangre empezaba abrotar de la garganta de la rubia.- uhhm- los quejidos de la rubia eran perfectamente audibles, estaba intentando no ahogarse con su propia sangre, su rostro solo demostraba el dolor que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo._

 _-eso te pasa por no cerrar la boca- el sonrio satisfecho por su logro y sin más se alejo de la rubia- ahora muere., Infernal Fire!- un nuevo disparo salio de su arma, la roca habia quedado hecho trizas y no habia rastro alguno de que ahí hubiera estado antes una persona- upss creo que me pase, no les he dejado ningun cadáver, ohh bueno pronto habrá de sobra, jajajaja-_

-les gusto?... debo decir que me encanto pasar tiempo de calidad con ella, un verdadero festin debo admitir, ver su sangre fue una verdadera delicia.

-TE MATARE!- Nanoha ya de por si estaba furiosa pero ese tipo no dejaba de molestarla, claro que sabia que Fate habia sufrido pero al parecer el lo habia disfrutado.

Ambos se enfudaron en una nueva lucha, Nanoha atacaba todo lo que podía pero sabia que no podría hacerle nada, asi que un ultimo movimiento permitio que la lanza que Girochi utilizaba alternando con su arma, le atravesara parte del torax cercano a su hombro derecho.

-Nanoha!-

-"dispara ahora Teana".- Nanoha habia logrado atrapar la lanza de su oponente y a la vez la mano de este impidiendo que se moviera.

-"pero"- Teana sabia que si realizaba el disparo este atravesaría a su antigua maestra.

-"Hazlo", YA!- Nanoha sabia lo que ocurriría, el disparo la atravesaría y llegaría a su oponente logrando hacer que ambos perdieran su magia en el proceso, pero era un riesgo que ella estaba dispuesta a recibir.

-"Nanoha, gomenasai"- el disparo salio del arma que sostenia la pelinaranja, la mira le permitia saber el lugar donde impactaría, esta debía atravesar el hombro izquierdo de su antigua maestra para poder colocarse en el torax del enemigo.

Lo que nadie espero es que cierta pelirosa inconcientemente activara un poder capaz de salvar a Nanoha -sonic move- el colgante brillo y permitio el rescate de la pelirroja.

En un segundo a otro la pelirroja estaba en los brazos de su amiga, lo que le sorprendio bastante, ese Sonic habia sido muy veloz, casi comparable al que utilizaba su adorada rubia, pero lo que más le sorprendio fue ver a Signum con un traje casi idéntico al de la rubia en su Sonic form, solo que este era en todos negros y rosas.

-estas bien Takamachi-

-Signum tu- la instructor aun no salía de su trance.

-no se que haya ocurrido pero me alegro por ello- la pelirosa solo podía ver el colgante iluminado, sabia que ese colgante las habia salvado.

-Ahhhh- ambas voltearon a ver al Girochi que estaba adolorido pero no parecía muy afectado por el ataque- eso duele-

-aun no logramos acabarlo- dijo sorprendida Caro, pues estaba segura que todos estaban en sus limites y el aun con ese disparo seguía igual.

-Ginga!- reclamo Teana al ver que no habia surtido efecto.

-apegate al plan, aunque tengas que descargar todas las balas en el- le contesto tambien estupefacta por lo recién acontecido.

-subaru, ataque doble!- grito la mayor y ambas activaron sus wing road- ahhhhhhh!- ambas golpeaban a girochi pero esta vez si le estaban causando daño- si podemos "teana"

-"lo sé"- Teana intento lanzar otro disparo pero girochi se movio rápidamente a otro lugar.- diablos.

-aun sigue siendo rápido- la Nakajima estaba cansada y ya no podía mantener el ritmo.

-Takamachi debo ir-

-lo se, ve te seguire después, necesito hacer algo- Nanoha aun tenia parte de la lanza en su clavicula, Signum habia logrado romper el lado que sostenia girochi puesto que si intentaba sacar a Nanoha de la lanza podría hacerle más daño con la cabeza de la lanza.

-de acuerdo- Signum la bajo y fue por Girochi.

-ahhh- Nanoha inhalaba y exhalaba con cuidado preparándose para lo que venia-uno, dos….TRES!AHG!- Nanoha habia presionada la lanza permitiendo que esta la atravesara aun más sacando asi la cabeza de esta completamente de su cuerpo- diablos no puedo sacarla por mi misma- su brazo no le alcanzaba para poder sacar el resto de la lanza limpiamente de su cuerpo.- "Erio"-

El muchacho llego inmediatamente e hizo lo que le habia pedido su antigua instructora.

-recuerda debe ser un movimiento acorde a la trayectoria de salida natural del arma- dio unas ultimas indicaciones la instructor.

-claro,- el joven sudaba a mares por la responsabilidad entre sus manos- uno, dos.. Tres!-

-AHGG- grito por ultima vez la pelirroja al sentir como le era extraída la lanza.

-AHH- el grito esta vez provino de la pelirosa que era enviada fuera de la pelea.

\- Signum- Hayate estaba preocupada por su guardian.

-son unos débiles- Girochi parecía más entusiasta que antes, le gustaba causar dolor a las personas- pero ya me canse de jugar… Infernal Fire!.

-noooo!- Hayate aumento su rango de campo permitiendo proteger asi a sus amigos- AHHHHHH- la barrier jacket de la castaña estaba desvaneciéndose- no… dejare… que MUERAN!- aumento aun más su poder permitiendo que nadie saliera lastimado.

-oohh interesante magia, la quiero.- y sin más se lanzo hacia la nave que se encontraba bastante alejada del lugar de batalla, listo para acabar con la castaña.

\- no te lo permitiré!- fue detenido por unas cadenas rosas.

-otra vez tu, demonio, pensé que habia acabado contigo.

-no me quitaras a otra amiga!- y sin más volvieron a pelear, la herida de Nanoha no dejaba de sangrar, pero aun asi oponía resistencia.

-Divine Buster- la pelirroja habia logrado establecer una distancia segura para poder atacar.

En su desesperación la pelirroja no habia notado que en la trayectoria de su disparo se encontraban las hermanas Nakajimas, pero cierta castaña si.

-AH!- la castaña habia creado escudos protectores justo a tiempo para las hermanas, protegiéndolas asi pero desgantando su poder.

-eso fue peligroso Takamachi!- le grito la pelirosa al ver la maniobra tan arriesgada que habia llevado a cabo.

-"solo me queda un disparo más, pero creo que lo he dañado"- se comunico con Teana la pelirroja.

-"ok"- solo alcanzo a responder la pelinaranja por haberse quedado asombrada con la maniobra que acababa de presenciar, su instructor era muy exigente, al haberlos educado en no realizar ese tipo de tácticas cuando eran estudiantes, si hasta ella se habia ganando un Divine por haber hecho algo asi cuando estaba en la sección seis.

-vaya asi que aun puedes pelear- Girochi mostraba algunas heridas pero aun parecía que eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-es un mounstruo- si antes lo habia pensado ahora quedaba más que demostrado, aun con dos campos amf en su cuerpo el parecía aun muy imponente.

-ahora si me permites te regresare el favor demonio blanco- de un momento a otro apareció destras de Nanoha que nada puedo hacer para que este la tomara del cuello, estrangulándola.

-ahhhh- ella intentaba no perder el aire e intentaba golpearlo pero nada parecía resultar.

-me temo que yo te matare a ti jajajaja- dijo mientras ejercia más presión en el cuello de la As.

-ahh- la visión de Nanoha se estaba haciendo borrosa por la falta del vital oxigeno.- sus brazos iban perdiendo fuerza y poco a poco dejaba de poner resistencia.

-Nanoha!- la castaña estaba muy agotada como para poder ir ayudar a su amiga, realmente estaba esperando un milagro, todos estaban muy cansados como para poder ir a a ayudar, pero para suerte de la castaña el milagro ocurrio.

-ja- Girochi miraba sorprendido- ahhhh- y adolorido como cadenas doradas salían de su cuerpo- que demonio…s- las cadenas rápidamente apresaron su cuerpo.- ahhh- provocándolo aun mucho más dolor.- de donde?-

Para Nanoha habia sido un alivio que eso ocurriera pues ya habia sido liberada gracias a esas cadenas, las cuales prácticamente reconocia- Fate- unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos al ver que la magia de su amiga la estaba protegiendo.

-como es posible- Girochi aun no entendia como habia terminado asi.

-en el momento que absorbiste su nucleo te condenaste- la pelirroja entendia ahora todo, sabia la razón por la cual el primer ataque lanzado hacia la nave habia resultado minimamente dañada.- la magia que le quitaste nos ha estado protegiendo.-

Para toda la tripulación era un verdad impactante claro sabían que la magia en el colgante de Signum les habia salvado tambien pero que la magia que habia quedado en Girochi hubiera hecho lo mismo era algo extraordinario, pareciera que la rubia no dejaría de protegerlos aun estando muerta.

-aun asi no lograran vencerme!- grito rompiendo asi las cadenas y acercándose una vez más a Nanoha- ahhh- pero las cadenas volvían a fluir de el para apresarlo nuevamente.

-"Teana"-

-"si"- dos disparon sonaron por todo el lugar, ambos habían logrado conectar con Girochi.

-ahhh, aun son muy débiles- el volvió a romper las cadenas, y se estaba preparando para disparar, las cadenas le estaban volviendo a enrrollar pero el no lo permitia, su tremenda fuerza impedia a alas cadenas realizar su trabajo.- Infernal..

-Diablos- Nanoha se dio cuenta que el iba a disparar por ultima vez, sabia que la magia de el estaba agotándose tambien, pero tambien suponía que un animal acorralado era más peligroso, sabia que Girochi pondría todo su poder en ese ataque importándole poco si tambien resultaba herido.

-Starligth…

-FIRE!-

-BREAKER!-

-PROTECTION-

Tres voces resonaron por el lugar, dos dando el aviso de un nuevo ataque y la tercera poniendo todo de si para proteger.

La colision de dos los poderes fue asombrosa, se podía sentir una gran cantidad de magia en el ambiente, la fuerza era descomunal, mientras que la tercera fuerza hacia todo para contener el poder desmesurado, sabia que si dejaba de ejercer esa protección todos, sin faltar ninguno, irían a visitar a Fate.

-AHHH- el cuerpo de la castaña resultaba herido por el intento de contener todo ese poder.

-Hayate!- Shamal habia acudido a socorrerla pero la comandante se negaba a ayudar, si perdia su concentración, ocurriría una desgracia.

En el cielo se observaban dos rayos chocándose, uno negro y otro rosa.

La nariz de Hayate estaba empezando a sangrar por todo el estrés que su cuerpo estaba soportando, su vista se nublaba, pero sabia que no tenia permitido sucumbir.

-ahhhh- sentía su poder desvanecerse pero en cambio los rayos parecían cosa de nunca acabar, aun le sorprendia la capacidad de su amiga por realizar tremendo ataque y aun más el poder de Girochi por aguantar. Asi que sacando fuerzas de quien sabe que, ella aumento su poder- AHHHHH, no dejare que nadie CAIGA!.

Un milagro mas se realizo, el colgante de Signum brillo con más fuerza aun y las cadenas tambien, una luz dorado cubrió los cielos y el poder de Hayate fue restaurado temporalmente.

-AHHH- con un ultimo grito Hayate logro suprimir el ataque de Girochi, permitiendo que el Starlight le diera de lleno.- termino- sin más esta se dejo caer en el suelo.

-TE MATARE!- un grito provino de la Pelirroja preparándose para un ultimo ataque, pues para ella no le bastaba con encerrar al criminal, quería que sufriera como Fate, quería que pagara con dolor todo lo que le habia causado a su amiga, lo que nunca espero es que unas cadenas doradas tambien la apresaran a ella- AH, FATE! DEJAME ACABAR CON EL!- grito a los cielos esperando que su deseo fuera cumplido, pero no fue asi, las cadenas la apresaron aun más- por favor!- se puso a llorar, ni siquiera la magia de Fate la dejaba realizar su objetivo- por favor!- las lagrimas le recorrían todo el rostro.

-nanoha basta- Signum habia llegado a su ayuda- el esta inconciente no hace falta que hagas nada más, lo arrestaremos.

-pero yo no quiero arrestarlo!, Signum- le suplicaba a su amiga que la dejara terminar.

-no, estas débil deja de forcejear, o perderas más sangre- la pelirroja se habia olvidado de la herida por la adrenalina, pero era cierto estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y con la presión de las cadenas esta se iba rápidamente de su cuerpo.

-Fate- sin más la pelirroja quedo inconsciente en los brazos de la pelirosa, la perdida de sangre habia hecho mella en ella.

* * *

Tres días después.

-ahhh- lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue tomarse de la cabeza, esta le dolia horrores, se despertó y al ver tanto blanco supuso que habia terminado en la enfermería, no le sorprendia, el haber agotado casi toda su magia le habia dejado muy mal- Fate- su amiga, estaba segura que si vivian ahora era por ella, la magia de Fate le habia permitido detener el ataque de Girochi.

-ya estas despierta Hayate- entro a la pequeña habitación Shamal.

-si, por cierto que hago aquí?- no se refieria a la enfermería si no más bien a la habitancion donde estaba, por lo general en las enfermerías de la naves no habia espacio como para que hubiera habitaciones separadas, asi que por lo general habia habitaciones con seis camillas en ellas, pero la castaña se encontraba en una individual.

-privilegios de comandante- le contesto con una sonrisa la doctora.

-sabes que no me gusta abusar de mi lugar-

-lo sé pero tambien se que no te gustaría que te vieran asi.-

-asi?- la castaña no sabia la apariencia que cargaba, y no era una muy alentadora, su cuerpo tenia rasguños pero eso no importaba mucho, lo que importaba era que estaba prácticamente semidesnuda, unos cuantos vendajes cubrían sus senos- ahhh- instintivamente se cubrió- como?-

-bueno- Shamal sabia a lo que se referia la castaña, en si esta no habia estado en la batalla, pero el contener tanto poder si le habia hecho mella en el cuerpo, especialmente en su abdomen , pues debido a la perdida de barrier jacket su cuerpo habia quedado vulnerable y una roca le habia golpeado a una velocidad impresionante.- te golpeo una roca y casi te atraviesa.

-en que momento?- la castaña aun no salía del asombro, estaba segura que hubiera notado que le habían golpeado.

-estabas muy concentrada protegiéndonos, asi que no te diste cuenta.- la doctora sabia que esta no lo hubiera notado nunca si no se lo hubieran dicho, aparte de esa herida, tambien tenia algunas otras en otras partes de su cuerpo pero la del abdomen habia resultado la más grave.

\- ya veo, me cambiare, asi que algo de privacidad?- pidió la comandante.

-no!- fue lo que consiguió de respuesta-

-porque?-

-se que si te cambias iras de inmediato a trabajar asi que no-

-pero, uhmmmm Shamal!- rogo la menor-

-nada.

-y si prometo no moverme de aquí, pero déjame vestirme! Onegai!- siguió su ruego, además sabia que podría trabajar desde su habitación.

-bien, pero no creas que te dejare salir.

-uhhmm- contesto feliz la comandante.

-pero déjame cambiarte los vendajes- intento ayudar la doctora.

-no, lo hare yo,- la castaña no se dejo y la doctora tuvo que irse, al ver que estaba sola, la castaña procedio a quitarse el vendaje con sumo cuidado….

* * *

-Shamal-sensei, ya despertó?- el segundo de Hayate habia llegado rápidamente a la enfermería porque habia escuchado que su comandante ya habia despertado.

-ya lo hizo, pero Grifth intenta no darle mucho trabajo, necesita descansar.

-claro, solo vengo a decirle que hace unos minutos logramos recuperar las comunicaciones..-

* * *

-ahhh- la castaña empezó a estirarse con cuidado de no abrirse la herida que prácticamente ya habia sanado- Gracias magia- le agradeció a la magia porque si no existiera, estaba segura que esa herida seguiría abierta –ahhhh- siguió estirándose dejando al aire todos sus atributos, claro que la castaña sabia que nadie iria a verla, porque para mayor seguridad ella misma habia dejado el seguro de la puerta cerrado.

-ahhh- un tercer estiramiento, la castaña ya se sentía mejor, tenia los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba de sentir su cuerpo.

-ah- lo que si le sorprendio fue escuchar una segunda voz, asi que abrió los ojos y su sorpresa fue mayor.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- el grito de Hayate se escucho por los alrededores.

-sumimase!- el grito de la rubia fue mayor y rápidamente cerro la pantalla de comunicación.

-HAYATE!- la doctora habia mandado a volar la puerta, por la desesperación de haber escuchado el grito de su ama, pero lo que encontró fue su mayor sorpresa, la castaña mantenía sus brazos pegados a su cuerpo intentando cubrir sus senos, y su cara estaba completamente roja.- Hayate?- y sin más vio como la castaña se desmayaba.

* * *

Media hora después.

-ya te dije que estoy bien Shamal- intentaba la menor convercer a la doctora.

-pero te desmayaste- la doctora estaba muy preocupada.

-si pero ya te dije que era una pesadilla que tuve y me volvi a dormir- una pesadilla era lo que la castaña decía y esperaba que fuera realidad, por que si es una verdadera pesadilla estar de lo lindo estirándote y encontrar al otro lado de una pantalla a Carim Gracia, si lo que ella habia visto era un pesadilla, nada menos y nada mas que una pesadilla, Verdad?, pero la castaña no tenia tanta suerte y nuevamente kami le mandaba una señal de su fastuosa suerte.

-master, incoming call-

-dejala pasar Schwertkreuz- pido amablemente la castaña pues ya estaba completamente cambiada.

-Comandante Yagami- la rubia mantenía un sonrojo fuerte en su rostro.

-Caballero Gracia- el sonrojo tambien se apodero de la castaña, maldiciendo su suerte….

* * *

-en donde estoy?- Nanoha estaba completamente desorientada, no sabia dónde estaba, lo ultimo que recordaba era haber discutido con Signum.

-kimi no sono egao dake mamorinukita – una suave voz estaba cantando- negai wa hitotsu.

-hay alguien ahí?-

-hikari tenshi … ah, hola!- la dulce voz le respondio.

-perdon por interrumpir tu canto pero, donde estamos?- aun no lograba localizar a su acompañante.

-concentrate, todo estará bien, imagina donde quieras estar- le respondio la misma voz.

-donde estas?- le era imposible concentrarse con tantas cosas en la cabeza.

-aquí- delante de ella apareció una castaña dándole la espalda.

-Hayate, eres tu?- sin duda alguna no sabia a ciencia cierta si era su amiga.

-me temo que no soy ella- la castaña por fin le habia dado la cara, sin duda alguna no era su amiga, la castaña enfrente de ella, era un poco no mucho sino un poquito más alta que su amiga, y su cabello le llegaba hasta los muslos, sin duda alguna no era su amiga, no negaba que su amiga se habia dejado crecer el cabello pero aun lo mantenía corto apenas sobrepasándole la altura de los hombros.

-entonces?, quien?- no era Hayate pero su cabello y esos ojos si le hacían recordar a su amiga.

-mmm, creo que no puedo responderte-

-que?, dime?, quien eres?- si la chica pudiera parecer inofensiva sobre todo con ese traje de novia, se miraba como un autentica princesa, pero no se dejaría llevar por las apariencias.

-calma, no te hare daño, no he venido por eso-

-venido?, en donde estamos?- la pelirroja no entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-imagina donde quieras estar, solo asi podre responderte- la pelirroja no daría su brazo a torcer- por favor- pero no podía hacer nada asi que decidio seguirle la corriente.

-mmmm- por más que se concentraba no lograba pensar en nada, asi que abrió los ojos y al ver a su acompañante la idea vino por si sola- mmm.

-lindo, perfecto para el ambiente jajaja gracias, ya puedes abrir los ojos- la pelirroja asi lo hizo y pudo admirar una preciosa catedral, estaban en el interior, todo estaba perfectamente adornado, pareciese que ahí se fuera a celebrar una boda.

-wow.. yo hice..-

-si, tu, te ha quedado precioso, es la catedral mayor de la santa iglesia verdad?-

-si- aun no podía creer que habia logrado crear tan precioso lugar, no negaba que la idea habia venido de ver a la castaña vestida de esa forma.

\- jajajaaa, menuda coincidencia, no lo crees Nanoha-san?-

-como?- la As se habia dejado llevar por el momento y se habia olvidado de todo.

-bueno, acaso no crees que te conozco, tu, la As de Aces- la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando la castaña era reconfortante, estaba segura que esta apenas tenia los veinte

-quien eres?- pregunto una vez más.

-mm no te puedo decir mi nombre, aun no me conoces, lo siento, pero te aseguro que pronto lo sabras, sino es que ya- una vez le dedico una sonrisa

-que hago aca?-

-uhmm como lo explico, veras mmm herede un poder de mi madre, buena una especie de variante, es algo extraño que rara vez pasa, no es común, mi poder me permite entrar en los sueños de los demás, ohh bueno mejor dicho, me permite entrar en los sueños de las personas que están en un profundo dolor, asi que mi pregunta seria, que clase de dolor te aqueja?- la castaña parecía totalmente interesada por la AS.

-perdi….- las lagrimas rápidamente recorrieron el rostro de la instructor- perdi.. perdi a mi mejor amiga- y todo lo que recibió fue un abrazo.

-sh.. no pasa nada… no llores.. todo estará bien..- la castaña menor estaba consolándola.

-pero ella.. esta.. muerta-

-muerta?, ohh ya veo, asi que por eso estas asi, calma, creeme en el momento en que menos te lo esperes te llevaras un gran sorpresa.

-snif.. aque te refieres?.. snif- no sabia como pero habia terminado abriéndose a esa castaña.

-puedo entrar en los sueños pero eso no significa que yo este en este momento en el mismo tiempo que tu-

-que?- no comprendia nada.

-mmmm es algo complicado de contar, además lo tengo prohibido, a las personas que ayudo no puedo contarles el secreto de mi poder, bueno aunque de por si te vas a enterar.

-tu poder es inestable verdad?- no sabia como pero estaba segura que su poder no era estable, si estaba con esas ropas es porque ella estaba apunto de hacer algo y su poder la habia sacado de escena.

-tuve una muy buena maestra- la sonrisa de la castaña era más esplendida- fue difícil controlarlo, me llevo años, pero lo logre, ahora ya no me meto a los sueños a diestra y siniestra.

-y ahora?, estoy segura que no estas aquí por que lo desees-

-es verdad, pero es que tu dolor era muy grande como para ignorarlo, además debo conseguir puntos con mi nueva familia- eso ultimo lo habia dicho muy bajo, pero la instructor habia logrado escuchar.

-puntos?- antes de que la castaña pudiera contestarle una nueva voz se escucho por el lugar.

-amor, estas ahí?- Nanoha solo podía ver como entraba una persona encapuchada que estaba segura era más alta que ella.

-ahhh- rápidamente la castaña se voltio.

-ejejejee, tomare eso como un si- para Nanoha era realmente extraño presenciar esa escena. Y le parecio muy chistoso que la nueva persona estuviera caminando con cuidado tocando las bancas una por una, algo le decía que esta tenia los ojos cerrados.

-ca..

-sHHHH, no digas mi nombre!- la castaña habia callado a su mmm Nanoha no sabría decir que pero por lo que intuia era su pareja.

-tu hermano me pidió que viniera por ti, dentro de poco empezara la ceremonia.

-ahhh claro, Nanoha-san perdóname pero debere irme.

-Naa.. . NANOHA!- el grito de la nueva persona resonó por todo el lugar, el encapuchado casi se cae de la impresión pero fue detenido por la instructor

-cuidado- por una extraña razón sintió como si unos nervios recorrieran su espalda al tocar al encapuchado, o debería decir encapuchada, pues debido al movimiento la capucha se le habia movido dejando ver asi una cabellera rubia.-Fate-

-noo.. yo no…- la rubia intentaba negar con todas sus fuerzas se habia puesto roja hasta las orejas y apretaba fuertemente los ojos

-jajaja, ya se que no eres ella- al primer momento las habia confundido, pero no era el rubio que tanto añoraba, no, el rubio de la encapuchada era más claro, como platino.

-ahh- la rubia platino se habia calmado, pero aun no abria los ojos.

-oigan por que no se ven.- realmente la instructor tenia una gran curiosidad sobre porque ambas no se miraban.

-no es bueno ver a la novia antes de la boda- respondio más serena la rubia platino, aun con los ojos cerrados

-y como ambas somos novias pues jajaa ahí tienes tu respuesta.- ahora fue turno de la castaña.

-se van a casar?-

-si, somos novias desde hace un par de años- menciono la castaña aun estando de espaldas

-cofsietecof- añadió la otra novia

-wow eso es mucho, me alegro por ustedes- la As no sabia porque pero estaba realmente conmovida.

-gracias, además somos amigas de la infancia, nuestras madres eran muy cercanas- meciono la castaña que se habia volteado pero seguia manteniendo los ojos igual de cerrados.

-CofCof, amor- no sabia porque pero estaba segura que a la castaña se le habia ido un poco la lengua.

-jajaja pero..-

-nada-

-bueno, bueno, me podrían explicar mejor las cosas, si es que aun tiene tiempo- dijo al ver como las dos estaban poniéndose, era raro hablar con ambas siendo que las dos no la miraban.

-explicar?- pregunto la rubia

-si, amor veras, Nanoha-san esta pasando por un momento difícil-

-cuantos años tienes N.a..na… ahgg cuantos años tienes?- por una extraña razón que no conocía la rubia no podía decir su nombre.

-veintisiete, pronto veintiocho-

-veintisiete ehhh?, ya veo es el momento-

-momento?- la instructor sabia que ellas le estaban ocultando algo y no le gustaba.

-tengo veintidós y ella veintiuno casi..-

-soy muy jóvenes…. Ahh pero ese no es el punto, dime, de que momento hablas?-

-estas triste no es asi?-

-bastante, mi corazón desgarrado esta.

-cada persona tiene un momento decisivo en su vida, el tuyo ha llegado, depende de ti ir por el bien o por el mal..

-de que hablas, como puedes hablar asi, cuando apenas estas creciendo.

-mi decisión ocurrio hace muchos años atrás, apenas era una adolescente, asi que puedo decirte esto con suma verdad, tu momento ha llegado, de ti depende tu futuro, y porque no, el futuro de muchas personas más, si estas aquí, es porque tu estas en desequilibrio, no es asi?, estuviste por irte al mal camino no es asi?, contesta- la voz de la rubia habia cambiado por una dulce a una completamente seria.

-si- para que negarlo estuvo a punto de mancharse las manos.- pero se lo merecia-

-eso importa, acaso?, no porque seas bueno te pasaran cosas buenas, y no porque seas malo te tienen que pasar maldades o en este caso no hay manera de castigar con la muerte.-

-tu no sabes nada!- esa niña quien se creía que era, como para hablarle asi.

-si que lo se!, mi madre me enseño todo lo que se, ella fue clara con eso, no hay ninguna excusa aceptable para dañar a alguien más, la magia no es para la destrucción si no para la defensa y la protección de lo más querido-

-pero el me la quito- la pelirroja se derrumbo otra vez y sus lagrimas volvieron al ataque.

-calma- sintió como unos fuertes brazos la tomaban- todo estará bien- no sabe porque pero le creyo, se sentía tan bien entre esos brazos, eran tan calidos- escúchame bien, esta solo es la primera prueba, vendrán más pero ten por seguro que podras con ellas.

-a que te refieres-

-tienes una hija no es verdad-

-ujum-

-lucha por ella entonces, y no dejes que tu corazón marche mal-

-por eso me enamore de ella, están dulce no es asi?- sintió como unos nuevos brazos la arrullaban, no sabia porque pero se sentía en casa.- escucha a tu corazón, síguelo, el sabra que hacer, tu sabras que hacer.

-pero…-

-shh, síguelo, estoy segura que vendrán personas por el, pero tu sabes bien aquien le pertenece, solo hazle caso, a veces la mente nos engaña pero el corazón no.- la rubia sonaba tan segura que le haría caso.

-nanoha-san olvidaras esto, olvidaras quienes somos pero nunca olvides que tu ya tienes a alguien por quien luchar.

-ujum- la pelirroja se levanto y ayudo a las otra dos.- felicidades por su boda- un nuevo abrazo se gano por parte de esas dos.

-gracias a ti- la castaña dio un paso hacia delante y con el viento logro hacer que las lagrimas de Nanoha se fueran.

-se que no me recordaras, pero espero verte pronto- la rubia se le acerco y le planto un beso en la mejilla, por alguna extraña razón le gusto ese beso, se sintió muy lindo, y la estrecho entre sus brazos.

-en ese caso ire a preguntar a la iglesia por unas recién casadas Nyahaha- Nanoha no las conocía pero quería hacerlo, esas dos le habian levantado el animo.

-jajajaa, intenta a ver que encuentras, pero primero deberas recordar y dudo mucho que lo hagas-

-ya veremos-

-adios- dijieron ambas mientras salían de la iglesia.

-adios- respondia ella

* * *

-AHHH- al despertar sintió una extraña sensación calida en su pecho, es como si su corazón estuviera añorando algo.

-nanoha-mama!- rápidamente sintió unos brazos abrazandole.

-Vivio?, eres tu?-

-si, Nanoha-mama!- sentía como su ropa se mojaba.

-ya, calma, estoy bien.- rápidamente vio como diferentes personas entraban a su habitación, estaba segura que habia permanecido inconciente durante mucho tiempo.

-cuanto?- pregunto al ver a su amiga castaña, que sentía que apenas habia visto, no sabia porque pero sintió como si se le olvidara algo importante.

-tres semanas-

-ya veo- otra vez esa sensación de olvido, pero no le dio importancia, ahora su trabajo era consolar a su hija.

* * *

Ehh hola ya volvi, después de una tortura de examenes y aun me falta uno T.T, están duro crecer.

La misión de ellos ha terminado, pero mi misión aun no, aun faltan unos capítulos más pero ya casi estamos en el final:

El próximo cap es el capitulo final de la parte dos del Fic.

Oigan sabían que este fic ya tiene más de 83 paginas en word, ohh me siento tan orgullosa, bueno ya, es mi primer fic largo.

Y para no perder la costumbre.

* * *

Adelantos del próximo cap, del cual no he escrito nada pero antes de que se me olviden las ideas mejor las anoto.

 **De recuerdos, sorpresas y muchas cosas más.**

-perdon, en serio perdón!-. Q.Q

-tu no eres su padre!, jamas lo haz sido, ella jamas fue como ustedes!-

-esto no es posible-

-aunque no lo creas es asi-

-tu eres….- D:

-si yo soy…-

-realmente te crees con la autoridad de ordenarme algo, tu no me conoces.

-los Testarossa realmente son unos mentirosos-

-Elizabeth!-

* * *

-Otra vez soy la narradora-

-si y alguien ya le atino a quien eres.

-ohh Felicidades ganadora! Y bien cual es su premio?-

-no tengo la menor idea, dice que lo dira hasta cuando ella quiera, :D.

-y será la única ganadora?-

-no, si alguien mas le atina a tu identidad tambien ganara, no se que, pero ganara.

-ohh, pero si yo sa….

-shhhh hey!, estaba bien que deje pistas por todo el cap, pero no les digas quien eres.

-te estas dando cuenta que hablas contigo misma verdad, digo yo soy un producto de tu imaginaicion.

-bueno como eres de mi mente sabras que estoy muy estresada asi que déjame ser.

-si lo que digas.-

* * *

-karlhaestrada: ohh fate paso por mucho u.u, mm si el maniatico esta loco mira que hacer eso con fate, ehh luego explico lo de los ojos y el traje es que es malo ver tanto kill la kill jejeje n.n, jaja elizabeth ahh luego saldra y su relacion con fate se sabra muajaja, jaja era relleno del bueno jajaja XD, no, no, no, tu fuiste la que empezo a decir que embarazada te habia dejado jajajaja XD, oye pero si a mi compañero de alado apenas lo vi ese dia, ni lo conozco, jaja gracias n.n

-AiemVela: ayy gracias por que te gustara el cap, espero que este igual te guste n.n

-alexajaen: bueno eso se sabra en el proximo capitulo no te desesperes n.n

-masspao: bueno es que Fate parece la más facil de matar, es que siempre esta viajando y bueno me gusta darle esta clase de protagonismo, ademas de que es mi personaje favorito. que bueno que te haya enganchado la historia n.n

-fer : nuevo capitulo espero que te haya gustado.


	12. de recuerdos

Anuncio general: mm espero que les guste este capitulo, y se que querrán insultarme asi que ya ni modo háganlo, pero antes deséenme suerte pliss, jajaja si ya se que parezco grabadora, pero ni modo, un anuncio más, no publicare pues me queda un examen más por hacer y debo estudiar, de hecho si paso los exámenes debere regresar a clases lo cual significa que mi tiempo para escribir será reducido, por lo tanto espero terminar el fic antes de que entre nuevamente a la escuela, asi que espero que el tiempo me alcance.

Una cosa más hagan sus apuestas, sobre lo que pasara en el próximo cap, este tambien merece terminar con suspenso asi que por eso ahora hablo.

* * *

Fer: bueno aquí esta la siguiente entrega, espero que te guste

Haru rocha: bueno en este capitulo veras a quien le pertenece el corazón de fate.

Aiemvela: que bueno que te encante este fic , aww me hace feliz, bueno ya sabras quien es Elizabeth.

Guest: espero que te termine de gustar este fic, y gracias por darle una oportunidad, espero no decepcionar.

Karlhaestrada: bueno puedes quererme y soportarme?, jajaja ohh yeah, si soy muy cruel, en serio tu te me estas proponiendo a mi jajaj XD, además que significa ese "snif" asaltacuna!, ohhh pues haz tus apuestas y haber que tal muajaja.

* * *

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a MSGLN, a KNM y algunos pocos a mi cabeza

Último capítulo de la segunda parte:

 **De recuerdos, sorpresas y muchas cosas más.**

- _tengamos una cita_

 _-no me siento de humor para salir_

 _-lo sé, pero es mejor que comer helado no es asi?-_

 _-Fate si engordo es mi problema, no el tuyo- la castaña tenia en sus manos un gran tarro de helado._

 _-jajajaa pero eres mi amiga asi que me preocupo- la rubia estaba parada enfrente de la puerta del hogar Yagami._

 _-mou, porque no vas con Nanoha-chan- dijo al ver la maleta de su amiga, de seguro apenas acababa de desembarcar._

 _-hay casa llena jaja, vivio llevo a sus amigos- fate tenia unas cuantas gotitas en su frente._

 _-no te pienso dar asilo, cuando se entere Nanoha-chan querra matarme- aunque fate fuera su amiga le tenia mas miedo a Nanoha._

 _-ohh claro que se enterará pero ahora la que me necesita eres tu-_

 _-yo?-_

 _-lo sé, Chrono menciono que habias ido a la Iglesia sin ningún asunto que atender, claro que mi hermano no sabe nada de lo que paso, pero yo si me hago una idea y viendo por como tienes ese tarro me imagino que estoy en lo correcto no es asi?- la voz de la rubia habia cambiado por una seria._

 _-Fate!- la castaña se habia lanzado llorando a su amiga- se lo conte todo!-_

 _-ya calma- la rubia acariciaba la cabeza de la castaña- todo estará bien- la rubia habia maniobrado con su maleta y la castaña en sus brazos para poder meterse a la casa y acostar a la castaña en el sillón._

 _-Fate!- la castaña seguía llorando en los brazos de su amiga-_

 _-venga, tienes que arreglarte, tendremos una cita.- la sonrisa de la rubia era conmovedora._

-fate, creo que volveré a hacer otra tontería, ir con ella siempre fue mi perdición.- la castaña caminaba por las pasillos de las oficinas de la santa Iglesia.

 _-jajajaaa, algún lugar más al que quieras ir?- la rubia mientras le abria la puerta de copiloto a su amiga._

 _-no, creo que ya hemos comprado bastante- era cierto la cajuela y el asiento trasero estaba lleno de bolsas de compras._

 _-en ese caso vamos a casa?- afuera del coche parecía que la lluvia estaba por desastarse._

 _-claro que si.-_

-aquí vamos- la puerta de la oficina principal estaba enfrente de ella, la puerta tenia una pequeña inscripción "Lider de la santa Iglesia: Carim Gracia".

 _-aquí?- la castaña estaba impresionada por el lugar a la cual la habia llevado la rubia._

 _-si, aquí-contestaba mientras estacionaba el deportivo negro en la cochera- Hayate bienvenida- menciono la rubia mientras le abria la puerta-_

 _-per..pero.. no que estaban las amigas de Vivio?- dijo la comandante mientras salía del auto._

 _-si, pero se han ido a una pijama a casa de Corona- contesto la rubia mientras sacaba las compras-_

 _-ohh te ayudo._

 _-gracias-_

 _-ya llegamos- decía la rubia al aire_

 _-bienvenidas- contestaba otra voz._

 _-nanoha?-_

 _-Hayate-chan, lista para una pijamada!- mencionaba la pelirroja entusiasmada._

 _La pijamada habia resultado excelente, aunque la castaña habia terminado llorando otra vez, pero esta vez, en los brazos de sus dos mejores amigas, habían cenado, habían visto películas, habían tenido una guerra de almohadas como lo habían hecho cuando eran adolescentes, no importaba el tiempo pero las tres seguían unidas, no parecía que nada las fuera a separar, pero una vez más la castaña se habia equivocado, la muerte si las habia separado._

-bienvenida comandante Yagami- la rubia frente a ella no era la misma que la habia consolado un año atrás, pero si era la rubia que la habían mandado llorar un año atrás.- hace mucho que no venias.

-Lider de la Santa Iglesia, Carim Gracia, es un placer volver- si, otra vez se encontraba frente a frente de la que seria su gran amor.

-cual es el motivo de su visita- la rubia seguía igual que antes, la imponente vista que tenia la hacia dudar pero no era el momento, tenia que cumplir una misión más antes de irse.

-vine a pedir una resolución y a confesarme una vez más- la escena de hace un año se volvia a repetir.- una ultima vez-

-en ese caso Shach por favor, podrias retirarte- la asistente de Carim estaba apunto de salir.

-no será necesario- contesto la castaña impediendo que ambas se quedaran solas.

-como gustes- contesto sorprendida la rubia.- procede.

-gracias- la castaña inhala profundamente el vital gas- primero hare mi petición si no es mucha molestia.

-claro que no-

-ok- la castaña procedio a desabotonarse un botón- quisiera pedir que usted dejara de ser- otro botón- mi inmediato superior- un tercer botón fue desabrochado-

-tus..tus.. razones- la rubia no podía creer lo que le pedia

-quisiera que a la primera persona a la cual deba dar mis reportes sea el almirante Crhono Harlaown- un quinto botón fue desprendido.- mis razones, son que quiero abstenerme de hablar con usted.

-entiendo- la rubia parecía realmente dolida.- hablare con Crhono sobre esto.

-gracias- la castaña se habia desabrochado la chaqueta por completo.

-cual es tu confesión Yagami-san- unas cuantas lagrimas querían salir por los ojos de la rubia pero no lo permitiría.

-hace un año vine a confesar algo no es asi- la castaa se reia

-al punto yagami-san-

-el punto es que no se cual es, mi pecado hace un año fue enamorarme, pero veo que el amor es una fantasia, el amor no existe, el amor solo es posesión, el amor es el peor sentimiento que se pudo haber creado, algunos tienen la suerte de ser correspondidos pero los que no, mueren en el intento.

-el amor es infinito y puro yagami-san-

-el amor es una simple emoción-

-yagami-san-

-mira a la ventana-

-que?-

-mira- sin mas la castaña volteo su asiento para poder ver hacia el gran ventanal que se encontraba detrás de ella.- son muchas personas no es asi?.

-si- la rubia podía ver a los cientos de perigrenses que caminaban en las calles.

-todos ellos están aquí buscando la paz, en cambio yo aquí encontré tormento, mi tormento es el amor.

-estoy segura que tu podras encontrar un mejor amor.- la rubia aun seguía mirando las calles, viendo a las personas pasar, viendo a la gran catedral que se alzaba.

-yo lo dudo- la castaña poco a poco se acercaba a la rubia, en un movimiento desabotono todos los botones de la camisa, la asistente de la rubia se habia dado cuenta pero ya era muy tarde- por que yo abandone el amor- dijo en la oreja de la rubia

-que?- la castaña se habia movido rápidamente y le habia plantado un beso a la rubia –uhmm- un gemido salio de la garganta de la rubia siendo callado por la boca que estaba sobre ella-ahhh!- el beso termino bruscamente.

-ahggg- se quejo la castaña pues habia sido estampada contra la pared.

-eso es una conducta inapropiada- la asistente estaba furiosa- esas cosas no están permitidas y menos aqui, comandante Yagami.-

-lo sé- la castaña aun estaba en el suelo mostrando asi su torso descubierto y con un hilo de sangre corriéndole detrás de la oreja.

-tiene que marcharse, no le diremos nada a la oficina, pero no volverá a poner un pie en este lugar.

-lo sé- sin más la castaña empezó a botonarse la ropa.- me retiro- y sin más se fue.

 _-no importa que pase, Hayate-chan siempre podras contar con nosotras, asi que por favor, jamas nos ocultes nada._

 _-nanoha tiene razón, fue muy malo que nos ocultaras eso._

 _-lo siento, no volverá a suceder._

 _-bien, a dormir!- la peliroja se habia lanzado a sus amigas, acomodándose para ir a dormir en la gran cama._

 _-buenas noches-_

 _-buenas noches-_

 _-que descansen- desde ese dia la castaña supo que no importara que pasara, sus amigas siempre estarían con ellas._

-mentirosas, no puedo contar con ustedes ahora.- la castaña se encontraba en su oficina después de su salida de la iglesia, la ultima o eso esperaba.

La castaña no podía depender de sus amigas, era prácticamente imposible, no podría ir con Nanoha porque seria una carga más para ella, y con fate, con fate era imposible ir, al menos que se disparara ella misma.

La comandante habia soltado a llorar una vez más al ver los papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio en uno ponía "expediente T. Harlaown", en su primera pagina contenia:

 _Fate Testarossa Harlaown_

 _Fecha de nacimiento: 0056_

 _Fecha original de nacimiento: 0061_

 _Fecha de defunción: 1 de noviembre de 0083_

 _Estado: muerto (27 años)_

 _Posición de combate: Guardiana lateral. Primera fila de Ataque-defensa._

 _Familia: Testarossa- Harlaown._

 _Madre:_

 _Precia Testarossa (R.i.P 50 años) (Biologica)_

 _Lindy Harlaown (viva) (Adoptiva)_

 _Hermanos:_

 _Alicia Testarossa (R.I.P. 5 años)_

 _Chrono Harlaown (Vivo) (Adoptivo)_

 _Familiar: Arph (Vivo)_

 _Pareja: -_

 _Hijo: - (R.I.P 2 semanas)_

 _Anexos: As de la marina, perteneciente a la Treada de Aces, la mejor Enforcer de su generación. Embarazada al momento de su muerte. Muere en combate, durante una misión de reconocimiento en el planeta no.250._

Habia mas hojas en esa carpeta, en las que se mencionaban misiones, condecoraciones, y muchas cosas más de la rubia.

Pero la carpeta que más la hacia llorar era la que tenia por titulo "solicitud para la lectura de Testamento de : Fate T. Harlaown"

-Fate- ver en su escritorio una solicitud para poder leer el testamento de su amiga le partia el corazón.

Las oficinas de la Tsab siempre mantenían actualizados los testamentos de sus empleados, pero en especial de los Enfocer, que tenia que estar en primera fila, a ellos cada seis meses se les pedia la actualización de su testamento, por si querían cambiar algo, si ellos morían de forma natural sus testamentos eran inmediatamente leidos, pero si morían en combate, se esperaban hasta que el caso fuese cerrado, o al menos que todo marchara con normalidad, como en el caso de Fate que habia muerto en misión se habían esperado para poder aclarar el caso, por eso mismo a la castaña que era la que estaba al mando de la misión de Fate le habían solicitado que diera fecha para la lectura del testamento.

Pero claro para la castaña era muy doloroso, esa petición le habia llegado hace una, pero la castaña realmente preferiría no contestarla, pero venia en carácter de urgente, asi que consumo cuidado puso fecha para la lectura, sabia que si el testamento era leído ahora, muchas personas ni siquieran irían a pararse, el tema resultaba muy doloroso, asi que en la respuesta coloco.

"18 de junio de 0084"

"Motivos: la investigación aun no ha terminado, aunque ya se ha encontrao el culpable, la misión en la que perdió la vida la Enforcer Harlaown aun no ha sido concluido"

Y era verdad, habían atrapado al criminar hace unas semanas pero ella quería retrasar el dolor un poco más…

La castaña salio de su oficina, tenia que preparar sus cosas pues mañana saldría a una segunda expedición al planeta no. 250, pues aun debían analizar la lost logia encontrada y recuperarla, habia dejado aun escuadron liderado por Ginga y todos habían vuelto, aun no olvidaban el dia de su regreso.

 _A la llegada de la nave habia un grupo de personas esperando por los tripulantes, la que encabezaba la comitiva era Lindy y la familia Harlaown, la joven Takamachi y el familiar de Hayate._

 _-mamá!- fue lo primero que dijo la joven takamachi al ver como bajaban a su madre en una camilla._

 _-tranquila Vivio, tu madre estará bien, solo esta inconciente no presenta ningun riesgo- Shamal se acerco rápidamente a la joven._

 _-shamal-sensei- las lagrimas de la joven se habían controlado._

 _-solo necesita descansar-_

 _-ujum- sin más la joven se fue junto a la habitación de su mamá._

 _-nanoha-chan- la almirante solo podía ver como su adorada nieta iba con su madre, asi que ella tambien se iba a encaminar pero una voz la detuvo._

 _-Harlaown-san-_

 _-Signum- la almirante estaba sorprendida pues todos las habían quedado viendo._

 _-Hontoni Gomensai!- la guerrera se habia puesto de rodillas- usted nos ayudo mucho cuando fue el incidente del libro y yo… yo….yo no pude corresponder su gratitud._

 _-Signum- la comandante estaba sorprendida por lo acontencido, su familiar era bastante fuerte y no era común verla en esos animos, pero sabia que se culpaba por lo sucedido hace tres meses._

 _-Perdon,en serio perdón-_

 _-Calma- la peliaqua se habia puesto a su altura y le estaba acariciando la cabeza- no fue tu culpa.- aunque el tono de voz que utilizaba delataba que ella tambien sufria._

 _-si yo no hubiera sido tan débil, si hubiera sido más fuerte-la pelirosa estaba destrozada- si…lo siento.. por mi culpa…snif… ella no….snif…por mi culpa… ella no podrá.. su familia…-_

 _-SIGNUM- la castaña habia gritado a su familiar pues sabia lo que estaba a punto de decir, no era bueno que lindy se enterara aun del embarazo de Fate, eso seria muy doloroso para la matriarca de los Harlaown._

 _-lo siento- todos vieron expectantes como la pelirosa sacaba a levantein y apuntaba a su propio cuello- no soy digna de ser una guerrera- la espada se iba levantando poco a poco para dar la tajada final- pero aun no puedo-_

 _-NOOOOO- todos gritaron temiendo lo peor._

 _-por la voluntad de Testarossa- la espada se termino de levantar y dio una única tajada- aun no puedo morir- la coleta de la pelirosa fue cortada por ella misma.- te entrego esto como símbolo de mi debilidad- la pelirosa le entrego su coleta- espero algún dia me puedas perdonar._

 _Para algunos dar algo de importancia sentimental como muestra de agradecimietno es algo importante pero para un guerrero dar parte de su propia persona es un valor extraordinario, la Wolkenteir, lo sabia por eso mismo habia cedido su coleta a la familia Harlaown, Lindy sabia sobre las costumbres de los antiguos belkas por eso acepto el regalo._

 _-Gracias Signum-_

 _-de nada- ambas mujeres se levantaron, pero la peliaqua no tenia la menor idea sobre lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir._

 _-Saluden!- todos los tripulantes de la nave estaban en filas haciendo el saludo oficial, pero no eran los únicos, los tripulantes de la antigua nave tambien estaban ahí, rápidamente la peliaqua fue flanqueado por Shari y Signum, esto por ser las únicas dos que habían estado en ambas tripulaciones, enfrente de lindy estaban Hayate y el comandante de la otra nave, todos mostrando sus respetos._

 _-compañerismo es algo muy difícil de encontrar pero en este trabajo es muy necesario- la voz fue escuchada por cada uno de los presentes, muchos asombrados por el dueño de la voz- La Enforcer Harlaown sin duda alguna fue una de las mejores compañeras- se iba acercando poco a poco- es muy lamentable que su estrella se haya apagado- el rubio se acerco hasta quedar enfrente de lindy, más adelante que los comandantes._

 _-almirante Leone Phil- uno de los tres legendarios almirantes estaba presente, enfundado en su traje negro, uno de Enforcer, el de maximo judicial._

 _-es un honor estar enfrente de la madre de la Enfocer que me ha superado con creces, almirante Harlaown usted puede estar muy orgullosa de su hija- y para sorpresa de todos el legendario almirante tambien saludo a la forma militar._

 _Un almirante legendario, dos comandantes, capitanes y subcapitanes, tenientes, soldados de diferentes clases, todos ellos mostrando sus respetos hacia la familia Harlaown, todos ellos llorando por la perdida de la Enforcer, todos ellos demostrando que la rubia siempre seria recordada, y que siempre estaría en sus corazones._

Sin más la castaña salio finalmente de las oficinas de la Tsab, esperando que el dia de mañana fuera mejor que el anterior.

* * *

Por otro lado una pelirroja estaba con su hija, le habían dado algunos días de descanso y ella los iba aprovechar al máximo, pues su hija lo merecia, la pelirroja se la pasaba todo el tiempo en su casa, su rutina era muy predecible, se leventaba abrazada a su hija pues esta desde que habia regresado su madre no habia querido soltarla, para Nanoha esto le parecía muy infantil y no le gustaba consentir de más a su hija, pero ahora vivio tenia todo el derecho de ser concentida, despyes de esto iba a preparar el desayuno, esperaba a su hija, desayunaban, vivio se iba a la escuela y durante este periodo de tiempo, ella iba limpiaba maniáticamente la casa, y si le sobrabra tiempo iba a por las cosas de Fate, en más de una ocasión ella misma se encontraba con el uniforme de fate puesto, esto ocurrio cuando cierto rubio no la estaba rodando, cuanto esto pasaba, yuuno, vivio y ella, almorzaban, el rubio se quedaba hasta el anochecer y se iba, y nuevamente eran solo dos, hasta que vivio no terminara con sus tareas y se bañaran no se iban a la cama.

Pero esta no era una noche cualquiera, esta vez yuuno se habia animado y le habia confesado su amor, Nanoha ya sabia lo que se proponía el rubio, en el pasado pudo haber rechazado a su amigo pero ahora, nada parecía claro.

-Fate- la pelirroja vio su dedo pequeño en el cual tenia un anillo dorado, según le habia dicho ese anillo era producto de la magia restante de Fate, la que le habia encadenado en un principio, ese era el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de la rubia.- que debo hacer?.

La mente de la instructor era un mar de dudas, no sabia que hacer, por un lado, la única persona que habia amado ya no se encontraba más en el mundo, se habia ido para siempre, sabia que no volveria a amar como lo habia hecho, pero tambien sabia que ella necesitaba un soporte, un apoyo, y tomando en cuenta, de que si la rubia estuviera viva de seguro esta se encontraría en los brazos de otra mujer, celebrando el nacimiento del nuevo bebé, pensar asi le envenenaba el corazón pero le hacia volver a la tierra, después de todo, el corazón de la rubia no le habia pertenecido jamas.

-mmm, mamá- vio como su hija hablaba en sueños y le dolio saber que Fate jamás gozaría con ese trato, asi que abrazo a su hija fuertemente, lo haría por las dos, no, por lo tres, ese pequeño no tenia la culpa de nada, y en el fondo de su corazón una esperanza brillo, sabia que nunca podría amar a yuuno como este lo merecia pero al menos, haría lo que la rubia no habia hecho, ella formaría una nueva familia, con yuuno, y si alguna vez tenia una hija le pondría por nombre Fate, viendo como iban los genes, algo le decía que realmente estaría rodeada por rubios, al menos yuuno podría concederle ese deseo.

Y entre respuestas positivas para el rubio, se pasaron los días de descanso y ella nuevamente a petición propia se iba a ir a la mar para poder continuar la misión que Fate habia dejado inconclusa, y tambien para poder seguir con la investigación secreta de la rubia, Vivio habia vuelto con los Harlaown después de todo ellos siempre seguirían siendo su familia.

* * *

El planeta no. 250 aun tenia muchos secretos que revelar, antes de la nave partiera de regreso para poder tratar mejor a los heridos, se habia llevado a cabo, una misión de reconocimiento para poder saber más sobre su enemigo y para que no hubiera otro invitado sorpresa, asi que los que aun podían pelear fueron a los alrededores y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver una gran caverna en la que se encontraban diversos componentes, todos ellos pertenecientes a una lost logia, Griffin quien estaba a cargo debido a que la castaña se hallaba inconsciente, habia ordenado dejar una escuadrilla en ese lugar, para poder recolectar información, la líder de la escuadrilla habia sido Ginga, que se habia quedado con algunos soldados, mientras la nave se iba ella investigaba, en su investigación se dio cuenta, que esa lost era utilizada para la teletransportacion, no habia querido arriesgar a nadie, asi que habia esperado hasta que su comandante regresera, y asi lo hizo, nada más la castaña regreso, los portales fueron abiertos, eran muchos pero tenían que ir uno por uno, a diferentes planetas para poder encontrar anomalías y si estas existían, poder repararlas, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando se dio cuenta, que muchos de los planetas a los que iban los portales, estaban destruidos, eran muy pocos los que estaban a salvo, y esos pocos, se encontraban apunto de irse a guerras, algunos usaban magia, la preocupación fue mayor cuando buscaron en los registros y se dieron cuenta de que esos planetas eran no mágicos, asi que imaginaron lo que hacia Girochi, sin duda alguna el les daba armas a los guerrilleros de esos planetas, pero no cualquier arma, sino una de magia, eso podría causar graves problemas en las manos equivocadas, asi que durante ese tiempo los magos de la Tsab se habían encargado de destruir esas armas.

* * *

15 de marzo de 0084

Uminari City, Japon.

La familia Takamachi se encontraba reunida en el jardín familiar, habia muchos invitados, principalmente amigos y familia, todos ellos reunidos para celebrar el cumpleaños de la menor de los hermanos Takamachi, asi es, se celebraba el cumpleaños numero 28 de Takamachi Nanoha.

Todo la Familia Takamachi estaba ahí, Momoko se encontraba especialmente feliz de poder celebrar el cumpleaños de su hija pero a la vez estaba nostálgica, pues era el primero desde hace mas de 17 años en el cual la rubia no estaría, la pelirroja realmente lamentaba la muerte de la joven que vio crecer, y especial estaba muy mal por su amiga lindy, después de todo el que sus hijas hubieran sido las mejores amigas, ellas tambien habían formado una amistad. Pero por eso mismo tenia que poner todas sus fuerzas para que su hija realmente se la pasara bien. Para que todos estuvieran bien.

Las amigas de la infancia de Nanoha tambien estaban ahí, el matrimonio conformado por Arisa y Suzuka habia asistido, no habia manera de que no fueran, claro tambien estaban tristes por la perdida de su amiga pero sabían que a la que más le habia afectado era la pelirroja cumpleañera, asi que por ella tenían que tragarse su dolor, además tambien tenían que hacer la mapache volviera a hacer sus mapachadas, porque desde que las dos habían arribado a la tierra, la castaña no habia vuleto hacer de las suyas, las chicas no eran tontas, sabían que el humor de la castaña no era debido solo a la perdida de la rubia, sino que habia algo detrás, algo que solo ellas sabían, pero por ahora disfrutarían de la fiesta.

Hayate no habia vuelto hacer la misma, intentaba por todos los medios que nadie se preocupara en especial su cumpleañera amiga, después de todo esta ya habia decidido su vida, habia iniciado una relación con el huron, aunque no le habia parecido lo mejor no tenia nada que decir, después de todo ella misma habia hecho algo similar, pues habia estado frencuentando a Vice, el castaño sabia como animarla, eran una gran amigo y sabia que si ambos decidían profundizar más podrían terminar siendo algo más que amigos, después de todo Ginga habia iniciado una relación amorosa con Runessa, y eso la habia alegrado, sabia que esas dos hacían una linda pareja.

Por su parte yuuno intentaba por todos los medios que su novia se la pasara de lo lindo en su cumpleaños, el mismo sabia que seria muy difícil hacer que esta sanara su dolor pero la ayudaría pues desde hace muchos años atrás se habia enamorado de la pelirroja, después de tantos años al fin se habia animado a confesarse, y ahora que la peliroja lo habia aceptado lucharía con todos sus fuerzas por hacer que esa mujer fuera realmente feliz, asi que cada ves que podía le robaba un beso a su novia, si tenia suerte esta le correspondia con la misma pasión.

Vivo por su parte disfrutaba estar en casa de sus abuelos, y disfrutar con sus primos, y estar con Einhart realmente le levantaba el animo, pues su madre le habia permitido a Einhart viajar con ellas, para la verdiplatino todo era extraordinario pues una vez más viajaba a otro planeta.

Para Nanoha esta seria la primera fiesta sin la rubia, la primera sin que ella fuera a su ventana a desearle un feliz cumpleaños como cuando era unas niñas y adolescentes, la primera sin que la rubia la despertara con una sonrisa y el desayuno en cama, como cuando ya eran adultas y vivian juntas, realmente seria la primera sin ella desde que se habían conocido hace muchos años atrás, pero por su familia, pero por ella misma, tenia que aprender a vivir asi, tenia que aprender a disfrutar las pequeñas cosas que la vida le ofrecia. Tenia que volver a ser Takamachi Nanoha, the White Devil, el As de Aces.

* * *

1 de Abril de 0084

Planeta no. 250

-Bien este es el ultimo portal del dia, vamos.- una escuadrilla de agentes se estaban inflitrando en el ultimo portal que les quedaba por ver ese dia, el portal los dejo entrar a un campo, parecía un jardín, con cautela los agentes hicieron uso de su tecnología e intentaron saber que planeta era, pero mientras sus dispositivos hacían el trabajo, ellos empezaron a medorear la zona para saber si era peligrosa, pero no encontraban indicio alguno de peligro mágico, asi que durante su recorrido pudieron observar calles pavimentadas y casas rusticas, muy hermosas en verdad, caminaron a lo que parecía una el patio trasero de una cafetería, y ahí pudieron observar a una mujer mayor, que en sus mejores años debía obstentar una hermosa cabellera rubia, la mujer parecía estar en sus 40, llevaba su cabello amarrado en una coleta, y mantenía los ojos cerrados, además de mantener lo que creían ellos un uniforme de cocinera, los soldados decidieron esconderse para no asustarla.

-bip, bip- pero sus dispositivos sonaron indicando que ya sabían en que lugar estaban.- master, **this place is…** \- pero el ruido habia asustado a la mujer que se movio desesperadamente buscando protegerse.

-Juliette!- hasta que habia salido un hombre como en sus 35 - Juliette, ahh aquí estas. Por favor no salgas asi, me preocupaste cuando no te vi, no es bueno es tu estado

La mujer solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y el hombre se llevo amablemente a la mujer.

- **this is place es, the Earth, planet no. 97.-** los soldados se vieron entre ellos, hasta que por fin uno hablo.

-coordenadas-

- **oeste de Paris, Francia, La Tierra- contesto obedientemente el dispositivo.**

 **-** Es momento de regresar a la base.- contesto el lider

-no miraremos más los alrededores?- pregunto su subordinado.

-no hay magia y el lugar..- dio un vistaso al lugar una gran torres de cuatro pies que se unian para ser una solo, se miraba a la distancia- el lugar se mira muy tranquilo.

-entendido- si más lo soldados decidieron regresar a su base, cruzaron el portal y se dirigieron con la líder de todos.

-Oficial Nakajima, ya hemos regresado- el líder del pequeño pelotón se dirigía a la oficial

-resultados- pregunto la Nakajima mayor.

-nada inusual, en el planeta 97-

-ya veo, el planeta noventa… y SIETE!- la oficial apenas se habia dado cuenta de lo que significaba ese planeta.- regresen de inmediato y busquen una anomalía.

?- no era una novedad de que los soldados estuvieran sorprendidos- disculpe por que..?

-es el planeta natal de la comandante y la capitana Takamachi- respondio la oficial.

-SI!- todos los soldados lo habían entendido, no importaba que fuera un planeta no importante para la Tsab, pero ese planeta se trataba específicamente del lugar originario de su comandante y capitana, sin duda alguna, si el planeta hubiera sido uno de los de nacimiento de alguno de ellos, claramente buscarían cualquier rastro de peligro.

-ire con ustedes, "Teana, me voy con un escuadron al planeta 97".

-"espera 97?, ese 97"-

-"si, quedas a cargo"-

-"bueno"- sin más se corto la comunicación telepática.

La Nakajima regreso a la tierra y estuvo horas y horas investigando alguna anomalía pero nunca la encontró, ella no sentía ningun rastro de magia en el planeta, asi que aliviada regreso a la base, informo de sus hallazgos a Teana y se fue a dormir, sin esperarse lo que estaba por venir.

* * *

5 de abril de 0084, 10:00 p.m

Midchilda.

En dos lugares diferentes, una situación similar se desarrollaba, dos parejas conversaban en las salas de los hogares, dos parejas disfrutan una romántica velada, dos parejas que estaban a punto de cruzar la ultima barrera.

El rubio estabab feliz pues su novia habia aceptado a una cena con el, todo estaba marchando excelente, habían cenado, habían bailado, y habían brindado por un futuro mejor, el alcohol habia sido minimo pero algo le decía que a la pelirroja sin duda alguna la habia deshinbido, ambos se cruzaron de la mesa al sillón de la casa Scrya, era mucho un poco más pequeña que la casa de Nanoha pero eso no iba a aprovechar todas la oportunidades que se le dieran, asi que iria con todo, de un momento a otro, el rubio y la pelirroja se fundieron en un beso, todo iba bien, hasta que sintió como era depositado sobre el sillón, la peliroja se habia subido en el…

Para el castaño francotirador, todo iba excelente, por semanas habia estado coqueteando con su comandante y esta en vez de rechazarlo como solia hacerlo en el pasado, lo estaba aceptando, por lo menos esa habia sido una buena señal para el, no eran una pareja oficial, y muy pocos sabían que se frecuentaban pues el entendia que una comandante no podía salir de la nada saliendo con una francotirador y piloto asi que decidio mantener eso como un secreto, además asi podía proteger un poco su cuello, porque si Signum se enteraba era hombre muerto o pero hombre castrado, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, ahora estaba en una cita con la castaña, sin duda alguna ya no eran unos niños, tanto el como ella habían terminado de crecer, a el le encantabab la personalidad de la castaña, y se alegraba de que la mapache de su comandante estuviera regresando poco a poco, asi que como una buena pareja, ambos habían quedado en casa del francotirados, pues era más sencillo asi, en vez de ir al hogar Yagami, y estar con tantas personas vigilándole, todo iba bien, cena, un poco de Champagne y un beso perdido, o eso hasta que la castaña lo habia incitado a seguir con más…

Yuuno se habia desecho de su ropa del torso, mientras poco a poco le quitaba la suya a su novia, el castaño iba por el mismo rumbo, los "amigos" de ambos se habían puesto de humor, estos se dieron cuenta, pero sus novias tambien los habían sentido, y se seguían besando, una buena señal pesaron los varones.

-necesito protección- los hombres dijieron, pues si esto seguía asi, ellos no podrían contenerse y era mejor prevenir.

-no me importa- contestaron ambas mujeres, esto solo habia hecho que los hombres decidieran seguir hasta las ultimas consecuencias.

Solo las paredes y ventanas fueron los únicos testigos de lo que sucedió esa noche, solo ellos sabían lo que ahí habia ocurrido.

* * *

25 de Abril de 0084.

Nave interesteral comandada por Hayate Yagami.

Una pelirroja corria por los pasillos de la nave, esperando llegar al lugar de encuentro a tiempo, se habia quedado dormida, después de tanto pensar, en lo que habia ocurrido hace días cuando habia arribado a la nave nuevamente.

Pues ni bien acababa de llegar le notificaron que su planeta natal era uno a los que conectaba con uno de los portales, eso realmente la habia preocupado, pues ahí estaba su familia y amigos, asi que fue con Hayate quien tambien estaba de no creérselo, pero después de un fuerte interrogatorio a Ginga, ambas habían decidido, dejar el asunto por la paz, pues en el reporte, habia dado el resultado de "planeta libre de magia", eso quería decir que su hogar natal estaba seguro.

Después de eso, ella misma emprendio diferentes viajes a lugares desconocidos, para poder sellar por fin la lost logia, pero nunca espero Hayate le diera libre para poder investigar un poco más sobre el incidente P. Testarossa, por fin tenia tiempo para investigar eso, asi que hoy se iria con Signum y Teana a la antigua casa Testarossa, el lugar donde Alicia habia pasado sus últimos días de vida.

Las mujeres se embarcaron y después de dos días de viaje fueron al lugar, sabían que Fate habia estado ahí, y tambien intuían que por fin Conocerian a Elizabeth, ellas se quitaron los uniformes y se pusieron ropa más comoda para investigar pues asi no las reconocerían.

-este lugar esta abandonado- la pelirosa con su nuevo look, se escontraba en la casa.

-ya han pasado 45 años desde la muerte de Alicia- contestaba la pelirroja.

-no creen que alguien más estuvo aquí antes que nosotras?- Teana se habia dado cuenta de que algunas cosas parecían fuera de lugar.

-de seguro fue Fate- algo le decía que su amiga habia pasado por ahí, no se podía imaginar lo difícil que debio haber sido para la rubia, pues esta aun tenia pesadillas.

-mi pregunta es ¿que hacen ustedes aquí?- una cuarta voz las habia sorprendido- no es bueno invadir propiedad privada, señoritas.

-que?- ninguna tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues fueron adormecidas con un gas, Nanoha semiinconsciente pudo ver el cuerpo de una mujer viniendo hacia ella.

-aHH- la pelirroja se despertó y por lo que intuia, era la primera en hacerlo, estaba esposada y su dispositivo se le habia sido quitado, pero para su suerte, sus piernas seguían libres, asi que decidio andar por la habitación, en un buro pudo divisar dos fotografías, en una estaba su rubia amiga, sonriendo a la cámara, estaba vestida con un pantalón y una blusa negra manga larga, y en otra estaba una despampanante mujer, su cabello era azul rey, se notaba que era uno o dos años mayor que ella, podía intuir que tenia casi la misma estatura que la Enforcer, pero lo que más le sorprendia es que llevaba una bata de doctor, pero aun con esta puesta, se ponía notar todos sus atributos, la peliroja nunca habia sido quisquillosa con eso, si sabia que Fate habia sido dotada mejor que ella, pero la peliazul, era inclusive mucho más dotada que su amiga, ahora lo entendia, Fate no quería a una mujer que se la pasara instruyendo, no quería a una doctora, Fate no quería a una mujer que estaba en la media de medidas, no la rubia las preferia super dotadas, mientras internamente lloraba su desgracia sus amigas fueron despertando una a una.

-bien veo que han despertado- de la nada una mujer entraba en la habitación, pero rápidamente les habia dado la espalda buscando algo entre los cajones, Nanoha solo podía ver que la mujer tenia un cuerpo bien formado, pero lo que más le sorprendio fue cuando la mujer les volvió a dar el rostro.

-les quitare las esposas y me explicaran que hacían en mi casa- Nanoha solo podía llorar mas su desgracia, no podía creerlo, ya veía por que Fate la habia preferido a ella, habia preferido a Elizabeth.

-Tu eres Elizabeth- pregunto la instructora.

-si yo soy, quien te envía- fue la respuesta que consiguió, si ella era Elizabeth la mujer que le habia quitado al amor de su vida.

-no se que estes pensando Takamachi pero parale al tren- Signum habia notado los pensamientos de la joven.

-esta más que claro que ella no es lo que piensas que es- Teana tambien sabia por donde iba los pensamientos de su antigua instructora.

-soy?- la mujer no entendia bien, pero aun mantenía una mirada firme- quien te envio?.

A nanoha no le importaba lo que le dijieran, ella lloraría su desgracia de todos modos, pues lo sabia, sabia porque Fate, la habia preferido a ella antes que a la peliroja, lo sabia, con solo ver el rostro de Elizabeth lo supo, Fate preferia a las maduras, a las mujeres muy maduras.

-en serio parale, Takamachi, esta mas claro que el agua que no es lo que piensas.

-Fate las prefiere maduras- fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja.

-tal vez, pero esto es pasarse de la raya, hasta creo que ella es mayor que Lindy- le contesto hastiada de la situación la pelinaranja.

-Fate?, ellas las envio?, donde esta?- la mujer enfrente de ellas les pregunto, sin duda alguna era la misma de la foto, pero habia un detalle muy importante que agregarle, pues en la foto se mostraba a una mujer en sus 32, pero fuera del papel, ella demostraba estar en sus 64.

La mirada de las tres oficiales se ocurecio y solo Teana fue capaz de responder- ella murió-

-ya veo- la expresión de Elizabeth era una de comprensión pero rápidamente salio del lugar, las otras la siguieron aun esposadas.- lo sabia… Los Testarossas son unos MENTIROSOS- la mujer empezó a tirar algunas cosas, entre ellas una fotografía.

-Elizabeth!- no sabia porque pero la peliroja se sentía mal por la otra mujer, asi que la abrazo como pudo.

-como?- fue lo único que pregunto la mujer madura.

-en combate, el enemigo era muy fuerte- ahora Signum contesto.

-peleo?, porque?, ella sabia que su cuerpo no resistiría. Baka, Fate-baka- la mujer recojio la fotografía que antes habia tirado- esa insensata- acaricio la foto, Nanoha por su parte solo miraba a la rubia abrazando por la espalda a la peliazul, era una foto de ellas dos.

-hay una cosa más- Signum hablo y las otras dos se sorprendieron por lo que estaba a punto de decir.- ella estaba embarazada-

-funciono, fate funciono- la mujer se lamentaba.

-Funciono?- ninguna de las tres habia entendido nada.- tu como sabias que su cuerpo no resistiría?-

-Fate estaba muriendo, yo lo descubri, e intente una tratamiento, pero ahora no hace falta.

-podrias explicarte, y a que te refieres con que Funciono-

-yo embarace a Fate- la cara de asombro que habían puesto Signum y Teana eran impactante, parecía que sus quijadas tocarían el suelo.

-QUE?- fue lo único que pudieron decir esas dos, por su parte la peliroja lo habia aceptado, sabia que Fate no era tan superficial, aunque en un primer momento ella lo hubiera creido.

-es necesario explicar?- pregunto la peliazul

-si, puedes decirnos que tenia Fate?- respondio la peliroja.

-ella tenia una extraña enfermedad, el Adn se degenera poco a poco, ella es un clon de Alicia, un clon imperfecto- Nanoha se mordio el labio por lo dicho pero decidio no interrumpir a la mujer- los humanos somos imperfecto, pero un clon imperfecto es aun más trágico, más lamentable, no importa que su cuerpo jamás seria como el de un humano, asi es para todos los demás humanos artificiales, por eso mismo son más vulnerables que el resto, el cuerpo de Fate ya habia sufrido mucho daño…..

* * *

 _13 de octubre de 0083._

 _-ya despertaste- la rubia solo podía ver a una afable mujer muchos años mayor que ella._

 _-que me paso- lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba en la antigua casa de los testarossa, la casa de su madre y hermana._

 _-te desmayaste en la casa, te encontré.- le contesto la mujer._

 _-gracias, soy Fate Testarossa- decidio no decir su ultimo apellido por seguridad._

 _-Fate, yo soy Elizabeth Bellucinni, antigua asistente de tu madre- para fate esa información le habia parecido asombrosa, por fin habia encontrado a alguien._

 _-tu conociste a mi madre- unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos._

 _-si, Fate, lo hice- la peliazul la habia ayudado a sentarse, la rubia alcanzo a cubrise con las sabanas pues no tenia su ropa._

 _-que?-_

 _-te desmayaste y te traje aquí, y tambien te hice unos análisis- la mirada de la mujer cambio de una amable a una seria- te estas muriendo._

 _-ya veo- a la rubia le sorprendio pero lo habia comprendido._

 _-tan fácil lo aceptas, acaso ya lo sabias- a la peliazul le sorprendia la actitud de la rubia, pues la mayoría de las personas hacían un escandalo._

 _-no, pero lo sentía, siempre he sabido que algún dia llegaría mi muerte y he estado preparada- la rubia sonrio._

 _Plash!_

 _Pero una cachetada fue lo que recibió, instintivamente se toco la mejilla y vio como pequeñas lagrimas salían de la peliazul, la rubia solo pudo abrazarla._

 _-porque?- no entendia porque el cambio de actitud_

 _-no dejare que mueras tambien- la peliazul lloraba_

 _-sabes que yo mate a mi madre verdad-_

 _-tu jamás serias capaz de eso, As, Precia se suicido- la información que decía la peliazul en sus brazos sorprendio a la rubia._

 _-como?-_

 _-porque crees que te lleve conmigo, siempre supe quien eras- fue lo que le contesto la peliazul_

 _-que tengo?-_

- _tu adn se degenera, te quedan dos años.-_

 _-entonces debere disfrutar ese tiempo._

 _-eres un ser muy extraño-_

 _-lo sé, ahora explícame más sobre mi enfermedad.- pidió amablemente la rubia._

 _-tu adn se desmorona totalmente, envejecerás rápidamente y moriras, esto solo ocurre con humanos que han estado muy expuestos a ciertas radiaciones, al ir a casa de tu madre te expusiste de más, para los magos artificiales, una solo exposición es fatal, es un defecto del clon, es por eso que estas asi, además tu vida se vio más acortada por factores externos, dime algunas vez te ha fallado algún órgano, corazón, cerebro, pulmones._

 _-el corazón, en una misión hace dos años, sufri una paro cardiaco (más info mgln force).- contesto la rubia._

 _-bueno el fallo en tu corazón acorto tu vida, todos los magos artificiales pueden enfermar asi, lo esencial es prevenirlo con una cura, pero tu ya eres demasiado mayor para que una cura normal se te sea aplicada, necesitaríamos, a alguien de tu sangre para desarrollar una vacuna._

 _\- todos los magos artificiales?- Fate habia pasado olímpicamente el resto de la información pero esa parte se le habia quedado pegada- Vivio, Erio-_

 _-disculpa- la peliazul no habia entendido lo ultimo._

 _-tenemos que encontrar una cura Elizabeth, para mi familia._

 _-no entiendo-_

 _-no soy la única maga artificial, tengo a dos miembros de mi familia igual.-_

 _-no buscaras una cura para ti misma, pero para ellos si-_

 _-Elizabeth, son unos niños, son mi familia, ayúdame a curarlos, onegai- la rubia haría todo por protegerlos._

 _-esta bien, pero hallare una cura para ti tambien-_

 _-ujum…._

 _Ambas mujeres pasaron días intentando crear una cura, primero analizaron la forma más viable de hacerlo, crearon una simulación para poder llevar acabo la vacuna, pero mientras las computadoras hacían su trabajo, Fate tambien investigaba sobre el caso de su madre, que era por lo que originalmente habia ido a ese lugar, solo tenia que comprobar que su madre era inocente, que todo lo que habia pasado en ese fatídico dia, habia sido llevado a cabo por meros empresarios, que buscaban solo ganancias monetarias, durante su investigación Fate se dio cuenta que uno de los empresarios, jefes de su madre habia estado actuando a espaldas de la compañía y que si este lograba que su compañía quebrara, otra compañía, la oogami podría comprarla, rescatarla y luego sacarle todo provecho a las investigaciones, por eso mismo se uso el equipo de precia como conejillos de indias, llevando asi su gran jugada maestra y la muerte de su hermana._

 _-bastardos- la rubia sabia toda la verdad, ahora solo faltaba arrestar a los culpables._

 _-Fate, la computadora a acabado- Elizabeth habia llegado justo a tiempo._

 _-voy- sin más la rubia siguió a la peliazul al laboratorio. La computadora demostraba una anuncio "analisis Complete"._

 _Ambas mujeres se dedicaron a observar los resultados, sin duda alguna podrían hacer una cura, tanto Vivio y Erio podrían tener una vida normal, pero la peliazul estaba triste pues tambien venia que Fate no tenia cura, no podría ayudar a la testarossa._

 _-Fate-_

 _-no importa, sabes que jamas busque mi salvación, ahora tenemos que verificar que ellos ya tengan la cura puesta, espero que al momento que nacieron, se las hayan puesto- la rubia no sabia a ciencia cierta si esto era verdad pero investigaría a fondo, asi que analiso los estudios de Erio que ella poseía en Bardiche y resulto que al joven no se las habían colocado, se lamento, pero ahora venia lo más difícil, revisar los expedientes de Vivio, su hija, una vez más fue negativa la respuesta, pero decidio agotar aun más sus esperanzas, asi que utilizando todo su poder, realizo una videollamada a Jail Scaliegtti._

 _-jail-_

 _-Fate- el hombre frente a ella estaba asombrado por la apariencia de la rubia- lindo traje, realmente te pareces a tu madre, y a mi._

 _-no tengo tiempo para esto, Jail dime, alguna vez le pusiste una cura al desmoronamiento del ADN a Vivio?- realmente la rubia no tenia tiempo para las tonterías que diría el hombre, era cierto que se parecía a su madre, después de todo ella misma estaba utilizando una antigua bata perteneciente precia._

 _-oohh acaso estas enferma Fate, te haras un clon para curarte, acaso no dijiste que jamas serias como tu madre y yo jajajajajajaja, la sangre es más espesa que al agua, hija mia- realmente estaba sacando de sus casillas a la rubia._

 _-Jail, no soy tu hija y contesta-_

 _-no, jamás lo hice, el rey me funcionaria lo mismo, estando sano o no- fue la simple contestación que le habia dado, para la rubia fue suficiente e intento cortar la llamada- espera, cuando hagas tu propia arma, podrias venir a visitarme, quiero verte en persona cuando seas lo mismo que tu madre jajajjaja- la risa maniática del hombre, fate corto la llamada._

 _-clon?- la rubia le pregunto a la peliazul._

 _\- la única manera de salvarte es que te hagas un clon o tengas un hijo- fue lo que le contesto la mujer._

 _-eso es absurdo, jamás dejaría que algo asi pasará, no usare la vida de alguien más para salvarme._

 _-lo sé, asi que perdóname Fate-_

 _-perdonar por q.. uhhhmmm- la rubia habia sido besada y forzada a tragar.- que me has hecho- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de caer inconciente._

 _-te salvo, no dejare morir a otra Testarossa- dijo la peliazul antes de llevarse a la rubia a la camilla._

 _La rubia permaneció inconciente por dos días, hasta que despertó el 16 de octubre._

 _-que paso?- pregunto la rubia ya despierta al ver como la peliazul entraba._

 _-te salvo-_

 _-que me haz hecho?-_

 _-no contamos con el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera hacer un in vitro pero si pude hacerte una inseminación, ahora solo espero los resultados._

 _-porque?- la rubia estaba furiosa, no era su deseo utilizar la vida de otra persona._

 _-no dejare que mueras, no puedes morir- la mirada determinada de la mujer frente a ella la hizo desistir_

 _-tambien eres rara- fue todo lo que pudo decir la rubia._

 _-vistete, y ven conmigo después- sin más salio la peliazul del lugar._

 _Fate asi lo hizo, se vistió y salio, fue a la sala y encontró diversas cosas en ella._

 _-son las cosas de tu madre y hermana- fue lo que dijo la peliazul._

 _-tu lo guardaste todo, no es asi- la rubia miro las diversas cosas que habia hasta que llego con una pequeña caja, parecía un pequeño joyero, y se sorprendio de lo que estaba dentro._

 _-sir, incoming call-_

 _-tomala Bardiche- la rubia se puso contra la pared para evitar que se viera el fondo._

 _-Fate- un rubio le hablo._

 _-dime yuuno-_

 _-tu crees que Nanoha tenga tiempo libre para poder salir conmigo ahora?, se que estas en Midchilda asi que me gustaría que cuidaras a Vivio._

 _-mmmm, lo siento Yuuno, pero ahora estoy ayudando a Ginga, y no estoy llendo a casa- una mitad mentira y otra verdad._

 _-Fate, ahh ya veo, aun asi le pediré una cita a Nanoha, aprovechando mi dia libre-_

 _-claro Yuuno, suerte- el rostro de la rubia parecía dolido, aunque le dedicaba una sonrisa a su amigo, pero la peliazul sabia que Fate le habia dolido eso._

 _-adios.-_

 _-adios-_

 _-quien era?- pregunto por fin la científica._

 _-un amigo- fue lo único que dijo la rubia._

 _-ya veo, lo amas-_

 _-a Yuuno? Jamas, jamás, es un buen amigo nada más-_

 _-y a la chica- la rubia se sonrojo pero no respondio._

 _-eres muy transparente.-_

 _-tu crees?- fate solo podía reírse de si misma y de sus actitudes de adolescente._

 _Se pasaron toda la tarde platicando y jugando, ambas eran muy buenas amigas a pesar del poco tiempo en que habían convivido, hasta que por fin la computadora habia terminado su análisis._

 _Ambas fueron al laboratorio para saber la verdad. Y la verdad era única._

 _Resultado de análisis: Negativo._

 _-demonios- la peliazul golpeo su escritorio.- tal vez si me dejases hacer otro intento._

 _-ya haz hecho uno y uno funciono- la mirada de la rubia se asevero- contra mi voluntad._

 _-pero Fate, déjame actuar por favor- una simple negativa de la rubia recibió._

 _-Sir, Incoming call-_

 _\- si es otra vez Yuuno te juro que..-_

 _-Fate, Enfocer Harlaown- pero no era el rubio, era el comandante Scren._

 _-comandante- la rubia hizo el saludo militar.- a sus órdenes._

 _-solicito su precensia en una misión que se realizara en dos días, es de reconomiento.-_

 _-si, señor- la rubia aun mantenía la pose._

 _-bien le enviare los datos a su dispositivo-_

 _-claro, mi comandante-_

 _-adios-_

 _-adios-_

 _-trabajo?-_

 _-si, debere irme en la noche-_

 _-volveras?- tímidamente la peliazul pregunto._

 _-si, mmm- la rubia se debatia algo internamente- ten- le ofrecio el pequeño joyero que habia encontrado-yo pienso que tu deberías tenerlo-_

 _La peliazul lo recibió y abrió- no pienso casarme contigo- dijo al ver el anillo de compromiso de Precia._

 _-no es eso, de todos modos se que tu ya tienes a alguien no es asi?-_

 _-tenia-_

 _-tenias, el anillo es muestra de mi promesa, regresare, además aun tenemos que hacer la cura para ellos-_

 _-lo prometes-_

 _\- lo prometo- dijo Fate mientras deslizaba el anillo en uno de los dedos de Elizabeth._

 _Esa noche la rubia partio, un dia después estaba en la casa Takamachi y aunque habia enfrentado valientemente la realidad de su cercana muerte, estar con Nanoha habia debilitado su decisión y después de un agradable almuerzo, la rubia lloro entre los pechos de su amiga, lloro porque su tiempo con ella terminaba, lloro porque ella habia tenido vagas ilusiones con quedar embarazada, lloro porque no podría seguir viviendo esa vida que tanto quería, lloro porque sabia que moriría._

 _Un dia después se embarco a la que seria su última misión, y dos semanas más tarde ella se daría cuenta de que su muerte estuvo más cerca de lo que esperaba._

* * *

Nanoha que habia visto todo esto mediante unas pantallas, solo podía llorar, fate jamás se habia estado con Elizabeth de la forma que creía.

-el rumor era falso-

-que rumor- pregunto la peliazul

-que eran pareja-

-ohh ya veo- fue lo único que dijo.

-necesito ir con Scaliegtti- Nanoha estaba furiosa el muy malnacido habia predicho lo que ocurria.

-Takamachi, no puedes ir asi como asi- la Pelirossa, no podía dejar que su amiga hiciera algo realmente estúpido.

-pero es mi hija de la que estamos hablando, Fate, Fate lo sabia por eso ella hizo lo que hizo, Signum, tengo que salvar a Vivio!-

-ohh asi que tu eres la madre de Vivio, dime porque la hiciste- la pelirroja estuvo apunto de contestarle de una mala manera pero afortunadamente la pelinaranja la detuvo y contesto por ella.

-Vivio es adoptada como Fate- fue lo único que dijo.

-asi que le diste un hogar, ya veo, aun puedo crear la vacuna pero necesito la sangre para sintetizarla.

-salvaras a mi hija?-

-es lo que Fate hubiera deseado.-

-Gracias-

La peliazul se fue con ellas, para buscar cumplir los últimos deseos de Fate, beso el anillo que adornaba su dedo, era lo ultimo que tenia de ellas, las Testarossa, para la peliroja ahora lo más importante era salvar a los chicos asi que colaboraría con Elizabeth para ello, pero aun asi le daría una pequeña visita a Jail.

* * *

1 de mayo de 0084.

En algún lugar del universo.

-Jail-

-Nanoha- el hombre frente a ella le saludaba.

-como esta?, vienes a pedirme lo secretos de mi investigación, piensas salvarla, dime Nanoha, que es de mi hija.

-murio-

-Que?- jail no podría creerlo, sabia que una muerte lenta le esperaba a la rubia pero de eso a esto, era mucho- como?- parecía realmente afectado.

-luchando-

-quien?- le enfurecia saber que su más grande obra aparte del santo rey hubiera muerto.

-acaso importa, dime porque permitiste que vivio..

-QUIEN?- jail la interrumpio- Dime quien fue… el maldito…- estaba furioso.

-porque el interés-

-era mi hija, Fate era mi hija, tengo el derecho!-

-ella jamas fue tu hija!, ni tu ni precia supieron aprovecharla, ustedes no son sus padres!, Solo Lindy, escúchame bien, Solo LINDY es capaz de llamarse su MADRE!- la peliroja habia explotado.

-no me importa, cuanto la haya criado, la sangre es más espesa que el agua!, algún dia lo entenderas, algún dia la niña que crias se te revelara y lo entenderas.

-Deja a mi hija en paz! Y recuerda, tu no eres su padre!, jamas lo haz sido, ella jamas fue como ustedes!-

-Dime Fate al final se convirtió en su madre?, lo vi, vi en sus ojos el deseo de la ciencia, ella ama la ciencia, lo lleva en la sangre- la mirada seria de la pelirroja fue todo lo que recibió- jajajaja lo hizo, ella lo hizo jajajaja, Fate se volvió su madre, jajaja sin duda alguna es la hija de Precia Testarossa, una Testarossa hecha y derecha.

-Callate!-

-Nanoha, la perdiste, al menos mi hija, no resulto un verdadero fracaso, jajajaja, Fate murió como su madre, jajaja- la peliroja no aguanto mas y se marcho.

* * *

15 de mayo de 0084.

Nave interesteral de Yagami.

-como que no puedes encontrar la cura, Elizabeth?- la pelirroja se estaba desesperando, desde la vsita con Jail, estaba más inestable.

\- realmente te crees con la autoridad de ordenarme algo, tu no me conoce-s le contesto la peliazul, harta de la instructor.

-Nanoha, Elizabeth, basta!- Shamal tambien se habia cansado de sus discusiones- Nanoha retírate.

* * *

18 de mayo de 0084.

-esto no es posible- lucino estaba más que sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo en pantalla- Comandante hay una gran explosión de energía en el planeta no.. noventa y siete.

-QUE?- ohh si la castaña estaba sorprendia- como es posible?, da un salto ahora, debemos ir ya!- sin más todos sus subordinados se pusieron a trabajar.

Diez minutos después la castaña estaba rodeada por sus amigos.

-Hayate, explicate- la peliroja estaba desesperada.

-Ginga- pidió la castaña.

-no lo entiendo, cuando analize el planeta no habia indicios de magia, estaba seco- contesto la oficial.

-mmmm como es posible- si la oficial le decía que no habia encontrado magia le creería.

-Admite que no hiciste bien tu trabajo Ginga- pero la peliroja no.

-Claro que lo hice bien, revise dos veces-

-quisieran callarse- a la pelinaranja ya le habia molestado esa discusión- no importa que haya pasado pero, necesitamos un plan.

-Teana tiene razón-la castaña tambien se habia cansado de discutir- cuando lleguemos, partira un escuadron a ver que pasa.

-comandante, no podremos teletransportarnos ahí-

-Que?-

-hay una gran tormenta de magia que nos los impide, es imposible hacerlo-

-no- ya habían llegado y desde el espacio se podía ver como la tormente cubria gran parte de Europa.

-origen-

-Francia, Europa-

-Hayate, será cuestión de horas de que llegue a Japon- la peliroja estaba preocupada por su familia.

-ire yo, solo hay que buscar la forma de entrar- menciono la pelirosa.

-Signum eso es arriesgado- Shamal estaba realmente preocupada.

-ese tambien fue su planeta, lo tengo que hacer, además la tierra es importante para nosotros tambien, debo ir, regresare- y sin más beso a su novia.

-cuando esto termine deberas pagarme- mencionaba Rein a Agito.

-tsk-

-yo puedo ayudar con eso pero, necesitare más magia.

-yo puedo con eso- Ginga por fin habia hablado.

-no estaras pensando- la castaña instintivamente se habia llevado la mano a los labios.

-no, aprendi la técnica de Fate-san, aunque me agotare rápidamente, asi que solo dos veces podre hacerlo.

-bien, ire yo-

-no, esta vez me toca a mi- y sin más la pelirosa dejo inconciente a la instructor.

-Signum- la castaña apenas habia alcanzado a reaccionar y atrapar a su amiga antes de que se diera con el suelo.

-ahora Caro!-

un brillo singular cubrió todo el lugar y Signum ya no estaba más.

-ahhh- la oficiales habían terminado agotadas.

-Signum, demonios- la pelirroja se habia despertado.

-ohh no!, ya se porque la tierra- la castaña habia soprendido a todos.

-Hayate-

-ya se que paso, la tierra no es un planeta seco, Nanoha, tu, mi tio y yo, no somos los únicos con la capacidad de usar magia, la tierra no es un lugar seco, el 98% del planeta no usa magia, pero el restante 2% si, tu y yo, somos las únicas que usan magia, pero debe haber otros individuos capaces de desarrollarla, Nanoha, nuestro planeta no es un planeta seco, pero los análisis demostraron que si, eso quiere decir que la poca magia que hay estaba siendo bloqueada, y lo que sea que lo haya bloqueado, ha despertado, eso explica porque Ginga no encontró magia.

-esa es una conclusión buena- respondio la Nakajima mayor.

-si es asi, que ser es capaz de hacer esto.

Mismo tiempo diferente lugar.

-jajajaja ya era hora de que despertara- Girochi, quien se encontraba apresado en unas instalaciones de máxima seguridad, se desvanecio como polvo.

-comandante recibimos una transmisión de la capitana Signum.

-Signum habla!-

-H…a..do.. un ..yo-

-Signum no escucho bien, repítelo!-

-ha-ca—do…u..ayo…-

-Signum!.

-Ha..caido..rayo..

-Un Rayo?, de que magnitud, ataque mágico?, que tanto daño ha causado?, Signum?- la castaña estaba desesperada por no saber lo que pasaba ahí abajo.

-Ha caído ..un.. rayo…- y sin más la transmisión se corto.

-SIGNUM!-

* * *

Próximo capitulo:

 **Noche de Tormenta.**

 _Su vida o muerte se decidirá en la batalla de los más fuertes_


	13. Noche de Tormenta I

Mañana o pasado contesto reviews depende de lo que pase mañana, sin más espero que les guste este pequeño pero picante capitulo, por cierto alguien que me diga que es Vendetta?

* * *

 **Disclaimer los personajes pertenecen al mundo de MSLN**

 **Parte III:**

 **Noche de Tormenta I**

 **En capitulos anteriores de sayonara**

 _te desmayaste y te traje aquí, y tambien te hice unos análisis- la mirada de la mujer cambio de una amable a una seria- te estas muriendo._

 _-ya veo- a la rubia le sorprendio pero lo habia comprendido._

 _tu adn se desmorona totalmente, envejecerás rápidamente y moriras…_ _la única manera de salvarte es que te hagas un clon o tengas un hijo…lo sé, asi que perdóname Fate…_ _no dejare morir a otra Testarossa._

 _-solicito su presencia en una misión que se realizara en dos días, es de reconocimiento.-_

 _-el anillo es muestra de mi promesa, regresare, además aun tenemos que hacer la cura para ellos-_

 _-Fate!- grito preocupada pero unas manos fuertes la mantuvieron en su lugar._

 _\- shh no digas nada- le contesto la rubia aun con su cara entre los pechos de la otra- ¿podemos estar asi un poco más?- le pregunto más dulcemente, como si aquello fuera lo más importante de su vida._

 _-Claro- y la abrazo como nunca antes lo había hecho, y ambas se quedaron asi hasta caer rendidas, en ese momento Nanoha, decidió que tal vez no era la única en albergar sentimientos hacia su amiga, y que estos tal vez eran correspondidos y mientras veía a Fate marcharse a una misión, se prometió que cuando la rubia volviera, le confesaría todo_

-Signum, ten – la rubia le dio un colgante, en el yacía una pequeña moneda dorada que pareciera brillar- le dedico una sonrisa –

-Sayonara-

-Testarossa!- los gritos de Signum eran penetrantes

AHHHHHH- un grito desgarrador provino de la Testarossa,

\- de ahora en adelante lloraras lágrimas de sangre- dijo al ver como las gotas de sangre caian por las mejillas de la joven.

- _Doom-_ la rubia abrió por fin los ojos mostrándolos completamente negros con un punto carmesí en su centro, y con ello le dio un zarpaso al tipo, separándose asi del beso y con ello deteniendo su transformación, su cuerpo y su cabello habían vuelto a su estado original.

Porque yo NO PIENSO MORIR AQUIIIÍ!-con todas sus energías levanto sus manos logrando hacer que su protección aumentara.

 _-uhm-la aguja no habia preforado su yugular pero habia atravesado por completo su cuello, la sangre empezaba abrotar de la garganta de la rubia.- uhhm- los quejidos de la rubia eran perfectamente audibles, estaba intentando no ahogarse con su propia sangre, su rostro solo demostraba el dolor que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo._

 _-eso te pasa por no cerrar la boca- el sonrio satisfecho por su logro y sin más se alejo de la rubia- ahora muere., Infernal Fire!- un nuevo disparo salio de su arma, la roca habia quedado hecho trizas y no habia rastro alguno de que ahí hubiera estado antes una persona- upss creo que me pase, no les he dejado ningun cadáver, ohh bueno pronto habrá de sobra, jajajaja-_

 ** _L_** _a Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown desapareció hace dos meses y después de una exaustiva búsqueda no se le ha encontrado por ello se declara lo siguiente: Fate Testarossa Harlaown ha muerto._

-sé que dije que partiríamos hoy pero no podemos simplemente partir de aquí sin más, aún tenemos mucho que investigar así que nos quedaremos aquí para poder procesar todo, iniciaremos primero con entrevistas a los de la tripulación, investigaremos que estaban haciendo, cuál era la misión y que los detuvo.

La cara de la doctora se descompuso totalmente- la bajas son.. snif- esta mujer estaba desesperándola bastante-la Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown y ….. y?- quien podría ser la otra persona!- y su hijo de dos semanas de gestación- grito la jefa de enfermeras para luego desplomarse en su asiento.

-¿Quién eres Fate?...-

-nee Fate-chan, yo me hare cargo, asi que solo míranos, yo los protegeré, así que descansa…en paz.- y sin más salí de mi cuarto para hacer mi promesa realidad.

-alerta, alerta, enemigo confirmado, atacara a la nave en 5…

 _-preparense para el impacto-_ se podía ver a dos mujeres una pelirroja y otra pelirosa corriendo por los pasillos- _uno_ \- antes del impacto una luz dorada empezó a emanar de la pelirrosa, protegiendo a si a la nave del impacto, provocando que la energía de este mermara considerablemente.

-les gusto?... debo decir que me encanto pasar tiempo de calidad con ella, un verdadero festin debo admitir, ver su sangre fue una verdadera delicia.

-TE MATARE!- Nanoha ya de por si estaba furiosa pero ese tipo no dejaba de molestarla, claro que sabia que Fate habia sufrido pero al parecer el lo habia disfrutado.

-oohh interesante magia, la quiero.- y sin más se lanzo hacia la nave que se encontraba bastante alejada del lugar de batalla, listo para acabar con la castaña.

-no me quitaras a otra amiga!-

-Starligth…

-FIRE!-

-BREAKER!-

-PROTECTION-

\- AH, FATE! DEJAME ACABAR CON EL!-

-Fate- la pelirroja vio su dedo pequeño en el cual tenia un anillo dorado, según le habia dicho ese anillo era producto de la magia restante de Fate, la que le habia encadenado en un principio, ese era el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de la rubia.- que debo hacer?.

-Juliette!- hasta que habia salido un hombre como en sus 35 - Juliette, ahh aquí estas. Por favor no salgas asi, me preocupaste cuando no te vi, no es bueno es tu estado-

 **-this place is, the Earth, planet no. 97…** - **oeste de Paris, Francia, La Tierra-**

-origen-desde el espacio se podía ver como la tormente cubria gran parte de Europa.

-Francia, Europa-

-Hayate, será cuestión de horas de que llegue a Japon-

-ahora Caro!-un brillo singular cubrió todo el lugar y Signum ya no estaba más.

-Ha caído ..un.. rayo…- y sin más la transmisión se corto.

-SIGNUM!-

* * *

 _Y_ _ahí estaba ella viendo como su propia luz se apagaba, su cuerpo ya no podía mas, estaba agotado, cansado de tanto luchar, podía sentir como la vida se le iba por las manos, e incluso podía ver los ojos borgoñas de los que se habia enamorado, sin duda alguna estaría pronto con la persona de la que se habia enamorado, la única persona que realmente le habia importado. La primera y la ultima, no cabia duda que se habia enamorado de ella desde que eran niñas pero jamas tuvo el valor de confesársele, jamas lo hizo y hasta el dia de hoy, el dia de su muerte, no dejaría de lamentarse, si tan solo lo hubiera hecho, hoy no estaría con ese gran pesar, pero era muy tarde ella ya habia murto y enseguida ella misma lo haría, le costaba respirar, era cansado intentarlo, ya no tenia más fuerzas para luchar, pero un recuerdo le asalto, uno de la infancia, ella y una rubia sentadas bajo las faldas de los arboles, uno de los mejores recuerdos que mantenía de su amada, volvia abrir los ojos, y fijo su vista en esos otros ojos, ya podía verlos claramente, borgoñas como siempre habían sido, podía sentir que por su mejilla escurría sangre, era fácil discernir ese espeso y caliente liquido, ya no podía más, ya era hora de marchar, y si era verdad lo de la vida después de la muerte, esta vez no dudaría y se lo diría, exhalo por ultima vez en su vida, el brillo de sus ojos se apago y murió, finalmente habia muerto después de su lucha, su cuerpo ya no habia resistido más y habia muerto, observando como esos ojos amados le daban la bienvenida al otro mundo._

 ** _dos horas antes_**

 **Cada dia, a cada minuto, nosotros formamos nuestra historia, la historia pasa la eternidad, cada cosa que hacemos afecta a nuestro alrededor, todos estamos conectados, todos somos uno y a la vez ninguno, por eso debemos ser concientes con lo que hacemos, por que no solo nuestra historia se escribe, sino tambien la de las personas que están a nuestro alrededor, si nosotros cometemos un error podemos afectar a los demás, por ello debemos tener cuidado con lo que hacemos, por ello debemos proteger lo nuestro, y lo nuestro son ellos, nuestros amigos y la familia, porque por ellos somos lo que somos y por ellos no podemos rendirnos tan fácilmente… no rendirse es la clave, no rendirse es lo más importante para tener un futuro mejor.**

-Signum!

Habian perdido la comunicación con la caballero, la peor situación en la que se podía encontrar.

-Recuperen las comunicaciones AHORA!, cualquiera que este desocupado ayude!, quiero que la prioridad se ha la comunicación y la transportación!, cualquier anomalía y progreso se me tiene que avisar de inmediatamente, entendido!.

Todo el carácter que la castaña habia adquirido con los años salio a flote, todo el conocimiento que habia aprendido, todo lo que sabia, estaba siendo utilizado, pues no perdería a nadie más, no lo haría, no bajo su mando, protegería a su familia.

-prepárense para salir nada más atravesemos esa barrera- la voz que utilizo permitió saber que esto iba a serio, todos los presentes lo entendieron, la castaña no iba a permitir un error esta noche.

-SI!- fue todo lo que habían podido responder los soldados.

-primera escuadrilla, takamachi, erio, Subaru, vita entendido, Caro y Ginga necesito que se preparen para una segunda ida.

-Si- fue la contestación de las últimas mencionadas.

-la encontramos!- Shamal y Elizabeth entraban al puente de mando- encontramos una cura.- Nanoha que habia estado muy preocupada se alegro por eso, su hija estaria bien.- logramos sintetizarla, Erio!- pidió Shamal.

-esto dolerá un poco pero será para mejor- continuo la peliazul.

-claro- el muchacho no se resistió y permitio que se le fuera administrada la cura, después de todo Fate tambien habia sido parte de eso.

-comandante una segunda tormenta se esta formando en el pacifico, más especifico en Japón!. – la pequeña paz que habia en el lugar pronto desaparecio.

-Hayate!- la cobriza con solo mencionar su país natal se habia alterado de nueva cuenta, después de todo ahí estaba su familia.

-Lo se Nanoha- la castaña tambien se habia asustado pero no era el momento de eso, tenia que mantener la cabeza fría.

-tenemos via para una segunda comunicación por parte de la capitana Signum.

-Caro… uminari.. hospital.. universitario…Shama..Eliz…por favor..- eso fue todo lo que alcanzaron a escuchar.

-quiere que?- una voz pregunto.

Para Hayate no era fácil pero habia comprendido el mensaje, Signum debía ir a ese lugar – tenemos ventana para mandar a ..?- no habia que completar la idea pues todos habían comprendido

-hay ventana, vienen y van-

-Shamal y Elizabeth- Hayate miro a ambas mujeres, Shamal rápidamente asintió.

-Signum no me pediría que fuera, no en mi estado- Hayate no entendio lo ultimo- asi que debe ser algo muy importante, asi que ire.

-yo ni siquiera pertenezco aquí- la respuesta de Elizabeth desanimo a la castaña- pero… igual pienso que algo importante debe estar ocurriendo como para que me llamen, asi que ire- la peliazul estaba intrigada asi que iria.

-Caro!, Ginga!- con las respuestas de ambas, la castaña le habia hablado a sus subordinadas.

-Si- ellas habían comprendido de inmediato, asi que se prepararon, nuevamente Ginga junto todo su poder y se lo paso a Caro, estaba haciendo un cantico permitio que ambas mujeres aparecieran en el lugar que se habia pedido.

El peso cayo sobre los hombros de ellas casi toda su magia habia sido utilizada en ese ultimo acto, estaban agotadas pero sabían que no podían rendirse, Ginga perdió el equilibrio pero fue rápidamente atrapada por su novia.

-te tengo-

-Rune-

-Ginga esta muy débil- fue la contestación de la rubia de cabello corto.

-caro tambien esta agotada- el pelirrojo también abrazaba a la pelirosa.

La castaña miraba su plan desmoronarse, pero no podía dejar abandonada a Signum siendo que sabia que era la única que seria capaz de pelear- cambio de planes, Griffin estas a cargo, iremos solo, Vita, Nanoha y yo- menos personas partirían- Tea, Subaru, Erio cuiden de la nave-

-Si- contestaron todos

La castaña sabia que seria muy complicado aun viajar pero tenían que hacerlo asi que se acercó a la pelimorada para darle su magia pero una mano la detuvo.

-Runessa-

-déjamelo a mi- no sabia si la rubia estaba actuando por celos pero lo aceptaría.

-Rune- la pelimorada solo pudo ver como su novia la besaba y la temperatura le subia.- ahh, aun no se como Fate-san lograba controlar sus emociones pero creo que le he cogido el truco- poco a poco la pelimorada se levantó y se preparó.

-una vez más, la ultima- sentenció la comandante.

-Vamos Caro-

-Claro Ginga- y sin más, el puño de la oficial tomo el color de su magia y se la paso a la pelirosa, que con un ultimo hechizo hizo desaparecer a las tres mujeres.

-se han ido- fue todo lo que se dijo.

Ya en la tierra, en uminary las tres aparecieron enfrente del hospital universitario de la ciudad, el lugar que alguna vez fue el hogar de una pequeña castaña de nueve años, la comandante solo podía ver ese hospital con cierta nostalgia, pues habia pasado parte de su infancia en el, pero la nostalgia cambio por preocupación pues se dio cuenta de que en el habia una barrera que lo protegía, algo debía estar ocurriendo adentro, o alguien de afuera quería atacarlo.

-esten preparadas- fue lo único que dijo.

Las tres ya tenían puestas sus barriers jackets, hasta que notaron como una pelea se estaba llevando acabo en el patio trasero del hospital, la lluvia caia de manera torrencial, muchos relámpagos se miraban a la distancia y el suelo se habia convertido en lodo.

-Signum, Zafira!- fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir la castaña al ver a sus guardianes tirados en el suelo inconciente y enfrente de esta ver a un tipo pelinegro.

-ohh han venido a salvarte- fue todo lo que dijo.

Las tres mujeres se prepararon para luchar pues quedaba demasiado claro quien le habia hecho daño a la pelirosa.

-alejate de ella- fue todo lo que la pequeña peliroja dijo antes de lanzarse contra el.

Pero el solo la esquivo y mando a volar a vita.

-Vita!- la otra peliroja tambien se abalanzo contra el pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-Nanoha!- la castaña solo podía ver como dos de las personas mas fuertes que conocía eran lanzadas tan fácilmente.- quien eres?-

-mi nombre?, no lo se, pero creo que me conoces, ama del tomo de la oscuridad, después de todo, tu equipo acabo con mi títere- fue todo lo que contesto.

-Titere?, Girochi?-

-Si, el-

-que es lo que buscas aquí?-

-poseer, veras acabaste con mi títere asi que vengo por más y tu eres una buena candidata-

-como si fuera a dejarte- la castaña noto como las dos pelirojas se levantaban y preparaban un ataque conjunto, asi que ella misma empezó a recitar un hechizo.

Vita ataco primero y cuando el quiso apartarse un disparo de Nanoha le dio de lleno, eso lo dejo aturdido por segundos valiosos para la castaña pues tambien realizo su ataque.

-es más débil que el títere- vita dijo con sorna al ver como el titiritero habia acabado hecho hielo.

-eso fue muy fácil, no lo creen?- para Nanoha eso le resultaba extraño, si el era el titiritero no debería ser más fuerte que el títere?.

-demasiado- la castaña tambien estaba con la duda.

-no se dejen engañar, ese no es el- la voz de Signum se escuchó, mientras miraba como su compañero seguía inconsciente.

-Signum- la cobriza rápidamente fue con su compañera- que paso?, porque estamos aquí?, que es todo esto?, porque el hospital tiene una barrera? Y que hace Zafira aquí?-

-Takamachi para!, haces que me duela la cabeza-

-lo siento, pero responde-

\- pedi a Zafira que viniera y trajo a todos – sintió como la cobriza la fulminaba con la mirada pues ese todos incluia a la pequeña Takamachi- el es fuerte, simplemente nos esta engañando, miren- y asi todo voltearon a ver el bloque de hielo en el cual solo habia humo negro, mostrando asi que no habia ningun cuerpo en el.

-Donde?- la cobriza se pregunto.

-justo aquí- y una voz detrás de ella le sorprendio, no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo porque ya estaba estampada contra un edificio.

-nano..- vita quiso ir en su auxilio pero un segundo después ella tambien estaba estampada pero en el suelo.

-demonios- la pelirosa se preparo para una segunda contienda.

-chains- la voz de la castaña se escucho y asi unas cadenas oscuras apresaban el cuerpo de el.

-Levantein- Signum hizo brillar su espada y se fue con todo, pero las cadenas fueron rotas y con una mano, el detenia la espada de Signum y la mandaba a volar.

-axel shoter- los disparos le dieron pero el ni se inmuto.

-Graf Eisen- el martillo lo golpeo y lo mando a volar, pero de nueva cuenta no le hizo ningun daño, simplemente se levanto.

-Snake Form- las flechas fueron lanzadas y el simplemente levanto un campo de fuerza y las hizo rebotar contra Signum.

-chains- las cadenas de la castaña fueron convocadas de nueva cuenta y una nueva tanda de ataques por parte de las cuatro fueron contra el, pero nada parecía efectivo- entreténgalo intentare algo más poderoso- fue la orden que dio y se alejo para poder tener un mejor angulo.

-Si- contestaron las demás, el simplemente la siguió con la mirada.

-quiero tu cuerpo- fue todo lo que dijo.

-ni pienses acercártele!- Grito Vita antes de intentar golpearlo pero el hizo aparecer unas cuchillas y detuvo el ataque y con una patada mando a volar a la guerrera.

-Vita- Nanoha se lanzo contra el, pero este la atrapo de una mano y la hizo estrellarse contra un edificio.

-AHH!- un grito de furia provino de la pelirosa preparándose para cortarlo pero el de nueva cuenta la mando al suelo.

-RAGNAROK- el ataque más poderoso que tenia fue enviado contra el, la explosión fue gigantesca, ese ataque llevaba mucho de su poder, y la agotaba demasiado, asi que espero a que la pantalla de humo desapareciera para poder confirmar que su ataque le dio de lleno.

-Hayate!- no podía creerlo, el ultimo ataque contra ella, la habia mandado lejos y estaba muy lastimada como para ayudar a su amiga, asi que solo podía ver…

La castaña reacciono myy tarde a la advertencia de la cobriza, sintió como era atacada por la espalda, no tenia que ser muy lista para saber que no estaba bien, asi que bajo la mirada para encontrarse tres cuchillas atravesándole el abdomen, la sangre escurio de su boca y herida, callo al suelo de rodillas, el estaba enfrente de ella, alistando una espada para acabar con ella, solo podía mirar atenta a su muerte.

-Hayate!- la cobriza intentaba moverse, intentaba llegar y rescatar a su amiga, salio del edificio pero cayo inevitablemente al suelo- No- sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos que solo miraban como el iba empuñando su arma para acabar con su trabajo –NO!- se arrastró por el fango intentado llegar pero sería imposible su amiga estaba muy lejos y las demás yacían inconscientes- Hayate!- las lagrimas de impotencia salían de sus ojos- alguien?, por favor, alguien, salve..la- golpeo al suelo por su impotencia.

-Tu cuerpo será mio- el dijo y Hayate solo pudo sonreir aceptando su muerte.

-No, Hayate NO!- vio como el lanzaba la estocada mortal.

Hayate cerro lo ojos y con una sonrisa en su rostro acepto su muerte, pronto iria con su otra amiga, espero por el golpe pero este nunca llego, abrió los ojos y pudo ver como un dorado platino se interponía entre ella y el.

Nanoha no quería ver como acababan con la única amiga que le quedaba, pero vio como un rayo caia justo entre ellos, vio como una espada chocaba con la otra, como un brillo dorado platino salvaba a Hayate de una muerte inminente.

-Que tus pecados sean purificados por el trueno y tus lagrimas se las lleve el viento- un rápido corte fue realizado y un rayo habia terminado el trabajo, el brillo dorado-platino habia salvado.

Signum se habia despertado y habia visto todo, sintió terror e impotencia por no poder ayudar a su ama, pero vio como un rayo caía salvándola – un rayo ha caído….

* * *

 **Noche de tormenta II**

 _-Takamachi Nanoha, peleemos, una ultima vez._

 _-no._

 _-una última pelea, porque de aquí solo una saldrá con vida, y la pregunta seria, cuánto duraras?_

- _no peleare contigo….._

 _..._

 _-no…- ella negaba con todo su ser, no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo, no era posible, no lo cumpliría-no..- no mataría a la única persona que le traía paz a su corazón, no cumpliría su último deseo, sus lágrimas corrían y es que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, -no lo hare- por más que se lo pidiera jamás lo haría, aunque ese fuera el lugar donde su familia yacía, la tumba de su familia, no le cumpliría el morir aquí, ella solo quería huir de ahí, correr, volar, saltar a todo lugar menos a este, - no por favor, no- cayo de rodillas suplicando,- todo menos esto- sus manos se apoyaron en el suelo y sus lágrimas caían en el – no lo hare, no me obligues.. por favor- porque si ella cumpliera eso, mataría a su propio corazón…_


	14. Noche de Tormenta II

Resurrección, Resurrección, Resu, ahh no eso no, pero esa porra si se pega jajajaja XD, ahh bueno este que iba a decir, ahh yaa, este mmm bueno el cap lo iba a colgar ayer pero ciertas cosas lo impidieron

-si, el que te hayas puesto a celebrar como loca-

-snif.. pero es que… snif.. era imposible no hacerlo… después de largas horas de estudio por fin se han revelado los resultados jajaja ohh si, he pasado los exámenes y he entrado a la universidad que quería muajajajja-

-bueno ignoren a esta loca-

-oye! ¬¬, bueno mejor lean el capitulo jaja, por cierto no se que es Vendetta en mi corto vida jamas he escuchado eso y dudo mucho que esa palabra se utilize en mexico y si alguien es de ese país y ha escuchado esa palabra, dios deme un golpe por ignorante, ahh pero bueno mejor lean el fic jaja XD.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen al mundo de MSLN, excepto los creados de mi loca cabeza.**

 **Noche de tormenta II**

Un brillo singular la cubrió y de repente se encontró enfrente de una cafetería, la tormenta caia a cantaros, pero no sintió peligro alguno, pero escucho un pequeño grito arriba de lo que seria la cafetería, vio como una sombra pasaba junta a ella y corria, no sabia que estaba pasando pero decidio investigar, preparo a Laevatein y se dirigio hacia alla, entro a la cafetería y subio las escalares, arriba habia una especie de cuarto, al entrar vio como un hombre estaba arrodillado en la cama y una mujer estaba en ella, intento no interrumpir y salir de ahí pero el hombre la vio y se puso en pose defensiva, bueno cualquiera lo haría si viera una mujer con una espada.

Signum al notar que lo habia asustado desactivo su barrier jacket, se acerco para hablar pero noto un pequeño bultito a lado de la mujer, vio que era un bebe, muy pequeño al decir, demasiado para su propia salud.

Se acerco a la cama para ver mejor a la persona en ella, sin duda se notaba que era mucho mayor que ella, bien podía estar en sus 45 y podía ver que su cabello poco a poco iba ganando un tono blanquizo.

 _-_ _ **Please**_ _ **…Save Her…,Signum-**_ _la guerrera se sorprendió al_ _escuchar esa voz mecanizada tan familiar_

 _-Tienes una voluntad de hierro, Soy una cabellera de clase belka y formo parte de los Wolkenritter, Signum y mi espada es Laevatein, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_

 _-Soy la maga temporal de la Agencia de Tiempo-Espacio….-_

Volvió a mirar a la mujer en la cama y lo noto, si podía parecer que la rubia cenizo era mayor que ella, pero tambien podía ver ese rostro tan familiar que habia conocido años atrás, hace 18 años atras.

 _-… Fate Testarossa y este es Bardiche-_

 _-_ T _estarossa-_ no podía creer lo que sus ojos veian, después de siete meses de no verla, después de siete meses de creerle muerta, ahí estaba ella.

- **Please, Warrior Wolkeritter-** la voz del dispositivo volvió a sonar.

-Lo haré- contesto la guerrera, mas tarde podría alegrarse pero ahora debía salvar la vida de la que alguna vez fue su compañera de espadas.

-Juliette, reacciona por favor- vio como el hombre se le acercaba a su compañera con la bebe en brazos

-Testarossa-

-…- una mirada llena de confusión fue lo único que pudo hacer la rubia cenizo antes de caer inconsciente.

-que?- esa mirada le habia dicho todo, la rubia no sabia ni quien era.

-ella habia perdido la memoria cuando la encontramos- respondio el hombre

* * *

Siete meses antes:

 _-si los tocas regresare por ti!- estaba furiosa, el estaba amenazando a sus amigos y por como los conocía sabia que todos irían alla, sabia que sus amigos vendrían a buscarla_

 _-he dicho que te calles!- y sin más un aguaja alargada fue lanzada a la rubia._

 _-uhm-la aguja no habia preforado su yugular pero habia atravesado por completo su cuello, la sangre empezaba abrotar de la garganta de la rubia.- uhhm- los quejidos de la rubia eran perfectamente audibles, estaba intentando no ahogarse con su propia sangre, su rostro solo demostraba el dolor que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo._

 _-eso te pasa por no cerrar la boca- el sonrio satisfecho por su logro y sin más se alejo de la rubia- ahora muere…_

 _"no..no..no..aqui no…" era todo lo que pensaba la rubia, Dios tenia miedo de morir, no podía hacerlo aun era muy pronto, debía aguantar, pero a quien quería engañar todas sus fuerzas estaban agotadas, ya ni siquiera podía usar su magia para poder ver, si su magia le habia permitido seguir luchando pero ahora, solo estaba intentando no ahogarse con su propia sangre, "Bardiche", sentía como su compañero estaba destrozado, sentía las grietas en su amigo, ya no podía pelear, sus lágrimas espesas y calidas corrian por su cara, "hasta aquí llegue?", dirigio su mano a su vientre, y nuevas lagrimas aparecieron, definitivamente no quería morir ahí._

 _-Triste, no lo crees?, apenas sabes algo bueno y vas a desaparecer de la existencia- una voz extraña escucho._

 _Dirigio su cabeza a diferentes lados pero no sintió nada._

 _-no puedes encontrarme?, eso será imposible, porque, estoy dentro tuyo, te ofrezco un trato, únete a mi y salvare tu vida y la de ese bebe, únete a mi y dame tu cuerpo..- en una situación normal la rubia nunca accedería, pero esto no era una situación normal, no solo su vida dependía su respuesta, si no tambien la de un inocente, la de su propio hijo._

 _"gomenasai…pero debe vivir... Nanoha, Hayate, por favor deténganme cuando llegue el momento"_

 _-Infernal- "acepto"_

 _\- Fire!- un nuevo disparo salio de su arma, el cuerpo de la rubia desapareció antes del impacto, la roca habia quedado hecho trizas y no habia rastro alguno de que ahí hubiera estado antes una persona- upss creo que me pase, no les he dejado ningun cadáver, ohh bueno pronto habrá de sobra, jajajaja- pero el se equivocaba la rubia habia podido salir con vida de ahí._

 _En el mismo pero un lugar muy distinto._

 _-Charlotte, donde estas?-_

 _-encuentrame Frank jajaja- una rubia con rizos iba paseando por el parque cercano de su hogar hasta que escucho unos ruidos provenientes de los arbustos y se acerco- alguien esta ahí?- temerosamente- alguien?- hasta que vio el cuerpo de otra rubia un poco mayor a ella – Dios, Frank Ven!- grito el nombre de su acompañante._

 _-Lotte!, Voy- el hombre corrió hasta donde estaba la mujer._

 _-Tu chaqueta ahora!- pidió la rubia._

 _-Claro- el hombre se la dio aunque no sabia para que la quería._

 _-Ayudame- pidió la rubia, el hombre se acerco y vio como su chaqueta cubria a una semidesnuda rubia._

 _-Dios…, Lotte, quien es ella?- pidió el rubio._

 _-no lo se, pero no podemos dejarla aquí- respondio la mujer._

 _-claro- el hombre intento cargar a la mujer, pero una mano lo detuvo._

 _-no, espera, podrias lastimarla más si la mueves-_

 _-bueno- sin más llamó a la ambulancia, pues la rubia tenia muchos golpes en su cuerpo._

 _Tras una serie de análisis se dieron cuenta que la mujer habia sido severamente maltratada y que no podía hablar ni ver, además de que habia perdido la memoria._

 _-tardara su recuperación y además no sabemos quien es, no hay nada que la identifique, solo encontramos esto- el oficial mostro un pequeño triangulo dorado con muchas fracturas en el- debio ser de ella, porque lo sujetaba fuertemente._

 _-que pasara con ella- pregunto la rubia._

 _-no lo se, tal vez sea llevada a un albergue, aunque tambien es posible que la pase mal, se ve en sus 42 pero esta embarazada será algo de alto riesgo-_

 _-Frank que se venga con nosotros-_

 _-pero Lotte- pero el la conocía y ella no daría su brazo a torcer al ver su mirada se dio cuenta, esta era una batalla perdida- bueno-_

 _-lo que haya pasado con ella, debio ser algo muy malo, sus ojos están acabados, fue torturada sin duda alguna, será complicado tratar con ella._

 _-no me importa, ella no se ve una mala persona, simplemente ha sufrido demasiado.- dijo la rubia de rizos._

 _-ya la escuchó- después de eso la rubia a la que le habían puesto Juliette empezó a vivir con ellos, entre los tres atendían una pequeña cafetería._

 _Juliette habia aprendido a cocinar y usar una cocina sin la necesidad de ver, habia aprendido a comunicarse con los demás sin la necesidad de decir una palabra, estaba disfrutando de su embarazo aunque por las noches la embargaban diferentes dudas, como quien era, que hacia ahí y porque estaba asi, además de que si no eran las dudas, eran las pesadillas, una mujer golpeándola con un latigo, no recordaba quien era ella misma pero si sabia que esa mujer era su madre, no sabia porque tenia recuerdos de batallas, de un hombre golpeándola a puño limpio y para su mala suerte recordaba a un cobrizo ambas en una pelea sabia que habia dolido eso pero no recordaba más y siempre que intentaba saber, buscar en su memoria que habia pasado, su cabeza le dolia horrores, asi que dejo de intentarlo._

 _La rubia de rizos le habia regalado un pequeño collar que permitia que se ocultara la herida en su cuello, era una marca en forma de cruz, y Juliette no habia querido usar lentes oscuros para ocultar su ceguera pero siempre mantenía sus ojos cerrados, además cuando lloraba, de sus ojos brotaban gotas de sangre, lo que le habia hecho aprender a controlar su propio llanto, para no preocupar a los dos hermanos._

 _Hasta que un dia de febrero se puso enferma, no sabia porque pero su corazón le dolia, sentía como si alguien querido estuviera en peligro pero los hermanos que la rescataron estaban con ella a salvo, hasta que horas más tarde se tranquilizo nuevamente._

 _Las semanas pasaron de ese incidente pero algo en su pecho le hacia pensar que tal vez su pasado la alcanzaría era un sentimiento extraño pero el primero de abril fue el dia en que se dio cuenta de que fuera lo que fuera que le habia pasado pronto lo sabría, asi que salio de la cafetería a su patio trasero era un lugar afable y tranquilo pero ella estaba intranquila sentía que a cada paso que daba su pasado se revelaria ante ella, de pronto escucho una voz mecanizada y se asusto, hasta que la voz de su amigo la hizo reaccionar._

 _-Juliette!- su amigo la llamo - Juliette, ahh aquí estas. Por favor no salgas asi, me preocupaste cuando no te vi, no es bueno es tu estado- ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza en señal de disculpas y su amigo se la llevo amablemente a la cafetería._

 _Con el tiempo le pareció absurdo el pensar que su pasado se encontraba en el patio trasero, asi que solo tomaba el pequeño collar con el triangulo, y lo besaba pues algo le decía que le tenia mucho cariño además de que la conectaba en su pasado aunque a Lotte no le gustara que lo anduviera puesto pues el pequeño triángulo dorado estaba muy dañado, pero aun asi a escondidas ella se lo ponía, ocultándolo en su ropa._

 _18 mayo…_

 _Ese dia no se habia sentido muy bien y la pequeña tormenta que se estaba formando no le ayudaba mucho, aunque a ella le parecía que el clima le hacia compañía en su animo, se recostó en su cama, preocupando a su amiga, Lotte solo podía como la rubia se ponía cada vez más palida y ambas se quedaron en la cama, el pequeño vientre abultado apenas se notaba, la rubia mayor cada vez se veía más débil y eso no era bueno para el bebé, aunque aun no sabían si era niña o niño, pues querían que fuera sorpresa y Juliette no quería decirle los probables nombres, la tormenta poco a poco se iba haciendo más violenta y la salud de la Juliette empeoraba tambien, hasta que llego el momento en que las sabanas se mojaron y se dieron cuenta de que la bebe nacería bajo una noche de tormenta._

 _La luz se fue y bajo las velas la rubia daba sus ultimas fuerzas para que su hijo naciera, fue todo un trabajo hacerlo, pero Lotte tenia que hacerlo, se habia encariñado con la rubia, sin duda alguna la quería mucho, asi que cuando nacio el bebe, y noto que ambos se le iban de las manos corrió para buscar ayuda, dejando a su_ _hermano a cargo…_

* * *

-ha caído un rayo… …, repito ha caído un rayo…. Hola alguien?- la pelirosa intentaba comunicarse con su nave- ha caído un rayo… repito, ha caído un rayo… - pero nadie respondio

-no debe haber señal, la tormenta es muy fuerte- los rayos no dejaban de tronar.

-ya veo…no esta muy silencioso- el sonido de los rayos era el único que se escuchaba –la bebe- pero faltaba ese sonido particular, el llanto de la recién nacida.

-la bebe, dios no , no puedo perderlas a ambas- el hombre se puso a llorar, Signum no sabia que clase de relación tendrían pero eso era algo que preguntaría más tarde.

-necesitamos ir a un hospital-

-no hay energía en la calle, seria peligroso ir.-

La guerrera no sabia que hacer debía moverse rápido, pues notaba como las sabanas iban adquiriendo un color carmesí, y la bebe no estaba llorando- por favor- se toco el pecho, el colgante empezó a brillar- un lugar, un portal- rogo la rubia al colgante y este brillo a un más abriendo un pequeño portal- gracias- la peliroso tomo en brazos a su compañera y junto con el hombre atravesaron el portal.

-le ayudo en algo?- una enfermera se le acerco.

-donde estamos-

-hospital universitario- le respondio la enfermera.

-donde?-

-ciudad de uminary- le respondio extrañada la enfermera.

-ishida-sensei esta?- recordaría por siempre este lugar no importara cuanto tiempo pasara, después de todo en el habían ocurrido muchas cosas.

-la directora Ishida esta muy ocupada- le respondio ya de malhumor la enfermera.

-ella me conoce, dígale que soy familiar de Hayate Yagami-

-esta muy ocupada- respondio nuevamente la enfermera pero para mala suerte de ella Signum tambien estaba perdidendo la paciencia.

-ella esta perdiendo sangre, acaba de dar a luz y la bebe no ha llorado desde que nacio, Por favor!- dijo ya con la paciencia en los limites la caballlero.

-Que?!, una camilla!, de inmediato- se comunico la enfermera por su intercomunicador- porque no habia dicho antes- le reclamo a la caballero.

-por favor, ayudelas!- interrumpio el hombre

-claro, vengan, necesito sus datos- una camilla se llevo a ambas a diferentes lugares, Signum hizo el ademan de ir con ellas pero fue detenidas.

-su nombre es Juli..-iba a decir el rubio pero fue interrumpido por la pelirosa

-Fate, Fate Testarossa-Harlaown, tiene 27 años- una mirada extrañada apareció en la enfermera pues la mujer que se le habia sido entregada aparentaba casi 15 años más- aunque no lo aparente, sufre una enfermedad extraña por eso la aparencia mayor, es oficial de la marina- la enfermera de pronto noto el uniforme de la pelirosa, ciertamente no se parecía a alguna que hubiera visto antes pero se notaba el aura de militar -.

-el nombre de la bebe-

-…- ninguno de los dos supo responder.

-por ahora póngale el nombre de la madre- contesto finalmente la caballero

-entiendo- ciertamente la enfermera sabia que no era una situación normal.

-necesitare a algún familiar?, ustedes son?-

-…- otra vez no supieron que responder.

-su madre vendrá de inmediato- al final fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir a la caballero.

-vendra?- por alguna extraña razón noto como la mirada del hombre se oscurecia.

-eso hara!, tu nombre?-

-Frank, Francoise D´Duvalier, amigo de Juliette – respondio el rubio.

-Signum, amiga de Testarossa-

-…- un silencio incomodo se instalo en el lugar, asi que Signum se retiro para hacer una llamada- Arf-

* * *

En el hogar Harlaown tres personas, un leopardo blanco y un lobo miraban tristes como una pequeña lobita lloraba incesantemente.

-Arf que pasa- la pequeña Takamachi llevaba en sus brazos a la loba que alguna vez fue de su madre- que tienes?- le dolia ver como esta lloraba.

-Arf- la matriarca Harlaown habia empezado a llorar tambien no podría creer que últimamente la felicidad no estuviera con su familia.

-…- Einhart solo podía abrazar a ambas, pues la lobita habia empezado a llorar de la nada.

-Arf- la verdi-platino alzo el rostro cuando noto una voz familiar y vio en una pantalla a la pelirosa.

-Signum- fue todo lo que dijo pues las otras mujeres tambien alzaban el rostro para verla.

-Harlaown-san, necesito que Arf habrá una portal hacia mi ubicación –

-pero ella no puede…-

-si puedo- la lobita salto de los brazos de la Takamachi para poder erguirse hasta convertise en una mujer-lobo.- si me lo pides es por algo importante, no es asi?- se limpio las lagrimas, pues la única razón por la cual mantenía esa forma era porque sabia de la creación del collar, pues Fate misma le habia dicho que si algún dia ella moria, no quería llevársela, eso era algo que nunca le habia parecido de la unión familiar/amo, asi que le informo cada detalle de su plan, la única manera de mantener la vida de Arf, es que esta usara en lo minimo su magia y que al collar no se le quitara mucha, pero era el momento de actuar, aunque eso acortara su vida.

-lo es, trae a Lindy contigo-

-Signum- Zafira fue el que hablo- que pasa?, donde están las demás?-

-Zafira tu cuida a Vivio, la situación se ha salido de control-

-no!, ire tambien- ahora la Takamachi se volvia rebelde.

-Vivio!-

-pero..?-

-ven, pero iras a la casa de tu abuela momoko. – fue todo lo que dijo la pelirosa antes de cortar la llamada.

-ya escucharon, Lindy nos vamos, Zafira a donde iras?-

-con Signum, estoy seguro que Einhard detendrá a Vivio por ahora-

-Lo hare- respondio la verdi-platino

-Einhard- respondio molesta la rubia.

-vamos, AHHGG- la mujer lobo golpeo la pared creando un portal- Einhard!- la verdi-platino no tuvo que escuchar dos veces antes de cargar con la rubia en su hombro y cruzar el portal.

-Eninhard!- decía una furiosa Takamachi antes de que se cerrara el portal con Tio.

-ahora nosotros, AHHHGG- volvió a golpear la pared y tomo a lindy y con Zafira cerrando la marcha cruzaron el portal.

-Signum!- la peliaqua se dirijio con la pelirosa.

-ven- la pelirosa tomo a la mujer y juntas se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la enfermera.

-usted es la madre de Testarossa-Harlaown- la pregunta sin duda alguna impresiono a la almirante.

-si- volteo a ver a la pelirosa que solo le dedicaba una mirada gentil- Fate- sus lagrimas volvían a caer pero esta vez por a alegría. –Soy Lindy Harlaown como esta mi hija?- pregunto

-mal, perdió mucha sangre y el bebe es prematuro- la mirada de confusión volvió al rostro de la mujer, pero una mano en su hombro la hizo regresar.

-como están ambos?-

-es una niña, la bebe esta en una incubadora, su situación tambien es critica- la felicidad se iba por un tubo, la peliaqua se enteraba que su hija seguía viva y además que tenia una nieta y ahora ambas estaban graves.

-necesito que firme unos papeles, por aquí- la peliaqua se fue con la enfermera.

-que pasa?- pregunto la pelirosa al ver la mirada sombría del rubio.

-ella.. no merece estar aquí-

-porque?- ahora no entendia nada.

-ella le hizo daño a Juliette, ha tenido pesadillas-

Pero ahora entendia-ella es su madre adoptiva, su verdadera madre murió hace años, creeme la almirante Harlaown-san es una de las mejores personas del mundo, tiene un corazón bondadoso-

-ya veo- su mirada se suavizo.

-Doctora Ishida- la peliroso logro vislumbrar a la doctora que conocía y corrió hacia ella- Ishida-sensei- algunos doctores a su lado impidieron el paso de la pelirosa.

-Signum?- la doctora se sorprendio mucho al ver a la pelirosa- Hayate!, ella esta bien?- y la preocupación se apodero de su ser.

-Ella esta bien- al fin los doctores la dejaron pasar- pero una de sus amigas, una rubia esta muy grave por favor, podría ayudarla- la pelirosa hizo una reverencia.

-rubia….- y lo recordó, habia dos rubias con Hayate y una de ellas necesitaba su ayuda ahora- te ayudare-

-pero directora.. no tiene porque.-

-si tengo que..- fue todo lo que dijo la doctora antes de llevarse a Signum con ella, y preguntando con unas doctoras llegaron a la habitación de la rubia cenizo.

-wow- la doctora se sorprendio pues sabia que la rubia debería tener la misma edad que Hayate pero la apariencia de la mujer era mucho mayor.

-esta enferma, una extraña enfermedad-

-Signum- la peliaqua tambien se encontraba ahí- la han estabilizado y esperan a que responda pero… como llego a esto-

-tiene que ver con el proceso de clo..- pero la pelirosa no alcanzo a terminar cuando la maquina que se conectaba al cuerpo de la rubia empezó a chillar.

-ohh no!, su corazón se esta deteniendo!- la doctora de inmediato tomo acciones, en pocos segundos la habitación se lleno de enfermeras y doctores- traigan el desfibrilador – unas enfermeras le pasaron el aparato- Carguen… Despejen– y lo puso en el cuerpo de la rubia que salto- otra vez, Carguen…Despejen!- el mismo movimiento fue dado.

-salgan- en el mar de confusión ambas mujeres fueron sacadas del lugar.

-Fate- la peliaqua empezó a llorar otra vez.

-Demonios- la pelirosa no se podía creer esto –quien?- la enfermedad e la rubia no era normal, no era ni de ese mundo- Demonios!- el colgante empezó a brillar- comunícame con la nave- una pantalla se abrió- Caro vengan a la ciudad de uminari al hospital universitario, trae a Shamal y a Elizabeth, por favor- y la llamada se corto.

-que paso?- Frank se le acerco.

-su corazón esta muy débil- fue todo lo que pudo decir pues vio como dos mujeres se le acercaban- Shamal- de inmediato abrazo a su novia- Fate ella las necesita, su corazón-

-Fate?- dijeron ambas mujeres.

-esta viva pero no por mucho si no hacemos algo- la mirada de la pelirosa hizo confiar a la rubia.

-bien, traemos algunas cosas pero necesitamos que nos guies-

-vamos- y sin más la pelirosa las guio y encontraron a la peliaqua llorando-

-Lindy- Shamal abrazo a la mujer.

-esta adentro, pudimos hacer que su corazón latiera nuevamente pero no durara esta muy débil- Shamal reconocio la voz y se volteo a verla- un gusto verte de nuevo Shamal.

-Ishida-sensei…. Nosotras nos haremos cargo-

-pasen- la doctora no sabia bien los detalles pero le quedaba claro que esto podría ser similar a lo que le habia pasado a Hayate.

* * *

-Despejen!- la rubia podía escuchar los sonidos lejanos.

-donde estoy?- se toco la garganta, miraba todo blanco, podía ver y hablar.

-hola, este es el Limbo, un lindo lugar no crees- y vio a una pequeña rubia de cinco años acercársele.

-quien eres?- mientras miraba como el lugar cambiaba por una paisaje verde.

-quien soy? Mmmm la pregunta es quien eres- la pequeña rubia se sento en el pasto y la rubia mayor hizo lo mismo.

-quien soy?-

-si, quien eres?- la pequeña rubia tomo las manos de la mayor y poco a poco su rostro y cuerpo cambiaron hasta llegar a una mujer de 27 años.

-soy tu?-

-no, intenta otra vez- el rostro de la rubia cambio otra vez hasta llegar a la apariencia de una mujer de 50 años- esta seria mi apariencia real, te gusta?-

-eres mi hermana mayor o algo?-

-si, lo soy- su mano se movio al rostro de la otra rubia.- soy tu hermana mayor, ahora quien eres tu- le dedico una sonrisa alegre.

Y recordó todo-soy tu copia- y la rubia empezó a llorar- soy un defecto.. Alicia- la rubia cenizo abrazo a la otra.

-no eres eso, eres mi hermana menor- la rubia empezó a acariciarle el cabello a la otra- asi que di tu nombre-

-mi nombre es Fate.. Fate Testarossa-Harlaown- y siguió llorando.

-si ese es tu nombre Fate, mi pequeña hermana-

-Alicia!- Fate siguió llorando en los brazos de su hermana- pero como?-

-eso es porque estas muriendo- otra voz se escucho-

Fate alzo el rostro y vio a una pelimorada- aHHH- se asusto y se puso en posición fetal-

-mi pequeña perdóname, por todo lo que te hice- la pelimorada dejo de acercarse por temor al rechazo de su hija

-tu madre no fue del todo responsable, Fate- otra voz se acerco a la rubia y la abrazo.

-Linith-la rubia cenizo solo podía ver a su antigua familia reunida.

-perdoname Fate- precia se le acerco nuevamente pero de nueva cuenta la rubia le rehuyo.

-Fate, deja de ser asi con mamá- reclamo su hermana mayor

-Alicia eso me he ganado-

-pero mamá-

-nada, yo me gane el desprecio de Fate- fate misma no podía creer lo que miraba, una convesacion extraña.

-nee Fate, acaso has olvidado todo lo que has hecho, todo lo que has logrado, no importa lo que decidas pero debes recordar todo- le hablo Linnith

-todo?-

-si todo hermanita- Alicia se le acerco y puso su frente en la de su hermana- recuerda todo.- unas algrimas escurrían de la cara de la rubia menor.

-ya recordé, perdóname mamá!- Fate se lanzo a su madre y la abrazo como nunca antes lo habia hecho

-mi pequeña, me da gusto que aun me quieras-

-siempre lo he hecho, mama!, te perdonne hace mucho!- poco a poco la rubia se tranquilizo pero nunca solto a su madre.

-ya es hora Fate, debes ir-

-pero, me quiero quedar-

-eso me haría muy feliz pero, necesito que cuides de mi nieta, no cometas los mismo errores que tu madre.

-mi hija, tienes razón debo ir, pero es que ustedes no las volveré a ver nunca más, no quiero-

-hermanita, siempre estaremos en tu corazón, siempre, recuérdalo y cuando llegue el momento que espero que tarde mucho, nos volveremos a reunir.

-Alicia-

-tu hermana ha crecido mucho Fate-

-Linith-

-ve hija-

-mamá!-

-Fate- Alicia se acercó a su hermana menor y le susurro algunas cosas.

-Alicia- Fate no podía creer lo que su hermana le habia dicho.

-confio en ti-

-claro-

-ya es hora-

-fue un gusto volver a verlas- sus lagrimas caian estaba feliz de poder haber visto a su familia otra vez, pero era hora de irse..

-Despejen!-

-Ahhh- la rubia reacciono.

* * *

-lo hizo..- fate solo podía escuchar las voces de las personas a su alrededor.-ha vuelto- reconocia esa voz acaso estaba en uminari?.

Fuera de la sala cinco mujeres conversaban sobre la situación de la rubia, identificada como Fate.

-su salud es inestable, y alguien podría explicarme porque aparenta mas edad de la que tiene?- pidió la doctora.

-eso es por un problema en su ADN, la única forma de salvarla es si tuviéramos algún pariente sanguíneo y no lo hay- dijo la peliazul

-lo hay- contesto la pelirosa

-su madre adoptiva no cuenta- el tono que utilizo fue algo rudo.

-su hija si- la respuesta calmada de la guerrera sorprendio a Shamal y a Elizabeth.

-funciono?, ella? O alguien?-

-creo que funciono- respondio

-necesitamos la sangre de la bebé, necesitamos sintetizar, hay que hacer muchas cosas- la mente de la peliazul daba muchas vueltas en ese momento.

-la bebe esta delicada, no creo que sacarle sangre sea lo correcto-

-te equivocas, si vive Fate vivirá ella tambien, su ultima pelea trastorno a ambas, Fate es la única que puede salvarla-

-pelea?, exactamente quienes son ustedes-

-de la marina, soy almirante, y ellas capitanas- respondio la peliaqua- y ella?- vio a la peliazul a la cual no conocia

-yo, simplemente estoy aquí por Fate- contesto de mala gana la peliazul.

-ya veo, pero tenemos que ponernos en marcha-

-claro- las mujeres fueron hacer sus respectivas labores, Shamal y Eli, intentaban sintetizar la cura, Ishida-sensei hacia todo lo posible para ayudarlas, a Lindy se le habia permitido entrar a ver a su hija, y Signum con Frank hacían guardia.

-"Signum"- Shamal hablabla telepáticamente con su novia, ambas habían sentido una presencia extraña fuera del hospital.

-"lo se, Zafira!, Arf!"- se comunico Signum con los otros.

-"lo sabemos"-

-"zafira tu y yo saldremos a averiguar que es, Afr coloca una barrera te quedas dentro, Shamal sigue con Elizabeth, sabes que no puedes pelear"- ordeno la guerrera.

-"Si"- contestaron todos.

Zafira y Signum salieron y la barrera se coloco.

-osan interrumpir mi paso- pregunto una figura oscura.

-si tu intención es lastimar a los que están a dentro lo hare- respondio sin inmutarse la caballlero.

-ya veo, en ese caso, los derrotare- el desenvaino algunas cuchillas.

-esta bien- fue todo lo que dijo Signum antes de empezar a pelear a duo con Zafira.

* * *

-una batalla se desata alla afuera- lindy no podía creer que hubiera peleas aquí tambien.

-"vienen por mi"- lindy se sorprendió al escuchar en su mente a su hija.

-Fate-

-"Lindy-okasan"- la rubia se levantó un poco.

-Fate!- los ojos de la peliaqua se llenaron de lagrimas de alegría, se abalanzo sobre su hija y la abrazo

-"Lindy-okasan, gomen"- y sin más la rubia dejo inconsciente a su madre.

-Fate- Shamal no se podía creer lo que habia visto- porqu..- pero ella tambien cayo inconsciente

-tengo que ponerte la cura- dijo sin más la peliazul a pesar de haber sido ella la que habia dejado inconsciente a la rubia de cabello corto.

-"si"- Fate dejo que le vacunaran.

-que haras ahora?-

-"han llegado más personas debemos salvarlos, se lo que esta pasando ahggg"- el ojo de la rubia empezó a llorar lagrimas de sangre.- "viene por mi"

-no dejare que pelees-

-"no me hagas dejarte inconsciente"-

-peleare contigo, Fate-

-"como?"-

-ven- si más la peliazul beso a la rubia, fusionándose con ella.

-que paso?- la rubia recupero el habla.

-estoy en ti-

-ya veo, vamos por Arf-

-claro- afuera de la habitación ya estaba Arf, podía sentir las acciones de su ama, su vinculo se habia vuelto a fortalecer.

-Fate!- la mujer loba se abalanzo sobre la rubia a la cual su cabello habia cambiado de uno cenizo a uno platino.

-Arf- Fate acaricio a su familiar- te extrañe.- la abrazo- pero no es el momento tenemos cosas que hacer-

-lo se, afuera se esta poniendo feo, para los demás, ten- Arf le ofrecio un pequeño triangulo a su ama.

-Bardiche, compañero, gracias por cuidarme durante todo este tiempo- Fate solo podía abrazar a su dispositivo.

- **Sir-**

-te necesito para una ultima pelea Bardiche-

- **Yes, Sir-**

-vamos allá- y sin más la rubia se escabullo de su habitación, se transformó y vio como a su amiga castaña la atravesaban tres cuchillas, y como el se acercaba para tirar la ultima estocada-

- **Sonic move-** como un rayo, llego la rubia justo a tiempo para detenerlo.

-Que tus pecados sean purificados por el trueno y tus lagrimas se las lleve el viento- ella realizo un rápido corte y con un rayo terminaba el trabajo, su cabello brillo como nunca por el resplandor del rayo.

-AHHHGG- la castaña empezó a gritar, Fate vio como el cabello y ojos de su amiga se iban oscureciendo.

-Arf!- con solo un llamado su familiar coloco una barrera en la castaña, impidiendo a si su transformación.

-Hayate!- la cobriza aun no se podía creer lo que veía pero la salud de su castaña amiga le importaba.

-chains- fue todo lo que dijo Fate para que Nanoha, Signum, Vita y Zafira fueran encadenados.

-Testarossa suéltame!-

-Rubia desaparecida como te atreves- Vita estaba hecha una furia e intentaba quitarse sus ataduras.

-Fa…Fate..porque?- Nanoha no podía creer lo que miraba, pero nada de lo que dijeron molesto a la rubia que camino entre ellas y se dirigio a Signum.

-..-

-Tess..- Signum solo podía ver como le arrebataban el colgante, intento zafarse de las cadenas pero fue inútil.

-…- la rubia ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí, asi que simplemente voló hacia el hospital con Arf perdiéndose de la vista de las demás.

-Fate!- fue el grito que provino de Nanoha, apenas podía creer que la rubia siguiera con vida, y ahora se iba como si nada, dejándolas encadenadas, dirigio su vista hacia la castaña que estaba de rodillas y con su cabello a medio transformar, sea lo que sea que le hubieran hecho, la barrera la mantenía estable.

-llegamos- menciono la rubia.

-ahí esta- dijo la mujer-lobo.

-…- y de la nada el cuerpo se separo en dos personas diferentes.

-ahhgg, deberas hacerlo tu sola, ya sabes que hacer, su nucleo es inestable, solo tu, su madre puede hacer que se estabilice- dijo la peliazul.

-"lo sé"- su capacidad de hablar se habia perdido, y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, se acerco poco a poco, hacia la incubadora en la que se mantenía su hija, tomo en brazos a su hija y la abrazo, sintiendo el calor de esta, su hija reacciono y empezó a moverse.- "mi pequeña"- la rubia junto su frente con la de su hija.-"gomen"- tomo el medallón y poco a poco con el uso de su magia lo coloco adentro de su propia hija, asegurando que esta estuviera lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir.

-ñaa- el llanto de la bebe se escuchó por fin, (imagínense un llanto de bebe y listo)

-"Bardiche amigo mio, por favor cuida de mi hija"- la rubia tomo en sus manos a su dispositvo

- **will be an honor-** contesto el dispositivo, mientras que la rubia lo ponia entre las mantas que cubrian a su hija.

-"su nombre es…y su madrina será Signum, Arf"- dejo a la pequeña en la incubadora, a lo lejos podía oir los pasos acercándose, de seguro serian enfermeras asustadas por escuchar llantos ahí.

-claro- la mujer lobo le paso un papel y una pluma.

-"aquí dejo todo"- la rubia escribió algunas cosas y se lo entrego a su familiar- "es hora de irnos"- tomo a la peliazul y las tres se fueron al techo.

-"ahggg.. no podre resistir más"- sentía unos pequeños cambios en su cuerpo.

-Fate tu puedes- la peliazul la beso por ultima vez- tienes todo de mi- fue lo ultimo que dijo la peliazul antes de caer pero sujetada por las manos de la rubia.- fue un placer conocerte Fate-

-Eli…- Fate solo podía ver a la mujer que habia conocido morir entre sus brazos.

-realmente te pareces a ella, Fate, pero no lo eres, eres única, ambas lo son, realmente a ella le hubiera encantado tenerte como hermana- Y ahí estaba ella viendo como su propia luz se apagaba, su cuerpo ya no podía mas, estaba agotado, cansado de tanto luchar, podía sentir como la vida se le iba por las manos, e incluso podía ver los ojos borgoñas de los que se habia enamorado, sin duda alguna estaría pronto con la persona de la que se habia enamorado, la única persona que realmente le habia importado. La primera y la ultima, no cabia duda que se habia enamorado de ella desde que eran niñas pero jamas tuvo el valor de confesársele, jamas lo hizo y hasta el dia de hoy, el dia de su muerte, no dejaría de lamentarse, si tan solo lo hubiera hecho, hoy no estaría con ese gran pesar, pero era muy tarde ella ya habia muerto

La rubia solo podía ver como el cabello de la peliazul se volvia completamente blanco-"Eli!"- por otro lado la expeliazul sabia que ella seguiría a la mujer que habia amado, le costaba respirar, era cansado intentarlo, ya no tenia más fuerzas para luchar, pero un recuerdo le asalto, uno de la infancia, ella y una rubia sentadas bajo las faldas de los arboles, uno de los mejores recuerdos que mantenía de su amada, volvia abrir los ojos, y fijo su vista en esos otros ojos, ya podía verlos claramente, borgoñas como siempre habían sido,

-"Alessa"-Fate empezó a llorar sus lágrimas de sangre.

Y Elizabeth podía sentir que por su mejilla escurría sangre, era fácil discernir ese espeso y caliente liquido, ya no podía más, ya era hora de marchar, y si era verdad lo de la vida después de la muerte, esta vez no dudaría y se lo diría, exhalo por ultima vez en su vida, el brillo de sus ojos se apago y murió, finalmente habia muerto después de su lucha, su cuerpo ya no habia resistido más y habia muerto, observando como esos ojos amados le daban la bienvenida al otro mundo.

Fate solo podía ver como el cuerpo de su amiga se hacia polvo y el viento la llevaba lejos de ella- "Alessa"- la rubia limpio sus lagrimas y salto hacia donde habia dejado a las demás con una Arf siempre tras ella, en el camino, su cabello empezó a volverse negro como la noche, se acerco poco a poco a la cobriza encadenada.

-Takamachi Nanoha, peleemos, una ultima vez- su voz habia cambiado completamente, ahora sonaba más ronca.

-…-una Nanoha miraba sorprendida el cambio.

-una última pelea, porque de aquí solo una saldrá con vida, y la pregunta seria, cuánto duraras?

-no peleare contigo…..

-oh si que lo haras jajaja-

-Fate? Eres tu?- Nanoha no podía creer el cambio que habia tenido su amiga en apenas unos minutos.

-..- pero Fate parecio ignorarla completamente, mientras su cuerpo adquiria una armadura de cuerpo completo y negra como la oscuridad, y que caminaba hacia la cobriza.

-Fate… Fate.. para.. que haces- era lo único que podía decir la cobriza pues tenia miedo de la nueva Fate.

-…- sin embargo la Enforcer simplemente la alzo – vayamos al lugar donde todo empezó- un portal se abrió atrás de la cobriza.

-Fate..no.. Fate.. Para- pero ya era demasiado tarde la rubia habia hecho que las dos entraran en el lugar.

-Takamachi!-

-Nanoha!- gritaron ambas guerreras, al ver como ambas mujeres desaparecían.

-ahggg- la cobriza rodo por el lugar hasta chocar con una pared, abrió los ojos y lo vio, el jardín del Tiempo, estaba intacto.- este lugar-

-si, aquí empezó todo, aquí me venciste, venciste mi voluntad de ser mala, jajajaja, en este lugar nos hicimos verdaderas aliadas, y en este lugar destruiremos esa amistad jakajaa- la risa malévola salía de Fate.

-tu no eres Fate- dijo la cobriza al ver como el cuerpo era rodeado por una aura negra, no habia piel expuesta y los ojos de su amiga, estaban completamente negros con apenas un pequeño punto color carmesí.

-tienes razón no lo soy, soy algo mejor, jajaja-

-donde esta mi amiga!- exigió la japonesa.

-muerta-

-no!, Fate!, se que estas ahí! Esperame voy por ti!-

-Takamachi déjalo, ella acepto su destino, ahora mi querida As, tiene un poder interesante no lo crees.

-sueltala- la poco paciencia de la cobriza se estaba perdiendo.

-claro lo hare, cuando tenga el cuerpo de la ama del tomo oscuro. Jajajjaa- otra vez esa risa.

-Hayate!, deja a ambas en paz!- exigió nuevamente la japonesa.

-nunca!, tu y tus amigas mataron a mis dos títeres, Girochi y No name, ahora tomare sus cuerpos y nada podrá detenerme, además tengo a alguien a quien aun no puedo tomar jajaja-

-sueltalas!-grito la cobriza

-nunca, asi que menos charla y más pelea- lo que alguna vez habia sido Fate ataco a Nanoha con todas sus fuerzas.

La batalla se desato, Dark Fate ataco con todas sus fuerzas mientras que Nanoha no hacia nada para defenderse, fue tomada de la cabeza y recibió un puñetazo limpio en el estómago, expulsándole todo el aire, después recibió una patada mandándola lejos.

-oh vamos!, no haras nada para defenderte- le reclamo.

-…- pero Nanoha tenia la mirada perdida.

-como quieras- con una impresionante velocidad The Dark se dirigio a ella y le propino una nueva tanda de golpes, a los cuales Nanoha nunca respondió, ya harta por su aplastante victoria Dark estampo a Nanoha contra una pared- me lo haces fácil demonio, realmente esperaba algo mejor de ti.

-Fate-

-ella ya murió, y después de ella me apoderare de la ama del tomo oscuro,matare a la caballera belka ohh dios te juro que ella ha sido como una grano en el ahhggg –solto un gruñido- y después de la propietaria de la santa cuna.- pero eso ultimo si hizo reaccionar a la cobriza.

-Vivio- "-tienes una hija no es verdad…lucha por ella entonces", recordó esa frase, y supo que Fate jamas haría nada para hacerle daño a su hija, asi que verdaderamente ya no era Fate, realmente habia muerto, y ahora tenia que detener su cuerpo- esta bien, peleare.

-al fin- y sin más ambas por fin empezaron la verdadera batalla.

- **Exceed Drive** \- el demonio se habia desatado. **-Blaster mode-** completamente

-Blood Form- pero tambien lo habia hecho The Dark- Infinity Form- los ojos pasaron a ser completamente rojos, y la armadura negra, obtuvo líneas rojas y una espada carmesí se formó.

-peleemos-

-con gusto- ambas se dirigieron al ataque, raising choco con la espada carmesí, creando asi una onda expansiva que destruyo varios pilares del jardín del tiempo.-interesante- dijo Dark Fate al ver la devastación causada.

-eso no es nada- sin más Nanoha separo las armas- Axel shooter- y los disparos se dirigieron a Dark que solo los corto por la mitad creando explosiones.

-photon lancer- disparos carmesís se dirigieron a la cobriza.

-Protection- pero esta se protegio- Cross Fire Shoot- y ataco rápidamente intentando encontrar desprevenida a laotra

-buen intento-pero Dark se pudo defender- Thunder Rage!- un rayo carmesí se dirigio a nanoha.

-Protection- Nanoha apenas pudo cubrirse del ataque.

-jajaja, pongámonos serias Demonio-

-Sal de su cuerpo!—

-Divine!-

-Plasma!- ambas se prepararon para lanzar sus mejores ataques!.

-Buster/Smasher!- ambos ataques fueron disparados.-AHHH!- gritaron ambas intentando traspasar el poder de la otra pero ese no fue el caso, ambos ataques colisionaron junto provocando un **Blast Calamity*,** por el fuerte choque de poder, ambas fueron despedidas contra las paredes del lugar, ambas quedaron mal heridas.

-maldita- gruño Dark Fate.

-esa eres tu- le contesto desde el otro lado la cobriza.

-Te matare!- grito - Scythe Form **-** Dark Fate formo una guadaña color carmesí, ahora verdaderamente parecía un ángel de la muerte.- y luego matare cualquier ser querido que tengas!- grito embravecida

-no lo permitiré!- la cobriza esta muy mal herida al igual que lo que quedaba de Fate, la sangre le escurría de la cabeza. Por otro lado el traje de Dark se teñia aun más de rojo, demostrando asi que su empleadora tambien habia resultado mal herida de la explosión.

-Arc Saber- el ataque carmesí fue dirigido contra la cobriza

-Flash move- pero Nanoha lo esquivo.

-sonic move- pero fue perseguida, Raising y la guadaña quedaron enganchadas, las frentes de ambas se tocaron y Nanoha vio un gran resplandor.

* * *

-AHH- el resplandor hizo cerrar los ojos de la cobriza, y cuando los abrió vio todo blanco, se vio a si misma y no tenia ninguna herida y su ropa se encontraba desaparecida- en donde?-

-Nanoha- sintió como unos brazos calidos la rodeaban por atras y sus lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, no tenia que voltearse para saber quien la estaba abrazando pues reconocia esa voz donde fuera.

-Fate!- se volteo para poder abrazar mejor a su amiga y escondio su rostro en el pecho de la rubia, que parecía estar como ella, sin ninguna herida.-Fate! Waaaa- y lloro entre sus brazos.

-shh calma Nanoha!- la cobriza sintió como su amiga acariciaba su cabello suelto.

-pero Fate…snif..estas..snif….viva…- después de tanto tiempo al fin estaba entre los brazos de su amor.

-algo asi- la rubia tomo aire- pero no será por mucho tiempo-

-que?- la cobriza se separo para poder ver mejor el rostro de su amada.

-tienes que matarme-

-NO!-

-escucha Nanoha, debes matarme, tienes que hacerlo-

-No!, No lo hare!- la cobriza negaba imparablemente

-Nanoha- tomo el rostro de la cobriza- debes hacerlo, es la única manera, intentare detenerle por un tiempo, tienes que aprovechar ese lapso-

-Jamas!- la capitana no se creía lo que le estaban pidiendo- no lo hare!.

-tendras que hacerlo, hazlo por nuestras hijas- la rubi junto sus frentes- hazlo por mi.

-Fate- poso sus manos encima de las de la rubia

-yo soy el recipiente que queda vivo, originalmente había uno, no name fue el primero, después lucho con un joven mago y lo convirtió, ese fue Girochi, y el me convirtió a mi, durante nuestra pelea, el murió, y yo mate a no name, y tu me mataras a mi, o sino yo convertiré a Hayate, y no podemos permitir eso, por eso matame y evita todo.

-no!, debe haber una forma, tiene que haberla, te salvare!-

-no la hay, Nanoha debes hacerlo, tienes que darle un mejor futuro a las niñas-

-pero, Fate, Vivio te necesita- la cobriza ni se habia dado cuenta de la mención en plural- tu madre, Arf, Hayate, Signum, Erio y Caro, Ginga tambien, todos ellos-

-si yo vivo y "eso" tambien lo hará y ellos sufrirán.-

-pero… yo te necesito-

-nanoha, debes matarme-

-no quiero! No lo hare!-

-deberas hacerlo-

-nooo!, Fate, entiende no lo hare!, realmente crees que yo te mataria!, realm..realmente crees que mataria al amor de mi vida- la cobriza solo pudo ocultar su rostro- Te amo.- después de tanto tiempo se habia confesado. Y sintió como era besada su frente.

-no sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso Nanoha, pues yo, Te amo a ti- la cobriza alzo su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos que tanto amaba.

-Fate mmm- ambas juntaron sus labios, por fin se habían besado.

Ambas se sentían en el paraíso, la rubia nada más al ver que la cobriza alzaba su rostro la habia besado.

-Te amo Nanoha- dijo la rubia al finalizar el beso.

-y yo Te amo a ti, Fate- dijo la cobriza antes de iniciar otro beso, este un poco más apasionado.

-ahh- ambas se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, pero Fate volvió a juntar sus frentes- lo entiendes, verdad?, deberas matarme, para que los demás y tu, sean felices-

-cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que no lo hare-

-ninguna más, porque, yo no dejare que ustedes sufran-

-mmm?, Fate?- la cobriza abrió los ojos al sentir como la rubia deshacía el abrazo- Fate?-

-Sayonara- la rubia le dedico una ultima sonrisa.

* * *

-FATE!- un gran resplandor cubrió el lugar y cuando la cobriza abrió los ojos estaba nuevamente en el jardín del tiempo, se encontraba en el suelo, y en los aires estaba una masa oscura con dos puntos carmesís, gritanto como loco.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

-FATE!- la cobriza solo podía ver como la masa se estaba autodestruyendo.

-AHGGGG- de seguro estaría sufriendo mucho, y Nanoha entendio lo ultimo que le habia dicho la rubia, la rubia la obligaría a matarla.

-no…- ella negaba con todo su ser, no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo, no era posible, no lo cumpliría-no..- no mataría a la única persona que le traía paz a su corazón, no cumpliría su último deseo, sus lágrimas corrían y es que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, -no lo hare- por más que se lo pidiera jamás lo haría, aunque ese fuera el lugar donde su familia yacía, la tumba de su familia, no le cumpliría el morir aquí, ella solo quería huir de ahí, correr, volar, saltar a todo lugar menos a este, - no por favor, no- cayo de rodillas suplicando,- todo menos esto- sus manos se apoyaron en el suelo y sus lágrimas caían en el – no lo hare, no me obligues.. por favor- porque si ella cumpliera eso, mataría a su propio corazón.

* * *

En lo profundo de la mente de Fate una batalla se desarrollaba-lo merece?-dos cuerpos se encontraban en posición de pelea

-siempre lo ha merecido- contestaba la rubia a su Dark versión.

-y crees que yo te dejare?, matarte, es igual a matarme.

-lo sé- sin más ambas iniciaron su propio combate, los golpes iban de aquí allá, puñetazos iban y venían, algunos conectaban otros no, la rubia lanzo una patada que fue rápidamente atrapada por la otra que además intento lanzarla pero con la pierna libre la rubia lanzo otra patada mandando volar a ambas.

-no lo entiendo, porque?, si te unes a mi serias la dueña de todo!-

-a mi no me interesa eso-

-ella no lo merece!, se puso en tu camino, si ella no te hubiera detenido años atrás, tu madre y tu hermana!, Seguirian Vivas!-

-y el universo entero se hubiera colapsado-

-era un mal necesario!, Tu Familia, Tu verdadera familia estaría viva!-

-mi familia vivirá si morimos-

-entonces muere tu!- Dark lanzo un golpe pero nunca espero que la rubia lo esquivara y la abrazara-

-tu eres yo, eres mi lamento, mis derrotas, mis tristezas, mi sufrimiento, tu eres lo que yo he mantenido encerrado por años, los rencores que he acumulado, todo el dolor que he tenido, perdóname por no darnos la libertad de sentir- la rubia mantenía un férreo abrazo, mientras que la otra intentaba zafarse.

-no lo soy!, yo soy fuerte!, tu eres débil!, tu eres pasado!, yo soy futuro!, yo no soy tu!-negaba con todas sus fuerzas

-si lo eres, eres yo, yo soy tu, ambas somos solo una-

-no!- pero la versión oscura habia empezado a llorar lagrimas carmesí.

-es hora de volvernos una-

-si- una queda respuesta fue pronunciada por su contraparte, toda la materia oscura fue expulsada de su cuerpo, y ahora habían solo dos rubias abrazadas.

-ven- las rubias juntaron sus frentes y un brillo emano de ellas, cuando este cesó, solo habia una-prometo que esta vez dejare que nuestros sentimientos sean libres- dijo la rubia mientras ponía una mano en su corazón.

- **una extraña promesa viniendo de alguien quien ansia morir-hablo la masa oscura que se habia acumulado en una pequeña nube de humo negro**

-al fin te muestras-

- **me has quitado mi coraza-**

 **-** lost logia de la muerte-

- **un placer, ahora dime que haras, según tengo entendido todo depende de "esa"-**

 **-** su nombre es Nanoha y es la persona que te derrotara.

- **si me derrota, tu vendrás conmigo-**

 **-** pero lamentablemente soy egoísta también.

- **no entiendo-**

-no quiero morir- dijo la rubia.

-perdoname Fate, pero no quiero que sufras más- la cobriza ya estaba traumatizada por los gritos de su "amiga", sabia que Fate en su interior estaba haciendo todo lo posible por detener a la oscuridad, pero tambien sabia e intuia que por los gritos que pegaba, de seguro estaba sufriendo.

-AHHHH- seguían los gritos de dolor de Dark.

- **piensa atacar-**

-lo se, pero absolutamente yo no quiero MORIR-

* * *

-AHGGG- los gritos que pegaba la comandante empezaban a asustar a la caballero que al notar que las cadenas que tenia empezaban a debilitarse, concentro todo su poder para romperlas.

-Ama!- y rápidamente se dirigio hacia donde estaba Hayate.

-Espera Signum!- grito la mujer lobo.

-Hayate!-vita habia hecho lo mismo que Signum y se dirigía a romper la barrera que mantenía presa a a su ama.-Graf Eisen- vita preparo su martillo para traspasar la barrera

-Para- pero Arf recibió el ataque- no puedo dejar que destruyas eso, Fate me lo ha ordenado.

-como si me importara lo que esa loca rubia te dijo-

-Signum- la mujer lobo espero que la respuesta de la pelirosa fuera alentadora.

-mi ama esta sufriendo estando ahí, asi que la sacare, Laevantein- la caballero preparo su arma- y si tu te interpones, te sacare de mi camino.

-en ese caso, pelearemos-

-Arf, Fate ha enloquecido, debes cooperar- dijo un ya despierto Zafira.

-tu tambien.. asi se ha un tres contra uno, no dejare que destruyas la barrera-

-que asi sea- los tres se abalanzaron contra la familiar.

* * *

-Starligth- Nanoha preparo su ataque, absorbiendo todo el mana que habia en el lugar.-Fate- pero su corazón un dudaba de hacer el ataque.

-"no dudes Nanoha"- el rostro de la verdadera Fate se habia asomado (más o menos como en Spiderman 3, donde Eddie saca su rostro de venom).- "confía en mi".

-Si.- la cobriza pondría toda su confianza en la rubia

-AHGGGG- la rubia empezó a gritar acumulando todo su poder para poder escapar de esa masa oscura y empezó a quitarse eso de su cuerpo- AHHHHH- trozos de materia oscura eran desprendidos del cuerpo de la rubia, hasta que al fin se vio librada de ello-"ahora Nanoha"- la rubia uso su máxima velocidad y salio volando del lugar.

-BREAKER!- Grito la cobriza, pero la materia oscura tambien quería escapar de ahí.

-"oh no, no lo haras, Lightning Bind"- y la materia oscura fue capturada por la magia de Fate impidiendo que huyera

- **nos volveremos a ver, eso tenlo por seguro-** dijo la lost antes de recibier todo el poder de Nanoha.

* * *

-no lo entiendo, sabias que perderías y aun asi peleaste contra nosotros- Signum no entendia porque Arf habia peleado con ellos.

-porque esa barrera mantiene a Hayate viva- contesto la mujer-lobo que se encontraba en el suelo malherida

-AHGGG- un nuevo grito alerto a los caballeros-

-Hayate!, Graf Eisen-

-Espera Vita- pero esta vez la que la habia detenido habia sido la propia Signum.

-Signum, tenemos que sacar a Hayate de ahí-

-mira- fue lo que dijo la pelirosa, y la pequeña peliroja solo miraba como de la barrera salía una especie de humo negro y semitransformacion de la castaña estaba desvaneciéndose, su cabello estaba volviendo a su tono natural y sus ojos volvían a estar normal.

-Fate ya debe de haber terminado- la mujer lobo se puso de pie nuevamente.- debo ir por ella- se tambaleo

-Estas muy débil- Signum la tomo por lo hombros.

-Fate me necesita-

* * *

-ahhhh- las pequeñas alas en los botines de Nanoha iban desapareciendo, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Nanoha- pero Fate se dio cuenta y fue por ella antes de que cayera por completo.

-Fate- la cobriza esta siendo cargada al estilo nupcial por la rubia.

-Te amo- dijeron ambas antes de fundirse en un beso.

-"el lugar se derrumba"- el beso habia sido interrumpido por el ruido del lugar desmoronándose- "le tomo 18 años reparse"-

-Fate- la cobriza sabia que la rubia le mantenía un cierto aprecio al jardín del tiempo, después de todo, ahí habia sido criada.

-"debemos irnos"-

-Si- fue todo lo que dijo la cobriza antes de caer dormida.

Para Fate eso era algo muy tierno pues tenia al amor de su vida entre sus brazos, le aparto un mechon de cabello que tenia en la cara y podía quedarse todo el tiempo del mundo mirando esa imagen pero debía salir de ahí.-"Arf".

* * *

-Fate!-la mujer lobo se preparó para ir

-voy a ir yo, tu descansa-pero una mano la detuvo

-el trabajo de un familiar es cuidar de su amo, lo sabes bien, asi que déjame hacer mi trabajo.- Y Signum lo sabía así que dejo de retener a mujer lobo

-voy y vengo- fue todo lo que dijo la mujer-lobo antes de desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

-"Arf, que te paso"- la rubia se sorprendio de ver a su familiar con heridas.

-nada grave, vámonos de aquí-

-"Claro"- y asi las tres aparecían en la cama del hospital, donde yacían una rubia y peliaqua inconscientes, Fate también cayo dormida en su cama aferrada a la mano de la cobriza, y asi estuvieron todo el tiempo.

* * *

Blast calamity: segun la wiki de nanoha y la pelicula A´s es un ataque de combinacion entra Fate y Nanoha, este es sumamente poderoso y muy destructivo y segun yo, si se hace de buena forma destroza enemigos, pero si se hace forzadamente como paso aqui, deja muy mal a estas dos.. fin.

* * *

si yo fuera una buena persona les pondría un mejor adelanto, pero no lo soy, asi que ni modos arriésguense a leerlo muajaja.

 **Adelanto del Próximo capitulo.**

 **Un lugar al cual regresar.**

-asi que tu y yunno-

-Fate, espera.

-lo entiendo Nanoha, después de todo tu no me debias nada.

-no, Fate , para-

-si, es tu deseo estar con el, esta bien-

-Fate, déjame explicarte-

-además debo pedirle disculpas, te bese cuando tu y el-

-FATE!-

* * *

Jajaja si mátenme jajaa XD, pero si me matan ya no habrá más fic.

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews primero los antigüitos jeje.

Guest: pues aquí están los nuevos capítulos jeje.

Haru . rocha: ahora tienes palabras con el nanofate?

Aiem Vela: bueno ya tuvieron su yuri, feliz, jajaja, además ya vimos que paso en la Tierra y si el huron tampoco me cae bien, y bueno Vice será el peon jaja XD, si hay muchas cosas que pasan en Force, bueno y con este cap, espero tus dudas hayan sido aclaradas, y espero que te haya gustado este cap.

Karlhaestrada: mm si en el disclaimer lo ponía jeje, jaja si es que hice la escena de la imaginación de Nanoha para poner algo de comedia jajaja XD, a mi tambien me costo escribir eso, jajaa bueno Giroshi murió en el 9, espero haber aclarado eso y muchas cosas más jaja, ahh y ahora resulta que yo soy la culpable, no, no, no, tu eres las que transversa todo a su favor.

MsMely: jaja pues es que yo soy mala y siempre lo dejo en suspenso muajaja, pero bueno espero que este capitulo haya llenado tus expectativas

Guest: no, no mueras o sere culpada por ello, mejor lee el cap es mucho mejor que morir jaja XD.


	15. LoveWins

_Simplemente no podía dejar pasar este dia lo siento._

 _ **Disclaimer los personajes pertenecen al universo MSLN**_

 _ **LoveWins-26/06/15**_

 _ **Un lugar al cual regresar:**_

 _ **Hogar**_

 _En capítulos anteriores de sayonara._

 _-me enamore de una mujer imposible- te impacientas- está casada- tus ojos quieren clavarse en mi-esa mujer se ha entregado en cuerpo y alma a lo que es- y te sorprende eso ultimo- mi mayor pecado es- quieres caerte de tu silla y eso me provoca una sonrisa interna- el haberme enamorado de una mujer casada con su iglesia- te caes- me enamore de una hermana- te levantas con la cara desencajada- una monja se ha robado mi corazón- te digo – me he enamorado de ti!- te grito._

-ok- la castaña procedio a desabotonarse un botón- quisiera pedir que usted dejara de ser- otro botón- mi inmediato superior- un tercer botón fue desabrochado-

-quisiera que a la primera persona a la cual deba dar mis reportes sea el almirante Chrono Harlaown- un quinto botón fue desprendido.- mis razones, son que quiero abstenerme de hablar con usted.

-vine a pedir una resolución y a confesarme una vez más- la escena de hace un año se volvia a repetir.- una ultima vez-

-el punto es que no se cual es, mi pecado hace un año fue enamorarme, pero veo que el amor es una fantasia, el amor no existe, el amor solo es posesión, el amor es el peor sentimiento que se pudo haber creado, algunos tienen la suerte de ser correspondidos pero los que no, mueren en el intento.

-estoy segura que tu podras encontrar un mejor amor.- la rubia aun seguía mirando las calles, viendo a las personas pasar, viendo a la gran catedral que se alzaba.

-yo lo dudo- la castaña poco a poco se acercaba a la rubia, en un movimiento desabotono todos los botones de la camisa, la asistente de la rubia se habia dado cuenta pero ya era muy tarde- por que yo abandone el amor- dijo en la oreja de la rubia

 _-gracias, soy Fate Testarossa- decidio no decir su ultimo apellido por seguridad._

 _-Fate, yo soy Elizabeth Bellucinni, antigua asistente de tu madre_

 _-te salvo, no dejare morir a otra Testarossa- dijo la peliazul antes de llevarse a la rubia a la camilla._

-"Alessa"-Fate empezó a llorar sus lágrimas de sangre.

Y Elizabeth podía sentir que por su mejilla escurría sangre, era fácil discernir ese espeso y caliente liquido, ya no podía más, ya era hora de marchar, y si era verdad lo de la vida después de la muerte, esta vez no dudaría y se lo diría, exhalo por ultima vez en su vida, el brillo de sus ojos se apagó y murió, finalmente habia muerto después de su lucha, su cuerpo ya no habia resistido más y habia muerto, observando como esos ojos amados le daban la bienvenida al otro mundo.

-nooo!, Fate, entiende no lo hare!, realmente crees que yo te mataria!, realm..realmente crees que mataria al amor de mi vida- la cobriza solo pudo ocultar su rostro- Te amo.- después de tanto tiempo se habia confesado. Y sintió como era besada su frente.

-no sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso Nanoha, pues yo, Te amo a ti- la cobriza alzo su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos que tanto amaba.

-Fate mmm- ambas juntaron sus labios, por fin se habían besado.

Ambas se sentían en el paraíso, la rubia nada más al ver que la cobriza alzaba su rostro la habia besado.

-Te amo Nanoha- dijo la rubia al finalizar el beso.

-y yo Te amo a ti, Fate- dijo la cobriza antes de iniciar otro beso, este un poco más apasionado.

-ahh- ambas se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire

-BREAKER..-

-Fate- la cobriza esta siendo cargada al estilo nupcial por la rubia.

-Te amo- dijeron ambas antes de fundirse en un beso.

-"Arf, que te paso"- la rubia se sorprendio de ver a su familiar con heridas.

-nada grave, vámonos de aquí-

-"Claro"- y asi las tres aparecían en la cama del hospital, donde yacían una rubia y peliaqua inconscientes, Fate también cayo dormida en su cama aferrada a la mano de la cobriza, y asi estuvieron todo el tiempo..

* * *

La castaña reacciono muy tarde a la advertencia de la cobriza, sintió como era atacada por la espalda, no tenia que ser muy lista para saber que no estaba bien, asi que bajo la mirada para encontrarse tres cuchillas atravesándole el abdomen, la sangre escurio de su boca y herida, callo al suelo de rodillas, el estaba enfrente de ella, alistando una espada para acabar con ella, solo podía mirar atenta a su muerte.

-Hayate!- la cobriza intentaba moverse, intentaba llegar y rescatar a su amiga, salio del edificio pero cayo inevitablemente al suelo- No- sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos que solo miraban como el iba empuñando su arma para acabar con su trabajo –NO!- se arrastró por el fango intentado llegar pero sería imposible su amiga estaba muy lejos y las demás yacían inconscientes- Hayate!- las lagrimas de impotencia salían de sus ojos- alguien?, por favor, alguien, salve..la- golpeo al suelo por su impotencia.

Hayate miro a su alrededor, sus amigos no podrían salvarla todos estaban muy mal, pudo ver como su amiga se lamentaba golpeando el suelo, rogando por alguien que la salvara, pero sabía que nadie llegaría y la única persona en la que habían pensado era una rubia de habito, recordaba su sonrisa, sus ojos, su voz, y encontró la paz interior, si tenia que morir bien moriría amando a una persona, al menos habia podido enamorarse y si, sufrir por amor pero al menos habia sentido ese sentimiento, al menos podría decir que habia amado de esa manera, al menos podría afirmalo, y si moria con Carim como su ultimo pensamiento seria feliz.

-Tu cuerpo será mio- el dijo el y ella lo habia aceptado moriría esa noche, en el lugar en el que habia nacido, en su tierra natal, ese lugar en el que habían pasado tantas cosas, ahí habia conocido la magia, a sus caballeros, a sus mejores amigas y le habia abierto las puertas al mundo mágico y también le permitió haberla conocido, sonrio aceptando su muerte, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final pero este nunca llego, abrió los ojos y vio lo que nunca espero ver una rubio-platinado la habia salvado, y ella bien sabia a quien le pertenecía, pero poco tiempo tuvo para cerciorarse pues un gran dolor proveniente de su abdomen la azoto.

-AHHHHH- grito, volteo a ver sus heridas y vio como las flechas se volvían una especie de humo negro y se le introducían al cuerpo, eso dolio-AHGGGG- grito más recio, a penas pudo alcanzar a ver como la rubia-platino le ponía una especie de barrera antes de perder la conciencia.

Hayate despertó en un lugar completamente diferente al que estaba orginalmente, era un espacio oscuro, noto que tenía su uniforme de comandante, se puso en pose defensiva, hasta que escucho unos llantos, giro su vista y encontró a una persona en pose fetal, era un infante, poco a poco se dirigio hacia alla, era un pequeño con el cabello corto castaño, noto como el cuerpo del infante empezaba a temblar por el llanto, y rápidamente fue a socorrerlo.

-mis papás- se escuchaba los lamentos del pequeños- mis piernas-

-pequeño, estaras bien- intento consolar al infante que no debería tener más de siete años.

-mis papás! Waaaaa-

-tranquilo, encontraremos a tus padres- fue todo lo que podía decir la castaña.

-no siento mis piernas-

-pero porqu..- la castaña habia alzado al pequeño para poderle ver bien el rostro y lo que vio la dejo sorprendida- tu?-

-Quiero a mis papás!- la castaña solo podía ver de manera asustada como la niña, gritaba por sus padres, pero ella sabia que estos jamas volverían, pues habían muerto hace muchos años, pues la niña era ella.- mis piernas.. no las siento- como le dolia escucharse decir eso, claro que le partia el corazón, pues nadie más que ella habia sufrido eso.

-calma, Hayate-chan, todo se resolverá- intentaba inútilmente consolarse, asi que abrazo a su versión pequeña.-todo se pondrá mejor-

-pero yo quiero a mi padres!- siguió lamentándose la mejor.

-yo lo se, cada dia que pasa los extraño, pero ellos ya no están- lloro como su yo pasado.

-nooo..snif… .sabe lo que siento- la castaña mayor solo se moria de impotencia por no saber como consolar a su yo menor.-NADIE!- sintió como una nueva oleada de dolor le pasaba en el cuerpo, pero intento gritar para no asustar a la pequeña Hayate-chan que tenia en brazos.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un par borgoña.

-al fin despertaste- le dijo la dueña de esos ojos.

-…- no podía creerlo después de tanto tiempo al fin podía ver esos ojos que la habían enamorado.

-tengo que agradecerte por ayudarla- la rubia separo un poco sus rostros y le dejo ver un poco el lugar, se encontraban debajo de un gran árbol, lo reconocía, ese lugar habia sido muy especial.

-Alicia-

-Alessa- le respondió la dueña de su corazón.

Flashback.

Hace 45 años atrás.

-me tengo que ir a trabajar Alicia, cuando termine este proyecto, prometo que ire contigo de vacaciones- una madre se despedía de su hija para poder ir a trabajar sin tener idea alguna de lo que iba a pasar.

-está bien mamá- una pequeña rubia de ojos borgoña se despedía de su madre.

-Adios- sin más Precia se iba del lugar.

La rubia se quedo en su casa por un rato más pero pronto se dio cuenta de que iba tarde para ir a jugar con su amiga, corrió hacia un parque cercano y la encontró, una pequeña peliazul apenas unos dos años mayor que ella, leyendo bajo un gran árbol.

-Alessa- saludo la rubia.

-Alicia- respondio el saludo la mayor, sin apenas despegar la vista de su libro.

-siempre leyendo, que acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa mejor- se quejo la menor.

-y aquí vamos- respondio la mayor acostumbrada a las quejas de la menor.

-ahh- un gran suspiro salio de la rubia- este dia no-

-que tienes?- pregunto la peliazul, extrañada por al actitud de la otra.

-nuestras madres llegaran tarde hoy, y todo por su gran proyecto.

-si, lo se, mi madre es la asistente de la tuya, recuerdas.- respondio la mayor.

-nunca tiene tiempo para nosotras, no es Justo!- reclamo la rubia.

-pero tu madre te prometio que saldrían juntas cuando esto terminará y eso pasará hoy asi que deja de quejarte-

-Alessa! Mouuuu-

-deja de comportarte como una bebé-

-..- la rubia solo atino a sacarle la lengua.

-Alicia, que quieres hacer hoy- la peliazul decidio cambiar el tema.

-leeme algo-

-y ese repentino deseo?-

-tu voz me calma, asi que podría leerme algo?, por favor-

-me parece bien-

-gracias Alessa, por eso me gustas tanto- la peliazul se sonrojo

-no tienes porque agradecerme- la peliazul le contesto algo rudo.

-y tambien me gusta tu lado tsundere- se burlo la menor

-A..li..ci..A!- la mayor le jalo las mejillas a la rubia.

-ahhhhh, duelee.. para..Alessss- se quejaba la menor antes de que la soltaran.-me dolio- se quejo la rubia mientras se sobaba sus mejillas

-eso te pasa por decir tonterías- le reclamo la mayor.

-pero es que tu eres tsun…- la rubia paro de hablar pues vio como unas manos se acercaban peligrosamente a sus mejillas- ehhh mejor porque no comienzas a leer-

-ahh esta bien- la rubia se aclaro la garganta y acomodo su libro para poder empezar a leer- las mariposas son criaturas extraordinarias, cuando comienzan la primera etapa de su vida…..- la peliazul termino de leer su libro cuando noto que la rubia se habia dormido en su hombro- Alicia…Alicia- zanrandeo un poco a la menor para poder despertarla-Aliciaa!.

-me despertare si me das un beso- dijo la rubia sin abrir los ojos.

-Alicia!- pero la mayor no tenia intenciones de hacerle caso.

-besoo- la rubia fruncio los labios.

-…- la peliazul se sonrojo un poco- me pagaras esta- dijo mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

-prometo hacerlo- dijo la rubia antes de ser callada por un par de labios.

-sera mejor que vayas a casa- dijo la mayor después de separarse de la rubia.

-ya es tarde- dijo la rubia al notar como el sol ya iba poniéndose.- nos veremos mañana, Aless.-

-nos veremos mañana, Alicia-ambas se separaron para ir a sus respectivas casas, la rubia llego a la suya y se quedo con su gato, mientras que la casa de la peliazul estaba un poco más retirada, pero ninguna se espero que la planta donde trabajaban sus madres ocurriría una explosión que acabaría con la vida de la rubia y dejaría enferma a la peliazul.

Los años pasaron la peliazul crecio con la venganza en su mente, siempre con ello en mente y con el arrepentimiento de no haber podido haber hecho algo para poder salvar a la rubia, Precia fue acusada de todo y sabia por su madre que la pelimorada habia hecho de todo por traer de regreso a la rubia, pero nada habia surtido efecto, su madre habia enfermado como ella y empezaba a envejecer más rápidamente, y murió, la sed de venganza seguía consumiéndola, hasta que se entero de incidente de Precia Testarossa, y del nacimiento de Fate, al principio le parecio que la rubia era solo una copia de su antigua amiga, pero después escucho sobre los logros de ella, y le parecio ser que Fate era un ser completamente diferente a Alicia, y respeto eso, Fate no tenia porque cargar con algo que jamas le habia correspondido, si era un clon de Alicia pero habia hecho su propia vida, se fue a vivir a un lugar cercano a la casa Testarossa provocando que su enfermedad avanzara, pero morir era lo que quería, hasta ese dia.

La peliazul iba constantemente a la Casa Testarossa para revivir viejos recuerdos, hasta que se encontró con una rubia tirada en el suelo, y se la llevo a su casa, para poder cuidar de ella, no tenia que ser una genio para saber quien era, pues esos ojos jamas los olvidaría, pero el brillo que emanaban era diferente al que habia conocido, porque Fate y Alicia poseían caracteres completamente diferentes.

Ella hizo todo lo posible para ayudar a la rubia porque no dejaría morir a una Testarossa más, pero cuando se entero que esta habia muerto en una misión, sintió que habia fallado, no habia podido salvar a la Testarossa, habia sido un fracaso, pero esta tenia una familia tambien, y decidio que era su deber ayudar, hasta ese dia, en el que volvió a ver a rubia viva, y la ayudo, acosta de su propia vida, le habia dado todo su poder vital, costándole la vida, pero asegurándose que Fate seguiría en ese mundo, y acepto su muerte.

End Flashback

Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla- Alicia..Alicia!..ALICIA!- se lanzo a los brazos de la rubia, el único problema es que se habia olvidado del pequeño detalle de que el árbol estaba sobre una colina, por lo tanto la rubia perdió el equilibrio y ambas rodaron un poco antes de llegar al suelo plano.

-auhh- la rubia se sobaba la cabeza.

-Alicia- pero a la peliazul poco le importaba que el cuerpo le doliera por la caída, pues se volvió a lanzar contra la rubia- Alicia!- la abrazo como nunca antes lo habia hecho.

-Aless- la rubia que se encontraba abajo solo podía acariciar la cabeza de la otra.- o como debería llamarte, Elizabeth, realmente no entiendo porque tomaste el nombre de tu madre.- comento la rubia.

-Alicia!- la peliazul empezó a llorar de felicidad.

-Aless, aquí estoy- la rubia hizo que se miraran a los ojos.

-Alicia- la peliazul cerro la distancia que las separaba y beso esos labios que tanto habia extrañado, por su parte la rubia acepto gustosa el beso, un beso húmedo por las lágrimas de ambas.

A lo lejos tres mujeres miraban la escena.

-tal parece somos familia Precia-

-asi es Elz- contestaba la pelimorada.

-tus hijas han crecido-

-si, pero debo agradecerle a tu hija por ayudar a Fate- la pelimorada al fin volteo a ver a su acompañante, se trataba de una peliazul muy parecida a Alessa, pero era mayor a esta.

-mi hija Alessa puede ser un tanto problemática pero siempre le tuvo un gran aprecio a tu familia- contesto la peliazul que era dos años menor que Precia.

-Elz, lamento tanto lo que paso-

-descuida Precia, no hay nada por lo cual disculparse, ambas fuimos engañadas, y nuestras hijas pagaron el precio, pero ahora, parece que todo se ha tranquilizado, Alicia y Alessa por fin pueden amarse, y Fate, Dios tienes una hermosa nieta.

-Lo sé, esa pequeña será la luz de Fate-

-la pequeña será muy querida allá en la Tierra, y aquí en el más allá- por fin habia hablado la castaña.

-Linith- la pelimorado miraba como pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban por salir de los ojos de su familiar.

-estoy bien- la familiar seco su lagrima- es solo que estoy tan feliz por ellas- comento la mujer-gato.

* * *

-Reinforce!, donde estas!, no me dejes!- una castaña de nueve años gritaba por su ya fallecida familiar mientras lagrimas caian de su rostro.

-Carim! Por favor amame!- una castaña de veintiséis años golpeaba el suelo mientras en el caian pequeñas gotas saladas.

-mamá!, papá!, no siento mis piernas!-y una pequeña castaña de siete años lloraba aferrándose a si misma.

-Paren!- la castaña mayor se tapa sus oídos esperando que el mar de llanto y de confusión cesará- paren!- no soportaba escucharse a si misma de esa manera.- alguien..por favor..haga que pare- ya estaba perdiendo la cordura, si ella habia sufrido todo eso pero no estaba preparada para escucharse a si misma en sus momentos más dificiles.- paren- rogaba porque sus antiguos yo, dejaran de hablar.- PARENN!...- ya no sabia que más hacer- Ragna….- preparo su magia para destruir ese lugar- ro..- pero una brisa tranquilizo sus pensamientos- k – detuvo su ataque, sintió un calor recorrerle el cuerpo- debo dejar ir- fue por su yo más pequeño, la cargo- shh calma todo estará bien.

-snif..mis papás-

-ellos están en un mejor lugar, debemos dejarlos descansar, hay que ser niñas buenas-junto sus frentes- y cuando crezcas creo que ellos estarían muy orgullosos de ti, seras una gran comandante-

-snif..one-chan..usted es agradable…es acaso una comandante..- pregunto la menor.

-si, y ten por seguro que tu lo seras algún dia.-

-snif..gracias- la menor se tranquilizo, pero la mayor fue aun con ella en brazos se dirigio con la de nueve años-

-Reinforce…gomenasai…snif…si me hubiera dado cuenta antes…snif…tu no..tu no…- la pequeña temblaba por su llanto.

-Hayate!,- tanto la menor de siete como la mayor abrazaron a la de nueve- todo estará bien, Reinforce, siempre nos cuidara, siempre… además no tenemos porque entristecer a los demás… Reinforce no estaría feliz si nos ve asi.

-snif..pero..ella.. yo tuve la culpa…-

-si, pero debemos aprender a vivir con ello, no podemos rendirnos, ella nos dio una segunda oportunidad , debemos aprovecharla, y hacer que se sienta orgullosa- miro a los ojos a su yo menor- debemos proteger a nuestra familia y lo sabes, nuestros caballeros, nos necesitan fuertes.

-sniff...tienes razón.. nos necesitan- la mayor tomo de la mano a la pequeña de nueve, y a la de siete la mantenía cargada con su mano libre, las tres se dirigieron la castaña de 26 años.

-ahhh Carim!, porque!, quiero dejar de amarte!, quiero sacarte de mi mente!-la mayor dejo a las pequeñas sentadas en el suelo, mientras ella se sentaba enfrente de la otra castaña.

-hey- tomo los hombros de su yo más cercano- ya ha pasado un año sabes, y aun la amamos, es difícil, pero no imposible, jamas la dejaremos de amar, pero…. – la castaña no sabia como continuar después de todo lo de Carim aun no lo habia superado- pero… ahora no podemos caer… no es momento-

-nunca lo es.. siempre hay algo- dura verdad.

-si, siempre hay algo… pero ella lo sabe… y tu lo sabes… en algún momento esto quedara enterrado en el pasado.

-como todo, miralas- señalo a las dos menores- las enterrastes, enterrastes tu dolor-era verdad, todo eso no lo habia superado, hasta ahora.

-…-

-me vas a enterrar a mi también-

-no, esta vez no lo haré- abrazo a su otra yo- perdona..siempre ocualto y esquivo lo que siento- las lagrimas regresaron- yo no se manejar esto…es difícil… pero lucharemos… lucharemos para seguir adelante..con o sin Carim… lo haremos…acepto mi dolor y no voy a volver a enterrarlas…- miro a sus otras tres- no lo hare..perdonenme- y las abrazos.

-te perdonamos Hayate- dijeron las tres, un brillo cubrió el lugar y solo una Hayate quedo.

-siempre seremos una, siempre aceptare mi dolor, siempre me aceptare como soy…

-esta perdiendo mucha sangre!-corrian con una camilla diferentes personas vestidas de un blanco puro

-herida de objeto punzante- comento una

-Hayate-chan!-una rubia que se habia despertado grito horrorizada el nombre de su ama.

-Hayate!-

-Directora Ishida nosotros nos encargamos de esto- comento un hombre vestido de blanco.

-no, de ella me encargo yo- comento la doctora.-preparen el quirófano.

-Ishida-san yo me encargare de ella, yo soy la doctora de la flota-

-Shamal, no creo que seas capaz de hacerlo tu sola-

-Debes escucharme, yo puedo-

-estamos en mi hospital y yo digo que lo se hara-

-juntas entonces, sin terceros-

-Que?, eso es imposible, no haremos una cirugía de esa manera y menos a Hayate!-

-confía en mi-

-pero….- la japonesa no podía creerlo que le estaban diciendo, después de todo sabia que Shamal habia cuidado de Hayate- de acuerdo- todo lo que le quedaba era confiar.

-Vamos- ambas mujeres entraron al quirófano, e hicieron todo para salvar a Hayate, quien realmente no se encontraba en un peligro mortal, como habia creido la Japonesa, pero si habia perdido mucha sangre, por lo cual tuvieron que recurrir a métodos terrestres para poder estabilizar a la castaña.

* * *

Cuatro días después.

-mmm- abrió los ojos y vio un techo blanco- necesito entrenar más para no acabar asi tan seguido- era la segunda vez que salía y terminaba en un hospital, se restregó los ojos para poder acostumbrarse a la luz-creo que debo dejar de comer tanta comida chatarra, necesitare verduras- siguió hablando hasta que noto que le dolia el abdomen, dirigio una mano a sus heridas- ahgg Shamal de seguro me regañara-

-jajajajajajajaa- escucho como alguien se reia- realmente solo tu, jajajjaa- dejo de ver el techo y dirigio su mirada hacia su cuerpo, pues de ahí provenia la voz- en serio Hayate-chan, todo el mundo preocupado por ti y tu despiertas hablando de comida jajajaa- no podía creerlo que miraba.

-Ca…Carim! Cof- tosio un poco por que tenia la boca reseca al hablar.

-Calma- la rubia se levantó de la silla de donde estaba y fue por un vaso de agua- no es bueno que te sobresaltes, te hará mal y ni intentes sentarte, entendido- eso ultimo lo había dicho con una voz que detonaba una orden.

-ujum- la castaña solo pudo asentir, mientras la rubia le daba agua.

-mejor?-

-mejor, ahhh realmente creo que morí y estoy en el cielo- comento la castaña pues no creía que lo que pasara fuera verdad.

-no digas esas cosas, bueno me retiro, ire a decirle a los demás que estas despierta, por favor no hagas movimientos bruscos- y sin más la rubia salió de la habitación.

-realmente morí- fue lo único que dijo la castaña cuando la rubia dejo de estar ahí.

-Hayate-chan!- una rubia de cabello corto entro a la habitación.

-Shamal!- la castaña se sorprendio de verla.

-snif.. Hayate-chan!- la rubia estaba llorando.

-Shamal?-

-Hayate-chan?-

-sigo ….- no, si decía viva, de seguro se ganaría un zape por tonta- ehh estoy alucinando o la que acaba de salir fue Carim?- si, esa era una pregunta mejor.

-si- respondio como si nada la doctora- era Carim, ella ha estado en este lugar desde que llego hace tres días, solo ha salido cuando realmente ha sido necesario.

-cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?-

-cuatro días- respondio la rubia.

-y Signum?, Vita?, Zafira? Y Nanoha?- pregunto más angustiada la castaña.

-todos ellos están bien, solo algunas heridas superficiales…..-

-dilo todo-

-Nanoha, ha estado inconsciente pero nada de que preocuparse, solo uso demasiado su magia, pero sin heridas graves….- respondio la rubia.

-Shamal?-

-Si, Hayate-chan?- la rubia esperaba que la castaña no se hubiera dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

\- y Fate?- pero no tenia tanta suerte.

-ahhh, me temia que preguntaras eso-

-como esta?-

-ahhh, su cuerpo esta malherido, pero esta estable, ahora solo esta descansando, tardara en despertar…mmmm….-

-mmmm?, hay algo más?- cuestiono la comandante.

-este jejeje.. Arf, despertó hace tres días jejee tuvo un combate difícil jejejejeje

-Shamal escupe todo- dijo ya un poco molesta la castaña por los rodeos que le daba la rubia.

-ahhh Hayate-chan, pasaron muchas cosas, Elizabeth murió- dijo finalmente.

 **A veces un nuevo camino para unas personas representa la terminación de otro para otras, asi como se abria uno nuevo para las Ases, para otras personas como Elizabeth se cerraba el suyo.**

-ya veo- la castaña se lamentaba como podía, realmente espera que nadie se hubiera hecho una gran daño, pero habia perdido a alguien que ni siquiera era parte de la milicia- Tsk.- intento ponerse de pie, pero Shamal rápidamente la detuvo.

-no es tu culpa-

-si, si, lo es, ella ni siquiera debio venir y aun asi, ella, no es justo!- las lagrimas de impotencia salían de la castaña.

-Hayate-chan, calma, ella murió porque ya era su hora, Elizabeth deseo esto-

-como alguien puede desear su muerte Shamal!-

-tienes que escuchar, ella lo decidió, esa tonta dio su vida por alguien más y creo que deberías de conocer a esa persona- la rubia sonrio.

-no, Elizabeth no debía morir!-

-Hayate-chan tu no entiendes, no es tu culpa, Elizabeth murió de manera natural-

-natural?- como?.

-murio de vejez o algo asi, ella ya estaba lista para irse-

-entonces porque dices que dio su vida por otra persona, no lo entiendo- si la castaña se habia aliviado cuando escucho, muerte natural, pero aun no entendia del todo.

-jajaja, creo que te encariñaras con ella rápidamente, es un amor-

-si, Signum te oye hablar asi de otra persona se pondrá celosa-

-jajaja, la celosa debería ser yo, ya que Signum nunca la suelta, siempre esta al pendiente de ella-

-que?- si la castaña no se podía creer que Signum hiciera eso.

-si, siempre esta al pendiente de ella, hasta se pelea un poco con Lindy sobre quien debe estar al pendiente de ella, y cuando no la ven o cree ella que no la ven, la llena de besos, dios ahh, Signum no es lo que aparenta.

-QUE?- como era posible que Signum engañara a Shamal, no, no, eso no podía ser cierto, pero la firmeza con la que lo habia dicho la rubia era suficiente para creerle, además que se peleara con Lindy por su atención, quien en este mundo podría hacer eso!, o eso eran los pensamientos de cierta comandante.

-ohh bueno, la verdad no tengo competencia contra ella, para que negarlo, es un amor- y como era posible que la rubia lo aceptara asi de simple.

-Shamal de quien estamos hablando- realmente tenia que conocer a esa persona que hacia que Signum le pusiera los cuernos a la rubia.

-ahh es ella- y sin más la rubia le mostro una fotografía por holograma a la castaña- ahh que es una lindura.

-EHHHHHHH!- fue el grito que pego la castaña al ver la foto, si en esa foto se encontraba la culpable de todo, la culpable de las constantes discusiones entre Lindy y Signum, en busca de su atención, en esa foto se encontraba una muy bella señorita- Awwwwwwww-dijo la castaña al notar a la pequeña culpable.- es tan tierna, mira, mira Shamal están pequeña, cosita linda awwww-

-jaja una más al club- comento divertida la rubia.

-ya veo porque tanta discusión acausa de ella, hasta tambien yo me pondría a pelear con ellas por atraer su atencion- pues en la foto se encontraba a la pequeña bribona causante de tantas discusiones.- awww me la comería – si en la foto, estaba una pequeña, una muy pequeña, pero muy pequeña, pero muy,muy,muy pequeña, no, en serio pequeñísima, ¡bebé!.- y de quien es?- pregunto la castaña, si es que esa bebé no era una bebe cualquiera.

-es la hija de Fate!- contesto muy animada la rubia, pues la bebe era una Testarossa.

-Que, QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- el grito que pego la castaña se escucho hasta el infinito y más alla.

* * *

-wow, creo que la comandante ya se enteró- comentaba una peliazul.

-ahhh- mientras una pelinaranja se limpiaba el oído pues creía haber quedado sorda por decimoquinta vez, pues todos los que se enteraban de quien era la bebe tenían esa misma reacción.

-vaya, vaya, lo que un bebe puede causar- respondia la hermana mayor de la peliazul.

-no puedes culparlos, después de todo, sorprende mucho saber de quien es- comentaba la novia de esta.

-jajajaja bueno algún dia tenia que pasar, aunque no fuera de la manera convencional, después de todo, Fate-san sabe como tratar a los pequeños.- comento un pelirojo.

-despues de todo ella fue la que nos cuido de pequeños, no es asi, Erio-kun- respondia la pelirosa.

-aunque la reacción de la mapache fue muy buena…- comentaba una rubia.

-jamas se comparará con la de Chrono-kun- terminaba la frase su esposa, una pelimorada.

-jajaja no puedes culparlo, mi esposo Chrono realmente estaba que echaba llamas ese dia- recordaba la esposa de este, pues la reacción de Chrono fue epica, dio un grito monumental y después caia desmayado como toda una princesa.

-creo que con esto estamos a mano Rein- comentaba con una sonrisa la peliroja

-jummm solo esta ves Agito- respondia la otra, pues habían vuelto a apostar, la peliroja aposto a que la castaña gritaba, mientras que la peliplateado habia confiado demasiado en su ama, como para apostar que su reacción sería más tranquila.

* * *

-mmmm- se despertó después de una larga siesta y sintió como su mano era sujetada por otra, sabia bien a quien le pertenecia.-ohayo- hablo a la mujer que sabia la estaba observando y se sentó-"cuanto?".- "hablo" no queriendo molestar a su acompañante

-una semana- contesto una afable voz.

-"entiendo, mamá, donde esta?"-

-Signum ya la trae, Fate- contesto la peliaqua.- por cierto Nanoha cuanto tiempo más te haras la dormida- pregunto la mayor.

-mouu, Lindy-san –se quejo la cobriza.

-Momoko-san!- llamo la peliaqua mientras una sonrisa de gato aparecia en su rostro.

-Si Lindy-san- entro la madre de la cobriza- oh ya veo- dijo al ver a su hija menor despierta.

-hasta que al fin despiertas Testarossa- la pelirosa entro a la habitación

-"Signum"- dijo la rubia.

-Signum, a quien traes ahí- menciono la cobriza mientras miraba con la pelirosa traía a alguien envuelto en mantas.

-bueno, como cierta cabeza-hueca, quedo inconsciente, cierto bebé no ha podido alimentarse como se debe-

-Vita- la rubia abrió los ojos que tenían un brillo en su iris, dirigio su vista a la pelirosa o mejor dicho a la pequeña que traía la pelirosa.

-bebe?- pregunto la cobriza que se levantaba para observar mejor al pequeño- es una niña- dijo al ver mejor a la pequeña- es muy linda y su cabello es…rubio?-

-rubio-platino, es muy claro, muy diferente al de su madre, si me preguntas, pero sus ojos son iguales- contesto la pelirosa.

-su madre?, espera Shamal!- grito la cobriza.

-alguien por favor de le un zape a Nanoha – exclamo exasperada la pequeña peliroja.

-ehh?, bueno de quien es?-

-ves alguna rubia aquí?- dijo su madre.

-Si, la única rubia aquí, esta dormida?- pregunto la peliaqua.

-si, pero alguien creo que quiere abrazarla- dijo al notar como la rubia no dejaba de estirar los brazos para alcanzar a la pequeña.

-Fate porque quieres abrazaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,- dijo por fin al notar todo- que?, esperen, jejeje-…1…2…3.-QUE!-

* * *

-oh vaya ya despertaron- decía una peliazul.

-a este paso me voy a quedar sorda- decía la pelinaranja ya cansada por las reacciones de los demás mientras se tocaba sus orejas.

-awww quisiera ir a ver- decía una pelimorado.

-bien creo que ella fue la ultima, aunque cuando regresemos las reacciones seran iguales- terminaba de decir su novia.

-al fin- empezó una rubia.

-despertaron- respondio su esposa.

-FATE-SAN YA DESPERTO!- gritaban un pelirojo y una pelirosa, dispuestos a ir para alla pero unas manos los detuvieron.

-iran más tarde, Fate-chan necesitara su espacio por ahora- comentaba amy.

-pero T.T- quedaron desanimados.

-pagame- decía una peliplatiado.

-rayos, confie de más en Takamachi- decía una peliroja.

* * *

En una habitación del hospital.

-bien creo que mis mejores amigas ya despertaron- mencionaba la castaña a las rubias en su habitación.

-eso es bueno, por fin Fate ya podrá estar con la pequeña.- comentaba la doctora.

-awww madre e hija al fin, pero Nanoha-san parecía extrañada-

-no la culpes, lo mismo me paso a mí- decía la castaña pues ella también habia reaccionado de la misma manera.

* * *

-bien ya hiciste suficiente escandalo, Nanoha, es hora de irnos-

-pero..snif..mamá quiero ver más a…..jeje cual es su nombre?-decia mientras miraba con la peliaqua ayudaba a Fate a tomar a su hija de la forma correcta.

-"Hikari, Hikari Victoire Testarossa-Harlaown"- respondio la rubia mientras sentía como su hija se iba revolviendo entre sus brazos hasta quedar despierta.

-Fate-chan tiene tus ojos- la cobriza se habia acercado para poder ver mejor a la pequeña Testarossa.

-"Hikari"- la rubia abrió sus ojos y un brillo apareció en ellos- "tienes razón" – la rubia se acerco más a su pequeña, esta tenia pequeños mechones rubios-platinados y poseía unos preciosos ojos borgoñas muy parecidos a los de su madre.

-Fate, la bebé necesita comer- menciono la madre de esta, mientras un sonrojo aparecia en la rubia.

-bien es hora de irnos, Nanoha, ya haz molestado mucho a Fate hoy, hay que irnos- dijo la madre de la cobriza.

-ehh noooooo- berrincheaba la cobriza menor.

-nanoha, hoy no- y sin más la cobriza mayor tomo la oreja de la menor y se la llevo lejos de la habitación – no queremos que tu novio se preocupe más por ti-

-que? No mámá espera!, Fate no es lo que cr…- pero la cobriza ya no tuvo más que decir pues su madre le habia cerrado la puerta.

-Vaya manera de sacar a Nanoha, Momoko-san me agrada- decía la pequeña peliroja.

-Takamachi tiene problemas-mencionaba la pelirosa para después salir con la peliroja.

-Fate- llamo la peliaqua, pues miraba como la mirada de su hija se habia entristecido, pero sabia que no era momento para eso- Hikari necesita comer-

-"Arigato okasan"- decía la rubia mientras se dejaba hacer por su madre.

* * *

-era necesario eso?- decía la cobriza mientras se sobaba su oreja.

-Fate-san necesita su espacio ahora y alguien quiere verte-

-mamá si es yuuno puedes mandarlo a….-

-Mamá!- entro violentamente una rubia y se abalanzo contra su madre para darle un energico abrazo.

-Vivio!- la cobriza acepto gustosamente el abrazo.

-vaya, Vivio tiene la misma energía que tu Nanoha –

-por fin haz despertado!- la cobriza pronto sintió como su hombro se sentía húmedo.

-ya calma, estoy bien y Fate-chan también, hemos vuelto-

-snif.. lo sé.. mira, Chris- y sin más el dispositivo mostraba una foto de Fate con la pequeña Hikari- mi hermanita es muy linda-

-Hermana?- la cobriza se sorprendio mucho ante eso.

-si, mi hermana menor- contestaba con una sonrisa la ojos bicolor.

-nuestra familia esta creciendo- la cobriza se sintió contenta por la afirmación de su hija.

* * *

Dos horas después en la habitación de la rubia, lindy habia salido y la pequeña Hikari estaba durmiendo en los brazos de su madre.

-toc, toc, se puede- la cobriza habia abierto la puerta a medias.

-"pasa Nanoha "- respondio la rubia.

La cobriza se sento en una silla cercana a la cama de la rubia- Fate-chan con respecto a lo que paso, ya sabes el beso- dijo sonrojada la cobriza-podemos hablar de ello.

-"descuida Nanoha no fue nada- contesto con simpleza la rubia.

-Fate-chan a que te refieres?- pregunto un tanto preocupada

-"tu novio"- dijo con simpleza otra vez la rubia.

-ahh eso, mi madre lo dijo por Yuuno-kun-

-"asi que tu y yunno"-

-Fate-chan, espera.-

-"lo entiendo Nanoha, después de todo tu no me debias nada".

-no, Fate-chan, para-

-"si, es tu deseo estar con el, esta bien"-

-Fate-chan, déjame explicarte-nanoha realmente intentaba que la rubia la dejara hablar

-"además debo pedirle disculpas, te bese cuando tu y el"-

-FATE!- termino explotando la cobriza

-NANOHA!- le gritaba una cobriza mayor- te dije que no podias entrar aquí- y sin más la mayor se llevo a la otra de la oreja nuevamente, dejando a la rubia sola.

-mmm- la pequeña Testarossa simplemente se revolvió en los brazos de su madre por el griterío.

- **Sir, all right- preguntaba el dispositivo de la rubia.**

-"Todo bien mi amigo"- decía la rubia mientras acomodaba un mechon de cabello rebelde de la pequeña.

* * *

-Hayate-chan, mi mamá no me deja ir a ver a Fate-chan- se quejaba la cobriza que ya tenía puesta sus ropas de civil.

-solo llevas tres días sin poder verla y estas armando un escandalo- mencionaba la castaña- además no es justo que a ti te hayan dado de alta y a mi todavía no!- se quejaba mejor dicho.

-es que tus heridas son de consideración y yo solo necesitaba dormir- le respondia la capitana.

-ya me cure!, simplemente no me quieren dejar salir de aquí!- empezaba a lloriquear falsamente la comandante.

-y si no te dejan salir es por que irias inmediatamente a hacer tu trabajo, deja que Griffin-kun se encargue-

-snif….snif…pero yo soy la comandante no el!-

-Hayate-chan ya ves por que no te quieren dejar ir.- dijo la cobriza a lo que la castaña le arrojo su almohada.-auhhh!, OYE!-

-y ya escuchas porque no te dejan ir a ver a la rubia, eres muy ruidosa!-

-mouu pero ahh tienes razón, pero aun no puedo creer que su madrina sea Signum!..sniff- la cobriza se lamento por ese pequeño detalle.

-calma Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan debe tener sus razones-

-acaso no confia en mi ahgg y mi madre dijo delante de Fate-chan lo de yuuno-kun-

-bueno eso puedes decir que fue una pequeña venganza de momoko-san y Lindy-san, ambas estaban muy preocupadas por ustedes y la densidad nivel dios que tienen!-

-jejejeje, pero aun asi, Fate-chan ha recibido visita de todos, excepto la mia, porque mi madre no me deja acercármele- se quejo la cobriza- además ese par de rubios franceses no me agrada mucho- los celos de la cobriza estaban volviendo.

-Frank y Lotte, pero si son agradables además ellos cuidaron de Fate cuando estuvo en Francia, recuérdalo, y sobretodo creo que te hará feliz saber que pronto volverán a su país nativo.

-ohh al fin, por que esa rubia con rizos se trae algo con mi Fate-chan-

-tu Fate-chan? Jajaja primero arregla el asunto del huron, entendido.

-pero Hayate-chan el asunto ya se arreglo hace meses…

Flashback.

-necesito protección- dijo el rubio

-no me importa- contestaba la cobriza mientras se dejaba besar, si no era una sensación que le gustara mucho pero era mejor que nada, o ella lo sentía asi, solo tenia que dejar que todo se desarrollara aunque no le gustara nada la situación.

 _escucha a tu corazón, síguelo, el sabra que hacer, tu sabras que hacer._

 _-pero…-_

 _-shh, síguelo, estoy segura que vendrán personas por el, pero tu sabes bien aquien le pertenece, solo hazle caso, a veces la mente nos engaña pero el corazón no.-_

La cobriza de repente recordó esa conversación- que escuche a mi corazón-

-Perdon Nanoha dijiste algo- el rubio se habia detenido.

-que escuche a mi corazón- unas cuantas lagrimas salían de la cobriza.

-nanoha- el rubio se apresuro a abrazar a su novia pero esta lo detuvo.

-no Yuuno-kun, lo siento, pero no-

-nanoha- el rubio intento volver a acercarse pero fue lanzado lejos.

-lo siento, yuuno pero esto se termina, adiós-

-nanoha- el rubio se levanto y fue por su novia.- Nanoha espera-la tomo de los hombros.

-yuuno, no debiste haber hecho eso- el aura de la cobriza cambio.

-nanoha?- y el rubio se asusto.

-Starlight…

-nanoha!, no espera!.

-Break- pero la cobriza recordó que no podía atacar a un civil asi como asi, el rubio suspiro feliz al ver que no era atacado- ker!- lo que no conto fue que la rubia cambio su habitual ataque de bombardeo por uno físico, una patada Breaker era tan potente como un bombardeo pero menos notable, porque usaba más la fuerza física, pero eso no era mejor para el rubio que habia quedado estampado contra la pared.-Terminamos- fue lo único que dijo la capitana antes de recoger su blusa e irse del lugar.

End Flashback

-pero tienes que decirlo todo a Fate-chan- vio como la cobriza hacia el intento de irse- pero ahora no, esta con Carim, - detuvo la castaña.

-mouuu, pero ya mañana es nuestro ultimo dia en la tierra.- se quejaba la cobriza- si esto sigue asi llegaremos a midchilda y Fate-chan seguirá con la idea equivocada.

-te sugiero que prepares tu mente para lo que se viene, Nanoha-chan.

-eso hare, Hayate-chan-

* * *

Mismo tiempo pero diferente habitación

-Enforcer Fate Testarossa-Harlaown- la rubia de ojos azules miraba atentamente a la otra rubia.

-"si, representante de la iglesia Carim Gracia-san"- respondio la rubia de ojos borgoña los cuales mantenía cerrados.

-necesito que me diga que paso hace ocho meses en su ultima misión.

La rubia menor le comento todo acerca de su pelea con Girochi hasta que llego a la parte en la cual la lost logia se intodujo a su cuerpo- "cuando el arrebato mi vista, el material con el cual lo hizo, se introdujo a mi cuerpo en pequeñas cantidades, dejando ciega, eso dolio demasiado, pero con mi poder mermado no podía hacer mucho, además de que ese ataque dejo efecto secundarios como el que llore sangre en vez de lagrimas comunes"- la rubia toco sus ojos.-"además dudo recuperar la vista, la única manera de ver es acumulando mi poder mágico en ellos, pero es cansado y no veo como antes".

-entiendo, continua.

"cuando el me beso, una parte de ambos se convino pero pude resistir ante la transformación gracias a que mi hija, Hikari como un ser dentro de mi, mi ahhh como lo explico, mi cuerpo rechazo a cualquier intruso esto es porque yo ya estaba embarazada, algo extraño pero, se podría decir que Hikari me salvo, ella es mi luz, ella es la luz de la victoria (Hikari Victoire literalmente).

-podrias explicar la Blood y la dark form por favor-

-"claro, cuando perdi el control…ahh cuando mi ira me controlo, hice que mi magia tomara una nueva forma, la blood form, esa forma se toma cuando has perdido mucha sangre, y toma un poco de tu cuerpo, es sumamente fuerte pero tambien peligrosa para el usuario, es fácil confiarse"- la rubia recordaba que por eso habia perdido, toco su cabello aun corto comparándolo a como lo tenia antes- "la Dark form en una en la cual la lost logia toma todo el control, en esa ocasión logre resistirla, pero al final me consumio cuando peleé contra Nanoha, pero tambien hay otra forma, una un poco más difícil de controlar pero es una forma más perfecta que las anteriores, la infinity form, es la combinación de ambas, es más poderosa, si pudiera pulirla seria una forma perfecta pero he perdido la capacidad, ya no tengo más conmigo la lost logia".

-exactamente que era esa lost logia-

-"la lost de logia de la muerte, era un antiguo artefacto que permitia que lo individuos aborde de la muerte, fueran seres con grandes fuerzas impidiendo que asi mueran, no name la consiguió cuando estaba por morir, el a su vez casi mata a Girochi dándole una parte de la lost logia que al ser dividida perdió una forma física, y a la vez Girochi la paso a mi cuerpo, con la muerte de este, no name busco un nuevo recipiente, la elegida fue Hayate-chan ella al ser la dueña del tomo de la oscuridad era una candidata perfecta pues asi tres logias estarían unidas".

-Espera, Tres?-

-"si, Tres, La lost logia de la muerte, el tomo de la oscuridad y por ultimo la de la transportación, esa ultima es mia, soy su dueña, porque soy la única que queda de los tres poseídos por la muerte".-

-Fate-san eso explica tu viaje a Francia?-

-"si, la lost of the death me ofrecio ir a un lugar mejor, e instintivamente pensé en mi familia, pero esa cosa no hace tratos justos, asi que me envio a la tierra un lugar en el que pase parte de mi adolescencia pero a la vez me mando a un lugar muy diferente a Japón, me mando a Francia y borro mis recuerdos, los cerro en un lugar muy doloroso, los únicos recuerdos que mantenía eran los tristes, y esos a su vez le daba fuerza a la lost para seguir en mi, debilitándome y provocando las tormentas que eran signo de que ella se habia apoderado de mi completamente".

-ya veo, asi que las tormentas eran por eso-

-"si"- la rubia recordó todo lo que habia pasado- "con mi cuerpo débil, lo mejor que pudo pasarle a Hikari fue nacer, no hubiéramos resistido más".

-entonces resististe cuanto pudiste y peleaste contra Nanoha-san, pero y elizabeth?.

-"Elizabeth era la asistente de mi madre y murió hace años atrás, su hija Alessa tomo su lugar y se hizo pasar por su madre, ella enfermo al igual que yo al estar expuesta, ella murió al darme parte de su energía, ella murió por mi"- unas cuantas lagrimas carmesís escapaban de los ojos de la rubia

-entiendo, pero entenderas que lo mejor será no decir nada sobre ella, hable con Hayate-chan y tus investigaciones "especiales", podemos capturar a los responsables pero deberá hacerlo Teana-chan porque si lo haces tu, ellos podrían verlo como un ataque personal y realmente debemos capturarlos sin dejar que los tecnicismos nos hagan perder el caso, entiendes?-

-"comprendo".

-Fate-san creo que tu eres la persona de la profecía?.

-"Profecia?"- la rubia de ojos azules le explico acerca de la profesia.-"es posible pero no lo creo".

-ahhh en ese caso, será muy difícil saber a que nos enfrentamos.

-"se que encontraras las respuestas".

-eso espero también yo-

-"por cierto que paso con Hayate-chan?".

-a que te refieres?-

-"podre no ver pero no me tomes el pelo, Carim dime, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que cada vez que digo su nombre te alteras un poco".

-esa será una historia que pronto te contaré, me tendras vigilándote, además aun debemos detallar como haremos para contarle a toda Midchilda que al final resulto que estaba de vacaciones ahhhh, muchos problemas vendrán, será mejor que descanses Fate-san, me retiro.

-"Adios"- dijo la rubia al notar con la otra salía de su habitación.

* * *

La ojiazul caminaba por los pasillos del hospital mientras era saludada por diferentes personas que notaban su profesión, o si el primer dia en que llego el hospital era una especie de caos por los diferentes agentes que habían en el, hasta que la directora les tuvo que decir a todos que por los uniformes militares asustaban a los pacientes, haciendo que todos usaran ropas civiles e inclusive ella tambien pensó que la harian utilizar ese tipo de ropa pero la directora que no habia problema con ella ya que no era militar y en cambio su atuendo era acogedor.

Camino hasta que llego a la habitación de la persona que le ponía las cosas complicadas, decidio entrar y al ver que la castaña dormia plácidamente, entro, y tomo asiento, y sin más la rubia empezó a recordar lo que habia pasado en los ultimas semanas.

Flashback

El primer dia que se entero que la castaña habia resultado herida en su misión no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para tomar una nave y dirigirse al lugar, claro que tuvo el consentimiento de sus superiores que tambien querían saber que habia pasado, y asi se fue a la tierra a ver como se encontraba su amiga, aunque la castaña no quisiera saber más de ella.

Pero lo que encontró la dejo helada pues al entrar a la habitación de la castaña encontró a una rubia llorando como magdalena.

-snif.. mapache debes despertar entiendes… debes volver a ser tu…despierta mapache..snif..despierta…o no te dejare volver a meterte a la alberca..snif..mapache- esos eran los lamentos de la rubia, y la ojiazul en ese instante quería ir y sacarla de ahí hasta que una mano la detuvo, volteo a ver como una pelimorada le hacia señas de salir y no tuvo más remedio que hacer.

-ellas siempre se llevaron asi, Arisa-chan y Hayate-chan siempre han tenido discusiones por las bromas que solia hacer Hayate-chan cuando íbamos a la escuela- comento la pelimorada cunando ya estuvieron afuera.

-se ve que la quiere mucho- comento la rubia.

-si, además a mi esposa esto le afecta mucho, ya que las tres están asi- dio la pelimorada al notar el tono de voz que habia usado la otra.

-Tu esposa?, quienes son?-la rubia estaba completamente desubicada

-somos antiguas amigas de esas tres, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan y por supuesto Hayate-chan, es difícil cuando las tres están asi- una lagrima traicionera se le escapo a Suzuka.

-ya veo- después de eso empezó a platicar más con la pareja mientras cuidaba de la castaña, que siempre tenia una visita diferente cada dia, aparte de sus caballeros quienes siempre estaban ahí, pero ciertamente noto que cierta doctora no trataba a la castaña como una paciente más, lo cual le molestaba.

Hasta que el mismo dia que despertó la castaña lo vio, la doctora tenia su frente contra la de Hayate y eso si la molesto de sobremanera.

-cofocof- tosio falsamente haciendo que estas se separaran.

-Carim- la castaña miro sorprendida a la rubia.

-hermana- dijo la doctora.

-disculpen interrumpo algo-

-Carim, por esta vez deja de pensar asi, no se que poder tengas de siempre encontrarme en una situación embarazosa o que se puede interpretar de mala forma pero en esta ocasión espero y me escuches, déjame presentarte a la doctora…no la directora de este hospital Sachie Ishida, ella fue la que me trato hace muchos años, no debe ser un secreto para ti el problema de mis piernas, asi que espero y comprendas el cariño que le tengo y no malinterpretes las cosas como siempre lo haces, porque mirando en retrospectiva ella es lo más cercano a una madre que he tenido-

-Hayate-chan- la mayor abrazo a su antigua paciente conmovida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

La rubia se sintió fuera del lugar y realmente quería que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento.

-descuida Hayate hasta yo entiendo un poco a la rubia, después de todo he visto entrar y salir a mucha gente de esta habitación, eres alguien muy querida, has crecido tanto.

-eso es gracias a usted Ishida-sensei.

-eso es mucho crédito para mi, pero estoy segura que ambas necesitan hablar asi que me retiro.

-no, espere…- pero la doctora ignoro a la rubia y se marcho- yo.. lo siento.

-porque?, por tener el poder de siempre encontrarme en situaciones extrañas?.

-perdon.

-descuida Carim, pero que haces aquí?.- oh si, con todo lo que habia pasado, habia olvidado por completo que la castaña no la quería ver ni en pintura.

-me enviaron para poder saber que habia pasado, no enviaron a Chrono por la conexión con Fate-san.

-ohh ya veo, y como va el trabajo-

-pues he recolectado información de sus dispositivos pero Bardiche se niega a alejarse de la pequeña Harlaown, dice que su misión no terminara hasta que Fate-san se lo pida, es algo testarudo.

-si, jaja, se parece a Fate en eso- de pronto todo lo que habia pasado en los últimos meses fue olvidado ambas volvieron a hacer amigas.

* * *

-ahhh hoy regresamos a midchilda y no pude decirle nada a Fate-chan- se lamentaba la japonesa mientras empujaba una silla de ruedas

-jaja calma- decía la castaña dejándose llevar por su amiga.- iremos a tu casa y de ahí partiremos a la nave que nos llevara, asi que aun tienes tiempo.

-Hayate-chan, tengo permiso para usar a Rasing, para un pequeño vuelo?-

-por como están las cosas mmmmmm creo que no- contestaba la castaña.

-mouuu yo que tenia planeado algo-

-me temo que tendras que hacerlo sin magia.

-ya veo, ohh alla están los demás- decía la cobriza al ver a sus compañeros afuera del hospital.

-los veo, tambien esta Fate-chan ahí-respondia la castaña, pues veía ahí a todos reunidos.

-Hayate-chan con Signum cargando a la pequeña Hikari que esta dormida, te puedo dejar con Shamal?-

-ehhh, de que hablas?-

-creo que tomare secuestrado el auto de mi padre-

-Nanoha, no creo que sea buena idea, hace mucho que no conduces un auto, y mucho menos uno aquí, lo mejor será tomar un taxi.

-ohh rayos.- la cobriza dejo a Hayate en manos de la rubia. Y se colo entre la multitud camuflándose con las sombras se acerco lo suficiente a Fate.

-Testarossa, para no necesito que me lo digas, queremos que sea un secreto.

-…- la rubia le contesto a la pelirosa telepáticamente pero la cobriza no sabia que se decían.

-gracias- pero parecía que la rubia le habia dado una respuesta positiva a la pelirosa que cuando se distrajo con la bebe, tomo a Fate y se la llevo lejos de la multitud, paro un taxi le dijo una dirección y se llevo consigo a la rubia.

-"debería considerar esto como un intento de secuestro acaso"-

-no, para nada, pero ya que regresaremos, considere que debíamos visitar un lugar antes de irnos- le respondio la cobriza.

-"entiendo, pero que sea rápido, hikari despertara pronto"-

-lo será- el taxista podía jurar que la cobriza hablaba sola pues la otra mujer no le respondia.

-llegamos- dijo el taxista, Nanoha pago y ambas mujeres salieron del taxi, para poder sentir la brisa marina.

-"este lugar es?"- la rubia se notaba sorprendida por el lugar al cual Nanoha la habia llevado

-si, lo es, es el lugar en el cual dijiste mi nombre por primera vez- tomo la mano de la rubia- lo recuerdas?- y el sonrojo de la ojos borgoña se lo confirmo- para mi este lugar es muy importante, sabes porque?- la negación de la rubia la animo a seguir hablando- fue porque aquí realmente te conocí, y pude ver que sonreías con sinceridad, en este lugar intercambiamos nuestro lazos, pero tambien nuestro sentimientos se enlazaron, este lugar fue el inicio de nuestra amistada y quiero que tambien sea el inicio de algo más.

-"no entiendo"-

-Fate, quiero ser algo más que tu amiga-

-"Nanoha no creo que deberías decir eso, yuuno te merece"- la rubia intento separarse.

-eres tu la que no entiende, si me dejaras explicar- pero la cobriza no la dejo

-"Explicar que?, que tienes novio, que yuuno y tu son el uno para otro y que yo me interpongo, perdóname Nanoha pero no quiero hacer eso"-

-no haras nada, yo lo hare-

-"nano mmm"- sintió como unos labios la callaban y sentía como su cuerpo la traicionaba y correspondía el beso.-"no es correcto"- y se separo.

-eres la única que lo considera asi, pues yuuno y yo terminamos hace mucho tiempo-

-"por mi culpa, lo siento Nanoha yo no"- pero la cobriza coloco un dedo sobre la boca de esta callandola, bueno dándole el mensaje de que no dijera nada por que era inútil hacer eso.

-anduve con yuuno si pero fue más por tristeza y debilidad, realmente no me siento orgullosa de haberlo utilizado pero reaccione a tiempo y termine con el antes de hacer una tontería, y eso fue hace meses asi que deja de decir esas cosas, Fate-chan yo te amo y quiero estar contigo.

-"Nanoha"- la rubia toco sus ojos intentando controlar sus lagrimas no quería que eso arruinara el momento.

-Fate-chan- la japonesa abrazo a la rubia.- por favor se mi…-

-"shhh"- la rubia la callo.

-Fate-chan?- Nanoha vio directamente a los ojos de la rubia.

-"Te amo tambien Nanoha"- y sin más la rubia capturo los labios de la cobriza, ambas se besaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

-ahhh- juntaron sus frentes- esto quiere decir que?-

-"quieres ser mi novia?"- pregunto la rubia.

-Acepto- y ambas volvieron a besarse, para la rubia la idea de volver a su casa era importante pero si tenia cerca a la japonesa, no importaba el lugar al que fuera, si ellas estaban juntas con sus hijas, ese lugar era su hogar, un lugar con su familia.

Por fin después de tanto tiempo las dos amigas dejaron de serlo para convertirse en una pareja.

* * *

Bien gente ya casi llegamos al final del fic y creo que este capitulo lo demuestra aun más.

Msmely espero que este capitulo te guste y que yo deje estar en tu lista negra, además por cierto no soy diabólico, porque soy mujer lo siento pero crei haber dejado eso claro capítulos atrás .

Haru . rocha y ahora te gusto tambien este?.

Karlhaestrada: jaja soy dramática perdona por ello y espero haber aclarado la duda de Elizabeth o alessa jajaja xD, si sabes por favor explícame que es eso de Vendetta, y volviendo a lo otro, si tu eres la que causa los malosentendidos mujer tu eres la culpable. Creo que aclare lo de Fate y su vista mágica.

Aiem Vela: Fate esta con novia! Jajaja espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.


	16. LoveWins II

Aclarando algunos puntos y respondiendo los Review de manera general, tenía la intención de colgar este capitulo hace tres días pero no se pudo ya que este es el capitulo más largo que he hecho, espero que lo disfruten, que sus dudas se aclaren, me agrada mucho el que lean mi trabajo y mucho más que les guste lo que hago, bueno sin más disfruten de este capitulo, que ya estamos a tres de terminar el fic n.n

Pd: alguien explíqueme que es Vendetta.

* * *

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen al universo MSLN

 **LoveWins II:**

 **Un lugar al cual regresar:**

 **Amor**

-muy buenos dias querido público- saludaba una rubia a la cámara.- estoy aquí con mi compañero Chris Clay.

-gracias Rebecca- saludaba el pelinegro- bueno publico, estamos transmitiendo desde la Catedral mayor de la Santa Iglesia.

-porque la boda del siglo esta por realizarse!- gritaba una emocionada conductora.

-jajaja calma, calma, Rebecca, que la boda aun no comienza- intentaba tranquilizarla su compañero.

-Pero Chris, esta boda es la BODA!-

-vaya, están es fan- el pelinegro poco podía hacer con el entusiasmo de su compañera- bueno, esta es una transmisión especial, porque como sabemos el camino ha sido largo para todos pues muchas emociones han pasado, muchas tristezas, y que algunas personas quisieran matar a la autora de este fic XD.

-si, es que esa mujer es malvada- continuaba su co-conductora- pero el dia ha llegado, hemos visto pasar a grandes personajes del mundo, invitados a esta celebración.

-ohh- dijo impresionado el co-conductor- miren- dijo apuntando con el dedo, la cámara enfoco a las tres personas que iban saliendo del auto- esos son los tres legendarios almirantes- decía el pelinegro- como pueden ver grandes personajes asisten a esta boda…

-La boda del Siglo!- gritaba en el micrófono la rubia.

-auhh- el pelinegro se sobaba los tímpanos- creo que alguien esta emocionada de más-

-ohh dios mira!- ahora la rubia señalaba a dos limosinas blancas- ya llegaron!-gritaba entusiasmada, mientras la cámara intentaba enfocar a la personas que salían de la limosina- ahhh no es decía la rubia al ver quienes salían.

-lo siento Rebecca pero aun no llegan- intentaba consolar el pelinegro- pero de la limo salen la capitana Signum quien por cierto luce una preciosa capa que no nos deja ver su ropa, el almirante Harlaown que al igual que la capitana lleva capa, mejor dicho todos llevan capas azules con líneas doradas, el agente especial Verossa también esta ahí, La Enforcer Lanster, y el Agente Mondial – la cámara observo como estos iban entrando poco a poco a la iglesia- wow- pero un grito del conductor alerto a todos- miren- de la limo salía una castaña enfundada en una hermosa capa blanca con líneas azules- la comandante Yagami, dios se ve tan hermosa- y era verdad aunque su propia capa no permitia ver su ropa.

-su ropa es diferente a los demás- menciono la rubia.

-si, los rumores eran que ella era una de las personas quienes oficiarían la boda-

-pero no crees que va demasiado arreglada?-

-tal vez, pero recuerda que muchos dicen que es posible que ella pronto se ha ascendida a almirante, sino que ya lo sea-

-una gran invitada de honor si contamos que es muy joven para el alto rango que tiene actualmente-mencionaba la rubia.

-si, ohh, mira- ahora la cámara enfocaba a la segunda limo de la cual salía una hermosa mujer- es la almirante Harlaown y de la mano tiene a …

* * *

Siete meses antes.

Uminari city. Pastelería midori-ya

-ustedes dos- una cobriza miraba atentamente a su hija y a la rubia que estaban tomaditas de la mano.

-Al FIN!- gritaban dos castaños y un peliazul.

-aun asi Fate se ira a vivir conmigo Nanoha-chan- decía una peliaqua.

-que?, pero…snif…pero- la cobriza menor ponía sus lagrimas de cocodrilo- ahhh- pero la mirada fija de la peliaqua le habia hecho entender que no aceptaba peros- bien- asi que se resignó y vio como sus hermanos mayores festejaban con el peliazul.

-..- la rubia por su parte sonreía sonrojada escuchando como los hermanos mayores de ambas festejaban alegremente-

-Juliette nooo- pero una rubia de rizos la habia abrazado ganándose una mirada furiosa de la peliroja.

-disculpa pero podrias soltar a mi NOVIA- la cobriza era muy celosa.

-es mi amiga!- le sacaba la lengua la rubia de rizos.

-pues antes de ser novias éramos mejores amigas- la cobriza tambien le habia sacado la lengua.

-ahh pues yo creo que la pelirosa lo era, después de todo ella es la madrina de Victoire-

-..- la pelirosa simplemente se pego más a su novia pues no quería verse involucrada en problemas ajenos.

-….- mientras que la cobriza realmente se habia entristecido pero sintió como unos brazos la tomaban por la cintura.- Fate?, porque Signum?- por fin habia hecho la pregunta que tanto le habia comido por dentro, y es que ella tambien se sentía mal por ese pequeño hecho, aunque la decisión de quien seria la madrina de la pequeña Testarossa solo le correspondia a Fate, no podía dejar de sentirse traicionada, después de todo Fate era la madrina de Vivio-

-…- y la rubia empezó a sudar frio.

-ohh esto se va a poner bueno- por otro lado la mapache simplemente veía como la rubia estaba metida en serios problemas, bueno todos miraban atentamente el desenlace de eso, pues tenían la misma duda, porque Signum y no Nanoha.

-…- la rubia trago pesado-…-

-Fate- pero la voz demandante de su novia le decía que no podría escaparse de eso.

-te apuesto a que fue porque no confiaba en Nanoha-san- le decía en susurros una peliroja a la peliplateada.

-pero si nos ponemos a pensar Signum y Nanoha son personas estrictas asi que seria lo mismo para Hikari-chan, creo que Arf-san no nos conto todo, apuesto que aun falta algo de la historia- le respondia en susurros la peliplateada.

-apostamos 50?-

-hecho- y asi cerraban el trato ambas jóvenes.

-ustedes tiene un severo problema con las apuestas- mencionaba la ama del martillo.

-no es un problema si apuesto con ella- contestaron al mismo tiempo las jóvenes.

-si, lo que digan-

-…- por otro lado la rubia no sabia que decir.

-sera mejor que cuentes todo Fate-la mujer-lobo ya se estaba hartando de la situación

-"me hubiera ahorrado esto si tu hubieras hablado antes"-le reclamaba la rubia

-no, yo solo seguía ordenes, y decían claramente que dijera eso por si….ya sabes- la mirada de Arf se habia oscurecido.

-"perdoname Arf"- la rubia habia hablado de más.

-Fate- pero Nanoha ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-"es…fue…porque…"- poco a poco la rubia iba sonrojándose un poco más- "elegi a Signum porque…..yo…quería..queeee"- la cabeza de la rubia ya parecía tomatito por lo sonrojada que se habia puesto-"quería..que..tu…fueras…-la rubia cerro los ojos fuertemente y se preparo para lo que iba a decir, mientras sentía que muchos pares de ojos la miraban (chismosos)- "yo quería….que tu….fueras…."- podía sentir los ojos de la cobriza mirándola fijamente- ".que tu…"-

-Fate!- gritaron todos pues ya estaban desesperados.

-"que tu.. fueras su MADRE!"- grito telepáticamente la rubia, lo cual provoco que todos en la gran mesa cayeran de espaldas, excepto por algunas cuantas, como Lindy, Momoko, Arf, Carim, Signum, Shamal, Hayate, Teana, Ginga, Runessa, Amy, Einhart y Suzuka (a la cual Hayate le habia dicho todo lo que decía Fate telepáticamente).

-ja Gane- decía una tumbada peliplateada a la peliroja a su lado.

-tsk- contestaba la peliroja.

-vaya que declaración- decía una castaña con lentes que se estaba levantando del suelo.

-ni que lo digas- decía su amiga.

-todos en long arch, estamos sorprendidos- decía el segundo de Hayate, pues todos los de ahí se habían caído.

-Solo Fate-san puede ser tan asi- decía un pelirojo mientras ayudaba a levantar a su compañera pelirosa.

-Tanto para esto- decía malhumorada Vita mientras se levantaba.

-ustedes par de tórtolas, dejen de desparramar amor ¡!- gritaba igual de malhumorada por la caída la rubia amiga(a la cual tambien le habia traducido todo).

-vaya mis madres si que van a lo grande- decía la pequeña Takamachi mientras que Einhalt la ayudaba a levantarse

-Fate-chan si que va por todas- decía la castaña hermana de la cobriza.- verdad Kyoya..Kyoya?- decía la castaña buscando a su hermano mayor.

-vamos tienes que levantarte cariño- decía la castaña al ver como su esposo peliazul y el castaño no se levantaban mejor dicho estaban en shock al igual que el patriarca Takamachi.

-Vaya, a esos tres si que les afecto- decían Momoko y Lindy

-….-pero a la rubia poco le importaban los comentarios de los demás pues Nanoha se habia quedado de piedra-….-

-snif- eso habia asustado a la rubia y si habia espantado a la cobriza- jajajaja…snif… jajajjaa- bien ahora la locura le habia pegado a la japonesa- jajajaa…en serio solo tu Fate-chan- la cobriza no estaba segura si llorar o reírse por la situación- solo tu.. Fate-chan..-

-"Nanoha"- la rubia abrazo a su novia.- "Te amo".

-Te amo Fate-chan- la cobriza paso sus manos por detrás de la cabeza de la rubia y se empezó a acercar para cerrar el espacio entre ellas.. poco a poco sus labios se iban acercando, casi se besaban hasta que…

-Ñaaaa- el llanto de la pequeña Testarossa las interrumpio.(bebe troll XD)

Ambas mujeres se separaron rápidamente, y la rubia supersonrojada se dirigio con su hija para tratar de calmarla.

-vaya- decía la rubia en habito mientras miraba como la rubia intentaba controlar a su hija- bueno, terminando de comer nos iremos a Midchilda, y ustedes dos regresaran a su país- les decía al par Francés, los cuales asintieron, pues Lotte habia sido traída hace un par de días a petición de su hermano- y en cuanto a los miembros de la tripulación terminando sus reportes podrán tener sus merecidas vacaciones- se escucho unos Viroteos por parte de la tripulación felices por sus vacaciones- y en cuanto a ustedes tres – miro a las tres Aces- Hayate tu tendras baja por tus heridas –

-buuuu- dijo la castaña que aun debía estar en la silla de ruedas- no es justo, que les digo que ya estoy bien-

-tal vez, pero necesitas descansar, han sido meses largos, en cuanto a ti- dijo al ver a la cobriza- tu tendras vacaciones en cuanto termines tus reportes-

-bueno- dijo feliz la cobriza pues eso significaba pasar más tiempo con su familia.

-y contigo Fate-san- dijo al ver como la rubia se habia cubierto con una manta pues su hija necesitaba privacidad para poder comer tranquila- al llegar tendras una semana de descanso y después visitaras a los superiores para explicarles el asunto tu misma, pero después de eso tendrás baja por maternidad.

-"entendido"- dijo la rubia, pero sintió como era observada fijamente- "pasa algo Nanoha?"

-no. Nada –dijo la cobriza mientras se acercaba a la rubia- eres hermosa- y sonrio al ver como la rubia se sonrojaba- Te amo- y por fin le dio un beso casto para no molestar a la pequeña Testarossa.

-"Te amo"- contesto la rubia.

* * *

Presente.

-vaya, lucia realmente elegante con ese traje- decía el pelinegro.

-ni que lo digas, ese tiene que ser uno de los mejores trajes jamás hechos, en la historia de los trajes- decía la rubia.

-jajajaa si posiblemente tengas razón- contestaba el pelinegro – dos limos más vienen – decía mientras la cámara enfocaba los nuevos autos.

-me pregunto quienes vendrán ahí, será que por fin veremos a la novia?- decía la rubia- pero no, no lo es- comentaba al ver como diferentes mujeres salían de ahí todas con el traje característicos de damas de honor.- son las damas de honor, entre ellas encontramos a las Agentes Nakajima y Ru Lushe, además de dos civiles mmm creo que son japonesas?-

-si, creo que pueden ser amigas de la infancia – decía el conductor, pues la rubia y pelimorada que salían a cuadro eran unas completas desconocidas.

-vaya- ohh ya viene la otra limo- decía mientras la otra limo abria sus puertas- ohh la novia! – y con ello todos lo medios de comunicación se abalanzaron a la barda de seguridad que se habia creado para detenerlos fotografiando a la novia que por su velo no se le veía nada el rostro.

* * *

Seis meses y medio antes.

En la casa Harlaown.

-"Signum no es necesario que vengas siempre, Shamal te necesita ahora"-

-lo sé pero ella misma es la que me manda dice que necesito practicar- decía la pelirosa mientras cargaba a la pequeña Testarossa.

-"jajaja lo sé, aun no me creo que lo mantengan en secreto aun"-decia la rubia que iba caminando por la casa

\- entre menos lo sepan mejor-contestaba seria como siempre la pelirosa

-"no creo que sea necesario tanto secretismo, al final todos lo notaran y no creo que debas ocultar ese anillo en una cadena"- decía divertida la rubia.

-ni que lo digas, aunque me hayan pedido a mi casarlas, aun no puedo creer que lo sigan ocultando- decía una rubia en habito que estaba sentada en la sala.

-no queríamos importunar a nadie asi que por eso lo hicimos-

-pero ni siquiera Hayate sabe lo que están haciendo- decía la rubia en habito

-"se va a molestar"

-ahhh y tu Testarossa se supone que no deberías saberlo-

-"culpa a mi vista"- decía la rubia, pues ahora era capaz de ver el aura de las personas al abrir los ojos- "creeme que me sorprendio ver dos auras cuando se supone que solo veria una en Shamal"

 _-"Signum, asi que Shamal y tu, están esperando un hijo, o bueno eso vi cuando ella fue a ver como seguía"_

 _-me sorprendes que lo sepas pero tu vista ha mejorado?_

 _-"ni un poco, pero Shari me dijo que trabajaría en unos lentes para mi"_

 _-ya veo-_

 _-"Signum no quieres saber si es niño o niña, porque digamos que lo se jajaja"_

 _-Testarossa, para no necesito que me lo digas, queremos que sea un secreto._

 _-"entiendo"-le contestaba la rubia antes de ser secuestrada por una cobriza._

 _-gracias- dijo la pelirosa para poder prestarle atención a su ahijada_

Ding Dong sono el timbre de la casa.

-bueno creo que debería retirarme ya se hace tarde- decía la rubia en habito.

-"entiendo te acompaño a la puerta"- decía la otra rubia.

-gracias- le contestaba la otra que al no fijarse se termino resbalando con un juguete que estaba en el suelo- ahh- dijo al presentir que le dolería la caída, pero esto no fue asi.

-"ahhh"- dijo la otra que se encontraba debajo pues en la caída Carim se habia sujetado de Fate haciendo que ambas cayeran.

-Fate-Chan!- gritaba la cobriza pues habia abierto la puerta al escuchar un ruido.

-"Nanoha ayuda"- pidió la rubia

-esta bien Carim-san- decía la pequeña Takamachi mientras la levantaba.

-Gracias Vivio- decía la rubia- creo que ya me voy, Fate-san, recuerda que deberán ir en tres días.

-"claro que si"- decía una recompuesta rubia a la cual la cobriza la abrazaba posesivamente.

-que hacia aquí Carim-san- preguntaba la cobriza.

-"vino a decir la fecha del bautismo de Hikari"- le contestaba la rubia.

-será en tres días- decía la pelirosa- Vivio podrias recoger eso –

-Claro que si- dijo la Takamachi recogiendo el juguete

-"Vivio te has sentido mejor?"- pregunto la rubia mayor

-Todo esta bien Fate-mama, no tienes porque preocuparte, la doctora Shamal ya me puso la cura contra mi enfermedad- respondia la rubia de ojos bicolor

-"entiendo"-

– Hikari ya vino tu hermana mayor- dijo la menor Takamachi y se fue dejando a sus madres solas.

-y tu como sigues Fate-chan?- pregunto la cobriza

-"Elizabeth me puso la cura aquella noche, asi que no tienes porque preocuparte, estoy bien"-respondio la rubia quien ya habia recuperado todo su aspecto original

-entiendo-

-"por cierto podrias bajarte de mi techo, le dejaras huellas"- decía la rubia para cambiar la conversacion.

-"perdón"- le contestaban

-eso fue cobarde-decia la cobriza

-ya, es que no se como hablarle- decía una voz que se encontraba tras la puerta.

-"y esconderte en mi techo fue tu solución?"-

-mouu Nanoha-chan mira a tu novia- le reclamaba la voz mientras entraba a la casa.

-mi novia tiene razón, pensé que ya eran amigas- le respondia la cobriza.

-"dos contra uno, Hayate"-

-ahhh, con ustedes no se puede- decía la castaña.

-"pero dime que paso entre ustedes"- decía la rubia curiosa.

-ahhh pues…- y sin más la castaña le tuvo que contar a sus amigas como se habia ganado una nueva cicatriz en su cabeza cortesía de Schach-

-"vaya manera la tuya"- decía la rubia con unas gotitas en la cabeza.

-y después de eso, viene y me cuida mientras estoy en el hospital y ahora ya no se como verle a la cara-

-bueno al menos no hiciste como yo- decía una arrepentida cobriza.

-bueno..jejeje.. debo contarles algo más-

-que cosa?-

-jejeje , Nanoha no fuiste la única que casi comete una estupidez- decía una muy avergonzada castaña.

-"Explicate Hayate"-

-bueno es que digamos que….-

Flashback

-necesito protección- menciono el castaño

-no me importa- contesto la castaña

"porque yo abandone el amor" la castaña recordó esa frase que le habia dicho a una rubia tiempo atrás.

-pero nunca lo abandone- una lagrima traicionera recorrio por su mejilla.-Carim-

-Que?- le contesto el castaño.-Hayate-san?.-pero la castaña no le contesto, asi que el intento besarla, pero esta nunca le correspondio.- Hayate?.

-lo siento, lo siento tanto- la castaña empezó a llorar asustando a su compañero.

\- Hayate?- el castaño intento abrazarla pero esta solo lo aparto de un empujón.

-lo siento- la castaña se abrazo a si misma asustada por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer –lo siento tanto vice.- el castaño por su parte decidio darle su chaqueta a la castaña para cubrirla.

-entiendo, hay alguien más- se sentó a su lado.

-si, debo irme- la castaña se coloco su propia blusa y se marcho…

End flashback

-y eso paso- termino de contar la castaña.

-Hayate-chan- la cobriza se lanzo contra su amiga para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-"vaya…"- la rubia se quedo pensando-….-

-Fate-chan- la castaña esperaba algo mejor de la rubia.

-"ustedes dos…"-suspiro- "me alegro de que no hayan hecho una locura"- fue todo lo que dijo la rubia antes de unirse al abrazo grupal.

-no te vuelvas a ir tanto tiempo Fate-chan o cosas malas vendrán – decía una más animada comandante

-"eso hare… pero y tu Hayate, por lo que se, después de que termine la ceremonia Carim se ira".-

-QUE?- el grito de la castaña despertó a la pequeña Testarossa quien empezó a llorar.

-"Hayate!- le grito la rubia, la cual se levanto y fue por su hija.

-la perdi..- la castaña estaba en shock.

-Vivo ayuda a Fate-chan y fíjate que no se caiga- decía la cobriza mientras intentaba revivir a su amiga.

-voy mamá- le contestaba su hija.

-"la que se cayo fue Carim"- contestaba la rubia.-"ya me he acostumbrado a la casa asi que no tienen porque preocuparse"-

-Testarossa tiene razón el primer dia que llego se la paso toqueteando a la pobre casa- decía la pelirosa.

-"no lo digas como si hubiera profanado la integridad de la casa, Signum"- decía la rubia mientras intentaba controlar a su hija.

-ya me imagino a Fate-chan haciendo eso- decía una revivida castaña.

-"ja ja ja eso no hubiera sido tan difícil si alguien no hubiera obligado a mi madre a redecorar las paredes"-

-es símbolo de mi honor-

-"te pasaste demasiado al demostrar tu honor, no lo crees"-

-de que hablan- preguntaba la pequeña Takamachi que no le encontraba sentido a la situación.

-"de eso"- señalaba la rubia a la pared donde habían muchas fotos colgadas.

-no veo nada anorm…..al.. oh ya- decía la rubia mediana, viendo como en la mitad de la pared una coleta pelirosa se hallaba colgada- vaya, asi que ahí quedo.

-"Signum obligo a mi madre a colocarla ahí"- pues en la sala estaba ni mas ni menos colocada la coleta que alguna vez habia portado la ama de Laevatein.

-es mi honor Testarossa.

-"sigo viva"-

-no importa ese detalle, el significado es lo que verdaderamente importa-

-"aunque me gusta el nuevo look, me sigo sintiendo mal por la razón…"

-Basta Testarossa, fue mi decisión.- la rubia se vio interrumpida por la pelirosa.

-"esta bien".

Despues de eso pasaron tres días, durante la ceremonia habia una gran cantidad de reporteros que estaban sorprendidos por la aparición de la rubia, a la que todos creían en el cielo, llantos, gritos y mucha euforia, aunque la rubia hubiera querido que la ceremonia fuera más calmada, sus superiores la obligaron a revelar a toda Midchilada que ella estaba bien, y a explicar el asunto del porque a su regreso traía a un bebe, lo cual sorprendio a más de uno, y mientras la rubia daba mil y un explicaciones, una castaña se habia colado para poder platicar con cierta persona que le robaba el aliento.

-Carim- la castaña por fin la habia encontrado.

-Hayate-chan- decía la rubia.

-A donde vas?- le preguntaba la castaña pues veía que la rubia cargaba con una maleta.

-ahhh- la mirada de la rubia se oscureció un poco- me ire al monasterio-

-entonces puedo ir a visitarte-

-no, no entiendes, me ire al monasterio, y tu no puedes entrar, esta prohibido- le respondia la rubia.

-para siempre?- ese monasterio era exclusivo para la hermanas que se querían alejar de la vida publica.

-no, pero debo irme, adiós Hayate- y sin más la rubia se fue, dejando a una desanimada castaña.

Pov Carim.

Después de todo lo que ella habia vivido en el ultimo una ultima visita al monasterio era lo que necesitaba, aclarar sus propios sentimientos y ser sincera con ellos y con los demás, pero para ello debía encontrarse así misma, por eso ella misma se habia internado en ese lugar.

-Carim- una mujer mayor le habia dado la bienvenida.

-Madre superiora- saludo la rubia.

-el que tu hayas venido aquí a internarte por un mes, me dice que algo pasa hija mia- la rubia esperaba resolver su asunto por si misma, pero habia sido descubierta.

-mis emociones están completamente alteradas- contestaba la rubia

-por eso Schach no esta contigo?, tu y ella han sido amigas desde que salieron de la escuela, pero ahora veo que están separadas.- comentaba la mujer mientras guíaba a la rubia a su nueva habitación.

-han pasado muchas cosas, madre- decía la rubia, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, observando a diversas hermanas haciendo sus labores.

-espero que encuentres las respuestas a tus problemas en este lugar- le decía la anciana señora antes de marcharse.

-eso hare, Gracias- la rubia se despedía de ella mientras entraba a su habitación.

El mes pasó tranquilamente para la rubia ojiazul, por fin habia serenado su mente y se encontraba lista mentalmente, no tenia que ser tan lista para saber que muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que ella misma se habia formado como una hermana, en aquel entonces sus sentimientos y su poder le habían hecho temer al mundo entero pero ahora a sus casi 30 años ella habia cambiado y su mundo también, teniendo en cuenta eso ella se dirigio a la oficina de la Madre Superiora.

-permiso-

-Pasa- la mujer mayor la recibió- ya sabes que haras-

-si, creo que he tomado mi decisión final-

-Te escucho..- el futuro que la rubia habia decidido para si misma al fin habia quedado claro.

* * *

-mmmmmmm-unos suaves toques contra el suelo se escuchaban en la gran sala.

-"si sigues asi le haras un hoyo al suelo"-

-Hayate-chan debes tranquilizarte- decía la cobriza.

-"por cierto porque han agarrado mi casa como cuartel?"- decía la rubia al ver a tantas personas en la casa Harlaown.

-cuatro ojos deja de quejarte, Hayate es la que viene aquí seguido y pues simplemente nos aseguramos de que ella esta bien- le contestaba una peliroja.

-"no me digas cuatro ojos Vita"- regañaba la rubia.

-A mi me gustan tus lentes nuevos- decía la cobriza mientras abrazaba a su novia.

-"Gracias Nanoha"- le contestaba la rubia.

-Shari y yo nos esforzamos por que fueran comodos para ti, además son adaptables a Bardiche- decía una peliplateado.

-Asi es- contestaba la castaña con lentes.

-por cierto y Hikari-chan?- decía una rubia de cabello corto.

-esta con Vivio y Einhart-chan, ambas les gusta pasar el tiempo con ella-

-"no me molesta que esté con ellas, pero Vivio y Einhart"- los celos de la ojos borgoña era notable.

-calma Fate-chan- intentaba calmar su novia.

-si, si, la única aquí que debería estar enojada seria yo-decia la castaña mirando fijamente a dos de sus caballeros

-Ama, ya le pedimos disculpas- decía la pelirosa.

-no la puedes culpar Signum, solo a ustedes dos se les ocurre casarse en secreto y –mirando fijamente a la rubia- concebir un hijo- terminaba de decir la peliroja.

-Vita, lo lamentamos- decía la rubia.

-"te dije que se molestaría"- le decía divertida la ojos borgoña, riéndose de la pelirosa.

-Testarossa- pero se gano una mirada fea.

-nada de Testarossa, Fate-chan tiene razón, ustedes no debieron ocultarme eso desde un principio.- respondia enojada la comandante.

-lo hecho, hecho esta- decía una peliaqua que recién entraba a la sala.- Hayate-chan al menos no te hicieron lo que hizo Fate-chan-

-"mamá, perdón"- decía la rubia.

-bueno jejeje, cambiando el tema, hoy regresa Carim-san no es asi- la cobriza habia decidido intervenir.

-si- y con eso la Castaña empezó a golpear con más intensidad el suelo.

-"Hayate si dañas el suelo, tu pagaras las reparaciones"- decía una desganada rubia al ver como el suelo sufria el maltrato de la castaña.

-si, claro lo pago yo- contestaba la castaña mientras más heria al pobre suelo.

-ama tiene una llamada entrante- decía la peliplateado.

-pasala, Rein-

-Comandante Yagami- en la pantalla aparecia un peliazul

-Almirante Harlaown- contestaba la castaña sorprendida por la llamada pues se suponía que estaba de vacaciones.

-haga el favor de ir a las oficinas centrales de la Tsab, mañana en la mañana-

-Si, señor- contestaba la castaña, mientras la pantalla desaparecia.

-que querrá Chrono- decía la cobriza.

-debe ser algo seria si solicitan a la Ama-decia la pelirosa.

-"pasa algo mamá"- decía la rubia que habia notado un pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su madre.

-no, nada, jajaja- la peliaqua dirigio una sonrisa enigmática a todos en la sala- bueno, creo que mañana todas vengan a cenar-

-"mamá?- ahora la rubia ya se estaba asustando.

-calma Fate simplemente será una cena-

-"..bien.."- la rubia no le creía del todo.

Mañana en la mañana

La castaña se encontraba en una gran sala de reuniones, en la que se podía ver que habia grandes luminarias de la milicia, estaban los tres legendarios almirantes, el comandante general de Midchilda, varios comandantes mayores, asi como almirantes, todos ellos personas de grandes logros y para terror de la castaña no tenia ningun conocido, ni los almirantes Harlaown, ni Verossa ni Carim, estaba sola.

-comandante Yagami, la hemos reunido aquí para decirle algo importante.- decía un hombre canoso.

-Si, Almirante- contestaba la castaña intentando disimular su miedo.

-Tranquila Hayate-chan- la almirante Crowbel

-si-fue todo lo que pudo contestar la castaña

-Bien, como todos saben, la comandante Yagami, ha estado al mando de diferentes unidades y naves.- empezó un Largo Kiel.

-por eso esta reunión es para decidir el futuro de la carrera de la comandante Yagami- siguio Leone Phils

-últimamente las acciones que ha tomado, han sorprendido a todos en esta sala- siguió Fern Corrado.

-por eso mismo, hemos decidido que usted Comandante Yagami deberá tener un ….- la castaña no se creía lo que le estaban diciendo, todo lo miraba como si fuera un sueño, un sueño del que le gustaría despertar.

Al terminar la reunión que duro varias horas salio de la sala, saludando respetuosamente de sus superiores, un auto de la agencia la esperaba al final del camino.

-a la casa Harlaown- fue todo lo que dijo la castaña.

-llegamos- dijo el chofer.

-Gracias- constesto la castaña que miraba el cielo nocturno de la ciudad, y escuchaba como muchas personas se habían reunido.

-no crees que es mucha Comida Harlaown-san- la castaña escuchaba las voz de su caballero

-descuida Signum- contestaba la matriarca Harlaown, por su parte la castaña se habia colado en la casa esperando que nadie la viese, pero no tuvo muchas suerte pues un par de ojos borgoñas la miraban directamente.

La castaña empezó a hacer expresiones para evitar que esos ojos informaran sobre su presencia en la casa.

-jajajja- empezaba a reírse la dueña de esos ojos al ver las caras chistosas que hacia la castaña.

-de que te ries Hikari-chan?- decía la cobriza con la bebe en brazos.

-shhh- le decía la castaña a la pequeña rubia

-"Hayate que haces?"- preguntaba la rubia mayor al ver a su amiga hacerle caras chistosas a su hija.

-Nada Fate-chan- respondia la castaña desanimada al verse descubierta.- Tuuu!- dijo mirando fijamente a la pequeña rubia- tienes la culpa-

-jajaja- pero se gano la risa de la pequeña.

-culpar a Hikari no resolverá nada, tu solita te descubriste- mencionaba la cobriza.

-pero ella fue la que revelo mi posición- decía la castaña.

-"deja de culpar a mi hija por tu patético intento de ocultarte"- contestaba la rubia

-no fue patético- reclamaba la castaña- tu pequeño demonio- le decía a la rubia menor- ehh- la castaña se sorprendio al notar como la pequeña agarraba su dedo y la jalaba- que quieres disculparte?-la castaña no tuvo mas remedio que acercarse a la pequeña- pues déjame decirte que te costar…- pero fue detenida por una pequeña manita que le tocaba la cara.

-Hayate-chan!/ "Hayate!"- decían asustadas las amigas de estas al notar como la castaña se ponía a llorar.

-oye tu…snif.. no me mires con esos ojos acusadores…snif- le decía la castaña a la pequeña rubia mientras le tomaba la mano.-Gracias Hikari- porque a veces el toque de un pequeño te quita los pesares.

La rubia y la cobriza no sabían que estaba pasando pero lo que si sabían era que la castaña las necesitaba, asi que la abrazaron.

-"que paso"-

-hayate-chan?-

-todo esta bien-respondia la castaña.

-chicas a cenar!- dijo la matriarca Harlaown.

-SI- respondieron todas, y se dirigieron al jardín en el cual habia muchas personas, casi todos de la antigua sección seis, nuevos amigos, toda la familia Takamachi-Harlaown.

-bien tienes algo que decir, Hayate-chan?- insinuo la peliaqua

-si, Hayate-chan porque te mandaron a llamar- decía la rubia de cabello corto.

-por nada en particular solo era una simple reunión.-contestaba la castaña

-no creo que haya sido una simple reunión, por lo que se ahí habían grandes personajes- decía el peliazul.

-espera Chrono no sabes que paso?- preguntaba una extrañada castaña pues el era su inmediato superior aparte de la rubia

-no, sea lo que sea que haya pasado ahí, ellos lo manejaron de manera muy confidencial-terminaba de decir el peliazul

-lindy-san?-preguntaba la castaña

-tampoco se, pero me hago una idea-contestaba la peliaqua

-"de que se trata mamá"-pregunto la Enforcer.

-deja que lo diga Hayate-chan-

-"Hayate"-

-ahhh no fue nada, simplemente que- dijo la castaña empezando a servirse algo de la deliciosa comida que estaba a su merced- ellos han decidido darme más trabajo que del que ya tengo- la castaña seguía como si nada- y bueno creo que ganare más, ohhh hicieron mi plato favorito- los ojos de la castaña se iluminaron, ignorando a los demás que tenían curiosidad- ahh es cierto – dijo masticando la comida- me han ascendido, soy almirante- y la castaña siguió comiendo sin pena alguna.

-QUE!"!?- se escuchó el grito de casi todos los presentes, excepto por la matriarca Harlaown.

-felicidades Hayate-chan- decía la peliaqua, mientras ella misma se ponía a comer, ignorando a los demás que seguían sorprendidos.

-Gracias, Lindy-san, aunque creo que tendre más trabajo ahora- decía la castaña mientras engullia todo lo que podía.

-bueno, eso viene con el cargo- ambas mujeres ignoraban totalmente la cara de sorpresa de los demás.

* * *

Presente.

-el traje de la novia es precioso, aunque no nos deje ver su rostro- comentaba la reportera.

-bueno con esto, pronto se cerraran las puertas de la cátedral y la boda empezara- decía su compañero, mientras la cámara enfocaba a la novia que lucia un precioso vestido blanco largo, que dejaba mucho a la imaginación pues tapaba los brazos de la novia y su cuello no estaba muy al descubierto, y sin más la novia entro al recinto.

-bien las puertas están a punto de cerrarse.. perooo… esperen que eso?- decía alarmada la conductora al ver como una segunda persona salía de la limo.

-no me digas que?-

-Es una DOBLE BODA!- todos los medios se sorprendieron a ver a una segunda novia salir de la limo, que al igual que la primera su velo no dejaba ver su rostro.

* * *

-Carim?- la castaña estaba sorprendida de ver a la rubia salir de las oficinas de la Tsab con solo ropa civil.

-Hayate- la rubia se le acerco- hola-

-qu..que?, porque?-

-ahh esto- dijo la rubia señalando sus ropas- me ire de vacaciones por unas semanas, asi que he venido a dejar algunos documentos- sonrio la rubia.

-ya veo- la castaña se estaba sonrojando, aunque la ropa de la rubia no dejaba nada de piel descubierta, simplemente era una blusa de mangas largas y una falda hasta los tobillos.

-llevo prisa, adiós- y sin más la rubia se perdió a lo lejos.

-Adios- la castaña siguió su rumbo pues iba por su nuevo uniforme.

Tres horas después.

-y ahora?-

-debo presentarme mañana a primera hora para mis nuevos deberes- decía una agotada Castaña

-"Hayate-chan podrias modelar el uniforme?"- pedia la rubia.

-bien, me voy a cambiar, pero a cambio Enforcer-san dime todo lo que sepas de Carim, no crees que no me di cuenta de la nueva amistad que ostentan ambas- decía la castaña para después salir a cambiarse de ropa, dejando a una cobriza mirando seriamente a la rubia de lentes.

-"Hikari podrias hacer que tu mamá deje mi mirarme asi"- pedia la rubia a su hiija.

-ohh no te saldrás con la tuya esta vez Fate-chan-

-"juro que no he hecho nada malo"- decía la rubia mirando a su novia.

-jajajjaa- mientras que la pequeña rubia se reia.

-"Hikari no me ayudes tanto"- la de lentes solo miraba como su novia se ponía cada vez más celosa.

-y bien- regresaba la castaña con su nuevo uniforme- me dieron el pantalón pero no es muy comodo asi que me quedare con la falda- dijo mostrando su nuevo uniforme muy parecido al de Lindy.

-"me parece genial"- decía la rubia intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación

-ohh no, esta vez no- le retaba su novia.

-bueno, Fate-chan, mejor escupe todo-

-"pero yo no se nada lo juro"- decía la rubia

-Fate-chan!- decían la castaña y la cobriza al mismo tiempo.

-"bien, solo se que tendrá vacaciones y ya!"- la rubia no podía contra esas dos.-

-jajaja- se reia su hija.

-esperaba más de ti Fate-chan- la castaña se habia desganado con la información

-"lo siento Hayate"- le respondía la rubia, mientras intentaba que su hija se pusiera de su parte.

- **Sir, incoming call-**

-"pasala Bardiche"-

- **yes,Sir-**

 **-** Fate, están ahí Hayate y Nanoha?- el peliazul parecía desesperado.

-aquí estamos- respondían las aludidas.

-necesito que todas se presenten en una hora en el cuartel, algo grande ha pasado.- decía el peliazul y asi como entro salio.

-eso fue raro- decía la cobriza.

-"me pregunto que habrá pasado"- decía la rubia.

-no lo sé, pero y ustedes, tienen sus uniformes aquí?-

-"con la mudanza obligada de mi madre tuve que traerme todo de la casa"- decía la rubia.

-yo, no tengo ningun uniforme aquí, lo mejor será que me vaya a cambiar a la casa-

-lo mejor será que yo me vaya con Fate-chan a las oficinas y tu vayas por tu uniforme, porque la ultima vez que intentaste utilizar el uniforme de otra persona salio mal - dijo la castaña recordando el fiasco con su uniforme y Nanoha

-jajajaja, ni me lo recuerdes, eso fue patético-

-"de que hablan"- la rubia no entendia las miradas complices de las dos.

-de nada Fate-chan, bueno lo mejor es que me vaya, adiós Hayate-chan- la cobriza se despidió de su amiga, mientras se acercaba a su novia y le daba un beso- Adios amor.

-"adiós amor"- decía la rubia un poco sonrojada.

-me voy- y sin más la cobriza se fue de la casa Harlaown.

-tortolas-

-"cuidas a hikari mientras me cambio?"-

-claro- decía la castaña mientras tomaba a la bebe en brazos- y Arf?-

-"esta en el jardín"- desde que habían regresado la familiar de la rubia casi no se despegaba de ella.

-ya veo- la castaña se quedo la pequeña rubi-platino.

-"ehh Hayate me ayudas"- después de un rato la rubia habia llamado a la castaña.

-"voy"- le respondia la ahora almirante, dejando a la rubi-platino con la familiar.- que pasa Fate-chan? – pregunto la castaña al llegar a la habitación de esta.

-"tengo un pequeño problema"-la rubia tenia pequeñas gotitas de sudor en su frente.

-cual es?- dijo la castaña al notar que su amiga aun no se habia cambiado del todo

-"no me queda mi ropa"- decía apena la rubia.

-Que?-

-"el busto… no me cierra la blusa y mucho menos la chaqueta y mi falda a penas cierra"- decía la rubia.

-ohh ustedes!- gritaba la castaña pues la historia se volvia a repetir.

-"perdón pero culpa al embarazo"- decía la rubia- "aunque debi prevenir esto, después de todo, la ropa que uso es nueva".- y es que al regreso de la rubia, su madre habia notado el aumento de talla de esta, y aunque la rubia habia hecho lo posible para que su figura volviera, y que lo habia hecho pues su abdomen volvia a estar plano, pero hay cosas que no podía evitar como le aumento en su cadera y busto, y este último representaba más problema gracias a que cierta rubi-platina.

-hay alguna ropa en esta casa que pueda reemplazar la tuya, Fate-chan los Harlaown son una familia de militares, piensa- decía la castaña que esta vez no podía pedir el uniforme de la pelirosa pues no era el mismo de Fate, y la única que tenia un traje de Enforcer era muchas talla más pequeñas que la rubia.

-"el antiguo traje de Chrono"- la rubia habia recordado que su hermano habia dejado su antiguo traje de Enforcer en la casa.

-voy por el, y tu busca una blusa que te cubra bien- le decía la castaña antes de ir en busca por el dichoso uniforme.

Una hora después.

Filas de diferentes miembros de la milicia estaban reunidos en el cuartel general de la Tsab, todos estaban divididos por secciones, en una escuadra se encontraban los instructores, en otra los comandos, en una marcada por el color negro los Enforcer, de blanco el personal medico, soldados, y en una esquina el personal científico de la Tsab.

En el estrado estaban los más altos rangos, todos ellos mostrando sus insignias.

-bueno los hemos reunido aquí para darles un anuncio general- decía el comandante general.- hace unas horas ha ocurrido un cambio de dirección en la santa iglesia- esto causo algunos murmullos porque a pesar que habia una buena relación entre ambas organizaciones no era algo que afectara mucho a los militares- este cambio es en el representante de la iglesia, es decir, su líder- los murmullos pararon pues ese cargo era el más alto posible y ahora entendían el porque les afectaba tanto- su líder Carim Gracia, ha renunciado a su cargo- eso sorprendio a más de uno- ahora en acto de presencia su nueva líder se presentara ante nosotros- en el estrado se presento una mujer de cabello corto.- su nueva líder es Schach Nouera- sin más el comandante le dejaba el lugar.

-Hola, mi nombre es Schach Nouera, y como ya habran oído soy la nueva líder de la santa Iglesia y de todo corazón espero que las relaciones entra la Santa Iglesia y la Tsab se mantengan estables como lo han estado desde hace tiempo- ese fue el breve discurso que habia dado la nueva líder.

-bueno, nosotros tambien esperamos que sigan las buenas relaciones entre ambos- decía el comandante mientras estrechaba la mano con la hermana.

Pero por otro lado cierta castaña estaba sorprendida por el anuncio que habían dado, si Schach era la nueva líder, ¿en donde quedaba Carim?, la castaña no entendia que estaba pasando, asi que cuando todo el mundo se empezó a retirar, ella tuvo que ser sacada del lugar por sus amigas.

-Hayate-chan hay que irnos- decía la cobriza.

-"luego averiguaremos que paso pero por ahora es hora de marcharse Hayate"- la rubia intentaba hacer que su amiga caminara hacia la salida, mientras la jalaba sutilmente.

-cl..claro- la castaña se dejo hacer.

Media hora después en la hogar Harlaown.

Cuatro personas discutían el asunto.

-no lo entiendo, porque Carim haría eso- decía un peliazul.

-Chrono, ella debe tener sus razones, pero es una decisión precipitada, no entiendo como la agencia la acepto asi de rápido- la peliaqua estaba pensativa.

-desde antes de su viaje al monasterio Carim ha estado rara- mencionaba la castaña.

-Verossa-san no sabe nada?- preguntaba la cobriza

-no me quiso decir nada- contestaba el peliazul- tal parece que algo paso

-"es posible, que Carim ya ni siquiera este con la iglesia?"- la rubia habia llegado a la mesa.

-Ya se durmió Hikari-chan?- preguntaba su novia.

-"después de comer se queda dormida, ahora esta conArf"- contestaba la rubia.

-por cierto, Fate que haces con mi antiguo uniforme- decía el peliazul notando ese detalle.

-"problemas con el mio"- decía una avergonzada rubia.

-problemas?- preguntaba la cobriza.

-no es el momento para debatir el aumento de peso de Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan- la castaña estaba exasperada.

-es verdad que no es el momento para conversa sobre el aumento de tallas de mi hija, pero tampoco es tiempo para perder la cabeza Hayate-chan-

-"podrían dejar de hablar de mi cuerpo por favor"- la rubia estaba roja.

-luego hablamos de eso- decía la cobriza notando como su novia estaba rojita como un tomatito.

-"claro"-

-volviendo al tema Fate-chan por que dices que Carim ya no es parte de la iglesia.

-por el reglamento, ser líder significa muchas cosas, una de ellas es el periodo de tiempo en el que se puede ejercer ese puesto, y por lo que se, a Carim aun le falta mucho tiempo para dejar ese puesto y la otra forma es que haya cometido un delito pero no veo su cara en los carteles de se busca, lo que nos deja, que haya renunciado por cuenta propia, pero hacer eso seria renunciar a todo"-

-Fate tiene razón, pero porque Carim renunciaría a todo lo que es, seamos realistas la vida en la iglesia es la única que ha conocido- comentaba el peliazul.

-entonces que esta pasando?- entre teorías y muchas otras cosas más la noche se paso volando, cada quien debió ir a su casa, dejando solas a las mujeres Harlaown.

* * *

-que hare contigo?- el peliverde regañaba a su hermana.

-ya soy adulta Verossa, puedo hacer lo que quiera-le contestaba la rubia.

-pero estabas lista para dejar todo una vida?-

-nadie esta listo para dejar todo, pero estoy preparada, sabes que siempre ha sido mi sueño el ser independiente, asi que creo que abrire un negocio para mantenerme distraída, aunque siga siendo una colaboradora externa de la Tsab.

-si tu lo dices, pero como es que ellos aceptaron tan fácilmente tu decisión?-

-no lo hicieron, por eso mismo me fui un mes, fue para asegurarme de tener el apoyo de la madre superiora, sabes bien que a ella no le niegan nada, asi que, logre hacer que ella apoyara mi decisión y lo demás vino.

-Schach no esta molesta contigo por eso?-

-lo esta, pero ya se le pasara, somos amigas y aunque se muestre reacia al cambio se que lo acepta-

-espero que sea asi por tu bien, no es bueno que te quedes sin amistades.

-no te preocupes tanto verossa, tengo cosas que hacer-

-y de que tratara el negocio-

-pues en la tierra conoci a gente muy peculiar y logre hacer que la madre de Nanoha me diera algunas recetas asi que un restaurant pequeño será mi pequeño pasatiempo.

-ya veo, te ayudare en lo que necesites.

-me alegra contar con tu apoyo hermano-

* * *

Dos semanas después: una castaña caminaba por los pasillos de la Tsab, haciendo algunos papeleos para su unidad, hasta que vio una melena peliverde pasar, asi que lo siguió.

-Verossa!- le hablo al hombre.

-Hayate-chan, que pasa?-

-necesito hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas- decía la castaña.

-entiendo, pero ahora estoy algo ocupado, que te parece si hablamos en la hora del almuerzo, hay un pequeño restaurant que acaba de abrir y quisiera ir a probarlo.

-eh pero- la castaña solo veía como el investigador le daba una pequeña tarjeta y se iba- restaurant D´ Ai – leia en la tarjetita en la que estaba la dirección de dicho lugar.

Ya en la hora del almuerzo la castaña se apresuró de terminar su trabajo para poder ir a comer con su amigo, llego al restaurant y al no encontrar al dichoso, simplemente ordeno y espero a que su comida llegara, el lugar parecía completamente nuevo, la decoración era hogareña y acogedora, las luces naturales le daban un aire a puro y las plantas puestas en lugares estratégico hacían el lugar muy elegante pero sin estarlo de manera saturada.

-puedo sentarme?- de pronto la castaña escucho que le hablaban y la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse estaba enfrente de ella.

-cl..claro- respondio

-lindo traje, debería festejar tu ascenso-

-ehh.. -la castaña no sabia que responder.

-Hayate?, estas bien?- la persona enfrente de ella se estaba preocupando.

-ehhh..siii-

-aquí esta su pedido- el mesero habia llegado con lo que le habia pedido la castaña.-desea algo más.-

Ante su incapacidad para decir algo coherente la castaña habia optado por negar con la cabeza.

-entiendo, que disfrute- y el mesero se fue.

-te gusta la atencion del lugar?-la castaña solo pudo asentir.- perdón esperabas a alguien?-

-ahh- la castaña tuvo que inhalar una fuerte cantidad de aire para poder contestar- a tu hermano- le dijo por fin a la rubia.

-Verossa?, pues no me aviso que vendría- decía la rubia.

-y tu que haces aquí Carim?-

-pues vigilo que todo salga bien-

-no entiendo-

-primero come y después hablamos-

-claro pero y tu?-

-yo estoy bien, simplemente miro el lugar-

-Entiendo- aunque la castaña habia empezado a comer pronto sintió un sabor familiar- esto es?, donde lo he probado.?

-jajaja, lo has notado, porque no sigues con el postre?-

-bien- la castaña hacia lo que le pedían pero nuevamente habia notado un sabor familiar.- dime de donde?- hasta que cayo en la cuenta de que era- conseguiste esta receta?.

-me la dio momoko-san, y otras más Lotte-san- contestaba la rubia.

-asi que he de suponer que esto es tuyo- menciono la rubia refiriéndose al lugar.

-lo es-

-ya veo por que verossa me mando para aca-

-mi hermano puede ser algo manipulador- contestaba la rubia.

-ahh lo es, pero dime Carim, que ha pasado?- la rubia ya sabia a que se referia la castaña.

-muchas cosas Hayate, pero también dime tu que ha pasado, no creas que no te el uniforme nuevo-

-ahh esto, no es nada en comparación contigo-

-me temo que en eso te equivocas, es un logro muy importante en tu carrera, tenemos que celebrarlo, que te parece mañana en la noche-

-me parece bien, además mi tiempo de almuerzo casi acaba-

-lo se…

Un dia después en la noche.

-Carim- la castaña habia llegado nuevamente al restaurant

-Hayate- la rubia le habia reservado una mesa alejada de las demás, al comienzo de la velada ambas hablaron de cosas banales, cosas de su dia a dia, y la castaña le informaba como sus amigas habían vuelto a sus trabajos, aunque a Fate solo la ponían hacer papeleo pues aun no estaba lista para ir hacer sus trabajo con Enforcer de campo.

-asi que ya han vuelto-

-si, pero Carim creo que deberías decirme el porque abandonaste todo?-

-no abandone nada Hayate, simplemente hice un cambio.

-fue uno grande déjame decirte-

-no soy la única que ha cambiado o si, almirante Yagami-

-Carim eso solo es un ascenso, pero tu abandonaste todo lo que eras- la castaña no dejarían que le cambiaran la conversación

-no abandone lo que era, pues yo sigo siendo yo-

-sabes a que me refiero-la mirada de la castaña se fruncio un poco

-bien, ganaste, te explicare que paso- la rubia sabia que ya no podía evitar el tema.

Flashback

-permiso-

-Pasa- la mujer mayor la recibió- ya sabes que haras-

-si, creo que he tomado mi decisión final-

-Te escucho- la rubia entro al despacho y se sento en la silla.

-sabe que vine a este lugar para encontrar las respuestas a mis dudas-

-lo sé, por eso mismo espero que me digas cuales eran-

-renuncio- dijo la rubia sorprendiendo a la mujer enfrente de ella.

-renuncias? A que exactamente?-

-a todo- fue lo que respondio la rubia- renuncio a lo que me impide seguir adelante mi señora.

-entiendes que si haces eso, perderas todo-

-lo entiendo, dejar mi cargo será un escandalo, pero dejar todo, será un verdadero problema- la rubia era una mujer adulta capaz de saber las consecuencias de sus actos.

-ya veo, podrias explicarme la razón, porque dices que este camino no te deja seguir adelante-

-eso es porque cuando me ordene no esperaba encontrar a nadie que me hiciera cambiar de opinión, pero ahora, veo que me equivoque, por primera vez en mi vida experimente un dolor conocido como tristeza causado por una persona.

-Carim que paso?-

-paso que esa persona se alejo de mi provocando que me diera cuenta de muchas cosas, una de ellas es que es muy fundamental en mi vida por eso mismo no habia notado lo que siento, porque siempre estaba a mi lado pero ahora que ya no lo esta, siento el vacio que ha dejado.

-te enamoraste-

-si, me enamore…..-

End Flashback.

-ya veo- la castaña en ese momento lamentaba el haber rechazado el vino que le habían ofrecido, tal vez el alcohol hubiera anestesiado un poco la herida- te has enamorado-jugo un poco con su comida- espero que esa persona sepa cuidar de ti- tal parece la castaña nunca habia tenido oportunidad.

-lo hace creeme-la rubia estaba como si nada.

-eso espero, porque si no ire personalmente a ….- iria hacer que?, no era como si Carim le diera tantas posibilidades-

-descuida no hara nada malo-

-le quieres mucho verdad?- solo tenia que confirmarlo

-me enamore Hayate, me enamore- y con esas frases el corazón de la castaña moria

-espero y seas feliz con esa persona, Carim por mi parte prometo no intervenir en tu vida amorosa, pero espero y cuentes conmigo para lo que necesites-si bien, la rubia ya tenia a alguien pero eso no quería decir que dejaran su amistad otra vez

-sabes eso es contradictorio- la rubia tomo un encendedor y prendio la pequeña vela que habia en la mesa.-todo lo que dices es contradictorio Hayate.

-no crees que has puesto la atmosfera muy romántica- o si, la castaña habia notado que las luces se habían apagado y solo las iluminaba la pequeña llama.- se pondrá celoso si nos ve.

-porque habría de ponerse celoso-la sonrisa ingenua de la rubia hacia que Hayate perdonara todo.

-tal vez porque estas asi conmigo, por cierto puedo saber donde esta el susodicho?-la castaña al menos quería saber quien habia sido el ganador del corazón de la rubia.

-te digo que dices cosas contradictorias Hayate- la rubia seguía como si nada.

-Carim explicate, que son todas esas contradicciones que según tu, yo estoy diciendo- la castaña habia pasado por alto la primera vez que la rubia lo habia dicho por la vela pero ahora ya no lo dejaría pasar.

-porque primero, como es posible que esperes que sea feliz con esa persona si tu no quieres intervenir en mi vida amorosa, segundo como es que alguien se puede poner celoso de si mismo,y tercero, respondiendo a tu pregunta, esta aquí conmigo- la castaña no entendia muy bien que decía la rubia- bueno, esta frente mio- termino de decir la rubia….1…2….3….a la castaña le tomo un tiempo comprender todo.

-QUE!?- volteo a todos los lados en busca de otra persona, pero estaban solas, y no tuvo más remedio que terminar de aceptar todo- Yo?-

-si, tu- termino de aclarar el asunto la rubia.

-snif..Carim…snif.- pequeñas lagrimas aparecieron en los ojos de la castaña.

-perdóname Hayate por todo el tiempo que me tomo entender mis sentimientos-la rubia tomo las manos de la castaña.

-snif…no importa..snif… porque me cobrare ese tiempo…prometo no volver a dejarte ir- la castaña estaba feliz, después de tanto tiempo al fin habia sido correspondida- la rubia se levanto de su lugar y abrazo a la castaña quien lloro entre sus brazos.

-Carim?-

-si Hayate?.

-Te amo- la castaña vio a los ojos a la rubia.

-T…ahh…Te amo- respondio una sonrojada Carim…

* * *

-ya se durmió?- preguntaba una voz

-"comio y se durmió, ahh me gustaría que mi vida fuera asi de simple"- le contestaba otra.

-es una bebe que esperabas- decía la cobriza sobre el sillón.

-"lo se, pero no me gusta ir a trabajar y separarme de ella, es muy pequeña me necesita"- decía la rubia que ponía su cabeza en las piernas de su novia.

-Fate-chan,calma-

-"no me gusta separarme de ella por mucho tiempo"-

-lo se, pero bueno mejor cambiemos de tema o te pondrás triste.-la cobriza solo podía acariciar el cabello de su novia

-"tienes razón, me pregunto como le estará yendo a Hayate" – decía la rubia que se dejaba hacer por la otra.

-espero que bien, pero no estas cansada Fate-chan?-

-"si estoy contigo todo el cansancio se va Nanoha" – decía la rubia quien ya empeza a cerrar los ojos.

-si te vas a dormir quítate los lentes- la cobriza se acerco para quitarle los lentes a la rubia.

-"Gracias Nanoha"- decía la rubia mientras sentía que sus lentes eran removidos-

-asi esta mejor- la cobriza ya habia dejado los lentes de la rubia en la mesita.-por cierto como es que terminaste usando el traje de Chrono?- preguntaba curiosa la cobriza.

-"jejeje bueno veras jajaja este creo que aumente unas tallas"- decía avergonzada la ojos borgoña.

-de donde?- si bien la cobriza habia notado algunos cambios.

-"busto y cadera"- admitió la rubia.

-oh vaya, entiendo, entonces tendremos que conseguirte ropa nueva?-

-"no te preocupes por eso, con mi madre ya fuimos por cosas nuevas"- decía la rubia.

-mou me hubiera gustado ir-

-"me disculpo, pero ahora que eres mi novia, mi mamá ha dicho que aunque hagamos las cosas al revés, por ahora deberíamos comportarnos como una pareja de novios y no como lo hacíamos antes"-

-todo al revés?-

-"si, o te parece normal el orden de las cosas, vivíamos juntas, adoptamos a vivio, nacio hikari y apenas somos novias, si no somos una pareja normal"-

-jajajaja pero eso jajaja tienes razón, si no fueramos tan densas hace mucho que estuviéramos juntas – la cobriza se acerco a los labios de su novia- pero todo el camino valio la pena.

-"lo se"- la rubia podía sentir la cercanía de la cobriza, asi que simplemente se relamio los labios.

-Te amo Fate-chan-

-"Te amo Nanoha"– y sin más ambas mujeres empezaron un beso fogoso.

-Te amo Fate-chan- decía entre besos la cobriza.

-"Te amo"- la rubia se enderezo permitiendo que ambas se abrazaran, y dejando que Nanoha sintiera el aumento en su busto.

-Fate!- la rubia habia acostado a la cobriza en el sofá y habia empezado a esparcir besos por el cuello de esta.-mmm- pequeños gemidos salían de su boca-ahh- jadeo al sentir como la rubia habia tomado sus piernas para poder acoplarse bien- Fate- se sentía en las nubes, le gustaba que la rubia la tomara asi, pero ella tambien quería tocar a su novia, asi que paso sus manos por la espalda de la rubia para después darse cuenta que esta no traía un sostén- no tienes?.

-"es un poco molesto ponérmelo en casa"- le contestaba la rubia que habiendo terminado de probar el cuello de su novia ahora se dirigía hacia su clavicula mientras apretaba más el trasero de esta.

-mmm, en..tiend..- la cobriza ya no podía hablar por el placer que sentía.

-"Nanoha"- la rubia ya no podía repremirse más asi que empezó a alzar la blusa de su novia para poder tener más acceso a su piel…

-Fate-chan ya llegue- la madre de la rubia habia entrado a la casa.- están bien?- preguntaba al notar a las dos que tenían bajas sus cabezas.

-e…este yo me retiro, buenas noches Lindy-san- y sin más la cobriza salio corriendo del lugar.

-"yo..yo ire con hikari"- decía la rubia mientras tomaba sus lentes y se iba con su hija.

-pues a estas que les paso?- la peliaqua se habia quedado sola en la sala- bueno tampoco es que quiera saber- y es que ella tenia cierta idea de lo que habia pasado ahí pero no tenia interés alguno en imaginar cosas asi de su hija.

* * *

-venga Hayate o ya te has cansado?- la rubia jalaba a la castaña.

-Carim pareces una niña- la castaña ya no aguantaba los pies de tanto caminar.

-bien te parece si vamos a comer- decía la castaña que tenia un vestido sencillo de manga corta en blanco que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas.

-te lo agradecería bastante- por su parte la castaña usaba unos pantalones cortos y una blusa que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros.

Después de un rato ambas mujeres se pusieron a almorzar.

-te gusta este lugar?- preguntaba la castaña al ver tan feliz a la rubia.

-hace años que no venia, la ultima vez fue en mi adolescencia con Verossa- la rubia no cabia de la felicidad pues estaba en unos de sus lugares favoritos, el parque de diversiones.

-ya veo, no solias ir a muchos lugares verdad- pregunto la castaña.

-no, un gran poder requiere una gran responsabilidad pero ahora mi responsabilidad en el restaurant y eso es muy diferente a dirigir a toda una comunidad-

-entiendo, la castaña -tambien tenia que sacrificar algunos de sus placeres debido a su trabajo pero al menos podía salir más que la rubia- adonde quieres ir a penas terminemos esto?- dijo al referirse a las hamburguesas que habían pedido.

-que tal ahí- la rubia señalo un juego.

-ahí?- dijo la castaña al ver el juego que decía la rubia.

-si, al menos que le tengas miedo?- curioseaba la rubia.

-estas de broma verdad, soy una almirante de la TSAB, como es posible que le tenga miedo a "eso"-

-en esa caso almirante Yagami vamos- la rubia después de haber terminado sus alimentos se llevó a la castaña al dichoso juego.-segura que no te da miedo?- pregunto la rubia antes de subirse-

-Carim tu sabes que soy maga aérea he estado a mayores alturas que esta cosa, yo comando naves, dime en que dimensión yo le podría tener miedo a eso?- decía la castaña entrando al dichoso juego.

-a veces las cosas pequeñas nos pueden dar miedo- decía la rubia mientras se subia tambien.

-pues a mi no me da miedo una noria – decía la castaña tomando su asiento.

-pues me alegro- respondia la rubia

-mmm- pero lo que si le daba miedo a la castaña era la cercanía con la rubia y es que desde la cena ambas habían quedado en plan de amigas cercanas que se habían dicho sus sentimientos a medias.

-pasa algo?- pregunto la rubia al notar la incomodidad de la castaña.

-es…lindo el paisaje- contestaba sonrojada la castaña

-si, lo es, se ve todo desde aquí- respondia la rubia mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña.

-ahhh- la almirante tomo valor- Carim exactamente que hacemos, que somos?-

-no lo se- la rubia respondio con toda la tranquilidad- eso dependerá de ti, creo que yo ya te hice mucho daño, asi que todo depende de ti-la rubia miraba como estaban llegando a la cima de la noria.

-de mi?- el sonrojo de la castaña no hizo más que aumentar- y si hago algo que no te guste?- pregunto mirando hacia la rubia.

-dudo que hagas algo asi- la rubia la volteo a mirar-

-segura?-

-si, segura- la firmeza en los ojos de la rubia hizo entender que era verdad lo que decía.

-entonces perdón- la castaña se acerco a la rubia pero su baja estatura no ayudaba mucho en este caso, asi que espero a que la rubia decidiera al final.

-adorable- dijo la rubia antes de tomar el rostro de la castaña y darle un beso en la frente.

-entiendo- la castaña bajo la mirada al verse nuevamente rechazada.

-perdona- se disculpo la rubia pero sin soltar el rostro de la castaña.

-no importa, disfrutemos del paisaje- la castaña no arruinaría el dia de la rubia por culpa de sus sentimientos.

-lo disfrutare- dijo la rubia quien se acerco a los labios de una desprevenida castaña.

-en- la castaña se sorprendio al sentir una pequeña presión en sus labios y cuando enfoco su vista la rubia le habia dado la espalda(o todo lo que se podía en una noria).-que?, que paso?-

-nada , solo disfruto el paisaje- contesto la rubia sin darle la cara, y la castaña hubiera dejado pasar eso sino fuera porque noto las orejas de la rubia estaban completamente rojas, haciendo que tambien ella se pusiera rojita.

-ya veo- ella tambien le habia dado la espalda a la rubia por la vergüenza que sentía, pero noto que la rubia aferraba su mano, ambas entrelazaron sus manos.- parecemos adolescentes- dijo para intentar aliviar la tensión.

-creo que lo somos por este dia- respondio divertida la rubia.

-jajaja- la castaña no pudo evitar reírse de lo que habia dicho la otra y esto ocasiono que su risa se contagiara y cuando bajaran el dependiente las mirara raro por que las dos no dejaban de reir, aunque a ellas poco les importo eso, pues ahora no solo sus manos estaban entrelazadas sino también sus sentimientos y corazones.

* * *

Presente

-las puertas se han cerrado- decía una sorprendida periodista- y no se abrirán hasta que la ceremonia termine-

-eso ya no importa, tenemos que saber quien es la otra pareja?- decía su compañero.- alguien sabe?- preguntaba a los demás reporteros que tambien cubrían la nota.

Un no general se escucho para después todos los reporteros se pusieran a ver las cintas que tenían para saber en que momento delante de sus narices habia pasado el otro novio o novia, y es que si tenían en cuenta a los asistentes habia varios desconocidos.

Todo era un caos en el área de periodistas que querían ser los primeros en descubrir quien era la otra pareja que se casaria en ese momento, pues solo tenían registrado una única boda, pero con la aparición de una segunda novia, les decía que ahí no habría una unión si no dos.

Adentro de la iglesia:

Los asistentes a la boda tambien se habían sorprendido, pues a ellos solo les habia llegado la invitación a una sola boda, y eran contadas las personas que sabían que ahí habría dos uniones.

* * *

Hace dos meses y medio.

-"ya llegamos"- decía la rubia estacionando su auto el cual habia extrañado profundamente- "ahhh mi amigo te extrañe tanto"- decía mientras abrazaba su volante.

-a veces creo que amas más a tu deportivo que a mi-

-"por supuesto que no, simplemente es que estoy feliz de que me hayan dejado usar mi auto nuevamente"- la rubia salía de su auto para poder abrir la puerta de su acompañante.

-aun no creo que realmente te hayamos dejado revalidar tu licencia- decía la cobriza mientras salía del auto.

-"Nanoha sabes bien que nunca conduciría si supiera que no puedo"- la rubia sacaba algunas cosas de su maletero.

-lo se, pero aun con lentes me preocupas- admitia la cobriza mientras extendia la manta en el pasto.- y bien me podrias decir que hacemos aquí?-preguntaba la capitana

-"acaso no puedo traer a mi novia a un picnic nocturno"- la rubia preparaba las cosas para su velada.

-sabes que no me refiero a eso- la cobriza se acurruco con su novia.

-"bueno a decir verdad si hay una razón"- la rubia abrazaba a su novia.

-cual?-

-"quería tenerte para mi solita"- y es que siempre que tenían tiempo a solas, después de sus ajetreadas vidas, siempre alguien arruinaba sus momentos de pequeña pasión.

-jajaja- la cobriza solo atino a reírse por la confesión infantil de la rubia.- sabes que solo soy tuya… y de Vivio… y de Hikari… jajaja- se rio al ver la cara que ponía su novia.

-"yo tambien soy de ellas, pero te amo y te quiero a mi lado"- decía la cobriza acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de la otra.

-sabes que Te amo tambien- la cobriza noto las intenciones de la rubia- pero no me trajiste por eso- asi que interrumpió su beso dándole de comer una uva a la de lentes.

-humm- la rubia solo pudo masticar la fruta.-"acaso no puedo ocultarte nada?"-

-no, la ultima vez que lo hiciste terminaste en la tierra sin memoria recuerdas?-

-"perdón"- la rubia sabia que tenía antecedentes asi que por ahora no volveria a ocultar nada.

-asi que mejor dime que tienes- la mirada que la cobriza le dedicaba le decía que no tenia escapatoria.

-"mira el cielo"- fue todo lo que la rubia le dijo.

-Fate-chan, no estoy para bromas-

-"no es una broma mira el cielo"- la cobriza no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

-y exactamente que miro?- dijo la japonesa mirando el cielo, las dos lunas y las estrellas.

-"nada en particular"- contestaba la rubia que se levantaba

-no entiendo- la cobriza hizo lo mismo

-"no es de entender es de sentir, este cielo, tal vez no sea el mismo con el que te conoci, más sin embargo, es el cielo que nos ha visto crecer desde que nos mudamos al Midchilda"-

-y es el cielo que va a ver crecer a nuestras hijas, estas formando nuestra vida aquí Fate-chan- la cobriza aun no entendia que es lo que le quería decir la rubia pero sabia que esta podía ser muy profunda con algunas cosas.

-"cuando casi muero no pude evitar pensar en ti y en los demás, Nanoha quiero que sepas que aunque yo muera tu siempre estaras en mi corazón"- la rubia habia abrazado a su novia por atrás.

-preferiría no hablar de eso fate-chan casi te pierdo, asi que no quiero que pensemos en eso-la japonesa se habia entristecido.

-"esta bien, pero sabes que te amo verdad"-

-Lo sé y yo tambien te amo-

-"yo quiero que este cielo sea testigo de nuestras vidas pero no como novias"- la rubia se separo de la cobriza-

-Fate-chan- la As de Ases sintió miedo al escuchar esas palabras y sentir como la rubia se separaba de ella, asi que volteo a verla sin esperar lo que estaba por pasar-

-"quiero que sea testigo de nuestra vida pero como algo más que novias"- la rubia se habia arrodillado en el extenso pasto – "Takamachi Nanoha quieres ser mi esposa?".

* * *

Tres semanas antes.

-"Hayate, estas segura de esto?"- la rubia de lentes estaba en una joyería.

-lo estoy-decia la castaña mirando unos anillos

-"en ese caso, señorita"- la rubia llamo a la dependiente del lugar- "nos puede mostrar los mejores anillos que tenga."

-"claro, por aca"- la encargada las llevo a un lugar apartado para que ambas mujeres vieran los diferentes anillo que tenían.

-y tu que me dices Fate-chan, tambien estas lista?- la castaña le preguntaba mientras veía un precioso anillo de oro que tenia un diamante azul profundo.

-"mi situación es diferente, de hecho creo que muchos piensan que ya me he tardado varios años"- la rubia de igual manera miraba un anillo que le habia llamado la atención, este era de oro blanco y el diamante tenia una tenue forma de corazón.

-me estas diciendo apresurada?- la castaña volteo a ver a su compañera.

-"te digo que ahh espero que Carim tenga seguro contra mapaches"- decía la ojos borgoña-"Auh"- la rubia se sobo su cabeza pues habia sido zapeada por la castaña- "eso duele".

-eso te pasa por tonta- decía la castaña, pero al ver que la dependiente las miraba raro decidio parar- ya elegiste?-

-"ya lo hize"- decía la rubia mientras le mostraba el que habia elegido.

-Es precioso estoy segura que le gustara- por su parte la castaña le mostraba el suyo a la rubia.

-"digno de Carim, le va a encantar, pero Hayate conseguiste su medida?"-

-tener a un futuro cuñado que es investigador ayuda mucho sabes, Verossa la consiguió para mi- contestaba la rubia- y tu como le hiciste, dudo que Nanoha te haya dejado tomarle medida a su dedo-

-"por eso tengo una hija tan buena sabes, Vivio me ayudo a conseguirla, simplemente le dijo a Nanoha que era para una tarea y tadaaa"- la rubia se reia de la hazaña.

* * *

-fuegos artificiales?-

-ese par- susurro una voz

-disculpa dijiste algo?- pregunto una ojiazul.

-no nada Carim- respondio la castaña

-segura?, pero quien diría no esperaba que hubiera fuego artificiales en esta época del año- decía la rubia.

-se esta celebrando algo por eso los fuegos artificiales- contesto la castaña.

-tu sabes algo de esto?, que se celebra?- pregunto con genuina duda la rubia.

-eso depende de tu respuesta querida- la castaña sabia que esos fuegos artificiales significaba que cierta rubia debería estar ya comprometida.

-a que te refieres?- y tambien significaba que ella tenia que llenarse de valor para poder estar a la par que su amiga.

 _-entonces cuando encienda los fuegos artificiales será porque ella me dijo que si- la de lentes estaba entusiasmada._

 _-asi es, y es ahí cuando yo le hare la pregunta a Carim- decía una nerviosa castaña._

 _-"suerte"- la animaba su amiga._

 _-suerte- ella hacia lo mismo_

La castaña miro a su alrededor- ellas tambien tenían su picnic nocturno, en otro lado del extenso parque en el que se encontraban- dime Carim tu tienes intenciones de formar una familia?- si la rubia respondia que si, la castaña seria muy feliz y se atrevería a preguntar.

-no lo se- la rubia miro como su novia se le entristecía la mirada asi que decidio continuar hablando- pero eso fue porque jamás pensé tener ni siquiera alguien aquien amar, alguien con quien formarla, pero ahora, simplemente esperare a ver que dice el destino- vio como una pequeña luz se reflejaba en los ojos de la castaña

-esperaras al destino?, tu sabes que yo siempre he creido en forjar mi propio destino, mi camino, por eso no quiero dejar nada al azar- si cuando se habían conocido años atrás sus ideologías habían chocado en un primer momento pero ahora deberían ver si podían estar verdaderamente juntas y esta era una prueba.

La rubia noto la determinación en los ojos de la castaña- mi destino, y tu destino son dos cosas diferentes, mis creencias y las tuyas tambien, pero acaso no se pueden combinar?- la rubia dejo la pregunta al aire.

-combinar, yo forjo mi camino, y mi camino, no, y yo quiero vivir contigo, tu estas dispuesta a esperar que alguna señal del cielo venga a decirte que hacer?-

-no, tu camino, tu destino, mi camino y mi destino, ambas cosas son diferentes e iguales a la vez, tal vez no lo creas pero yo prefiero pensar que mi destino te puso en mi camino por una razón y seguire ese camino junto a ti porque yo lo deseo, porque- la rubia suspiro- porque me enamore de ti.

La castaña no pudo contener más su sonrisa, abrazo a la rubia- en ese caso quieres unir nuestros caminos Carim Gracia, quieres ser mi esposa?- al fin habia hecho la bendita pregunta.

* * *

La cobriza interrumpió su beso al ver como alguien lanzaba fuegos artificiales como hace algún rato su ahora prometida lo hubiera hecho- fuegos artificiales- miro a la rubia y noto como esta intentaba contener su risa- de que te ríes?-

-"Nanoha alguna vez haz pensado en una boda doble….

Y asi es como había llegado este dia.

* * *

 **presente**

dos meses se habían tomado las preparaciones para la gran boda, todo se habia hecho de manera confidencial, pero debido a sus rangos nada podía mantenerse en completo secreto, asi que tanto Fate y Nanoha tuvieron que anunciar que se casarían disfrazando su boda con la de Hayate y Carim, pues seria un verdadero escándalo el saber que la recién nombrada Almirante se casaba con la anterior líder de la Santa Iglesia, solo un circulo intimo sabia la verdad sobre la boda, la familia Harlaown, Takamachi, Yagami, Acouss y algunos amigos cercanos a la familias.

Todos los asistentes a la boda esperaban a que entrara la rubia y para después hiciera acto de prescencia la cobriza pero se sorprendieron mucho al ver como la castaña con una elegante capa blanco con pequeñas líneas azules que cubria su uniforme de almirante pero lejos de ser el normal este era uno de gala que era mayormente blanco y con igual algunas líneas azules que marcaba los brodes llegaba primero y tomada del brazo lo hacia una pelimorada de cabello corto que la dejo en el altar, Sachie Ishida habia sido la encargada de dejar a la castaña en ese lugar, la cual se fue a sentar a lado de una rubia que tenia el vientre abultado por el embarazo.

Detrás de ella iban Signum, Erio, Chrono y Teana, todos ellos con capaz azules con líneas doradas que estaban en los bordes, los cuales ocuparon el lugar derecho del estrado.

No tomo mucho tiempo para que hiciera acto de presencia la Enforcer Harlaown quien iba tomada del brazo de su madre la almirante, Fate llevaba puesta su uniforme de Enforcer pero el de gala que era blanco con bordes en negro y llevaba una capa blanca pero con bordes dorados, Lindy dejo a su hija en el altar y se fue asentar a lado de Momoko y Amy.

Hayate estaba de lado derecho de la gran alfombra roja que habían puesto, y en las bancas de ese lugar se encotraba su familia, algunos miembros de la iglesia, amigos y sus superiores.

Por su parte la rubia estaba de lado izquierdo en ese lugar se encontraba su familia y su futura familia Takamachi, además de que ahí tambien estaban algunos amigos de la tierra, como eran el par Francés, y los superiores de ella y la cobriza, aunque no le gusto mucho ver a sus hijas muy pegadas a la verdiplatino, pero por hoy lo dejaría pasar.

Tanto la rubia como la castaña escucharon un pequeño jaleo proveniente de afuera, eso solo quería decir que sus respectivas novias habían llegado ya, las amigas apenas pudieron contener su risa pues les hacia mucha gracia lo que estaba pasando afuera, pero pararon en el momento en que la marcha nupcial habia empezado.

Las damas de honor entraron primero en bonitos vestidos en colores suaves, las damas eran: Suzuka, Arisa, Caro y Subaru, estas se fueron a colocar al lado izquierdo del estrado.

Después hizo acto de presencia una de las novias, esta iba tomada del brazo por el peliverde lo cual asombro a más de uno pues al no verle el rostro por el velo pensaron que era Nanoha, pero al ver como Shiro Takamachi entraba del brazo con una segunda novia a la cual tampoco le miraban el rostro se sorprendieron aun más.

-espero y puedas controlar a mi hermana- el peliverde ya habia llegado a lado de la castaña y no habia evitado jugarle una ultima broma a su hermana.

-claro- la castaña no sabia como contestar.

-Verossa- se escucho un pequeño susurro de la rubia.

-ya entendí, sean felices- y sin más el peliverde se retiro.

-no tienes calor con eso- pregunto quedamente la castaña.

-descuida- la rubia afirmo más el agarre que tenia con la castaña.

Al otro lado de la alfombra la rubia esperaba pacientemente a su prometida, hasta que al fin quedo cara a cara con el patriarca Takamachi, la mirada borgoña y avellana se encontraron, no habia necesidad de decir una palabra, la rubia simplemente asintió.

-bienvenida a la familia- fue lo único que dijo el hombre antes de irse a sentar con su esposa.

-eso fue intenso- dijo la cobriza antes de tomar la mano de su prometida.

-"ni que lo digas"- la rubia aun no entendia como es que habia salido viva de eso.

Los murmullos que habia dentro de la catedral se detuvieron cuando el obispo acompañado de la madre pidieron silencio.

Hoy estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar no una sino dos uniones, entre la Almirante Yagami Hayate y la señorita Gracia Carim, asi como, la de la Enforcer Testarossa-Harlaown Fate y La instructora Takamachi Nanoha.

La ceremonia continuo de manera normal, algunas lagrimas no se hicieron esperar por los padres y familiares de las cuatro, e incluso Schach tenia listo su pañuelito pues le hacia feliz ver como su amiga hacia su vida a lado de una persona a la cual quería.

-es el momento en que pueden decir sus votos-

La castaña era la iba a empezar con sus votos- Carim Gracia hace muchos años te conoci al principio nuestras formas de pensar eran completamente diferentes y simplemente te tome como una amiga y era feliz con eso, después tu te convertiste en mi superior y nos volvimos amigas aun más cercanas pero en este ultimo tiempo un nuevo sentimiento en mi crecio, me enamore de ti, y se que para muchos esta decisión puede ser muy temprana, puesto que apenas somos pareja pero tu quieres esto y yo tambien, asi que, que nos ha de importar lo que digan los demás, mientras nuestro permaneza, mientras yo viva, siempre te amare y siempre luchare por hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, con este anillo yo te desposo- la castaña coloco el anillo de bodas en el dedo anular.

-realmente tu nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Yagami Hayate, tu siempre has ido por tu propio sendero nunca te has detenido en lo que haces, porque das todo de ti en cada misión, arriesgándote para poder proteger lo que amas, y cuando llegaste a mi vida, jamas pensé que esto sucedería pero paso, esta pasando, me enamore de ti sin darme cuenta, e incluso pensé que era una simple confusión pero al final no lo fue y heme aquí junto a ti, apunto de formalizar lo que sentimos, a ojos de todos nuestros seres queridos, Te amo Hayate y gracias por enseñarme a vivir, con este anillo yo te desposo- la rubia coloco el anillo en el dedo de la castaña.

-Enfocer le toca- dijo el obispo

La rubia inhalo fuertemente pues lo que estaba a punto de hacer significaba mucho para ella, se preparo mentalmente para lo que venia, se quito los lentes- cof, Taka..machi..Nano..ha- para sorpresa de todos la rubia habia empezado a hablar con dificultad-con cof..con..es.t.e..anillo..yo ..te entrego…mi .- la rubia tuvo que parar para inhalar el vital gas- Te…amo..y pro..meto.. ..fel..iz..todos..los ..dias de..mi vida- la rubia sintió como era abrazada- ..Te amo..- la rubia tomo la mano de la cobriza y coloco el anillo.

-Tambien Te amo Fate-chan y nunca dejare que nadie te vuelva a lastimar, te protegeré, tu no tienes porque cargar con todo el peso, porque quiero que confies en mi en todo, ya no más secretos, desde hace tiempo que somos una familia, solo que apenas hoy formalizamos nuestro amor, desde pequeñas ambos nos enamoramos pero ninguna de nosotras tuvo el valor para confesarse, tuve que casi perderte para admitirte todo lo que sentía y no volveré a cometer el mismo error, Te amo- la cobriza tuvo que contenerse para no besar a su prometida casi esposa- seamos una familia de ahora en adelante, no importa que obstáculos se interpongan entre las dos, yo siempre te amare- la japonesa puso el anillo en el dedo de la rubia.

-pueden besar a su respectivas novias- dijo el obispo.

La castaña alzo el velo de la rubia y tuvo que alzar su rostro para poder besarla, hecho que hizo reir a algunos.

La rubia por su parte le alzo el velo a la cobriza, la cual la miraba con una gran sonrisa- "Te amo"- dijo antes de besar los labios de esta.

-las declaro esposa y esposa- termino de decir el obispo.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, algunos vitorearon a las parejas, las familias de ellas les dedicaron muchos abrazos y bendiciones, fotos fueron tomadas el recinto se convirtió en un lugar de fiesta, todos animaban a las parejas.

-creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo la castaña pues ya se habían tomado su tiempo.

-"tienes razón"- menciono la rubia que mantenía abrazada a su hija.

-las limos ya han llegado- menciono el pelirojo.

-lutecia y yo los distraeremos mientras ustedes se van- decía una pelirosa.

-Gracias chicos- la ojiazul se despedia de su mejor amiga- cuídate Schach.

-tu tambien Carim- le contestaba la otra.

-esperen- la cobriza detuvo todo- aun falta el ramo.

-"en serio"- pregunto la rubia.

-es una tradición Fate-chan- contesto la castaña.

-tu dices cuando Nanoha- la ojiazul la apoyo.

-"en ese caso"- la rubia retrocedio varios pasos para mantener a su pequeña hija a salvo de cualquier loca-"bien ya pueden hacerlo".

-no crees que eso es exagerar-

-"Tea tu estas aquí por la misma razón"- contestaba la rubia.

-pero no soy la única- pues la pelinaranja tenia razón, a su lado estaba Runessa, Suzuka , Arisa, Shamal, Signum y Vita.

-"bueno creo que la única que esta aquí por la esa razón aparte de ti y de mi es Runessa, porque Suzuka y Arisa ya están casadas al igual que Signum y Shamal, además que tanto alboroto puede ser malo para el pequeñin"- la rubia no pudo evitar mirar el vientre de la otra rubia.- "además vita esta aquí para reírse de las chicas"- terminaba de decir la rubia.

-Exacto- contestaba las mujeres.

-lo que sea- respondia la Enforcer.

-listas, que aquí vamos- decía una emocionada cobriza.

-mejor me muevo- dijo la castaña al notar el gran número de féminas que iban por el ramo decidio resguardarse con su amiga.

-"cobarde"-

-quiero vivir todavía un poco más- decía la castaña.

-uno…dos..- la cobriza y la rubia ojiazul empezaron el conteo- tres- y lanzaron sus ramos.

-wow- y para mala suerte de la ojos borgoña unos de los ramos le habia caído a su hija mayor-vaya- termino de decir la ojos bicolor al ver el ramo entre sus manos.

-"mi bebé"- se lamento la rubia, sin notar como su antigua asistente se habia puesto de piedra.

-Vaya, ni siquiera alejándote pudiste alejarte del ramo Teana-san- comentaba la asistente de esta.

-suerte- dijeron todas al ver a quien le habia caído el segundo ramo.

-Tea!, mira!, me cayo el ramo!- gritaba emocionada una peliazul.

-bien creo que es hora de irnos- interrumpia la castaña al ver como las dos Enforcer estaba de piedra.

-Fate dame a la pequeña- dijo la peliaqua al notar como su hija seguía como una estatua.

-espabila Testarossa-

-"ahh, claro"- la rubia le entrego su hija a su madre- "te voy a extrañar Hikari, volveré pronto"- se despedia la rubia de su hija.

-vivio recuerda hacer tus deberes, no molestes a tus abuelas, y cuida de tu hermana- la cobriza hacia lo mismo- adiós Hikari- le dio un ultimo beso a su pequeña hija- volveremos en dos días-

-Adios mamá- se despedia la Takamachi menor.

-Hayate ten cuidado- le decía una pelimorado a la castaña.

-lo tendre- la castaña la habia abrazado.

-haz crecido tanto- la mujer mayor ya no pudo evitar las lagrimas.- Carim cuidala por favor-

-lo hare, Ishida-san- contesto la rubia.

-escuchame Yagami no te atrevas a hacerle daño a Carim- la castaña escucho con algo de miedo lo que le decía Schach.

-nunca lo hare, lo prometo-contestaba la castaña.

-bueno chicas ya es hora- decía la matriarca Harlaown.

-si- contestaron las cuatro.

-Caro, Lutecia su turno- organizaba el peliazul.

-si- contestaban las invocadoras, ambas concentraron sus poderes- ya esta salgan!- las esposas no tuvieron que escuchar eso dos veces para salir de la catedral, las puertas se abrieron, y pudieron ver como una cortina de flores de diversos colores se extendia entre ellas y los reporteros, cortesía de las invocadoras.

-vaya, es hermoso-

-no es momento para apreciar el panorama, a las limos- y asi ambas parejas entraron a las limos.

Cuando la cortina de flores desapareció, ya no habia rastro alguno de las limosinas que transportaban a las novias.

* * *

Más tarde en una ubicación desconocida.

-hemos llegado- decía una castaña al entrar a una bella casa.

-es hermosa- comentaba la rubia.

-lo sé, además el paisaje es precioso- la castaña habia abierto una ventana, que dejaba ver una playa a lo lejos.

-no crees que es muy grande para nosotras dos, después de todo solo nos quedaremos dos dias.

-fuiste tu la que dijo que no quería que se me acumulara el trabajo- contradijo la castaña

-eso fue porque yo he estado en una posición similar, asi que se lo que se siente- le respondia la rubia.

-esta bien, gracias- dijo la castaña, pues agradecia la consideración de su ahora esposa.-esos zapatos no te molestan- dijo al notar el tacon de estos.

-un poco, pero ahora me los quito- dijo la rubia.

-creo que tambien deberíamos hacer lo mismo con los trajes, las maletas están en la habitación – decía la castaña quitándose su capa y chaqueta.- déjame te ayudo- la castaña noto que a su esposa le costaba quitarse los zapatos asi que fue a socorrerla-en serio pudiste caminar con eso puesto- dijo al notar como los pies de su novia tenían algunas ampollas.

-auh- la rubia apenas las habia sentido – por lo visto si, bueno ire a darme un baño- la rubia hizo el ademan se levantarse del sofá en el que estaba pero una mano la detuvo.

-te llevare- y sin más sintió como la castaña la levantaba en brazos –no quiero que te lastimes más- y asi la castaña llevo a su esposa hasta su habitación y la recostó en la cama- ya es tarde, ire hacer algo de comer mientras te duchas- dijo la castaña

* * *

En otro lugar de ubicación desconocida.

-Vaya es amplio- decía la cobriza al notar como el lugar donde estaban era grande.

-"lo se"- la rubia en cambio admiraba a su esposa.-"que te parece cambiarnos e ir a las aguas termales?".

-me parece excelente- contesto la cobriza-

-"claro, pero no te incomoda ese vestido?"- pregunto la rubia.

-lo hace, quieres ayudarme, en realidad miyuki tuvo que ayudarme pues el cierre no lo alcanzo- explico sonrojada la cobriza.

-"voy"- la rubia bajo el cierre del vestido y se sonrojo al notar que por el tipo de vestido que era, no dejaba que la cobriza usara un sostén.

-Fate-chan- la cobriza se preocupo al no escuchar hablar a la rubia- Fate-chan- asi que se volteo para ver como la ojos borgoñas estaba completamente roja.- en serio te avergüenzas por esto, cuando antes nos hemos bañado juntas- pregunto la cobriza divertida.

-"es que antes era antes"- decía muy avergonzada la rubia.

-ahh si y porque- la cobriza jugaría un poco la con su esposa.- que tiene de diferente ahora?- la japonesa dejo de sostenerse el vestido y cruzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia, dejando caer el vestido al suelo.

-"pues que"- la rubia tuvo que alzar la vista para no ver más de lo necesario-"pues que"- y recordó como las veces que habían querido intimar siempre alguien las interrumpia pero ahora, eso ya no ocurriría- "ahora eres mi esposa"- asi que decidio seguirle el juego a la cobriza.

-ohh y que vas hacer ahora que soy tu esposa- le retaba

-"ya veras"- la rubia no tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza para cargar a la cobriza y dejarla sobre la cama.

* * *

\- Carim?- dijo la castaña al notar como la rubia la habia agarrado de un mano- que pasa?.

-tienes miedo- respondio la rubia.

-yo?, porque he de tener miedo?- preguntaba la castaña.

A la rubia no le costo mucho jalar a la castaña a la cama- no me mientas, lo sé, se que tienes miedo a actuar mal-

La castaña habia sido pillada, pues la rubia tenia razón, tenia miedo de hacer algo mal, de cometer algún error, pues en todas las citas que habia tenido con la rubia su relación no habia pasado de besos y abrazos.

-todo estará bien Hayate- la rubia la habia abrazado.

-segura?-

-lo estoy- contesto la rubia.

-entiendo- la castaña tomo el rostro de su esposa y la empezó a besar, con paso de los segundos entro en confianza y empezó a bajar el cierre del vestido que portaba la rubia, por su parte la rubia empezó a desabotonar la camisa de la castaña, cuando ambas se vieron con solo ropa interior

-Teamo- dijo la castaña

-Te amo tambien- y con eso se fundieron en un beso aun más fogoso que los anteriores….

* * *

-Fate-chan?- la cobriza busco a la rubia.

-"aquí"- y noto como esta le quitaba las zapatillas-"aun no puedo creer que te hayas puesto esto"- dijo la rubia al terminar su trabajo para después fundirse en un abrazo con su esposa.

-solo fue un momento- contesto la cobriza- pero no es justo que solo yo este asi- la rubia sabia a que se referia pues ella casi tenia toda su ropa.

-"pues has que estemos iguales"- la cobriza acepto la invitación e invirtió los lugares, ahora ella estaba arriba.

-con gusto- y asi empezó a desvestir a la rubia mientras ambas se besaban.

-uhmm- la rubia gimio al sentir como su esposa le besaba la cicatriz de su cuello.

-Te amo Fate-chan- dijo al fin la cobriza después de igual la cantidad de ropa de ambas.

-"Te amo Nanoha"- la rubia volvió a invertir las posiciones, ahora ella estaba arriba de nueva cuenta y no espero más para volver a besar los labios de su esposa.

* * *

-mmm- la castaña podía sentir los rayos del sol golpeando su rostro, pero decidio ignorarlos y volver a acomodarse en la almohada que tenia un calor agradable… un olor dulce y que empezaba hacer ruidito cuando la aferraba más a si misma, al decir verdad, no recordaba que su almohada fuera asi de suavecita, y tampoco recordaba que durmiera con dos almohadines, asi que decidio abrir los ojos y cayo en la cuenta de que no estaba abrazada a su almohada, no, porque ella estaba abrazada a una rubia que estaba despertando.

-bueno días Hayate- saludo su "almohada".

La castaña simplemente se sonrojo al recordar todo lo que habia pasado la noche anterior, Hayate solo pudo ocultar su rostro entre los pechos de su esposa.

-Hayate?- la rubia ya se habia preocupado por la falta de respuesta de la otra.- pasa algo?-

-nada- respondio la castaña cuando por fin se armo de valor- simplemente que soy la persona mas feliz del mundo- respondio con una sonrisa.

-me temo que no lo eres- la contradecía la rubia, ganándose una mirada curiosa de la rubia- porque esa soy yo.

-jajaja- la castaña simplemente se rio- Te amo Carim-

-Te amo Hayate- y asi ambas mujeres se besaron.

* * *

La rubia sintió un calor agradable encima de ella y toco al buro buscando sus lentes, que aunque no le gustara perder segundo valiosos buscando ese artefacto, se habia vuelto necesarios para su vida diaria, festejo mentalmente cuando al fin pudo encontrarlos, se los puso y pudo entender que era ese calor que sentía pues una cobriza estaba utilizándola como una almohada, los rayos del sol que se colaban a la habitación solo acentuaban la belleza natural de su esposa, o si, que bien se sentía decir que era su esposa, suya y de nadie más.

-buenos días Fate-chan-

-"buenos días Nanoha"- respondio la rubia.

-Ves algo que te guste?- pregunto la cobriza al notar como la rubia no dejaba de verla.

-"todo"- respondio la de lentes- "como amaneciste?"-

-no lo se, averígualo tu- la cobriza se acerco al rostro de su esposa y la beso.

-"Te amo Nanoha"- dijo la rubia cuando se separaron del beso.

-Te amo Fate-chan- la rubia no tenia que ser una genio para saber que su esposa quería besarla de nuevo, asi que simplemente tomo las caderas de esta y volvió a juntar sus labios para continuar demostrándose su amor.

* * *

 **El camino para ambas parejas habia sido difícil, pero después de tanto tiempo, después de haber superado los diferentes obstáculos que en sus caminos habían encontrado, al fin habían consumado su amor, demostrando que el amor habia ganado.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, este fic solo es para entretenimiento.

 **Capítulo 17.5…- Ensueño-**

En capítulos anteriores de Sayonara.

-la boda de siglo!-

-no sabemos quien es la otra pareja-

Bajo el sonido de las campanas las cosas pasan dos parejas se unen, para formar un solo sentimiento que solo se traduce bajo una sola palabra.

\- TE AMO-

* * *

Varios meses después

-en donde esta?- varios pasos apresurados se escuchaban en la pequeña sala, con voces alteradas y unos gritos detrás una gran puerta que solo dejan saber la incertidumbre de lo que ocurría dentro.- ya le has llamado?- .

-ya viene en camino- la cuestionada respondió después de terminar la llamada.- espero que llegue a tiempo-

-sinceramente yo también, por su propio bien- ambas cerraron los ojos al escuchar los gritos con más fuerza- espero que se apresure…

* * *

-debes bajar tu velocidad!- eran los gritos que escuchaba de su intercomunicador – sabes que no puedes volar en la ciudad!- los reclamos se hacían cada vez más persistentes pero no podía hacerles caso, que importaba si al final la multaba por ir a gran velocidad en un área en el cual no tenia permitido volar, que importaba si al final la suspendida por eso, no, eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, porque ella tenia un sitio al cual ir, no se lo perdonaría si llegaba a fallar.

-Hayate!, chocaras si te desconcentras- la voz cambio del intercomunicador por una más melódica- mira por dónde vas, yo intentare tranquilizar a Signum, ella estará bien, Fate está ahí no lo olvides, asi que vuela con todo!-

-Gracias Nanoha- respondió

-suerte!- fue lo último que escucho antes de que se cortara la llamada.

-tengo que llegar a tiempo- se dijo a si misma mientras aumentaba su vuelo.

* * *

-crees que lo logre?- le cuestiono una voz.

-lo hará, tiene que hacerlo- respondió.

-pero romper todas las reglas sigue siendo malo- cuestiono una pelirosa

-vamos Signum, si tu hiciste lo mismo- se burló la cobriza

-sabes bien que ella no es la más veloz de todos – la misma voz le seguía insistiendo.

-lo sé, rune, la más veloz es mi esposa, pero sé que lo logrará, después de todo no puede perderse esto, pero bueno es mejor que nosotras también nos movamos, dijo la cobriza mientras se levantaba de su escritorio.

-Te ayudo- respondió la rubia.

-Gracias-

* * *

-objetivo localizado, nos vemos en el punto de encuentro-

-esta bien, intenten llegar rápido, el asunto esta por desenvolverse-

-entendido, iremos de inmediato- respondió una tercera voz

-suerte- la segunda voz colgó

-tenemos que apresurarnos o tu madre me regañara- dijo mientras salía de la casa en la que se encontraban.

-Ein-chan siempre tan correcta- la rubia iba detrás de ella con el paquete.

-Vivio, sabes bien que no puedo fallar en esto- la peliverde se subio a un auto negro.

-sabes que esto no es misión imposible verdad- cuestiono la rubia

-lo sé, pero nos regañaran si no llevamos "eso" a tiempo, asi que andando, yo tampoco quiero perderme de nada.

-jajajaa admitelo también quieres saber que es-

-lo admito, pero mejor vámonos ya.

-entendido.

* * *

-asi que Hayate ya va para allá?- pregunto una cándida voz.

-Hate!-

-si, y hasta ahora va infringiendo varias leyes- cuestiono una voz más grave.

-oh vamos Chrono, ella solo esta haciendo lo que debe, además no necesito recordarte como te pusiste tu no es asi?-

-Amy!-

-Ammi!-

-jajajaaja calma hijo, ella tiene razón, pero espero que todo esto valga la pena, verdad Hikari-chan!

-Shiii- respondia animada la pequeña rubia en brazos de su abuela.

-Lindy-san ella lo logrará, lo sé.- contesto la castaña.

-espero que si Amy- respondió el peliazul.

* * *

Un golpe se escuchó en la gran pared que cubria los pasillos del lugar

-golpear la pared no resolverá nada- le cuestiono una voz

-otto- de sus labios solo salió el nombre de la persona que estaba enfrente de ella.

-Schach-sama, ella estará bien, solo tiene que confiar- respondio la aludida

-pero porque tenia que pasar justamente hoy, el día en que todo este lugar esta prácticamente desierto, si no fuera por Harlaown-san y la enfermera en turno….-

-tiene que calmarse no le hará bien, si se pone así, ahora lo mejor es esperar a que pasa.- si asi esta usted no me imagino como debe de estar Yagami-san-

-ahh pero ella ni siquiera esta aquí.

-pero viene en camino, como usted dijo este dia es complicado, este lugar no es el único que tenia problemas con el personal y a ella le tocaba guardia.

-no me haces nada fácil verdad Otto-

-solo digo la verdad, y los copos de nieve no me dejaran mentir.

-mer…..- la pelilila no pudo completar su frase cuando se vio interrumpida por una angustiada voz

-COMO ESTAN!- la castaña camino con rapidez hacia ellas mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus esposa.

-estan bien, será mejor que entres ahora-

-Schach gracias por avisarme.

-no me agradezcas y entra.

-lo haré.

* * *

Este día había empezado muy particularmente para ella, después de todo era un día festivo, y se suponía que vería a toda su familia para tener un dia agradable, pero el destino no le habia hecho una buena jugada, pues varios agentes novatos le habían complicado su merecido día de descanso y tendría que ir a Santa Iglesia para poder arreglar los trapies de sus subordinados, junto con su nueva asistente, ni más ni menos que la novia de su hija, Einhart, asi que ambas partieron rumbo a la Santa Iglesia en la cual tras resolver sus asuntos estuvieron a punto de irse pero al encontrar a la esposa de su mejor amiga en problemas ella se habia quedado a ayudarla y habia enviado a Ein por varias cosas al hogar Yagami y tuvo ordenado a varias pasantes de la iglesia a llamar a su mejor amiga para avisarle sobre el imprevisto.

Varios minutos habían pasado desde que se encontró a la rubia en apuros, y el tiempo no parecía avanzar, pero tenia que hacerlo para que la mujer a su cargo saliera bien, nunca se imagino que ella seria la encargada de hacer esto, la única experiencia que tenia sobre estos asuntos, había sido la propia y en la cual ella casi pierda su propia vida, pero no era momento para pensar en eso, después de todo, esto tenia que salir a la perfección, o tendría a una castaña odiándola de por vida.

Dejo de pensar y empezó a actuar.

-Carim ya no podemos esperar a Hayate, tienes que hacerlo ahora- sentencio.

-se….ahh.. que ella…. Lo…logrará- contesto una agotada rubia.

-Carim…-

-Aquí estoy!- grito una castaña para después colocarse a lado de su esposa.-perdoname por la tardanza mi amor, pero ya estoy aquí asi que venga quiero conocerle.

-yo tambien mi amor..

-en ese caso… Carim con fuerza- pidió la ojos borgoña a la rubia en la camilla.

-AHGGGGG—

-una más!-

* * *

-las cosas se han puesto animadas ahí adentro.

-me alegra que tambien llegaramos a tiempo- respondio una cobriza.

-Nanoha-san no debería estar aquí, no es bueno que te exaltes mucho..-

-Nyahahhaa descuida Schach-san esto no es nada.

-Nanoha-mamá, Schach-san tiene razón no es bueno que te exaltes mucho.

-ya?-

-aun no, Rein, pero ya casi.- sentencio una pelirosa

-espero que sea pronto- respondio una pequeña peliroja- y Shamal?

-en cuanto llego entro, Testarossa no puede con todo.

-entiendo-

-AHGGG- ni las puertas pudieron acallar los gritos provenientes de adentro.

-creo que ya- fue la sentencia de una peliverde.

-ñaaaaaaa- después de gritos se escuchó el que todos esperaban

-ya esta aquí- afirmo la cobriza después de escuchar el llanto tan esperado.

* * *

-un poco más Carim, solo unos cuantos más y todo terminara-

-ahhh AHGGG-

-ÑAaaaaa- un llanto más se escucho.

-listo, ahora ya todo esta bien.

-Hayate... dime como…

-eres tan fuerte Carim… Te amo…- la castaña estaba tan feliz.

-Hayate, Carim… alguien las quiere conocer….

Si, este dia habia empezado muy particular pero habia tenido un gran final.

-Merry Christmas- fue lo último que pronuncio…

* * *

Hola sigo viva por si se lo preguntaban…. Ahora a contarles porque el tan..tan.. tan.. largo retraso… bueno pues se acuerdan que les dije que tenia que estudiar para unos exámenes.. y luego les dije que los habia pasado… y pues los pase y que creen pues entre a la universidad y con ello pues más responsabilidades y por eso apenas actualiazo. Ahora les cuento sobre este cap, bueno este en realidad no es un capitulo, es parte de uno pero aun no se materializa bien pero aquí este pequeño fragmento, disfrútenlo.

Haru . rocha: me alegro que el anterior capitulo te gustara mucho. Gracias por leerlo.

Msmely: bueno ahora creo que mi cuello no corre peligro alguno verdad? O si D:

karlhaestrada: jajaja vendetta tendre yo ya veras… pero si Carim acepto sus sentimientos y otras cosas más muaajjaja, bueno espero que este capitulo no te defraude y si tu eres la que inicio todo asi que no te zafaras tan fácilmente mujer.

: que bueno que te pusieras al corriente con la historia, y si se que muchos quisieron golpear al hurón hasta yo jajaja pero al final siempre hubo final feliz ahora solo falta la última parte de esto.

AiemVela: si, se que este está muy pequeño pero vendrán más largos o eso espero yo.

 _En general espero que es mini capitulo les haya gustado nos vemos a la próxima. ;D_


	18. Run for your Babies

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen la historia si n.n**

 **Run for your babies**

* * *

-realmente crees que te dejare ir asi como asi?

-no esperaba menos de ti.

-me las pagaras, si se que no puedo ganar en algo por lo menos déjame hundirte la cara en el suelo

-sabes bien que te dejaría hacerlo pero no puedo perder, no lo tengo permitido

-te venceré!

-no obtendrás la victoria tan fácilmente!

\- Sword-drawing

\- Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle ambas peleadoras fueron a dar a fuera de la escuadra

-oh! No creo que las dos contendientes salgan libres de esto.

-ni que lo digas, ambos golpes impactaron directo.

-ustedes creen que ambas estén bien?

-no creo que Ein-chan le haya pasado algo terrible

-Nanoha-san no cree que esta subestimando a Miura-chan?

-asi es Nanoha, estas subestimando a Miura, no olvides que ella fue la que vencio a Vivio-chan

-no es que no lo olvide Hayate-chan pero Ein-chan es fuerte, mira que soportar el entrenamiento de nove y de Fate-chan, además de que este es su ultimo año participando en el torneo pues ya tiene la mayoría de edad asi que no creo que la deje ganar tan fácilmente

-por cierto Fate-chan si tu entrenaste a Ein-chan es porque ya permitiste su relación con Vivio-chan?

-nunca, hay otras razones por las cuales decidi entrenarla.

-pero has venido a apoyarla

-ahí te equivocas, la única razón por la que estoy aquí es por Hikari, para mi mala suerte a ella le gusta como pelea Ein-chan, asi que aunque no me guste que mire mucha violencia a esta edad, debo traerla.

-eso te pasa por consentirla mucho.

-nanoha tu tambien querias venir asi que fui atacada por todos los lados- la rubia solo podía resignarse pues la tres mujeres de su familia le tenían aprecio a la verdi-platino, en especial cierta rubia de ojos bicolor, que ahora estaba echándole una porra a su novia.

-realmente no creo que estes tan enojada por ello.

-hayate tu mas que nadie debería saber que no puedes negar nada en estos momentos.

-jajaj si lo se.

-disculpa Hayate dijiste algo?

-no,no,no, no, para nada, Carim

-Fate?.

-la rubia solo miro hacia los lados buscando zafarse de esa- este…. Vamos Einhart!- si lo único que se le habia ocurrido era apoyar a la novia de su hija.

-eso pensé-

-vaya ambas competidoras han vuelto a la escuadra.

-es impresionante que ambas hayan resistido hasta ahora, llevan cinco rounds y aun parecen que tuvieran combustible para más

-ni que lo digas chris, es impresionante, pero aun queda más de la batalla, y parece que la participante Stratos ya se ha cansado.

-es obvio que esto iba a pasar, Miura tiene mayor resistencia física que Ein-chan

-tal vez pero parece que Ein-chan va a ir por todo en este round.

-bueno, ha empezado el round seis esperemos que siga tan expectante como el anterior.

-Starlit King Blade!-

-tal parece que Miura tambien ira por todo en este golpe.

-espera Hayate, Einhart ganará

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto curiosa la castaña a la rubia.

-porque tiene que hacerlo…- la rubia se paro de su lugar con su hija en brazos y descolgó una gran pancarta en la que ponía "Einhart Takamachi".

-ehhh- la cara de miura era un poema pues debido a su posición podía leer la pancarta.

-que pasa?- a la peli plateado le habia sorprendido ver como su adversario se detenia y fijaba su vista a otro lugar- a donde ves?- asi que volteo a la dirección a la que veía su contrincante, solo para ver la gran pancarta, y a la rubia mayor dando un signo de "ok"- eso significa que?- la stratos no podía creerlo, después de meses de ganarse a la madre de su novia al fin lo habia logrado- jajajajajajaja ahora no puedo perder, miura yo ganare.

-tsk, ya veremos-decia la pelicorto- Starlit King ..

\- Sky-breaking -

\- Blade!-

\- Sever-

Ambos golpes conectaron y una gran nube de polvo cubria a los involucrados.

-quien..- empezó la rubia.

-gano?- termino la castaña.

Poco a poco la nube de polvo iba desapareciendo poco a poco demostrando al triunfal ganador de la pelea.

-y el ganador del torneo es….la combatiente Einhart Stratos!- anunciaba el interlocutor.-se escuchaban sonidos de festejos por todo el estadio emocionado por la gran pelea que acababa de suceder.

-más te vale hacerla feliz-saludo la menor

-siempre- terminaba la ahora campeona.

-bueno creo que es hora de celebrar, y ya todos se están retirando- empezaba la castaña.

-tienes razón pero será mejor que esperemos a que más gente se vaya- aconsejaba la rubia de lentes.

-hayate, me ayudas?, quiero estirar las piernas-

-claro Carim- y asi la castaña ayudaba a su esposa.-mejor?

-mej…

-oh por Dios!- el grito que habia pegado el interlocutor atrajo la atencion de las personas que aun quedaban en el lugar- enfoca la cámara.. si ahí… Justo ahí…-y ruidos de cámaras y micrófonos ajustándose se escuchaban desde los parlantes- ok. Confírmame, si es ella?...

-que estará pasando?- se preguntaba la cobriza.

-bien, si es ella, esta confirmado, la ex-representante de la iglesia Carim Gracia esta aquí!- con ese anuncio todas las personas voltearon a ver a la pantalla que mostraba a la rubia siendo abrazada por la castaña y algo más...

-creo que ya se…..- empezó la cobriza

-y esta EMBARAZADA!- grito el interlocutor.

-enteraron- termino la frase su esposa.

-QUE?- fue el grito general de los asistentes.

-creo que ya es hora de irnos.. no creen- dijo la castaña que miraba como las personas se acercaban peligrosamente adonde estaban.

-Esperen, hace un año ocurrio una boda doble, entre dos importantes personajes de la TSAB- la cámara se alejo mostrando el cuadro completo en la pantalla, en el cual se mostraba a las cuatro amigas- eso quiere decir que…

-ya saben…- la cobriza ya se veía venir todo.

-la almirante Yagami y Carim Gracia están…. CASADAS!-

-todo…-

-Chicas- empezó la castaña- Corran!- anuncio para después tomar a su esposa con cuidado y salir del lugar pues una estampida de personas y reporteros iban a por ellas.

* * *

24 de diciembre

-en donde esta?- varios pasos apresurados se escuchaban en la pequeña sala, con voces alteradas y unos gritos detrás una gran puerta que solo dejan saber la incertidumbre de lo que ocurría dentro.- ya le has llamado?- .

-ya viene en camino- la cuestionada respondió después de terminar la llamada.- espero que llegue a tiempo-

-sinceramente yo también, por su propio bien- ambas cerraron los ojos al escuchar los gritos con más fuerza- espero que se apresure…

-debes bajar tu velocidad!- eran los gritos que escuchaba de su intercomunicador – sabes que no puedes volar en la ciudad!- los reclamos se hacían cada vez más persistentes pero no podía hacerles caso, que importaba si al final la multaba por ir a gran velocidad en un área en el cual no tenia permitido volar, que importaba si al final la suspendida por eso, no, eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, porque ella tenia un sitio al cual ir, no se lo perdonaría si llegaba a fallar.

-Hayate!, chocaras si te desconcentras- la voz cambio del intercomunicador por una más melódica- mira por dónde vas, yo intentare tranquilizar a Signum, ella estará bien, Fate está ahí no lo olvides, asi que vuela con todo!-

-Gracias Nanoha- respondió

-suerte!- fue lo último que escucho antes de que se cortara la llamada.

-tengo que llegar a tiempo- se dijo a si misma mientras aumentaba su vuelo.

-crees que lo logre?- le cuestiono una voz.

-lo hará, tiene que hacerlo- respondió.

-pero romper todas las reglas sigue siendo malo- cuestiono una pelirosa

-vamos Signum, si tu hiciste lo mismo- se burló la cobriza

-sabes bien que ella no es la más veloz de todos – la misma voz le seguía insistiendo.

-lo sé, rune, la más veloz es mi esposa, pero sé que lo logrará, después de todo no puede perderse esto, pero bueno es mejor que nosotras también nos movamos, dijo la cobriza mientras se levantaba de su escritorio.

-Te ayudo- respondió la rubia.

-Gracias-

-objetivo localizado, nos vemos en el punto de encuentro-

-esta bien, intenten llegar rápido, el asunto esta por desenvolverse-

-entendido, iremos de inmediato- respondió una tercera voz

-suerte- la segunda voz colgó

-tenemos que apresurarnos o tu madre me regañara- dijo mientras salía de la casa en la que se encontraban.

-Ein-chan siempre tan correcta- la rubia iba detrás de ella con el paquete.

-Vivio, sabes bien que no puedo fallar en esto- la peliverde se subio a un auto negro.

-sabes que esto no es misión imposible verdad- cuestiono la rubia

-lo sé, pero nos regañaran si no llevamos "eso" a tiempo, asi que andando, yo tampoco quiero perderme de nada.

-jajajaa admitelo también quieres saber que es-

-lo admito, pero mejor vámonos ya.

-entendido.

-asi que Hayate ya va para allá?- pregunto una cándida voz.

-Hate!-

-si, y hasta ahora va infringiendo varias leyes- cuestiono una voz más grave.

-oh vamos Chrono, ella solo esta haciendo lo que debe, además no necesito recordarte como te pusiste tu no es asi?-

-Amy!-

-Ammi!-

-jajajaaja calma hijo, ella tiene razón, pero espero que todo esto valga la pena, verdad Hikari-chan!

-Shiii- respondia animada la pequeña rubia en brazos de su abuela.

-Lindy-san ella lo logrará, lo sé.- contesto la castaña.

-espero que si Amy- respondió el peliazul.

Un golpe se escuchó en la gran pared que cubria los pasillos del lugar

-golpear la pared no resolverá nada- le cuestiono una voz

-otto- de sus labios solo salió el nombre de la persona que estaba enfrente de ella.

-Schach-sama, ella estará bien, solo tiene que confiar- respondio la aludida

-pero porque tenia que pasar justamente hoy, el día en que todo este lugar esta prácticamente desierto, si no fuera por Harlaown-san y la enfermera en turno….-

-tiene que calmarse no le hará bien, si se pone así, ahora lo mejor es esperar a que pasa.- si asi esta usted no me imagino como debe de estar Yagami-san-

-ahh pero ella ni siquiera esta aquí.

-pero viene en camino, como usted dijo este dia es complicado, este lugar no es el único que tenia problemas con el personal y a ella le tocaba guardia.

-no me haces nada fácil verdad Otto-

-solo digo la verdad, y los copos de nieve no me dejaran mentir.

-mer…..- la pelilila no pudo completar su frase cuando se vio interrumpida por una angustiada voz

-COMO ESTAN!- la castaña camino con rapidez hacia ellas mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus esposa.

-estan bien, será mejor que entres ahora-

-Schach gracias por avisarme.

-no me agradezcas y entra.

-lo haré.

Este día había empezado muy particularmente para ella, después de todo era un día festivo, y se suponía que vería a toda su familia para tener un dia agradable, pero el destino no le habia hecho una buena jugada, pues varios agentes novatos le habían complicado su merecido día de descanso y tendría que ir a Santa Iglesia para poder arreglar los trapies de sus subordinados, junto con su nueva asistente, ni más ni menos que la novia de su hija, Einhart, asi que ambas partieron rumbo a la Santa Iglesia en la cual tras resolver sus asuntos estuvieron a punto de irse pero al encontrar a la esposa de su mejor amiga en problemas ella se habia quedado a ayudarla y habia enviado a Ein por varias cosas al hogar Yagami y tuvo ordenado a varias pasantes de la iglesia a llamar a su mejor amiga para avisarle sobre el imprevisto.

Varios minutos habían pasado desde que se encontró a la rubia en apuros, y el tiempo no parecía avanzar, pero tenia que hacerlo para que la mujer a su cargo saliera bien, nunca se imagino que ella seria la encargada de hacer esto, la única experiencia que tenia sobre estos asuntos, había sido la propia y en la cual ella casi pierda su propia vida, pero no era momento para pensar en eso, después de todo, esto tenia que salir a la perfección, o tendría a una castaña odiándola de por vida.

Dejo de pensar y empezó a actuar.

-Carim ya no podemos esperar a Hayate, tienes que hacerlo ahora- sentencio.

-se….ahh.. que ella…. Lo…logrará- contesto una agotada rubia.

-Carim…-

-Aquí estoy!- grito una castaña para después colocarse a lado de su esposa.-perdoname por la tardanza mi amor, pero ya estoy aquí asi que venga quiero conocerle.

-yo tambien mi amor..

-en ese caso… Carim con fuerza- pidió la ojos borgoña a la rubia en la camilla.

-AHGGGGG—

-una más!-

-las cosas se han puesto animadas ahí adentro.

-me alegra que tambien llegaramos a tiempo- respondio una cobriza.

-Nanoha-san no debería estar aquí, no es bueno que te exaltes mucho..-

-Nyahahhaa descuida Schach-san esto no es nada.

-Nanoha-mamá, Schach-san tiene razón no es bueno que te exaltes mucho.

-ya?-

-aun no, Rein, pero ya casi.- sentencio una pelirosa

-espero que sea pronto- respondio una pequeña peliroja- y Shamal?

-en cuanto llego entro, Testarossa no puede con todo.

-entiendo-

-AHGGG- ni las puertas pudieron acallar los gritos provenientes de adentro.

-creo que ya- fue la sentencia de una peliverde.

-ñaaaaaaa- después de gritos se escuchó el que todos esperaban

-ya esta aquí- afirmo la cobriza después de escuchar el llanto tan esperado.

-un poco más Carim, solo unos cuantos más y todo terminara-

-ahhh AHGGG-

-ÑAaaaaa- un llanto más se escucho.

-listo, ahora ya todo esta bien.

-Hayate... dime como…

-eres tan fuerte Carim… Te amo…- la castaña estaba tan feliz.

-Hayate, Carim… alguien las quiere conocer….

Si, este dia habia empezado muy particular pero habia tenido un gran final.

-Merry Christmas- fue lo último que pronuncio…

* * *

6 de mayo 02:00 a.m

En la vida como en muchas otras cosas hay altas y bajas, no importa cuánto se trate de cambiar la situación, siempre deberás caer para poder levantarte….

No todo es color de rosas ni cuando la vida parece serlo, y esto te lo puede comprobar cierta agente de la ley, que si bien tenía una bonita casa, un increíble auto deportivo, una fabulosa madre, dos obedientes hija, fantásticos amigos, pero sobre todo tenia a la mujer de su vida con ella….. o algo así, porque para la fortuna o infortuna de la agente de la ley no se encontraba en el mejor lugar del mundo en este momento….

-aquí tiene su orden señorita- se escuchaba una voz mecanizada- son $xxxx por todo.

-gracias- contesto una rubia cerrando su ventanilla con su pedido.

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que se encontraba comprando el almuerzo en un día cualquiera, el único detalle es que no era de día, no, era todo lo contrario, pues la rubia habia tenido que levantarse a las 2.00 a.m porque su querida esposa se le había antojado una "deliciosa y grasosa hamburguesa" o eso es lo que perfectamente escuchó al momento en que sintió como sus sabanas eran retiradas de su cuerpo. No es que la rubia se quejara por el contrario siempre le había gustado cumplir todos los caprichos a su amada esposa, pero cuando son las 2.00 a.m, y llevas una semana haciendo lo mismo, pues tu cuerpo, tu mente, tus ojeras de mapache y todo tu ser te pide una noche de descanso pleno, ¿Quién dijo que sería fácil estar al otro lado?, o sí, ella misma lo había dicho.

-si Hayate se entera, estoy segura que no me dejara en paz ni por un momento- se decía a si misma la Enforcer.

- **master?** -pregunto una voz mecanizada

-oh no nada Bardiche, descuida, cuanto falta para que entre a trabajar?-

- **5 hours** -respondio el dispositivo

-gracias amigo.

- **you´re Welcome** -

-esto me pasa por burlarme de Hayate, ahgg cuanto falta para que pueda dormir en paz?- se preguntaba la rubia mientras manejaba de regreso a su casa.

- **Three years- respondio su fiel amigo.**

 **-** porque tanto?.

 **-the baby´s cry's**

 **-** buen punto, ni modo me tocara sobornar a Tea para que me deje descansar, ya se porque Hayate aun tiene ojeras ahh sus hijos si que la mantienen ocupada.-

- **Yes sir.**

-no crees que ah Nanoha se le ocurra tener al bebe esta noche verdad?-

- **Why?-**

 **-** esta en su noveno mes de embarazo tu que crees?-

-I don´t know.

-Bardiche siempre tan confiable.

-Call coming sir is Takamachi-san-

-Tomala, Nanoha ya voy con tu hamburguesa cariño asi que….

-AHGGGG FATEE! El BEBÉ Ya Viene!

-ah si, si el bebé ya viene faltan dos semanas amor.

-NO!, EL BEBÉ YA VIENE AHORA!

-ahora?-

-SI!- la rubia escucho como le respondían su esposa y su hija.

-ahh ya viene el bebé….. AHH YA VIENE EL BEBÉ!.

* * *

Hey, hola al fin pude terminar esta cap que no se dejaba ahhh buenos saber que el final esta cerca.


	19. ¿Futuro?

**disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo escribo esto porque asi lo deseo**

 **¿Futuro?**

* * *

 **Tic toc, tic toc, tic toc, tic toc….el tiempo no pasa en vano…tic toc, tic toc, tic toc.**

El reloj continuaba su marcha, los segundos pasaban y la desesperación por no saber nada aumentaba.

-crees que estén bien?-una larga cabellera rubia no dejaba de dar vueltas por todo el pasillo como si eso hiciera pasar más rápido el tiempo.

-le harás una agujero al suelo si sigues asi- su acompañante estaba igual que ella pero su mente estaba muy lejos de ese lugar.

-no pareces preocupada Nanoha- la rubia está demasiado desesperada para ver que la cobriza hace tiempo que no le hacía caso.

-carim, lo que diga y como estoy no siempre coincidirán, pero créeme estoy preocupada- la rubia al fin pudo ver la verdadera expresión de preocupación de la cobriza.

-lo siento pero esto, todo esto, están… malo..- la rubia miro al su alrededor lo grandes pasillos blancos, el olor a desinfectante, los pequeños pitidos que emitían algunas máquinas, todo le era tan familiar, tan feamente familiar, y en lo personal no le gustaba estar en los hospitales y mucho menos por la razón que la había traído ahí- han pasado 15 años desde que esas dos estuvieron asi.

-lo sé Carim, ahora se lo que sintieron todos en ese momento, lamentablemente hace 15 años yo estaba con ellas pero ahora estoy de este lado- dijo la cobriza viendo al gran cristal que las separaba de la habitación en la que realmente quería estar.

-pero dime como es que esto ocurrió?, no lo entiendo, en la noche todo era normal, parecía que sería como siempre irnos a dormir juntas y levantarnos juntas como siempre en la mañana pero míranos aquí, esto definitivamente no es mi hogar y definitivamente no estoy durmiendo con mi esposa!.

-Carim!, basta, lo sé, mi esposa también está ahí- dijo señalando a la otra habitación- cuando se supone que debería estar en mi cama, conmigo, no aquí en un hospital.

-chicas, cálmense, ambas, no es momento para reclamos, tenemos que pensar en que esta pasando, y porque esta pasando, han paso 15 años desde que esas heridas se hicieron, recuerdan.- la doctora de la familia había llegado para arreglas y poner en calma la situación.

-pero Shamal, esto es completamente extraño y lo sabes, esas heridas se hicieron hace 15 años, 15 porque ahora sangran como si se acabaran de hacer nuevamente- la rubia exigía respuestas.

-ahh la verdad yo tampoco se porque han vuelto a sangrar, pero no olviden que esas heridas están malditas, y ustedes lo saben mejor que nadie, Carim recuerdas como hace 14 años la tristeza inundo a Hayate cuando se enteró que nunca podría ser madre, que jamás podría darte un hijo, lo sabes no, Nanoha- la rubia se dio cuenta en ese instante que la cobriza esta totalmente fuera de si, sus ojos y sus ojeras demostraban que en su cabeza algunas ideas locas estaban posándose de su total atención- Nanoha!- volvió a hablar más fuerte y esta vez la cobriza le dirigió una mirada- recuerdas como estaba feliz cuando shari le dio esos lentes que le permitieron ver nuevamente y el collar para que pudiera hablar otra vez, si con magia y tecnología todo es posible, pero ustedes dos saben porque sus esposas perdieron esas capacidades, ver, hablar, y concebir, es porque esas heridas están malditas.

-entonces quién?, si ,esas son heridas malditas pero esa sangre y esas pesadillas no surgen de la nada, alguien debió activarlas, alguien causo esto, pero entonces porque esperar 15 años, porque esperar tanto, que es lo que lo ha hecho emerger, y quien lo manipula ahora?- la cobriza al fin estaba aterrizando sus idea.

-tu crees que alguien está detrás de todo esto?- ambas rubias se habían quedado sorprendidas por las palabras de la cobriza, pero ambas sabían que esas eran las mejores conclusiones hasta ahora dadas.

-si, y creo que debemos acorralarlo-

-¿cómo?, no sabemos quién es, o porque después de tanto tiempo ha salido hasta ahora-

-carim, Nanoha, hay algo que haya ocurrido hoy para que todo esto haya pasado?-

-no lo se, Shamal, realmente tampoco se porque todo esto haya ocurrido justo ahora, simplemente que….. espera justo hoy después de tanto tiempo dormiríamos tranquilas, no hay nadie en la casa… Nanoha?—

-igual, no hay nadie… oh es posible que esa sea la razón, aun con los gritos de la pesadillas nadie estaba para ayudarnos, si no fuera porque yo estaba con fate, o Carim con Hayate…-

-era un momento de vulnerabilidad, uno muy marcado por la soledad- las tres mujeres al fin estaban desvelando.

-tenemos que idear un plan, en cuanto ellas dos despierten, tenemos que hacer algo- la cobriza volteo a ver al gran cristal, a ver a las dos personas que estaban durmiendo….

 **Tic toc, el tiempo sigue**

 **tic toc, que van hacer,**

 **tic toc, el tiempo se va,**

 **tic toc, que van hacer,**

 **tic toc nos veremos otra vez,**

 **tic toc no podrán detenerme..**

tok tok – la puerta llevaba algunos minutos sonando-señorita esta todo bien?-

-ahh- la chica se miro al espejo desconcertada, no recordaba nada de lo que habia pasado-

-señorita?- la voz al otro lado de la puerta la termino de despertar.

-descuida otto, todo esta bien- se vio por ultima vez en el espejo y se marcho.

 **tic toc y esta vez yo ganaré…**

* * *

noticias de última hora:

sigo viva, la historia esta a poco de terminar y si pronto sabran que paso o pasara en mi deseo, ohh esto se pondra bueno, espero que les guste este cap a todos.

chao.


	20. Mi deseo Part I

**Disclaimer los personajes pertenecen al mundo de** **Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.**

 **Este fan fic es solo para entretener.**

 **MI deseo**

 **Parte I**

Algunas veces cometemos errores, mi madre cometió uno, el tenerme, jamás debió hacer eso, solo le he traído deshonra a la familia, pero ahora puedo remediarlo si tan solo diera un paso más caería al vacío, de un puente al más allá, no parece tan mal viaje, verdad?.

Una última vista al cielo y veo, pienso, y existo.

Recuerdo todo lo que me han dicho en mi vida.

Que nací bajo circunstancias extrañas o algo así, que fui la luz que tanto necesitaba mi madre, que yo logre hacer que se olvidara de un gran dolor, que la salve de una agónica depresión, y que al final al final gracias a mi ella recompuso su vida, la verdad no sé si lo que me dicen es verdad, ya que no lo recuerdo, asi que no sé a quién creerle, mi madre me dijo una vez, que si yo no hubiera nacido ella hace mucho tiempo hubiera dejado de existir, que yo fui su fuerza, su luz, y todo esto me deja más dudas que respuestas, si sé que tener un hijo es algo maravilloso, y que te puede cambiar la vida, pero eso a que yo fuera la fuerza que ella necesitaba para salir de la oscuridad, me parece exagerado, si amo a mi madre, pero a veces resulta demasiado para creer…

Ahora estoy de vacaciones, vinimos a un planeta el cual no recuerdo su nombre, un lugar muy bonito en realidad, mi hermana mayor salió con su esposa hace mucho rato, y mi hermana menor bueno ella… ella no tengo la menor idea de donde este, solo se que no se ha de despegar de su novio, parecen tan contentos aquí, aunque no puedan utilizar su magia y yo siento no encajar, lo más ridículo es que yo soy la única que nació aquí, pero no siento esta tierra parte de mí.

-meditando otra vez?.- oh mi hermana menor.

-si, no le encuentro lo genial a este mundo, es muy aburrido- le contesto esperando que no se diera cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones.

-deja de amargarte la vida-

-y donde esta tu novio?- le pregunto al haber notado que no estaban pegados como lapas.

-fue por alguien-

-celosa?- le pregunto pues era bastante raro todo esto, no es común verlos separados

-no, dios, parece que no fuésemos familia- me dijo esto haciendo un puchero.

-jajajaja, sabes que me gusta molestarte.

-mou, mala- sigue con sus pucheros tan adorables.

-ne one-chan, estas segura con lo que has decidido- me hace la misma me pregunta que me ha estado haciendo las últimas semanas.

\- si, lo he decidido- pues era verdad, yo ya había decidido mi futuro desde muy temprana edad, tengo 15 y estoy a punto de dar un paso muy importante, el más importante, el que definirá mi vida para siempre.

-pero eres muy joven, y que tal si te pasa como a nuestra madrina.

-no me va a pasar eso, descuida, yo sé lo que hago.

Si yo sabía lo que hacía mi hermana aunque fuera dos años menor que yo ya había según sus propias palabras encontrado al amor de su vida, a mi madre casi le da un infarto al escuchar esto, pues su pequeña de apenas 10 años ya tenía novio y no cualquier novio, si no al hijo de su mejor amiga, no había sufrido tanto desde que a mi hermana mayor le pidieron matrimonio y de eso hace un par de años, pues mi hermana habia tomado al toro por los cuernos y había sido la primera en declarársele a su ahora esposa que le llevaba por dos años y con el tiempo por lo que tenía que pasar, se casaron, y ahora tienen un hijo, por eso yo entiendo que los miembros de mi familia conocen desde la infancia a sus parejas, y yo no lo he hecho, y ni pretendo hacerlo, asi que lo decidí, mi decisión fue rotunda y aunque a mi madre le gustó mucho, pues dijo y cito "nadie podrá venir por mi bebé", asi que para ella está bien esto, pero en cambio mi pequeña hermana dice que estoy tirando mi vida por la borda.

-te digo en serio, que te lo pienses bien- volvió a reclamarme

-basta!- no quería escucharla decir lo mismo, cuando ella misma era la razón por la cual yo tomaba esta decisión o era eso o el lugar debajo de este puente tendría compañía eterna.

-pero..-

-nada, ve a buscar a tu novio ese yagami es un tonto asi que ten cuidado- le corte y ella decidió irse al ver que era un caso perdido.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto entenderlo?, porque no simplemente comprendía que yo quería vivir mi vida asi, soy la mediana, la mediana no tiene nada de especial, mi hermana mayor ya tenía bastantes años cuando yo nací y por lo tanto supo manejar el tener un nuevo miembro de la familia, pero en cambio mi pequeña hermana, nació cuando yo apenas tenía dos años, así que mi familia repartió el tiempo entre nosotras aunque claramente ella fue más cuidada que yo, por la tanto yo no tengo nada de especial, simplemente soy la hija mediana.

No soy especial y ni muchos menos la más fuerte, por eso mismo quiero una vida tranquila, lejos de todos, de todo y principalmente lejos de ella, porque ella sin saberlo me había causado el mayor dolor posible, ambas nos habíamos enamorado de la misma persona, su novio, recuerdo que en nuestra infancia pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos pero al crecer nos distanciamos y él, la prefirió, como no preferirla a ella, con su cabello largo ondeante, con su sonrisa cautivadora y con la personalidad más diferente a la mía, ella explosiva y alegre, yo, pues yo una simple mortal, con una horrible personalidad.

Aún recuerdo aquellas visitas, aquellas salidas, en las que los tres jugábamos siendo observados por mi hermana mayor, corríamos, reíamos, nos divertíamos, pero eso queda así como simples recuerdos, recuerdos que matan, recuerdos que me quiebran.

Yo no tengo nada ahora porque pelear, por eso me he decidido ordenar o matar?, que diferencia hay, ninguna según lo veo, una vida simple consagrada a la iglesia o tal vez en serio lanzarme del puente, las dos alternativas no sonaban tan mal, al final lograrían cumplir mi meta, no ser un estorbo para mi familia, porque yo entiendo que la vida es así, y jamás sería capaz de causarle algún dolor a mi pequeña hermana, ella no tiene la culpa, por eso me alejo.

- _eso quieres realmente_ -

-quien es- pregunte al aire estaba segura que alguien me habia hablado

 _\- no importa quien sea, pero alejarte es lo que quieres?-_

-si, donde estás?- no veía a nadie, pero escuchaba perfectamente su voz.

 _-acaso eso importa?-_

-sí, es obvio, si pudiera verte, sería mejor- le intente refutar pero la verdad es que tenía miedo.

- _no temas, puedo darte lo que deseas_ -

-acaso eres un genio o una clase de ser extraño que cumple deseos a chicas extrañar?- le dije con sarcasmo

-tal vez- si eso no me lo esperaba- puedo darte lo que quieras-

-y que ganarías con eso-

- _hacer feliz al prójimo?_ -

-ja como si fuera a creerte- no le creería solo un tonto haría eso

\- _puedo ver tu corazón tienes resentimientos, solo dámelos y cumpliré tu deseo_ -

-son mis sentimientos, jamás te los daré-

- _en ese caso dame tu cuerpo!_ \- sentí como todo daba vueltas.- _se buena chica y dame tu cuerpo, prometo utilizarlo bien, dime tu deseo y lo cumpliré-_

-jamás- alcance a decir a duras penas- jamás- lo repetí- jamás- ese era mi mantra.

- _dices que eres débil, pero mírate conmigo eres fuerte_ \- me acerque al lago y me vi, ¿desde cuándo mi cabello era negro?.

A lo lejos se miraba como unas personas esperaban el desenlace de la pelea.

-si esto sigue así tendremos que sellarla- dijo una voz al ver como la chica era rodeada por un circulo negro

-solo espera, sé que lo logrará- dijo otra viendo cómo se desarrollaban las cosas

-eso espero, por su bien- le contesto la misma voz dejando un deje de esperanza salir

-que me has hecho?-

 _\- te he mejorado, así que dime tu deseo y cerremos el trato-_ de pronto recordé todo lo que me habían hecho, todo lo malo, lo doloroso y se formó una sonrisa en mi rostro extendí mis brazos para poder sentir mejor la magia que emanaba de ellos.

-mi deseo es…- la oscuridad no se ve tan mal

 _-entrégate a mí, y seamos uno, deja tu rencor fluir y serás el ser más poderoso de este universo, no conocerás la derrota y podrás tener todo aquello que se te ha negado, solo dilo..-_

-mi deseo es…- que podría decir, que estaba pasándome, unas cuantas lagrimas escapaban por mis mejillas, estos sentimientos, estos horribles sentimientos, yo quiero…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ayuda!- sacándome de mis pensamientos, escuche a los lejos unos gritos de auxilio, mire al cielo y vi como una mancha caía precipitadamente al suelo.

-cuidado!- grite y salte.

-gracias,-escuche una voz que estaba entre mis brazos pero no le tome importancia, yo habia saltado 30 metros sin ninguna dificultad, voltee hacia atrás y pude ver lo lejos que estaba, desde cuando yo era capaz de hacer esto.-disculpa?- la voz me volvió a la realidad- no es que esta incomoda aquí pero, me bajas?-

-oh claro- conteste automáticamente y por fin voltee a ver a la persona y no pude evitar quedarme sin palabras…

-que pasa el ratón te comió la lengua?- me pregunto la enigmática figura delante de mi.

-ahh- pero es que no podía dejar ver el larga y brillante cabello castaño, a la ropa femenina que cubria a un espectacular cuerpo- no puede ser- y es que no podía creerlo, volví a fijarme en el rostro que tantas veces habia visto, si tal vez actualmente unos lentes negros cubrían parte de la panorámica pero era inevitable reconocer quien estaba detrás de esos lentes.

-estas bien?, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma- no, no era un fantasma pero era preferible ver eso, que esto, volvi a ver a la persona que estaba delante de mi.

-oye mis ojos están aquí- me reclamo molesta al ver como mis ojos se habían posado sobre sus "pechos".

-hayato que haces travestido?- fue lo único que pude preguntar pues ver al novio de mi hermana vestido de mujer era lo último que esperaba, eso y que cayera del cielo.

-Hayato?, oye yo no soy Hayato, - me reclamo furioso o furiosa-

-ok, no se como funcione esto del travestismo pero….ahhh… solo Hayato que estas haciendo en serio?, te recuerdo que si quieres llegar a ser tan importante en la milicia como tu madre tienes que guardar esto en los más profundo, escucha yo no dire nada de esto, pero solo no quiero enterarme de esto ok.- esto si que era realmente raro.

-oye entiende no soy Hayato!-

-No, escúchame tu a mi, no se como funcione esto pero, solo no lastimes a mi hermana, aun asi, como lograste que esto pareciera tan real?- me acerque y toque los pechos falsos- oh vaya se sienten como los reales-

-es porque son… REALES- me grito y me dio una gran cachetada

-oye!, no tenias que hacer eso- le reclame pues la cachetada si me habia dolido-

-en ese caso no me toques!- habia llevado sus brazos sobre su pecho, lo que era un claro mensaje de que no quería que volviera a tocarlo.

-esta bien, pero no me pegues, aun asi Hayato estas exagerando-

-Que no soy Hayato!- me grito- dios realmente no pensé que estuvieras tan mal- después de decir esas palabras vi que se tornaba serio, aunque aun seguía manteniendo una voz femenina.

-Hayato, aunque luzcas increíble como chica no tienes porque seguir hacienda esa voz-

-esa es mi voz- me volvió a reclamar- ok, esto es suficiente, pero bueno esa no fue la razón por la cual vine.

-ah entonces cual es, porque realmente quiero saber porque te travistes-

-ah esta conversación parece que no va a ningun lado-

-si te entiendo, no es fácil descubrir que el novio de tu hermana menor se trasviste- le confirme.

-escucha no soy mi hermano, soy..-

-oye!- le interrumpí- eso del travestismo es una cosa, pero eso de andar inventando personajes es otra, Hayato por favor, no haz pensado en ir con algún psicólogo-

* * *

-oye porque tu hermana y mi hermana están discutiendo- pregunto una voz masculina a una cobriza.

-en realidad tampoco lo sé- contesto la voz

-y porque tu hermana esta toqueteando a la mia sin pudor alguno- comento más molesto la misma voz.

-ehh tampoco lo sé- dijo sorprendida la cobriza al ver la escena que se desarrollaba lejos de ellos.

* * *

-basta!- me grito el castaño- no llegaremos a ningún lugar con esto, y antes de que me interrumpas- me dijo al ver que estaba a punto de hacer eso mismo- no soy la única que ha cambiado, según recuerdo tu eres rubia como tu madre, no pelinegra- sentenció.

Mire mi cabello y era verdad, me lamente en silencio, esta versión femenina de mi amigo tenia razón, hace media hora yo era rubia, tal vez no un rubio como el de mi madre, ya que el mio era platino, pero eso que más daba.

-no solo tu apariencia ha cambiado si no tu fuerza tambien, has saltado 30 metros para salvarme recuerdas, no haz activado a tu dispositivo el cual hace años dejaste de usar, pero mira aun asi tienes magia.- me cuestionó

-escucha mi cabello solo es negro pero tu en cambio eres una mujer- no se porque me habia enojado tanto pero estaba que echaba humo.

-ahí esta, estas enojada no es asi, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué te he dicho la verdad?-

-basta!, calla- no se porque pero ya no quería escuchar sus palabras.

-Mirame!, - me tomo por los brazos obligándome a verla- Recuerdame!, tu sabes quien soy!- pude ver en sus ojos algo parecido a tristeza, pero ¿Por qué estaba triste?-

-Hayato..-

-ya veo que no me recuerdas, ya he visto lo suficiente, ahora déjame hablar con tu otro yo- me solto y se alejo de mi, no se porque su lejanía me dolia en lo más profundo de mi corazón pero no era momento para pensar en eso.

-mi otro yo?, a que te refieres?- pregunte

\- le hablo a la persona que ataco a mi madre, sino te molesta me gustaría hablar con ella-

-atacaron a tu madre? Pero como es posible!, la almirante es una de las personas más fuertes que conozco además de que vino con nosotros a este planeta, dime que paso?- me alarme

-Basta!, sal de ahí-

-a que te… **asi que lo sabes eh hija del tomo del cielo nocturno…** que?- acaso yo habia dicho eso.

-ahí estas... bueno creo correcto el decirte el porque estoy aquí, Lost Logia, atacaste a mi madre y a la madre de tu portadora.

-que? Ataque a mi madre..-

-acaso no has notado algunas lagunas en tu memoria, sentimientos que no deberían existir, y no lo niegues, el hecho de que no me recuerdes dice mucho, y me temo que ya eres un caso perdido..-

-un caso perdido?, a que te refieres?, no lo entiendo. **Tu no pero yo si, la hija del tomo ha venido a matarte, y tu que haras, la dejaras hacerte eso,?.**

 **-** tu quien eres? Que eres, porque, porque?-

-porque se ha apoderado de tu cuerpo- sentencio la castaña- pronto ya no tendrás voluntad, hay algo viviendo en tu interior desde hace 15 años y tu no te habias dado cuenta, seras muñeca pero descuida puedo evitar eso-

-como? Ahora ni siquiera se quién eres, Hayato ¡!, **yo no se tu pero no tengo intención de que una adolescente interrumpa mis planes,** que?- la pelinegra no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al encontrar a su propio cuerpo siendo manipulado por alguien más, era como ver en cámara lenta como su puño se dirigía a una seria castaña.

La castaña termino impactándose contra un muro lejano- Hayato!- grito la pelinegra- como?- miro sus manos asustada por lo que habia hecho. **-eres más fuerte de lo que crees, siéntete orgullosa, juntas podremos ser las gobernantes de todo,** no!, Basta!, sal de mi! No!- la pelinegra estaba perdiendo la cabeza y no se dio cuenta como una ráfaga de viento la mandaba a volar muy lejos, estampándola contra el suelo.

-permíteme presentarme, viendo que no me recuerdas es mejor que sepas mi nombre de otra vez, veras la razón por la cual me confundes con Hayato es porque es mi hermano menor, bueno es solo un par de minutos menor que yo pero esos minutos cuentan, ahh a lo que iba soy hija de la ultima poseedora del tomo del cielo nocturno, mi nombre es Caitlin Yagami-Gracia y he venido a este planeta por una misión importante, y es que no puedo perdonar que tu Hikari Victoire Testarossa Harlaow hayas osado atacar a mi madre y por eso he venido a aniquilarte.


	21. Pasado

**Disclaimer- los personajes de la franquicia de msln no me pertencen, los personajes de mi autoría si, y la historia también jaja.**

Perdonen la ortografía, por cierto comenten, digan algo, me lastiman el kokoro con su indiferencia, al menos digan si les gusta este rollo raro del futuro T.T. no sean crueles o lloraré snif snif.

Bueno dejare mi drama y ya los dejare leer, pero enserio comenten algo, aunque sea el clima, aquí hace calor, me derrito XD.

* * *

 **Pasado**

-permíteme presentarme, viendo que no me recuerdas es mejor que sepas mi nombre de otra vez, veras la razón por la cual me confundes con Hayato es porque es mi hermano menor, bueno es solo un par de minutos menor que yo pero esos minutos cuentan, ahh a lo que iba soy hija de la última poseedora del tomo del cielo nocturno, mi nombre es Caitlin Yagami-Gracia y he venido a este planeta por una misión importante, y es que no puedo perdonar que tu Hikari Victoire Testarossa Harlaown hayas osado atacar a mi madre y por eso he venido a aniquilarte.

-ahh a que te refieres con aniquilarme- el miedo podía observarse claramente en la ojos borgoña.

-a ver cómo te explico que no debes meterte con mi familia, atacaste a mi familia.

-jamás me atrevería atacar a la almirante y lo sabes, además como voy atacar a tu madre, ella es más fuerte que yo!-

-jamás dije que fuera en forma física, pero tu activaste la maldición, hace un mes mandaste a mi madre y a tu madre al hospital, no lo recuerdas no es verdad-

-Jamás lo hice, como voy a recordar lo que no he hecho- grito la ojos borgoña.

-tal vez tu no, pero tu lost logia si, y me temo que la única manera de hacer justicia es aniquilándote, Testarossa.-

-ya basta!, no vas a aniquilarme, ni siquiera te conozco!- el grito de la pelinegra se transformó en una onda de energía que ataco a la castaña.

- _Protection-._

-gracias Ziel- la ropa de la castaña se había transformado en un conjunto de combate de color blanco, con detalles celestes y dorados.

-lo… lo siento yo no.. ¿Qué me está pasando?- se preguntaba la ojos borgoña mientras miraba como un extraño atuendo se formaba alrededor de su cuerpo- ayuda..- fue lo último que pudo decir antes de ser consumida por su propio traje- **bien la niña no, nos molestara por un rato la he callado, asi que dime hija del cielo nocturno que haces aquí, ambas sabemos que jamás podrás derrotarme y no podrás tenerme encerrada en este campo para siempre-** dijo al ver como alrededor de un campo de energía varios magos intentaban romperlo para ayudar a la joven Yagami.

-tienes razón no podré mantenerte encerrada aquí por siempre, pero puedo aniquilar ese cuerpo que tienes, hace 15 años tu sabias que Takamachi y Testarossa te destruirían, asi que te aferraste a lo único vivo que te aceptaría, la hija de tu antigua portadora, te aferraste al cuerpo recién nacido de Hikari y esperaste pacientemente hasta que su cuerpo madurara y henos aquí.

- **y crees que con solo saber esa historia me mataras, pues que crees no será así-**

-pues yo creo que sí..-

- **Ella ni siquiera te recuerda, mi querida, para ella tu no existes, jajaja-**

 **-** oh me pregunto porque no existiré para ella, durante cuatro años te has dedicado a que ella odie a Takamachi-san, me pregunto porque, tal vez será que le guardes un rencor a ella, por ser la que provoco el despertar de Testarossa-san, si ese es el caso creo saber porque Hikari me confunde con mi hermano, ne lost, me tienes miedo no es así, te da miedo que pase lo mismo que hace 15 años, jajaja-

- **Calla!, te mataré y veremos qué pasa después, primero te asesinare, después ire por tu madre y Testarossa, matare a Takamachi y gobernare al universo, te parece un buen plan, porque estoy a punto de comenzarlo.**

 **-** lo dudo, me temes y se por qué.

- **no, no te temo, quieres pelear, peleemos!.**

 **-** adelante- y la pelea comenzó…

* * *

-¡Dunkelheit !-el castaño se lanzo contra el campo de fuerza al ver como su hermana entraba en pelea.

-Hayato espera no hagas una locura- la cobriza solo pudo ver como su novio se dirigía hacia el campo de fuerza, antes de que saliera despedido por la fuerza de este- Hayato!, Blast Hearth- la cobriza se lanzo en busca del castaño.- idiota casi te matas!-

-lo siento, Mizuki- el castaño aun se encontraba derrumbado en el suelo, mirando la expresión seria de su novia.

-chicos ¿están bien?-

-Estamos bien Vivio-onechan- contesto la cobriza- porque esta pasando esto y porque parece que esto fuera zona de guerra, hasta los guardianes estan aquí- dijo viendo al cielo y reconocer a cada uno de ellos- Hasta Shate- dijo viendo a una rubia no mucho mayor que ella que la miraba fijamente.

-esa es una buena pregunta pero me temo que no tengo tiempo para responderte, todos estamos a punto de derrumbar la barrera que ha puesto cait, será mejor que retrocedan.

-¿todos estan listos?- pregunto una pelirosa en posición de mando.

-Si- contestaron los nueve guerreros-

-bien, Levantein-

-Graf einsen-

-Chris-

-Tio-

-Klarwind-

-Durandal-

-Rein-

-Raising Heart-

-Bardiche-

-chicos detras de mi- exigió una voz.

-Mamá, Mizuki- el castaño tomo a su novia y la puso detrás de su madre.

-bien, Proctetion- los dos jóvenes se resguardaron bajo la protección de la rubia mayor.

-bien todo esta listo, a mi cuenta- la pelirosa lideraba al grupo- 1 – los más jóvenes esperaban expectantes ante la situación- 2 – la cobriza más pequeña quería respuestas ante el comportamiento de la mayor-3- una rubia de ojos borgonñas miraba atentamente como su hija menor se consumia ante el poder como hace 16 años atrás ella lo había hecho y se preparaba para rescatarla.

-NO!- el grito del castaño resonó por todo el lugar al ver como su hermana recibia un gran descarga eléctrica que la dejaba inconsciente

- **Shoot-** el cielo se ilumino debido a la gran explosión de energía, que esperaba rescatar a la mayor de los hijos Yagami.

* * *

Catorce años atrás.

Los gritos de dolor inundaban la habitación, las cuatro personas que ahí se encontraban eran testigos del milagro de la vida, dos rubias y una morocha cuidaban de la joven rubia que estaba sobre la camilla.

-Carim!- grito una castaña entrando en la habitación.

-Bien, Hayate ve con tu esposa, aquí estamos algo ocupadas- dijo la rubia más grande.

-Si, Shamal- la castaña no tardó en hacerle caso y se fue a lado de su esposa.

-Carim bien, es momento, ahora quiero que respires como lo has estado haciendo- empezó a decir la doctora.

-y que crees que he estado haciendo hasta ahora- le reclamo la rubia más joven.

-Carim, calma-intento persuadir la castaña- auhh Carim no aprietes tan fuerte mi mano- empezó a quejarse la castaña al ver como su esposa le estrujaba la mano.

-Carim!-grito la ojos borgoña.

-¿Qué?- le pregunta la ojiazul.

-Puja!- durante minutos duro.

-Ahgggg- la rubia hacia lo que le pedían tomando cada una de sus fuerzas el hacerlo.

-bien sigue así- y asi transcurrieron los minutos hasta que los llantos de una pequeña bebé interrumpió a los de su madre.

-Es una niña-informa la doctora para felicidad de las jóvenes madres.-bien, tenemos que limpiarte y ya pronto iras con tus madres- dijo la rubia entregando a la pequeña a la enfermera- bien Carim aún falta uno, vamos- dijo la rubia volviendo a tomar su antigua posición, y asi fue como la joven pareja se preparó para recibir a su segundo hijo.

Los minutos pasaban y la dinámica se volvió a repetir, todos estaban expectantes ante la llegado del segundo hijo de la familia Yagami-Gracia, hasta que se escuchó por segunda ocasión el llanto de un bebé.

-Felicidades chicas, son madres de unos mellizos muy enérgicos- menciono con alegría la rubia, entregándole a las nuevas madres dos pequeños bultos envueltos en pañales.-Ya decidieron los nombres?- pregunto la rubia mientras miraba la tierna escena.

-Si- contesto la feliz la joven pareja.

-Hikari!- grito la cobriza al ver a su hija pequeña caminando hacia ella junto con su abuela.

-mamá- grito la pequeña rubia al ver a su madre, para luego abrazarla, la cobriza decidió sentarse para poder cargar a la pequeña, que de inmediato se abrazó a su vientre abultado.

-ya quieres que nazca para que puedan jugar juntos?- pregunto la cobriza a su hija.

-quiere otra compañera de juegos que sorpresa, respondio una peliroja bajita- crei que con Shate era suficiente.-decia mientras en sus brazos sostenía a una pequeña rubia de casi un año, que rápidamente quería ir a jugar con la otra rubia.

-jaja me alegra que esas dos podrán tener más compañeros de juegos-comento una rubia de ojos bicolor.

-celosa Vivio?- pregunto su novia.

-en realidad no, porque pronto tendré a otro hermanito o hermanita.-respondió la rubia emocionada.

-bueno, quien diría que en menos de dos años esta familia crecería tanto, primero Fate y luego ese par de compañeras que tengo- contesto la peliroja mientras miraba a las rubias jugar alrededor de la cobriza.

-disculpa Vita- la mirada de la pelirosa decía más que mil palabras. Y vita lo sabia pues los colores se le habían ido.

-yo no he dicho nada- contesto la guerrera.

-eso pensé- contesto la pelirosa que se dirijia hacia su hija- espero que no te este molestando- pregunto a la cobriza.

-descuida Signum, Shate es muy tranquila- contesto la cobriza mientras miraba con la pelirosa se sentaba a su lado y ponía a su hija en sus piernas.

-oh creo que los gritos pararon- comento una peliverde al resto de las personas que estaban ahí- Fate- comento al ver salir a su hija de la habitación.

-bueno.. ah que raro se siente dar las noticias- comento la ojos borgoña.

-FATE!- reclamaron todos al ver que la rubia no decía nada sobre lo que les importaba.

-ya, ya calmaos, Felicidades tenemos nuevos integrantes en la familia, ahora Carim y Hayate estan con sus hijos, y como esto ya parece fiesta- dijo al ver a la gran cantidad de personas que se encontraban afuera de la habitación, la mayoría de ellos eran la antigua sección 6- Hayate decidió que saldría en un rato asi que esperen.

-esta bien- comento la peliverde mayor, contestando en nombre de todos.

-hola chicos- saludo la castaña con dos pequeños bultitos en sus brazos- Carim esta un poco cansada pero me dijo que era mejor que ya no los hiciéramos esperar- bueno les presento a Caitlin y Hayato Yagami-Gracia- presento muy orgullosa la joven madre.

-Fe..-

-Hayate- la voz de Shamal resonó por todo el lugar- trae a los pequeños.

-Ya.. ya voy Shamal- y sin más la castaña se despidió de los demás dejándolo con la palabra en la boca…..

* * *

Medio año después.

-Mamá, respira una..dos..tres- la rubia no sabía muy bien que hacer pues su otra madre había salido a comprar una hamburguesa a causa de los antojos de la otra, provocando que se encontrara sola con su madre y con su pequeña hermana menor.

-Vivio cuida de Hikari, yo ire al hospital por mi propia cuenta, Raising Heart, set up-

- **my master I don´t think It´s a good Idea.-** respondio la pequeña esfera a su dueña.

-y yo creo que Raising tiene razón- la rubia aun no creía lo que su madre era capaz de hacer.

-oh vamos Raising y Vivio ustedes saben que puedo con esto.

-pero yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con Vivio y Raising- comento una recién llegado rubia- Vivio toma a tu hermana y la maleta, Nanoha, vamos al auto.

-Fate- contesto una indignada cobriza, puedo ir sola.

-Nanoha déjame ayudarte- la cobriza al fin se dejo llevar por su esposa, lo que no entendía la rubia era porque su esposa estaba últimamente de mal humor con ella- hormonas.

-disculpa- comento la cobriza.

-no, nada cariño, nos vamos?- pregunto la rubia al ver como sus hijas se subían al auto.

-vamos, no hay prisa-comento sarcásticamente la cobriza.

-ya entendí- comento desanimada la rubia mientras encendía su auto.

-entonces..- tanteo la rubia mientras conducía hacia el hospital.

-entonces que?- pregunto enojada la cobriza.

-porque estas tan enojada conmigo, Nanoha- al fin la rubia habia decidido preguntar.

-me pregunto porque- contesto con evasivas la cobriza, mientras las dos rubias menores simplemente se limitaban a escuchar- pregúntale a tu secretaria- dijo al fin la cobriza.

-preguntarle a mi secretaria, Nanoha, que tiene que ver shari con esto?- pregunto la rubia al no encontrar respuesta alguna.

-no, a Shari no, a tu nueva secretaria- dijo secamente la cobriza.- con la que estabas platicando muy a gusto hace dos días.

-Secretaria, platicando, Nanoha por favor dime que no te refieres a la actual directora de los Enforcer, la cual por cierto me lleva más de 30 años.-contesto cansada la rubia.

\- ah pues.. no se tu, pareciera que estabas pasando muy bien con ella- la cobriza se estaba quedando sin defensas.

-pues aunque no lo creas estoy más feliz aquí contigo y mis hijas, nuestras hijas, conduciendo a las 2 de la mañana porque mi linda y perfecta esposa tendrá a nuestro tercer bebe. Nanoha soy feliz contigo, mi amor.

-más te vale-contesto la cobriza avergonzada por su actitud anterior, mientras que las tres rubias restantes, suspiraban tranquilas porque al fin su esposa y madre hubiera entrado en razón.- bueno Fate tal vez quieras apresurarte un poco-comento la castaña- acabo de romper fuente- y con eso la tranquilidad del auto desapareció nuevamente, mientras bardiche y tomaba el control del auto antes de su master tuviera una apoplejía, por suerte para todos, no tardaron mucho en llegar al hospital militar en el cual rápidamente atendieron a la cobriza, después de unos minutos llegaron los familiares y amigos de ambas, para esperar al nuevo integrante de la familia.

Mientras en la sala de partos, a la cobriza acostumbrada al dolor no le fue difícil dar a luz a su pequeña hija, junto con su esposa que nunca la abandono, ambas estaban felices de que todo hubiera salido a la perfección, cuando al fin tuvieron a la pequeña bebé en brazos supieron que todo, el dolor, sufrimiento y lágrimas habían valido la pena para llegar hasta este punto de su historia.

-bienvenida a la familia, Mizuki Takamachi Testarossa Harlaown.(N/A lo dejemos como Mizuki T.T. Harlaown)

* * *

Nueve años después.

-Caitlin, Caitlin!, Despierta!- una semialterada castaña despertaba a su hija que por cuarta vez gritaba en sueños- ya bebé calma, todo está bien.-

-Cait, quieres un poco de chocolate, mi amor-

-si mamá- la pequeña castaña se acomodaba en su cama y tomaba el café que su madre le habia preparado.- solo díganlo, es infantil que a mis nueve años yo tenga pesadillas y que venga a ser cuidada por sus madres, mientras mi hermano duerme como una roca.

-en realidad cariño ese no es la cuestión, creemos que esto es más que unas simples pesadillas, es posible..- la castaña mayor le dirigio una mirada significativa a su esposa esperando una confirmación por parte de ella.

-Cait, bebe, es posible que tu tengas una habilidad similar a la mía, y por eso tus pesadillas, no son simple pesadillas, es la realidad, estas prediciendo varias cosas, nos dimos cuenta de eso antier, cuando soñaste con barcos y tormentas, y nos distes el nombre del barco, ese mismo barco encayo hoy en la madrugada, tus poderes se estan saliendo de control y es posible que esto se ha más grande lo que pensamos.

-entonces que sucederá conmigo, no quiero que me encierren en el monasterio como tu a ti, mamá!- la pequeña se aferraba a los brazos de su rubia madre.

-calma Cait, eso no pasará, tus poderes incrementaran con tu edad asi como el control de ellos pero debes entrenarte, asi que prepárate, ire contigo a donde sea que vayas.

-pero y Hayate-mamá?- pregunto la castaña entendiendo a lo que se referia su madre.

-yo me quedare con Hayato, asi que descuida no estaré sola, y sobretodo tu hermano, sabes que no puedo irme del planeta, y tu hermano esta muy entusiasmado con la escuela y sus entrenamientos, no podemos obligarlo a irse.-comento la castaña viendo a su hija mayor asentir.

-entiendo, pero debo hacer mayor, asi que por ahora, me quedare con ustedes, si les parece bien, Hayato es más infantil y más propenso a meterse en lios, estaré bien sola, pero ahora- la castaña entendió lo que le decía su hija y respetaría su decisión al fin de cuentas ella también habia tenido una infancia difícil.

Medio año después

La nave estaba preparada, las maletas hechas, pero lo más difícil aun no, la castaña sabía que si se subía a esa nave, tardaría mucho tiempo en regresar, lo sabía en medio año su poder no había hecho más que crecer, y con ello su estabilidad emocional, pero para su suerte no estaba sola, su mellizo le había ayudado en todo lo posible, y sus amigas también, las dos rubias y la cobriza habían estado con ella en todo momento, ya que eran las más cercanas en edad, sus pequeños primos como ella les llamaba apenas tenía 5 años.

-relajate, las chicas ya vienen, no querras que te vean llorar- le dijo su mellizo al cual estaba a punto de reclamarle hasta que le dijo algo que sin duda alguna la hizo ruborizar- no querrás que ella te vea llorar- esas fueron las simples palabras que su hermano menor le menciono.

-Haya!- no pudo terminar su grito cuando otro la sorprendio.

-Cait!- escucho como la llamaban y no tenia que voltearse para saber quien era, reconocería esa voz donde fuera y sin duda alguna era la voz que más deseaba escuchar.

-Hikari- al fin se volteó y se encontró la ojos borgoña que tanto deseaba ver.

-Hey- saludo la rubia- has empacado todo?- pregunto insegura la ojos borgoña.

-si, todo esta listo, pronto..yo…- la castaña no lo quería decir en voz alta, pues no quería admitirlo, no quería decirlo.

-calma- sintió como unos brazos la sostenían- todo estará bien, ire a verte cada vez que pueda, lo prometo- la castaña sabía que la rubia siempre cumplia sus promesas no importara cual era, eso habia quedado demostrado un par de años atrás, cuando la rubia le demostró a todos que con una testarossa no se debía jugar.

-lo sé- dijo la castaña entregándose finalmente al abrazo- solo me sentiré sola…- la castaña tenia mucha vergüenza de decir lo que realmente quería decir pero se animo a ver la cara de los ojos borgoña- me sentiré sola sin ti.

-yo también te extrañare Cait- ambos ojos, ojiazil y borgoñas se encontraron en un juego intenso de miradas hasta que se vieron interrumpidas por la voz de la pequeña corbiza de ocho años.

-Chicas es hora de la foto!- grito entusiasmada la cobriza, las niñas al ver que todos se reunian, decidieron ir con los demás pues ahí estaban todos, desde el más grande, hasta el más pequeño de su "familia".

Risas y llantos adornaron esa ocasión, pues todos sabían que el camino seria difícil, para la hija mayor de los yagami, y el tiempo transcurrió, todos los adultos miraban como la pequeña tomaba las riendas de su vida como todos habían hecho atrás, mientras que sus contemporáneos sabían que muy pronto ellos la seguirían en la búsqueda de su propio destino.

-bien- dijo la castaña mayor- es hora de irse, nos vemos pronto- se despidió mientras subia a la nave- chicos en unos minutos partimos, informo a sus hijos que parecían no querer marcharse.

-Si mamá- contestaron los dos.

-no tarden mucho- aconsejo la rubia madre de estos, para luego seguir a su esposa.

-Hayato creo que es hora de subir- menciono la mayor- andando- no dejo que su hermano protestara.

-esta bien- el castaño simplemente se limito a seguir a su hermana mayor.

-Espera! – pero un grito detuvo a los dos- Cait- una avergonzada rubia esperaba a pies de las escalera- yo se!... ahh yo se que Ziel te cuidara bien Cait.. pero me gustaría darte algo para que nos recuerdes además que funcionara como amuleto- los colores de la rubia y la castaña se les subieron súbitamente a la cabeza, mientras los hermanos menores de estas se dirijian miradas mal disimuladas.

-gra..cof cof..gracias – la castaña bajo los pocos escalones que habia subido para colocarse a lado de la rubia.

-oh, si ten- la rubia se habia quedado viendo bobamente a la otra- es algo que Bryntröll y yo hicimos – en si el regalo consistía en un pequeño medallón que contenia una foto y una inscripción en cada cubierta.

-gracias, esta muy bonito Hikari- dijo emocionada la castaña al abrir el medallón, la foto consistía en dos personas abrazandose en un dia caluroso, pues recordaba el dia en el que esa foto se habia hecho, pues una de las personas era ella y la otra estaba enfrente, y en la inscripción decía una palabra que para ambas significaba mucho "la luz y la pureza eternamente brillaran"

Con esas simples palabras la castaña no pudo aguantar más y lloro, lloro en los brazos de su amiga más querida, por la cual ciertos y confusos sentimientos estaba teniendo últimamente.

-calma, aquí estoy, siempre debes recordar que ahí estare, cuando me necesites, estaré contigo…

Bajo llanto y abrazos la castaña logro subir a la nave que pronto partiría y la llevaría a su destino, y si la nave regresaría con dos miembros de su familia, y estaba segura que ella misma mandaria a su rubia madre de regreso pero por ahora sería egoísta con su hermano por un rato…

El tiempo paso, las cartas y videollamadas aumentaron, asi como el poder de la castaña, y secretamente de la rubia, pero poco a poco el contacto entre ellas iba menguando, al principio la castaña lo ignoro, pero las noticias llegaban y no eran muy buenas, el hecho de que la rubia habia abandonado la escuela de magia para entrar al monasterio, y la razón de que no solo habia hecho eso, sino que tambien habia abandonado a Bryntröll su adorado compañero, fueron motivos suficientes para preocuparse por su amiga, pero todos culpaban de algún modo a que la chica era una adolescente rebelde, pero ella sabia que esa no era la única razón, pues la rubia le habia dicho que su más grande sueño era el de sobrepasar a sus madres, asi que no entendia que pasaba hasta un tiempo después en el que sus poderes le mostraron la verdad, pero nuevamente nadie le creyo, paso los últimos años de su preparación haciendo todo tipo de movimientos, para que cuando llegara la hora exacta de mostrar sus verdaderas cartas, lo hiciera bien, y la hora llego lo supo en cuanto percibió el ataque hacia su madre, la única razón de esto era porque finalmente habia despertado, el ser que residía desde que la rubia habia nacido finalmente habia despertado.

No le tomo mucho tiempo idear un plan pues este ya esta cocinándose desde la primera vez que uso sus poderes libremente, sabia que hacer y sabia donde hacerlo, la tierra el punto donde todo habia comenzado, seria también, el punto donde todo terminaría.

* * *

Bueno solo una serie de aclaraciones, a mi me gusta hacer las cosas con mucho significado por eso tomo parte de mi tiempo investigando algunas cosas, y he aquí algunas cosas para que ustedes juzguen por si mismos.

Bardiche- es un tipo de arma rusa, un hacha con bastante sino igual al que usa fate.

Bryntröll-es el mismo tipo de arma solo que vikinga, asi que se pueden hacer una idea de en quien esta inspirado esta arma.

Hikari-significa luz

Caitlin-puro, pura o pureza, saquen sus conclusiones.

Durandal- es una espada muy famosa al igual que cierta espada usada por una wolkentier

Blast- ese es proveniente de uno de los ataque enconjunto de fate y Nanoha….mmm

-Ziel- significa blanco, y meta es algo raro pero me gusto mucho.

Dunkelheit- es todo lo contrario a Ziel, significa oscuridad.

Espero que les guste este capitulo, y no se preocupen el siguiente es la segunda parte de mi deseo jajja XD


	22. Mi deseo Part II

**Disclaimer los personajes no me pertencen son de mlsn, bueno algunos jaja XD.**

Después de un buen rato les dejo la continuación de esta interesante historia.

Espero haber respondido las dudas que tenían respecto a estos nuevos personajes y si tienen más díganlo ahora o callen para siempre, después de todo viene uno de relleno y el gran final, jaja xD

Mi deseo Part II

* * *

Ante los ojos de los espectadores se presentaba una de las escenas más desesperanzadoras de todas, habiendo fallado en sus intentos de quebrar la barrera que los separaba de las adolescentes, los nueve guerreros intentaban inútilmente destruir la única cosa que les impedía ayudar a la hija mayor del matrimonio Yagami-Gracia.

Mientras que afuera de la barrera era todo un caos, adentro de ella era diferente pues la risa de victoria de la pelinegra resonaba por todo el lugar, burlándose de la castaña que inconsciente estaba.

- **ja no comprendo como en tu cabecita pudiste creer que alguna vez me ganarías, pobre alma inútil-** lo que antes solía ser la hija mediana de los T.T Harlown ahora solo era el cuerpo de una reliquia maldita. – **ves esto victoire, esto es lo que lograras si aceptas cooperar conmigo, podrás destruir a todo aquel que se te oponga, serás el ser más poderosa del universo entero, ven conmigo, únete a mí y juntos podremos ser los amos de la galaxia.**

-no- la rubia observaba como yacía el cuerpo inconsciente de la castaña, y obligando a su cuerpo logro llegar hasta ella- no… yo… yo- ella no podía creer lo que había hecho- noo- las lágrimas de culpa recorrían su rostro, mientras se lamentaba- no, no!, NOO!- pese a su dolor abrazo el cuerpo de la castaña para luego ver a fuera de la barrera a su mejor amigo y a la madre este llorar por ver a su hija y hermana en esas condiciones- yo.. lo siento- fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras miraba a sus respectiva madres intentar derribar la barrera- perdónenme- la rubia solo atinaba a pedir perdón mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de la otra.

 **-basta!, deja de llorar como una niña pequeña!-** la rubia intento ignorar su propia voz.

-dejame en paz-

- **No!, tu crees que estoy feliz de estar en este cuerpo debilucho, tu cuerpo es desechable, pero antes tengo que obtener otro.**

 **-** Callate!-

- **tu solo eres una pieza del tablero, pero si te hace sentir mejor en cuanto tenga otro cuerpo podrás hacerle compañía a esa tipa, no tengo ningún problema-**

-Basta!- la rubia dejo el cuerpo de la castaña en el suelo- déjame en paz!, aléjate de mi!- poco a poco la rubia empezó a quitarse el traje a la fuerza provocándose heridas en el cuerpo que empezaron a sangrar-Sal de mi!

- **No-**

-te he dicho que te CALLES!- para sorpresa de todos la rubia empezó a golpearse, provocándose heridas en la cara y en el torso!-

- **Calmate estúpida niña!-** pero la rubia nunca se calmó siguió golpeándose con toda su fuerza a pesar de ya haberse roto la nariz, causándose más heridas en poco tiempo – **He dicho que te CALMES!-** de los trozos de traje que se había arrancado la rubia empezó a formarse un cuerpo humanoide que envolvió a la rubia volviéndola nuevamente un ser oscuro, recordando a las transformaciones de Hayate y Fate.

En el exterior de la barrera todos podían ver como la rubia se veía envuelta en un manto oscuro que se combinaba con su propia sangre, para alarma de la su rubia madre, que veía en su hija lo que ella había pasado alguna vez.

-Hayate tenemos que derribar esto ya!- grito la rubia.

-Lo sé, pero creo que Cait puso una barrera que no se destruirá al menos que ella lo quiera!- la castaña estaba tan alterada como la rubia al ver a su hija inconsciente.

-Haya.- la rubia no pudo terminar su oración al escuchar el grito de dolor de su hija.

Todos miraban atónitos como el cielo se volvía oscuro y las nubes se arremolinaban en el lugar causando que varios rayos resonaran por todo el lugar, mientras escuchaban los gritos de dolor de la alguna vez rubia menor, pues su cabello se tornaba rojo sangre.

-HIKARI!- el grito de la pequeña cobriza resonó al escuchar como su hermana mayor gritaba del dolor mientras pequeñas eléctricas salían de ella.

En el interior de la mente de la rubia platino, esta se encontraba retorciéndose del dolor emocional que le causaba todo, su familia, sus amigos y su vida, todo era caos y confusión en su mente. Parecía lo que era una pequeña criatura que no sabía qué hacer, que le tenía miedo a todo y a todos, porque al final de cuentas eso era.

En cuclillas en la esquina de una habitación se encontraba una pequeña de diez años llorando y rezando porque todo esto se acabara se encontraba una pequeña rubia platino.

-hey estas bien?- la pequeña solo continuo llorando sin importarle la presencia del otro ser- ya calma estoy aquí- la rubia sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y le dedicaban un tierno abrazo- no te preocupes ya todo paso, relájate- la rubia se aferró a los brazos de su acompañante y lloro hasta desahogarse.

-cómo es posible que estés aquí?- la pequeña observo el rostro de su acompañante- yo.. yo te mate… perdón.. no..no…no era mi intención, yo no quería- el llanto volvió más fuerte.

-calma, calma, estoy bien ves- la castaña hizo que la pequeña la volteara a ver- estoy bien, asi que deja de llorar- el abrazo que ambas compartían se volvió más fuerte- ya estas mejor?.

-si, gracias, aunque aún no te recuerdo-la rubia se secó sus lágrimas.

-lo sé y descuida, te compartiré mis recuerdos para que recuperes los tuyos, esto puede ser raro y doloroso pero resiste

-si…- la castaña unió su frente con la de la pequeña…

Los recuerdos pasaban fugaces por la mente de las dos, en uno una pequeña rubia miraba como la castaña hacia sus primeros intentos por caminar, más imágenes de ellas dos siendo unas pequeñas entraron a la mente de la más grande, otro recuerdo, la rubia y la castaña yendo a sus primeras clases, más imágenes de ellas en su primera etapa escolar, otro recuerdo, la rubia enseñando a la pequeña a montar bicicleta, otro más, la rubia con su hermana mayor estudiando, las imágenes pasaban de su pequeña familia conviviendo en la gran sala de estar, otro más ella y vivio entrenando, otras escenas en el dojo al que asistía, otro con hayato combatiendo en un amistoso, otro con sus madres comprando ropa, otro con su Bryntol, otro con su cobriza madre haciendo comida, otro con la rubia paseando en el auto, otro con sus compañeros en clases, otro con shate corriendo en una competencia. Los recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente llenándola de información de su vida.

La rubia no necesitaba saber mucho para sentir el amor y la amistad que solia tener, más recuerdos entraron en su mente, ahora de adolescente, la despedida de su gran amiga, el regalo que tanto le habia costado elegir para ella, su primer combate en la escuela, las discusiones con su cobriza madre, y la noches de desvelo, el progreso de su arte marcial, su pelea con la castaña, el abandono de su dispositivo, su cambio de escuela, sus constantes arranques de rabia.

-basta!- la pequeña rubia habia vuelto a su estado original-basta no quiero recordar eso, por favor!- ahora la adolescente estaba pidiendo un tiempo para adaptarse nuevamente- como es que sigues viva!.

-por favor necesitaras más que eso para matarme además de que todo fue planeado, mi querida, todo esto lo planee, pero ahora es cuando se complica necesito que controles tu mente, tus miedos, todo otra vez como hace años, Hikari te necesito, y todo el mundo lo hace asi que contrólate, y controlo ese poder que llevas.

\- no!, no quiero!, no hagas que vuelva ahí fuera, esa cosa es más fuerte que yo, yo no puedo controlarlo, y no quiero herir a nadie más.

-Hikari, esa cosa no va a parar al menos que lo detengamos.

-entonces hazlo, detenlo, pero no cuentes conmigo-

-Hikari, te necesito, este mundo te necesita, por favor ayúdame, a detenerle, a detenerte-

-no-

-porque no?,

\- es que acaso estas ciega, no viste como te he dejado, casi te mato, no quiero volver a herir a nadie más- la rubia daba vueltas por todos lados.

-Hikari- la castaña la detuvo y la abrazo- se que tienes recuerdos dolorosos pero no debes olvidar los buenos, has tenido esa cosa desde que naciste y lo controlaste, ya lo haz controlado una ves y lo volverás hacer, recuerda que esa cosa hara que tus miedos vengan a ti pero tienes que vencerlo, solo tu eres dueña de ti, no un poder extraño.

-que tonto te dijo esas palabras-

-tu- la castaña miro a los ojos borgoña- tu me dijiste esas palabras cuando empecé a tener esas pesadillas, tienes buenas cosas por las cuales seguir , recuerda las veces que me cuidaste de lastimarme, las veces que me consolaste, las veces que protegiste a los pequeños, que cuidaste de tu hermana, de las veces que reíste con nosotros.

-eran buenos tiempos-la sonrisa de la rubia apareció en su rostro.

-si, eran buenos tiempos, y podemos volver a tenerlos, si me dejas ayudarte, porque tu nunca volverás a estar sola, nunca más.

-prometes no irte otra vez?-

-lo prometo-

-por la garrita?- la castaña recordó las veces que había hecho prometer cosas a la rubia

-si, por la garrita- le pareció gracioso que la situación se volviera al revés.

-genial, te comerás mil agujas si no cumples con tu promesa-

-lo sé- ambas adolescentes se volvieron a abrazar. – tengo que irme por ahora, te espero afuera.

-esta bien, te veo en un rato-

-revisa tus bolsillos tal vez encuentres algo interesante.- y sin más la castaña se desvaneció de la mente de la rubia.

La rubia reviso sus bolsillos y sintió algo que creía perdido y se alegró porque en definitiva la castaña no rompería su promesa y se preparó para lo que vendría pues recordaba la historia que alguna vez su madre le habia contado una historia que la lost se habia encargado de ocultar, la historia de como habia nacido, pues recordaba que ella y su hermana y shate habían nacido mediante una inseminación, mientras que los gemelos habían nacido via invitro ante la imposibilidad de la almirante Yagami de tener hijos se habia decidido que un ovulo fecundado seria implantado en su esposa y asi es como los gemelos habían nacido, todos tenían una historia detrás de cada hijo, pero en particular su historia de haber nacido en una noche en lo particular caótica.

Su madre le habia contado la lucha que habia tenido con los antiguos portadores y de la pelea que habia tenido contra sus propios miedos asi que se hacia una idea de como seria su lucha interna.

Mientras la rubia se enfrentaba a sus mayores miedos, la castaña regresa al mundo de los vivos, mientras los que estaban a fuera de la barrera le pedían que la quitara.

- **ejem pequeña cucaracha pensé que ya habias muerto pero veo que no, te preocupes eso lo arreglo en un instante.**

-ja eso lo quiero ver, Hikari cuando quieras- la castaña alcanzo a protegerse antes de una enorme explosión de energía emergiera de la peliroja.

A la rubia no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrarse con su yo oscuro, aceptarlo y controlarlo.

-quitate de mi camino!- la rubia poco a poco empezaba a tener control de su cuerpo nuevamente.

- **no tu no puedes sellarme otra vez, no quiero me niego a volver a ser sellada.**

 **-** y quien dijo que te iba a sellar, no me interesa gobernar el mundo, o la galaxia solo quiero una vida y tu también, te ofrezco eso, mi vida, seamos uno solo, seamos un equipo, seamos lo que siempre has querido.

- **tu vida no me basta yo quiero todo, a todos, yo soy la lost de la muerte y tu vida no me basta!.**

 **-** basta!, lo sé, he vivido contigo toda mi vida, se que haz disfrutado todo lo que alguna vez he amado, todo lo que he logrado, todo, tu no solo quieres gobernar un mundo, quieres amor, y yo tengo amor, mira a mi familia, es imperfecta, pero es mi familia al fin y acabo, mírame bien, que se que has disfrutado todo lo que tengo, y que te sentiste traicionado por todo lo malo.

- **yo no tengo esa clase de sentimientos y lo sabes.**

 **-** miente todo lo que quieras pero al final de la ecuación tu y yo somos uno solo, al final estamos juntos en esto asi que deja de hacer daño y de ambicionar más de lo que quieres.

- **yo no…, basta inútil humana-**

 **-** soy tu humana, asi que tendras que hacerme caso!- la rubia saco un objeto de su bolsillo- Bryntol Set up-

-Sir- el pequeño rombo transformo a su dueña separándola de la masa oscura.

-amigo te extrañe, pero ahora es momento de luchar.

-Ziel, prepárate- dijo la castaña que se habia recompuesto de su anterior pelea

-Yes, Master-

La masa oscura se habia vuelto humanoide nuevamente pero ahora estaba separada completamente.

- **quieres pelear contra mi, segura?-**

 **-** lo estoy.

- **esta bien, mueran –** y asi inicio una nueva pelea solo que en esta era dos contra uno, las adolescentes peleando por su futuro, por una promesa, seguir juntas hasta el final.

Mientras tanto los guerreros miraban como la pelea se desarrollaba.

-Cait!- la madre rubia de la castaña esta feliz porque su hija estuviera bien nuevamente.

-Cait- la rubia adolescente se preocupó cuando la castaña fue mandada lejos por una patada- Pagaras por eso, Bryntol, modo sword.

-Yes sir- de la nada una espada dorada emergio en las manos de la rubia.

-Thunder Smash – en la forma de un rayo el poder de la espada se manifestó

-Kaze gesegnet- y con el poder de la castaña ese poder aumento.

Con el ataque combinado de ambas, después de tanto tiempo por fin se pudo ver la calma, el ataque dio de lleno sobre la lost dejandola lo suficientemente herida para que la rubia prosiguiera.

Toma mi cuerpo y no es una sugerencia, es una orden, Bryntol, la rubia se lanzo hacia donde estaba la lost, y esta se adherio a su cuerpo buscando apoderarse de el.

Todos esperaban espectantes mientras los gritos de la rubia se hacian escuchar para poder mantener el control de su cuerpo, lo rayos caian y de las nuebes empezaba a caer la lluvia, para marcar un nuevo inicio.

-AHHHHH- despues de un largo minuto Hikari abrio los ojos y vio al mundo de manera diferente porque asi era ella, diferente – he vuelto- dijo antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

\- te tengo- la castaña logro atraparla- me gusta el peinado-

-ahh ahora de que color es?- pregunto la ojos borgoña.

-negro con mechas rojas creo que ese es el mayor nivel.

-jaja me alegro ahora podemos ir a dormir-

-si!- respondio animada la castaña mientras veía la transformación desvanecerse y ver nuevamente el rubio platinado que tanto le encantaba.


	23. El Gran Día

Hola todo el mundo, ¿Cómo han estado?, bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo y perdonen la tardanza jaja xD

Una pregunta, ustedes tiene alguna canción algo melosa?, no, si, bueno pongan esa canción o bien pueden poner alguna como Daisy de STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION úsenla indiscrimidamente jaja XD

 **Disclaimer los personajes pertenecen al mundo de MSLN**

 **El Gran Día.**

-Sayonara- las imágenes se acumulaban en su cabeza, esos días en los cuales había tenido que luchar por su vida, esas últimas palabras que creyó serían las últimas, el dolor que sintió cuando creyó haber perdido todo, y la fe y decisión de que no quería volver a perder ante la vida.- Porque yo NO PIENSO MORIR AQUIIIÍ!- si lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, incluso esos pensamientos llegaban a atormentarle en momentos de felicidad, pero sabía que no importaba el sufrimiento que hubo soportado en el paso, al final todo lo que paso fue por una razón, y ella amaba esa razón y la felicidad que le había concedido al final del día.- bienvenida a la familia, Mizuki T.T Harlown- si, todo lo que sufrió, valio la pena, y lo sabía, volvería a llorar lágrimas de sangre, solo para llegar al día de hoy, lo volvería hacer, solo para ver a su familia perfecta celebrar.-bien hecho, has logrado lo que yo nunca pude, has domado a la bestia, me alegra que estes bien- recordaba las palabras que le dirigió a la segunda de sus hijas, hace ya casi 6 años atrás, cuando ella hubo logrado superarla y dominar aquel gran poder que nunca pudo obtener, si todo había valido la pena.

-durmiendo con esa sonrisa, me pregunto en que estarás pensando- abrió un ojo para ver como una cobriza se abrazaba más a ella.

-me pregunto en que será- podía sentir algunos rayos de sol colándose por su ventana, el olor de su acompañante y su calor, calor que desde hace años siempre había estado con ella.-¿Qué hora es?- dijo mientras tentaba sus lentes que estaban en la mesa de noche.

-aún es temprano, pero deberíamos levantarnos ya, después de todo, hoy es el gran día- si hoy era el gran día-¿vienes?- no tuvo que escuchar dos veces para seguir a su esposa a la ducha, después de todo, aunque los años, pasaran para ella, sin dudarlo diría que la mujer más hermosa que hubiera conocida, era con la que se desvelaba todas las noches demostrándole todo el amor que tenia que dar, si, amaba a esa mujer.

Sin más, entro a la ducha a demostrarle a su esposa cuanto la amaba, porque estaba orgullosa de la mujer con la que compartía su vida todos los días.

* * *

Llevaba más de hora y media despierta, hasta que empezó a escuchar risas provenientes de la cocina, supuso serían sus madres que ya habían empezado su rutina diaria, volvió a mirar el traje blanco que descansaba sobre un perchero, llevaba demasiado tiempo contemplándolo, de hecho no había podido dormir a causa de ese traje, después de todo hoy era el gran día.

* * *

Se volvió a contemplar frente al espejo, no, no era vanidosa, pero estaba nerviosa, pero sabia que no debía estarlo, así que se ató su corto cabello cobrizo, y se marchó de su habitación, por un momento vio la puerta de la habitación de alado, sabía que si estaba nerviosa, la persona del otro lado de la puerta lo estaba más, después de todo las paredes no eran muy gruesas y había escuchado la vueltas incesantes que daba esa persona sobre la cama, durante toda la noche, pero también sabía que por mucho que quisiera ayudar, esta vez, no era su turno y tampoco tenía mucha experiencia en eso, asi que bajo las escaleras en busca de su madre, después de todo hoy era el gran día, y no debía salir nada mal.

* * *

Escucho como tocaban la puerta, supuso quien seria y sin más, abrió. Del otro lado estaba la persona que esperaba.

-buen día madre- saludo.

-Hikari, es hora del desayuno baja, tu madre se esforzó mucho.-

-si, voy de inmediato- respondio la rubia platino.

-hikari, esta al revés- escucho como su madre se acercaba a ella y comprobó de que efectivamente su camisa estaba al revés- deja te ayudo- su madre le ayudo a quitarse la prenda.- como estuvo la ducha?-

-bien, madre- se quedó viendo el suelo avergonzada.- madre!-

-si hikari?- la rubia mayor pudo sentir los nervios saliendo del cuerpo de su hija, reconocía esa vibra, había sido la misma cuando le pidió consejo sobre el rumbo que debía tomar, si la mediana de sus hijas siempre se comportaba de manera muy testaruda, y ocultaba todo, si muchos dirían que era su reflejo pero solo ella lo notaba, en apariencia era verdad, pero en personalidad no, se parecía más a la cobriza que la esperaba en la cocina, en el fondo ellas eran iguales, en el exterior podría ser que ella y hikari fueran iguales pero en el interior no, algo asi le pasaba como mizuki, era el vivo reflejo de la cobriza pero su actitud en lo más profundo era igual a la de la rubia, y Vivio ella realmente habia sido un equilibrio entre las dos, mostrando todas la actitudes de Nanoha pero siendo muy parecida en físico a ella, y no le molestaba en lo absoluto, si amaba a su familia y acudiría a ayudarles cada vez que se lo pidieran como en esta ocasión.

-tu.. Estabas nerviosa?- por fin la menor se habia animado a preguntar.

-nerviosa, no, aterrada, tampoco, solo ansiosa, estuve esperando tanto ese día que al final no pude dormir completamente, pero lo valio, fue un buen día, además podría decirse que tenía algo de miedo, pero a los medios, temía un poco el acoso de ellos, pero bueno, al final todo salió como lo planeado.

-ya.. ya veo. Jaja, madre, y que pasa si se arrepiente?-

-no lo hará- la rubia mayor vio cómo su hija empezaba a dar vueltas en la habitación.-hikari, dime tu huirías?-

-Claro que no!- no basto decir que no le sorprendió para nada la contestación pues se la esperaba.

-no crees que para ella es lo mismo?, deberías saber que es normal pensar en esas cosas pero no por ello debes rendirte ante esos pensamientos- vio como su hija se tranquilizaba y se ponía su camisa.

-gracias madre- dijo mientras terminaba de abotonar el ultimo botón- mamá, gracias- y sin más abrazo a la mayor.

-me alegro que ya estés bien, venga hay que bajar, nos esperan-

-si- la mayor vio como la menor salía de la habitación- bueno creo que por ahora es mejor no decirle toda la verdad- dijo mientras recordaba como su madre le había dicho las mismas cosas cuando ella tuvo su pequeña crisis, pero por ahora era mejor no mencionárselo a su hija o se pondría más nerviosa de lo que estaba, sin más dejo la habitación para reunirse con su familia, después de todo hoy era el gran día.

* * *

Respiro hondo otra vez y exhalo nuevamente, era la tercera vez que lo hacía, el desayuno había terminado hacia poco y ahora solo le faltaba ponerse la gran y galante chaqueta blanca que portaría por el resto del día, realmente admiraba ese color puro, y sabía que hoy era el día para usarlo, después de todo el blanco, no era el color que solía usar en su ropa diaria, pero hoy lo haría, se acomodó la chaqueta, se dio un último vistazo en el espejo, admiro su cabello platino, su ropa acabada en un total blanco junto con sus botas, reviso la hora, tomo la gran capa blanca y se marchó de su habitación.

Llego a la sala y vio a toda su familia congregada en ese lugar, su rubia madre portaba un hermoso vestido azul, mientras que la cobriza usaba un vestido caoba, su hermana mayor iba enfundada en uno celeste claro, mientras que la esposa de esta llevaba uno amarillo, vio como su sobrino tenia un traje negro, su hermana menor llevaba un vestido rosa.

-Es hora de irnos, los autos no esperan afuera- comento su rubia madre.

-cariño, vamos- su cobriza madre la tomo por el brazo y la encamino al auto, sin más entro, después de todo el evento principal de hoy era ella y alguien más.

* * *

-¿Esta lista?- la muchacha vio su reflejo entrar por la puerta de su habitación.

-por supuesto- tomo el ramo de flores que le correspondía llevar y del brazo de su reflejo se marchó de su habitación.

-hija, estas preciosa- rubia madre se le acercó y le arreglo la diadema que usaba.

-sabes, si no quieres ir, puedes quedarte aquí y yo arreglar…-

-madre!- la menor no dejo completar la frase a su castaña madre.

-yo solo decía- se disculpó la castaña mayor.

-es hora de irnos, yo conduciré- la muchacha vio a su hermano salir de la casa y sintió algo de pena por él, pues sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, después de todo hoy era el gran día.

* * *

-todo esta preparado, lo mejor es empezar ya, Hikari es hora de irnos-

-si madre- la rubia lucia como un príncipe enfundado en un galante traje blanco, si parecía un príncipe que iria por su princesa, vio a sus madres que la esperaban en la salida.

La rubia se preparo para salir de la manera en que se habia ensayado tiempo atrás, todos la estaban esperando en la catedral, mientras ella estaba en un ala algo cercana, pues ella debía entrar primero y luego entraría su princesa.

-Hikari!- la rubia vio al castaño entrar por la puerta, venia algo cansado, suposo que vendría corriendo de algún lugar lejano-

-¿se arrepintió?- fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de caer en la desesperación.- de seguro se arrepintió, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?- empezó a gritar la rubia con una pequeñas lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos borgoñas- de seguro fue por esa tonta rubia de bote, ya sabia yo que esa tipa era una zor….

-espera que?... no!- el castaño la tomo por los hombros y la hizo reaccionar- claro que no!.

-entonces?- la rubia ya estaba pensando en como decirle a los demás en como habia sido plantada, hasta que el castaño la hizo reaccionar.

-entro en trance, dijo que era alguien cercano y por eso no podía dejarlo pasar, aun cuando está a menos de diez minutos.- debes ir con ella, apúrate, tenemos muy poco tiempo.

-ah, claro, iré con ella- sin más la platino se sentó en el sofá y se apresuró a entrar en trance con su amada…

-Hikari, recuerda que no puedes ver a la novia antes de la boda!- escucho como le gritaba su cobriza madre antes de sumergirse al mundo de los sueños.

En el pasado, mientras la mayor de las hijas Yagami, estudiaba el como controlar sus poderes y sus viajes astrales, su novia preocupada por los viajes de esta que en ocasiones duraban días, había creado junto con su lost, un pasaje, un camino secreto que le permitia estar con ella, y ayudarla en sus misiones para encontrar la paz, la platino sabia que hace más de 5 años ya no se presentaban ese tipo de problemas pero sabia que si su novia se habia ido en este momento tan importante era porque eso era mucho más importante o crucial.

Sin más la platino activo el pasaje y se fue con su novia, esperaba sorprenderla pero en cambio ella fue la sorprendida, después de todo, no esperaba encontrarse con su madre de hace 22 años atrás….

Todos sabemos que paso hace 22 años atrás, una cobriza destrozada por la muerte de su mejor amiga, el consuelo de la castaña y las duras palabras de la que en ese momento no sabia que seria su hija, pero asi fue, y ya en el presente, las más pequeñas entendieron el dolor que sufrieron todos, el de perder a la persona amada, y sabían sin dudar que no permitirían que algo así volviera a pasar.

-Hikari!, hija- la cobriza se habia quedado con la rubia, después de todo ella la entregaría.

-Nanoha-mama!- la rubia se abalanzo hacia su madre y la abrazo fuertemente, ahora en este momento se sentía mal, por todo lo cruel que habia sido en el pasado con ella cuando era controlada por su lost, pero desde entonces siempre habia tratado de ser una mejor persona con su madre.- Te quiero mucho!-

La cobriza sabia que estaba pasando pues como bien le habia dicho la castaña hace 22 años atrás "se que no me recordaras, pero espero verte pronto"- y ese pronto habia llegado.- gracias, Hikari, gracias por ayudarme en aquel momento, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, y de todo lo que has logrado y por ello, como te dije hace un año, te ayudare a ti y Cait-chan, en todo lo que necesiten por que tu eres mi hija, y ella pronto lo será también.- sin más la cobriza abrazo a su hija.- tenemos que irnos, vamos, es hora de iniciar una nueva etapa, hija mía.-

-si máma- la platino tomo el brazo de su madre y juntas marcharon al nuevo comienzo, a la nueva etapa.

* * *

Las luces estaban puestas, los invitados estaban esperándolas, y ellas impacientes, fiel a su promesa, la platino entro a la iglesia acompañada de su madre, paso a paso miraron a cada uno de los asistentes, amigos de toda la vida, amigos, familia y compañeros que habían conocido desde que habían dejado la escuela para seguir adelante con su futuro, no era un secreto que la platino se había marchado de su hogar un año atrás con el consentimiento de sus madres, pues debía probarse a si misma que podría cuidar y administrar un hogar, era su prueba de que ya se habia convertido en una adulta, y con el apoyo de sus madres, después de tanto tiempo dijo al fin la pregunta tan esperada por la castaña.

Después de posicionarse en su lugar, su madre la dejo para sentarse con la rubia mayor, la platino giro y vio como de la puerta entraba el amor de su vida acompañada de su castaña madre, vio a ambas castañas acercarse hasta llegar a su lugar.

-Hikari Victoire, será mejor que cuides muy bien de mi hija- la batalla de miradas empezó y termino cuando la castaña solto el brazo de su hija- las vere en la cena la próxima semana- fue lo último que dijo la castaña para luego sentarse con su esposa e hijo.

-eso fue más pacifico de lo que pensé que sería- afirmo la platino pues pensaba que le haría un cuestionamiento más severo.

-desde hace mucho tiempo lo acepto, solo que le gusta molestarte amor.-

-esta bien, vamos?- pregunto la platino para luego tomar el brazo de su prometida, si desde hace más de un año ambas se habían prometido amor eterno, y ahora solo confirmarían lo que sentían una por la otra.

-vamos- contesto la menor, mientras se dejaba guiar por su novia en los últimos escalones, se pararon enfrente del sacerdote e inicio la nueva etapa.

La ceremonia transcurrió de manera serena, y al final todo habia salido a la perfección, las magas se juraron amor eterno enfrente de todos, y se prometieron cuidarse en las malas y las peores…..

Desde otro punto la rubia mayor que habia ascendido a Directora de Enforcers estaba viendo como a su esposa se le escapaba una pequeña lagrima de felicidad y la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente, volteo a ver a su primogénita abrazar a su esposa, y le pareció lo más lindo, vio a su nieto estar algo inquieto en su lugar, vio a su hija menor ver con anhelo eso y con un deje de tristeza y de cierta manera lo entendía pero por ahora no se metería, era algo que debía resolver ella. Vio al otro lado del pasillo y se encontró con una escena sumamente enternecedora pues su mejor amiga abrazaba a su esposa mientras dejaba escapar una lagrima, y ella le entendía pues ese habia sido su misma expresión cuando dejo ir a su primera hija, simplemente la comprendió y decidió dejar de ver eso pues sabía que era un momento privado, estaba a punto de voltear cuando vio que el hijo de esta tenía una mirada algo preocupada, le parecio ver algo en su mirada pero lo dejo pasar, porque nuevamente no le concernía meterse en esos asuntos.

La boda había terminado hace un par de horas y todos lucían felices y alegres, todos los invitados se habia retirado al lugar de la fiesta, todos estaban comiendo y disfrutando de la recepción, unos cuantos bailaban y otros simplemente conversaban sobre diferentes asuntos. Pero una persona parecía alerta a lo que podía pasar pues estaba a punto de arrojar el ramo y deseaba que no pasara nada malo.

-Cait, venga tenemos que irnos- le apresuro su ahora esposa.

-lo sé amor, pero el ramo… es una tradición- suplico la castaña.

-esta bien- la rubia nunca habia sido capaz de negarle nada a su novia, no a su esposa.

-bien!- festejo la castaña en su lugar para luego gritar-Chicas el Ramo será lanzado!- esas simples palabras causaron un impacto en las mujeres con alguna pareja que de inmediato acapararon la pista de baile.- bien alla voy- comento la castaña después de ver como las mujeres jóvenes se ponían detrás de ella.

-no iras?- pregunto una voz profunda.

-no tengo porque?- le contesto otra.

-Segura- les cuestiono la misma voz

-por supuesto que si, Shate, además mi padre le daría un infarto si voy, recuerda que soy su princesa y además no tengo pareja, contesto la pequeña mujer de cabellera pelirosa como su madre.

-Carol, esta bien- se resigno la mayor, y se quedo con ella un poco más- pero aun asi y tu mizuki?- le cuestiono la mayor a la cobriza que se encontraba con ellas en una esquina algo apartada.

-ehh yo.. yo estoy bien aquí, Shate-san, además que posibilidades hay de que alce mi mano y mágicamente aparezca un ramo en ella, cuando hay más de 50 mujeres peleando por el….

-emmm las misma de que tienes un ramo en la mano- dijo como si nada la mayor.

-ay no- contesto la cobriza al sentir algo en su mano- porque a mi!- se quejó la cobriza al ver el ramo en su mano y sentir muchas miradas de envidia y celos, unas cuantas angustiadas provenientes de su rubia madre y de su protectora hermana mayor recién casada, vio otras de burlas de su hermana mayor, y una compasiva de su novio…

La ojiborgoña cuestiono con la mirada a su esposa

-¿que?, yo lo lance fuertemente, esto no es mi culpa te lo aseguro- se defendió la castaña ante la mirada de su ahora esposa.

-si tu lo dices-….

-Mizuki tenemos que platicar!- la cobriza vio como el castaña se alejaba a paso lento de ella invitándola a seguirlo.- ven- dijo antes de alejarse.

-voy- y sin más lo siguió, - pasa algo Hayato?-

-tu sabes bien lo que pasa- el castaño se acercó a un barandal y dejo que el viento lo acariciara- me voy, me voy y es probable que tarde mucho en regresar-

-lo sé- y si que lo sabia, la últimas semanas ellos se la habían pasado discutiendo acerca de ese detalle, pues el castaño quería seguir con su carrera y hacerse a la mar, quería salir y viajar, quería navegar y con el tiempo comandar una nave estelar, pero esos sueños lo mantendrían alejado de casa, de ella.

\- es mi sueño y quiero luchar por el, dentro de una semanas me ire, he hablado con mi madre de ello y esta de acuerdo, sabes es raro que ella este de acuerdo con algo así, pero sabe que ese es mi destino- sentenció el castaño.

-yo también, he eligido mi camino, me quedare y estudiare, nunca he sido buena en hablar y muchos menos en dirigir a una flota entera, lamentablemente se que disfruto más estando en batalla, yo quiero luchar, yo quiero defender y proteger a midchilda y sus habitantes, quiero quedarme.

-entiendo, entonces que hacemos?.-

-que hacemos?, nada, vivimos, yo no se tu, pero el hecho de que mi sueño es aquí no cambia en nada todo lo demás.

-ese ramo, es bonito, que piensas sobre eso?-

-es un ramo que no pensaba atrapar-

-lo sé, lo vi, vaya suerte no?-

-si-

-¿me esperaras?- pegunto el castaño.

-ya te he dicho, que el hecho de que nuestros sueños nos manden a lugares diferentes lo demás no cambia-

-entonces el hecho de que me vaya no cambia esto..- la cobriza volteo a ver al castaño y vio como este se ponía de rodillas- pensaba hacer esto desde hace mucho, Mizuki T.T Harlaown, te casarías conmigo?- el castaño espero una respuesta de su novia pero esta aun miraba sorprendida el hermoso anillo- emm Mizuki?-

-oh!, por supuesto que si- la cobriza se le lanzo encima pues jamás pensó que su novio le pidiera matrimonio.

* * *

-Dime en que piensas-

-en ti, y en lo mucho que Te amo, mi amor- la rubio acaricio los cabellos cobre con mucha suavidad mientras seguía bailando un canción lenta.

-oh Enforcer, que atrevida- la cobriza por su parte abrazaba más el cuello de su esposa perdiéndose en sus ojos borgoñas.

-Te amo- la rubia perdida en el juego de miradas con su esposa le robo un beso casto, que no tardo mucho en ser correspondido- Te amo Nanoha.

-Yo También, Te amo Fate-chan- la cobriza se recostó en el hombro de su esposa mientras seguían bailando.

La rubia alzo la mirada y se encontró con la pareja de recién casadas huyendo secretamente de su fiesta, ambas tenían una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y simplemente se despidió de su hija en silencio, vio en otra dirección a su hija mayor dándole de comer a su esposa, parecían tan felices mientras que el hijo de estas yacia dormido en las piernas de la verdiplatino, le sonrio a ambas cuando la voltearon a ver, de reojo vio como a la pista de baile entraba su hija menor muy contenta de la mano del castaño, por lo visto ya se habían reconciliado lo cual la puso muy feliz, al otro lado de la pista estaba su mejor amiga con esposa dedicándose palabras de amor, recorrió todo el lugar con su mirada, viendo los felices rostros de los invitados, vio a su madre, a su hermano, a Amy y a los gemelos, vio a Erio con Caro y la hija de estos, vio a todos los Wolkienter reunidos, vio a la gran familia Nakajima congregada en una mesa. Admiro ese cuadro y lo grabo para siempre en su memoria, si, el camino habia resultado difícil y áspero con varias piedras en el camino, pero habia valido la pena recorrerlo si al final todo esto le habia estado esperando.

-Si, si valio la pena- dijo mientras el viento se llevaba aquellas palabras- lo ha valido.

* * *

Hola todo el mundo sabian que este es el penultimo capitulo, si uno más y adios, chicos gracias por leer esto!

Guest: por supuesto que lo voy a terminar amigo o amiga.

Shanty17: oh enserio dime como crees que terminara esto y disculpa por no responder antes.

AiemVela: jajaaj un placer marearte como siempre y si Shate es hija de Shamal con Signum o si la guerrera se quedo con la doctora jaja XD

Guest : y a mi me encanta que te encante, gracias por seguir la historia y espero que esta capitulo te guste aun más n.n

Guest : bueno creo que logre explicar eso en el capitulo anterioro y espero haya quedado claro n.n

Fer: bueno aquí esta la siguiente de la siguiente jajaja XD

Teveo: gracias, espero que te este gustanto mucho.

masspao: dime que te ha parecido este cap, tengo curiosidad por saber que piensas.

Luka-Kirigaya-Megurine: Tu, Tu, Tu!, si Tu, me has hecho el dia, el mes, que va el año, en serio muchas, pero muchas gracias por leer y por tomarte el tiempo de escribir, en serio muchas gracias y espero que este capitulo te guste mucho.


	24. Sayonara

Hola, jem, como decirlo, hemos llegado a la meta, el capitulo final esta aqui, si despues de un largo año, doy por finalizado el mayor de mis proyectos, después de todo este es el fic más largo que he hecho, y debo decir que estoy orgullosa por el, tal vez en el futuro lo reescriba, eh admitamoslo cometi varios errores con este pero gracias por leerlo, por darme sus opiniones, saben lo que más me gusta de este proyecto es que muchos se emocionaron con el y sufrieron me agrada eso, digo me hace feliz, no esperaba ese tipo de reacciones y ahora se que este no es el mejor final, pero es final que siempre estuvo en mi cabeza, desde el primer capitulo, gracias a todos los que le dieron en favoritos o follow, en serio gracias.

masspao: jajaja realmente me alegro que hayas disfrutado mucho de este fic y espero no decepcionarte con este final, y uy espero haber pasado bien este examen jaja nos leemos en el futuro jeje.

Katherine: me alegra tanto que te gustaran todos los capitulos, y espero que este tambien lo disfrutes tanto como yo disfrute el escribirlo.

Guest: bueno he aqui el ultimo capitulo, espero te guste, y si es dificil escribirlos pero si se puede, lo acabo de comprobar con este fic, si se puede jejeje.

oh dios estoy muy feliz jajaja lloraré...

este cap va muy bien con musica de piano, les recomiendo continues story, u orange de shigatsu wa kimi no uso

 **Disclaimer los personajes pertenecen al mundo de msln**

 **Capitulo final:**

 **Sayonara.**

* * *

-Más de una vez me pregunte que hacia yo en este mundo, pero ninguna respuesta me convencía, hasta que crecí y lo comprendí, nacer, crecer y morir, todo tiene una razón.- mire al cielo y recordé todo lo que había vivido a lo largo de mi vida.

-Cuando naces entiendes que eres un ser querido, tienes a tu familia unida, eso si naces en el mejor momento de tus padres, pero sino, las cosas se complican y tu puedes tener la peor infancia, gracias a todos los cielos, tuve una buena infancia fui amada por mi madre, la amo, después de todo, ella dio todo por mí, y eso es algo que jamás olvidare.- y tenia razón yo jamás olvidaría la lección que había aprendido hace ya varios años.

-Cuando era joven mi madre me conto una historia, la historia de cómo su vida tuvo un cambio drástico, de cómo creyó haber perdido todo, me conto todo lo que tuvo que pasar para ser lo que ahora es, nunca creí que su vida hubiera sido tan intensa, ahora que soy mayor comprendo un poco más, sé que no fue fácil, sé que en ese momento ella estaba muy dolida, pero sé que esas acciones permitieron cerrar un ciclo de dolor, con solo imaginármelo se me parte el corazón.-

-¿Qué historia abuelita?- me pregunto una pequeña con unos increíbles ojos zafiros.

-Un recuerdo lejano, amigas peleando por una justicia, por intentar recuperar la paz, amigas que tenían el corazón en líos, las almas de estas que estaban incompletas, cada una con una batalla que luchar.- le conteste a la pequeña de corta melena castaña.

-nos las contaras, verdad abuela- me comento la rubia de ojos borgoña que tenía enfrente.

-si abuela, cuéntanos la historia- dijo una tercera voz vivaz.

-Nanoha, les contaré la historia más tarde- le conteste a la pequeña que se parecía demasiado a la antigua portadora de ese nombre- pero ahora hay que mostrar nuestros respetos ¿no lo creen niñas?-

-si- contestaron la tres animada, me quede viéndolas mientras ellas rezaban, mire a mi alrededor y pude ver cada una de las tumbas que estaban perfectamente colocadas a lo largo y ancho del cementerio, reconocí muchas de estas, porque eran de muchas personas queridas para mí, eran mi familia, y una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla, pero no era momento para ello.

Recordé la historia que hace muchos años había ocurrido.

Cada día, a cada minuto, nosotros formamos nuestra historia, la historia pasa la eternidad, cada cosa que hacemos afecta a nuestro alrededor, todos estamos conectados, todos somos uno y a la vez ninguno, por eso debemos ser conscientes con lo que hacemos, porque no solo nuestra historia se escribe, sino también la de las personas que están a nuestro alrededor, si nosotros cometemos un error podemos afectar a los demás, por ello debemos tener cuidado con lo que hacemos, por ello debemos proteger lo nuestro, y lo nuestro son ellos, nuestros amigos y la familia, porque por ellos somos lo que somos y por ellos no podemos rendirnos tan fácilmente… no rendirse es la clave, no rendirse es lo más importante para tener un futuro mejor.

-si ellas nunca se rindieron- fue lo único que pude decir al ver los nombres de las tumbas que estaban enfrente mio, eran los de mis madres, si me había partido el corazón cuando estas se fueron de mi vida para siempre, pero asi era la vida-A veces un nuevo camino para unas personas representa la terminación de otro para otras- dije al ver a las tres niñas rezando, dioses esas tres se parecían tanto a ciertas personas.

-Mamá!- escuché como cierto hombre rubio me llamaba.

-Alex- conteste al reconocer a mi hijo.

-gracias por cuidar de las niñas, los demás ya vienen- me comento antes de ponerse a dar sus respetos a sus abuelas.

-entiendo- dije al verlo, si ese hombre era mi hijo, fruto del amor de mi esposa y yo, la cual ya venia acompañada por su hermano y mi hermana menor, alex había sido criado con mucho amor, pero ciertamente no era fue el hijo perfecto la razón, el casi provoca que mi mejor amiga quisiera matarnos a los dos, la razón una divertida, pero a la vez una peligrosa.

 _Era una cena normal, en la que mi pequeña familia de tres miembros cenaba con normalidad hasta que mi hijo de 24 años empezó una plática muy reveladora._

 _-madres voy a casarme- fue lo único que dijo antes de escuchar como la puerta era azotada por mi mejor amiga._

 _-Shate!- le grite indignada por la entrada tan violenta._

 _-Alexander Testarossa!- fue lo único que alcance a escuchar antes de ver como mi mejor amiga se lanzaba contra mi hijo el cual salió huyendo._

 _-Shate!- antes de que yo pudiera gritar una voz se me adelanto y pude ver como dos pelirosas entraban a mi casa._

 _-Carol, Wendy, ¿me podrias decir que esta pasando- dije al no entender muy bien la situación._

 _-es cierto, no entiendo porque shate atacaría a alex…. Ay no, no me digas que el y..-_

 _-el y….- intente que mi esposa terminara de hablar pero al final otra persona me contesto._

 _-si, el y Wendy…-_

 _-ay no- y ahora entendía por qué la reacción de la otra rubia, mi hijo, mi único hijo se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de querer casarse con la princesa, la única hija de Shate._

 _Bueno ciertamente ese si fue un gran escándalo._

 _-Shate basta- le grito mi esposa.- recuerda que tampoco tu eres tan inocente, dioses te robaste a la princesa de los mondial._

 _\- eso y aquello es diferente- le contesto la rubia al fin deteniéndose de atrapar a mi hijo que se fue a ocultar detrás de Caitlin._

 _-no, no lo es- y al fin Wendy habló- Shate-mamá, te robaste a Carol-mamá, por amor, y mira alex no ha hecho nada de eso, me lo ha pedido de buena manera, y te iba a pedir permiso antes sino fueras tan dramática.- vi como la pelirosa de hermosos ojos zafiro se unía a mi hijo._

 _-Bueno ya has escuchado a tu propia hija Shate, no podrás hacerlos cambiar de parecer, acéptalo- y asi fue como mi mejor amiga no le quedo de otra que aceptar la decisión de los chicos, decisión que nos dio tres bendiciones más._

-mi amor- escuche la dulce voz de mi esposa.

-dime-

-ya todos están aquí- volteé y mire a cada uno de mis amigos, acercándose a las tumbas de sus familiares.

-Hikary-neechan-

-Miyuki, y Vivio-onesama?-

-vendrá pronto- me contesto antes de ser recibida por la pequeña castaña y la cobriza.

-abuela!- gritaron las dos.

Si Miyuki era su verdadera abuela, después de todo esas dos eran hijas de los dos hijos de mi hermana de Clyde y Shiro Yagami, ambos hijos del matrimonio de Miyuki y Hayato, y ellos con sus respectivas parejas habían tenido a Hayate y Nanoha Yagami.

Clyde era cobrizo y de ojos azules, mientras que Shiro era castaño y sus ojos eran violáceos.

Nanoha y Hayate, tenían la suerte de parecerse a las antiguas portadoras de esos nombres.

-abuela!- de la nada sentí como dos pequeñas niñas se abrazaban a mi.

-Signum, Alicia- fue lo único que pude al reconocer a ese par, Alicia era rubia y tenia los ojos borgoñas, al igual que su gemela, Fate, la cual se había acercado a ella al verla correr con su hermana mayor, Signum, esta tenía el cabello rosa y unos ojos azules.

Si ese trio eran mis nietas, hijas de Alex y Wendy.

-¿ah y para mi no hay abrazo?- pregunto lastimosamente mi esposa.

-Abuela!- y así fue como ese trio le abrazo rápidamente, me reí ante la acción de esas tres, Signum que era la mayor y contaba con unos honorables 11 años cuidaba que sus hermanas menores, la gemelas de 9 años fueran cuidadosas con su abuela.

Por otro lado vi a los Yagami pasar un momento agradable, pues Hayate y Nanoha de también 9 años, se subían a la espalda de su abuelo.

Vio a muchas melenas de diferentes rezar por sus familiares que ya no estaban con ellos, algunos dejaban escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, otros se hacían los valientes pero aun así mostraban caras tristes.

Pero aun asi me alegraba, me alegraba el tener a toda mi familia reunida, y a lo lejos vi a mi hermana mayor llegar con su familia, podía ver a la distancia su cara triste, siempre se ponía asi cada vez que venía aquí, pero con el tiempo su rostro había mejorado.

Y no la culpaba a mi también me causaba un profundo tristeza el saber que mis madres ya no estaban conmigo, pero lo había aceptado hace mucho tiempo ya, era cierto que no estaban entre nosotros pero su cariño, sus valores y sus leyendas permanecieran por siempre conmigo.

Y si era posible que el mundo hubiera perdido a sus tres grandes Aces pero estaba segura que pronto tendría a unas nuevas, y vi a esas tres que se parecían tanto a ellas, si se esforzaban podrían superar a sus bisabuelas.

En especial vi a una rubia muy protectora con la cobriza, dios ese par si que le traería algunos problemas en el futuro pero confiaba en esas dos, y bueno al final del día no compartían una relación sanguínea, la razón sencilla, Alex era podría haber crecido en el vientre de su esposa pero no tenía ninguna relación sanguínea con esta, solo con ella, si alex no era un Yagami para nada, y eso bastaba, después de todo ella ni miyuki tampoco tenían una relación consanguínea.

Así es, ese simple detalle libraba a aquel par de hacer lo que quisieran en un futuro, y aun así ella cuidaría de ambas, después de todo, con la misma sangre o no, asi se habían criado y sobre todo respetaría la decisión que tomaran, porque las quería, y las protegería.

-estas muy callada- mi esposa, mi adorada esposa me abrazo.

-estoy bien, solo recuerdo algunas cosas Cait.-

-está bien, pero no te esfuerces tanto por recordar, ya no somos tan jóvenes como antes- tenía razón, su cabello castaño ya no lo era tanto y mi cabello platino ya no lo era, y no era la única así, Hayato, Miyuki, Vivio, Einheart, Shate, Carol, estaban en las mismas condiciones.

-tienes razón, pero aun asi puedo pasar un agradable momento contigo sabes-

-no lo dudo-

Sin medir el tiempo pasamos una tarde agradable disfrutando como la familia que éramos, y sin darnos cuenta el cielo se oscureció producto de lo tarde que era, ya casi nos retirábamos pero aun así hice memoria de todos los momentos en lo cuales fueron los mejores con mis madres, las extrañaba mucho.

-Hikari vámonos-

-adelantate, ire en un momento.-

-no, me quedaré contigo,- sin más nos volvimos a cercar a las tumbas de nuestras madres.- fueron las mejores-

-si, lo fueron, y siempre lo serán-

-no lo dudo, pero sabes los jóvenes aun quieren superarlas.

-lo sé, ya veremos quien lo logra.

-jajaajaja bueno al menos esperemos que sea alguien de la familia.-

-sabes, yo creo que si- mi esposa me miro curiosa pero se calló cualquier comentario.

-¿tu crees que sea el destino?-

-¿de que hablas?- le pregunte.

-ya sabes el hecho de conocernos, mmm no, el hecho de existir.

-lo dices por la profecía verdad-

-mm no solo por eso, sino por el hecho de que aun sin la profecía, creo que el destino se encargo de juntar a las personas correctas, ya sabes, que no es de todos los días que personas de planetas que tienen poca magia se combiertan en grandes leyendas, y que esas leyendas crezcan juntas.

-sabes no importa si fue el destino o no, yo te amo, y destino o no, eso no cambiara, princesa del viento bendito.

-jajaja chistosa, bueno creo que ya hemos incordiado lo suficiente, vamos, los demás no esperan.

-si- iba detrás de mi esposa, pero no pude evitar mirar por ultima vez las lapidas de mis madres, asi que lo único que pude hacer fue despedirme con una reverencia y un-Sayonara-.


End file.
